The Winchester and The werewolf
by LilMissSomethingelse
Summary: Meet Azalea Winchester who was doing a good job at hiding who she really was until he best friend was bit by a werewolf and her secrete life comes to bite her along with Derek hale. Now she'll have to use what she was trained as to save scott and take down the alpha Derek/OC The first couple chapters aren't great spacing and grammar wide but I promise it gets better! stick it out
1. Chapter 1

A/N so this idea has been in my head for like ever now and im putting on paper i just wanted to say that if i get something wrong with anything to do with the winchesters im sorry but i don't watch that show vary often but i wanted another hunter and this is what i thought of after all it is called Fanfiction it doesn't have to be right i guess but anyways i hope you all like the story

The Winchester and The Werewolf.

I wake up to my alarm clock blaring, I hit the snooze button and roll over onto my back staring up at the ceiling trying to wake up fully. Todays my first day of sophomore year, it's also the first day seeing my best friends Scott and Stiles in a couple months. Over the summer I was hunting with my brothers Sam and Dean. My name is Azalea "Ace" Winchester. Im the youngest and the only girl, But im also one of the best supernatural haunter in the country. It's the family business, You see most people only hunt one specific thing. Werewolves, Vampires, Ghost', Ect But not us we hunt everything that bleeds and almost every thing that doesn't, Never anyone innocent We protect the Innocent only killing killers. I usually only hunt during the summer because i live with my uncle in Beacon hills, So i can go to school and live a "Normal life" umm news flash my life will never be normal it's in my blood. It's kind of a good thing though because me and my brothers don't get along too well they think im to unpredictable and thats saying something coming from dean Winchester the man is always ready to shoot something. I snap out of my thoughts feeling fully awake now, I roll out of bed and onto my dark purple carpet, my room is big and all jewel tones with lots of pillows on my canopy bed and and all my dressers and nights stands and my desk are all made with dark cherry wood so all and all my room is pretty dark but not in a gothic way more of a bollywood/ Moroccan sort of way i guess. I pull myself up and walk over to my closet throwing my black duffle bag of hunting equipment into the back before picking out a outfit. I decide on a pair of faded ripped skinny jeans, a white tank top with brown and gold beads along the deep scoop neckline and pair it with my worn out brown leather jacket and brown slouch boots. I curl my long black hair before putting on light make up just some black liner and mascara outlining my intense ice blue eyes and coating my full lips in watermelon flavored clear gloss before running down stairs grabbing an apple and yelling goodbye to my uncle and my cat trigger, before running out the door and jumping into my car. A black Mercedes convertible with red leather interior i setting into my seat and reach over to the clove box popping it open and pulling out my trusty dagger and sliding it into my boot thats one of my rules 'Always keep a blade in your boot'. On my way to school I stop to get a blue raspberry slushy like i do every morning i don't care if it's snowing i will have my slushy finally pulling into the parking lot i take the spot next to stiles' jeep and spot Scott chaining op his bike I start to make my way over there stopping to throw my cup away just in time to see jackson pull in and purposely hit Scott with his door i make my way next to Scott as jackson say's "Watch the paint job" i sigh we do this all the time because jackson is ...well jackson and i don't like jackson and jackson doen't like Scott. "Get over yourself jackson, it's not like you paid for it im still surprised you fit in there with you and your ego" i say with a smirk he just glares back "Why do you even hang out with losers like him anyway Zales?" Oh god i hate that nickname coming from him like eww "Because they're actual human being now run along" I say making a shooing motion with my hand. He's about to say something back but one of his friends calls him over thank god because jackson was about to get jack slapped thats right you better walk away- my inner rant was cut off by Scott hugging me "thanks ace" i hug him back "Aww your welcome scotty he's a douche anyway" i scoff making him laugh "Hey there's stiles" i follow is finger to see our hyperactive best friend waiting for us. I run over to him pulling Scott with me by the arm "STILES" i yell pulling him into a hug "ACE" he teases back making fun of my excitement before turning to scott "Ok lets see the thing" im so confused what are we looking at Scott pulls up his shirt revealing a large bandage on his side "OH. MY. GOD...what happened!?" i yell they shush me before explaining "last nigh two joggers found half a body in the woods me and scott went to look for it i got caught and he got bit by something" aw shit. "What bit you?" i ask fearing the answer

"It was to dark to see but i think it was a wolf" anndd we're screwed oh god oh god oh god this is not good "A wolf bit you? no not a chance" Scott looks confused "I heard a wolf howling" oh god this is SO not good. alright. ace get ahold of yourself your a Winchester you don't freak out. pull. yourself. together. after calming down from my slight freak out i tune back into they're conversation "How do you know what i heard" Scott scoffs "Because we don't have wolves in California not in like sixty years" "Really? Ace what do you think?" they turn to look at me i hesitate before saying "I..dont know it could be a wolf they have memories" "Oh my god they're are no wolves in California " stiles sighs "Fine but if you don't believe me about the wolf then your definitely not gonna believe me when i tell you i...found the body" I gape at him while stiles spazes out "are you kidding me?" "i wish im gonna have nightmares for a month" he shivers "Aw man up Scott it was just a dead body ...or half of one" i say jokingly "Oh man this is seriously the best thing to happen to this town since...since the birth of lydia martin" stiles says getting distracted by the beautiful strawberry blonde now strutting past us like she owns the place you gotta love lydia "You look like...like your gonna ignore me " he trails off "Again" i finish for him poor guys had a crush on the queen bee since like third grade and she's dating jackass i mean Jackson , no...wait. yup i mean jackass. "Your the cause of this you know" stile complains to Scott " dragging me down to your nerd depts. im a nerd my association im scarlet nerded by you" Scott looks at me with raised eye brows "Hey" i laugh crossing my arms over my chest and cocking my hip out "don't look at me lydia likes me she tolled me so she said and i quote ' i like you. your sassy in a i'd rip your head off kind of way and your fashion sense is killer'" i finish my lydia impression with a perfect hair toss "But hey if the nerd shoe fits wear it Cinderella" i sass throwing my arm around stiles and sharing a smirk with Scott stile rolls his eyes and shrugs my arm off as the bell rings "Come on princess" Scott says causing stiles to groan and me to laugh. we head of to the first period of the day English. oh the joy. note the sarcasm.

In English im alone with my thoughts and i start to worry about Scotts bite i'll have to keep an eye on him and hope for the best but at the moment it doesn't seem like it could get worst. Just then the principle walks in with a pretty brunette "Class this is our new student Alison argent" i drop my head on my desk . it just got worst.

Argent. Of course we just had to have the new student be part of a family of werewolf hunting wack jobs .

Finally the dreaded first day is over and i didn't lose my temper once and Scott hasn't killed anyone so i'd say it's a win after grabbing my bag from my locker i make my way to the lacrosse field to watch my boys tryout or sit on the bench like they always do I hear someone call my name and turn to see lydia waving me over with alison "Hey" i greeted the two wheni made my way over the them before taking a seat on the other side of lydia "Hey Zales" lydia greets back happily "This is Alison she's new, Alison this is my best friend Azalea or Zales or Ace for short" i smile at Alison before hugging lydia she thinks of me as her best friend aww i like her even more now "So Zales are you coming to my party on friday?" Lydia asks me twirling a piece of perfect strawberry blonde hair around her finger "Umm i don't know i'll have to see" i Reply i need to keep en eye on scott fridays the full moon she nods at my maybe and focuses back on the field i look toward the bench to try and see my boys. Wait just a darn minute Scott...is on the field Scott Mccall is on the field! That...That is new and he's heading to the goal? thats bad . oh boy. I heard Alison ask "Who's that" turning toward her i notice she's talking about scott aww she likes scott he could finally get a girl friend and she just had to be an argen? it wouldn't be so bad if half the family wasn't totally psychotic but shes sweet who know maybe she could be the good egg of the argent family. Lydia answered "Him?...im not sure who that is" i roll my eyes oh come on they've always gone to the same school i smile at Alison "Thats Scott Mccall he's one of my best friends why?" i ask with a knowing look she blushes "He just gave me a pen is all" i smirk "MmmHmm" i look to see Scott with his head turned toward us and then i realize he can already hear us the bites working fast. The coach blew his whistle and Scott grabbed his head in pain and i sat a little closer to the edge of my seat cringing when the ball hit the side of his head knocking him down causing everyone to laugh including the coach me being me and not being able to keep my mouth shut got up and the bleachers and stared yelling "HEY COACH why don't you stop laughing and act like the professional you claim to be?!" he glared at me "SIT DOWN WINCHESTER!" I threw my hands up hollering "I'll sit you down!" Lydia grabbed my arms and pulled me down glancing at Alison who had a shocked but amused look on her face "You ..get use to Azalea" she explained rolling her eyes fondly the next player throw a ball annd Scott caught it? Scott caught it! i jumped up screaming "Take that bitched Whooo!" everyone stared at me i rolled my eyes before sassing "Is there something wrong with your eyes? because umm they're not moving. and if you would like to keep them in your head i suggest they do" they all look away knowing im violent i smirk tossing my hair and taking my seat back.

We were all clapping for scott he was doing great! nothing can stop him now! oh. wait. jackson. The look on his face could kill my cat, He pushed everyone out of the way before running at scott and throwing the ball as hard as he could andd...Scott caught it! everyone was cheering for him now even lydia.

"I cannot believe you lost your inhaler in the woods" i complain jumping over some rock the boys just roll they're eyes at me , Well then. I jump onto scott back as we walk across a stream. What? these boots are not water proof plus its not like he cares anyway "You were amazing out there today scott" stiles says "Did you see the look on jacksons face?" i ask laughing "Oh god i should've taken a picture" "I dont know waht it was it's like i had all the time in the world to catch the ball" he explains "Thats not the only weird thing ether i can hear things i shouldn't be able to smell things!" hold on Scott its gonna get a whole lot weirder "smell things? like what?" stiles asks "Like the mint mojito gum in your pocket" he said looking at stiles "I dont have any-" he stoped short pulling out a piece of gum "Thank you!" i say hopping of Scotts back and grabbing the gum shooting him a smile as i pop it in my mouth "Or.. the watermelon lip gloss ace is wearing" he said looking at me i smile cheekily at him "It's my favorite" i say playfully blowing him kiss "So, All this started with a bite?" stiles asks with raised eye brows Scott looks back with wide eyes "What if it's like an infection like my bodies flooding with adrenaline before i go into shock or something?" "You know i think i'v heared of this before it's a specific kind of infection" stiles said seriously we all stop "Really" i ask already knowing whats really going on with scott "Yeah, yeah i think its called...lycanthropy" i almost chock on my gum shocked that stiles figured it out even if he's only joking "What is it is it bad?" Scott asks clueless as usual "It's the worst but only once a month" "Once a month?" Scott asks seriously confused this is gonna be so hard when friday rolls around "MmmHmm on the nigh of the full moon" stiles says before howling Scott glared at him and i elbowed him in the arm "There could be something seriously wrong with me" Scott says worried "I know your a werewolf Grrr" stile jokes. oh stiles you dont know how right you are "Ok obviously im joking but if you see me in shop class melting down all the silver i can find its because fridays the full moon" Scott rolls his eyes before stopping suddenly "I could've sworn this was it the deer came running i dropped my inhaler say the body and them got bit" "Maybe the killer moved the body" stiles suggested sounding way to excited about it "If he did i hope they left my inhaler those things are like eighty bucks" I roll my eyes well we'll never know if you don't shut up and look for it " i snap getting frustrated

After a few minutes of looking i was crouched down looking through a pile of leaves when i felt a presents behind me I look up at Scott and Stile to find them staring behind me wide eyed "Zales..." Stiles said I slowly slip my hand into my boot and grab my dagger then in one fluid movement i turn and hurl the dagger behind me .

Scott and Stiles stare at me shocked as i look at the stranger my dagger is stuck in a tree and few inches from his head and he didn't even flinch. werewolf. I look him over he's tall and built you can tell even through his t-shirt and leather jacked i trail my eyes up to his face he had short hair the same raven color as mine a strong jaw and intense light green eyes that we're glaring at me i simply shrug my shoulders mumbling a "Oopps" as i walk past him to get my dagger "What are you doing here this is privet property" he Asks "Sorry we Didn't know" stiles says "Yeah" i say pulling my knife from the tree bark "You should really put up a sign or something" i rant walking back over to stand by stiles "Is that always there?" stiles asks as i slip the blade back into my boot never breaking eye contact with the werewolf . "Yup" i reply popping the 'P' "We Were just looking for something...but forget it" Scott stutters out the man takes something out of his pocket before tossing it to Scott who catches it with ease looking down to see his inhaler i glance back at the wolf as the boys are distracted to find him walking away i mumble a "Thanks wolfie" under my breath knowing he can hear me his head snaps back narrowing his eyes at me i simply snap my gum and wink at him before turning back to my boys "Dude that was derek hale you remember don't you?" he asks i do his family they hale house fire it was big in the hunter community but i had never met one of them the hales were well respected and innocent it was tragic "remember what?" Scott asks "His family" i say "thay were all burn to death like six years ago" "I wonder what he's doing back?' Scott mumbles i sure don't know but im gonna find out. Stiles Scoffs before walking away leaving me running after them yelling "Wait some ones gonna carry me!"

I was in my room later that night laying upside down with my cat throwing daggers at a target that hung on my wall then there was a knock on my door "Come in" i call out the opens and in walks my uncle mason hes tall and tan like me but he has blonde hair and big hazel eyes he's never hunted himself seeing as he's my moms brother but he knows about us "Werewolves" he says seeing the silver daggers i was using "Scott was bit" i say walking over to my wall pulling out the daggers "What?!" he asks shocked "how many are there?" i sigh "Im not sure but i know theres at least one other beta but i havent seen the alpha yet" i explain he looks at me deep in thought and says "Maybe...we should call your brothers" i scoff "yeah right we don't get along plus i'v been doing this since i could walk, could shoot a desert eagle when i was nine and i never miss i'll be fine" "I know" he says reluctantly "But your brothers would be homicidal if something happened to you...just be carefull" he sighs before leaving my room my phone beeps i look down to see a text from scott that he's taking alison to the party "it's not me im worried about" i mutter to myself before taking a deep breath and hurling the dagger at the board hitting the bulls eyes dead on

As i walk with scott to the lacrosse field with scott im cracking up laughing "You landed in a pool?" i gasp out still laughing "Hey i slept walked like ten miles into the woods i thought it was a pool" he says with a chuckle "Oh god thats classic" the whistle blows and i run over to the bleachers to watch when i see stiles trying to talk to scott whos walking away as stiles throws his hands up franticly i go ask stiles whats wrong and he tells me about the wolf hairs "Did you tell Scott" i ask with a frown "I tried to he wouldn't listen what do we do now?" he panics "We make him listen" i say with a smirk before walking away

Scott makes first line i knew he would. I am currently walking into stiles' house, he asks Scott and I to meet him here. As i walk to the door way of stiles room i can hear him and scott talking already.

"I'v been up all night researching!"

"What are you talking about?"

"The wolf the bite in the woods remember the joke from the other day? not a joke anymore" Stiles sighs "Do you even know why a wolf howls?"

I Figure now would be a good time to make myself none "To signal the pack" I say walking into the room. "how'd you know that?" Stiles asks him and scott just now noticing me, I shrug me shoulders "I'm a Winchester" i say simply stiles just goes back to ranting, "So if you heard a wolf howling there could have been more maybe even a whole pack of them" "Wolves?" Scott asks clearly confused "No Werewolves." I state "Are you seriously wasting my time with this?" he yells "You know i picking up allison in an hour" "I saw you on the field today scott the way you move your speed your reflexes people can't suddenly do that over night!" stiles says slightly frantic "So i made a good shot?" Scott says with an agitated sigh "No. you made an impossible shot" i corrected "And don't think we haven't noticed you don't need your inhaler anymore" "Ok!..just i can't think about this right now we'll talk tomorrow " Scott says "What? No! the full moons tonight don't you get it!" stiles yells "What are you trying to do? I just made first line i have a date with a girl i can't believe wants to go out with me and everything in my life is suddenly perfect why are you trying to ruin it!?" Stiles sighs "I'm trying to help" I nod "Your cursed Scott" i sate blankly

"And not only will the moon cause the physical change it also happens to be when your blood lust will be at it's peak" Stiles continued "Bloodlust?" Scott asks clearly not impressed "Your urge to kill." i deadpan "Im already starting to feel the urge to kill Azalea" he says glaring at me. Oh hell no now im mad like seriously we're just trying to help i stand up to my full height yelling "Don't you threaten me! i will bleed you out buddy!" "Just listen!" stiles interrupted "The change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse ok? i havn't seen anyone raise your pulse like allison does you gotta canceled that date" stiles says as he goes to look through Scotts bag "What are you doing?" he asks watching stiles pull out his phone "Im texting allison" he says like it was obvious "No! give it to me!" Scott yelling pushing stiles into the wall fist raised to hit him. I react quickly on instinct grabbing his arm holding it up by his shoulders and pushing inbetween his shoulder blades until he cries out in pain and knocks the desk chair out of the way instead he looks back at us wide-eyed "Im sorry.." he mumbles out grabbing his back and walking toward the door "I gotta go get ready for that date...sorry" he calls back one more time before leaving "Are you ok?" i ask stiles just walks over to his desk chair picking it up off the floor beofre freezing "Umm zale you might wanna see this.." i look over his shoulder to see three claw marks on the back of the chair "Awww shit."

Stiles some how convinced me to ride with him to lydia's party so we can keep an eye out for scott stiles followed me into my house so i could get ready real quick "So...uh how'd you know all that stuff and how to keep scott from hurting me ?" stiles asks "I..come from a long line of supernatural hunters" i explain as i walk out of the bathroon looking brutal in ripped black skinny jeans combat boots a corset and my black leather jacket "Supernatural hunters?" he questions warily "Some of the best in the country " i say with a smirk "what do you think i do all summer with my brothers" "You hunt." he says with a sigh i smile at him grabbing my duffle bag from the closet and setting it on the bed next to him "whats...Holy god!" he spazzes out as i open it to reveal all my weapons. I quickly suit up slipping my Chinese ring dagger in my boot to silver throwing knives into my corset "what are those?" he aks as i take out a set of something that looks somewhat like silver chop sticks i hit a button on the side and they extend into skinny silver stakes i pop them back into place before using them to hold my hair in a bun "can those kill him?" he questions with wide eyes. "Yes and no. they could kill him or just hurt him depending on how you use them but im not gonna do either this is just incase of other werewolves or hunters" I explain "wait.. theres other hunters?" I hesitate for a second "Yeah specifically werewolf hunters that would hurt scott..but i wont let em" I finish looking around before letting out a sigh and smiling a devious smile at stiles "Lets party!"

When we show up the party is in full swing we head to the back yard deciding to split up and look for scott i let out a breath when i see him dancing with allison and almost gag when a drunken greenburg stumbles up to me offering me a drink to that i simply take his drink from him and hand him a water bottle and replying with a sweet "I dont drink" and sending him on his way tossing out his cup before getting dragged up to the stage with a tipsy lydia she grabs the mike before giggling out "Heeeyy! this is my bestie ZayZay and i want her to sing a song KARAOKE!" I crack up laughing before taking the mike from her "As you all can see lyds a little tipsy at the moment because she just called me ZayZay...but if you guys wanna start doing karaoke then i guess i'll start it off" i tell the dj what song i wanna sing be for grinning at lydia everytime we have a sleepover which is not vary often but still we always do karaoke. The song starts and stiles lets out a loud whistle and i shot him a thumbs up before singing

We were born to break the doors down  
>Fighting `till the end<br>It`s something that's inside of us  
>It`s how we`ve always been (yeah)<br>Warrior, ior-ior  
>Warrior, ior<br>Warrior, ior-ior  
>Warrior, ior (ow)<br>We are the misfits  
>We are the bad kids<br>We degenerates  
>We ain`t perfect but that's alright<br>Love us or hate us  
>Nothin` can break us<br>Better believe us  
>Times, they are a-changing tonight<br>We don`t want to flirt with disaster  
>On your ass we`ll pounce like a panther<br>Cut the bullshit out with a dagger  
>With a dagger, with a dagger<br>Do or die we all gonna stay young  
>Shoot the lights out like a machine gun<br>Think it`s time for a revolution  
>Revolution, revolution<br>We were born to break the doors down, fight until the end (yeah)  
>It`s something that's inside of us, it`s how we`ve always been (yeah)<br>Warrior, ior-ior  
>Warrior, ior<br>Warrior, ior-ior  
>Warrior, ior (ow)<br>Now this is our time  
>Our generation<br>And we`re impatient  
>Animals you ready to fight?!<br>Fight for the fuck ups  
>Stand up for true love<br>We`ll never give up  
>Live like it`s our last night alive<br>We don't want to flirt with disaster  
>On your ass we`ll pounce like a panther<br>Cut the bullshit out with a dagger  
>With a dagger, with a dagger<br>Do or die we all gonna stay young  
>Shoot the lights out like a machine gun<br>Think it`s time for a revolution  
>Revolution, revolution<br>We were born to break the doors down, fight until the end (yeah)  
>It`s something that's inside of us, it`s how we`ve always been (yeah)<br>Warrior, ior-ior  
>Warrior, ior<br>Warrior, ior-ior  
>Warrior, ior<br>(Born to- -or)  
>(Huh, yeah, yeah)<br>(-Or, warrior, -ior)  
>(Yeah, yeah, -ior)<br>(Huh, yeah)  
>We were born to break the doors down, fight until the end (yeah)<br>It`s something that`s inside of us it`s how we`ve always been (yeah)  
>Warrior, ior-ior<br>Warrior, ior  
>Warrior, ior-ior<br>Warrior, ior 

By the time the song ends I hear stiles yelling for scott and im off the stage and out side in seconds to find allison standing outside watching scott drive down the street stiles following. really. really stiles. hopeless adderal junkie. i turn to allison asking what happened "I don't know" she said looking like she was about to cry. i really don't want her crying on me im not good with tears even my own. i just don't do tears "we were just dancing and i thought he was gonna kiss me and then he just ran off, did i do something wrong?" ohhh boy. scott is SO gonna owe me for this. I put on my best reassuring smile "No you didn't do anthing. ohh you know what? Scott has really bad asthma he probably wasn't feeling well and forgot his inhaler" She nodded looking better now "Allison, Azalea" we turn to see none other then derek hale i smirk at him knowing what game he's playing at already "I'm a friend of Scotts" Mmmhhmm im sure you are Allison turns to look at me seeing the look derek was shooting my way i decided to humor him "Of course hey derek" I say with my best smile allison seemed to relax after that "Do you need a ride?" he asks flashing us a killer smiles, figuring he was going to look for scott i was quick to accept "Yeah that would be great right allison?" "Um yeah thank you"

The ride was painfully awkward only talking when allison gave derek directions to her house when we pull up she politely thanks him for the ride before heading up the drive way "Allison" i call making her stop and turn around "You should give scott a second chance he really likes you and he's a great guy" I say making her blush she nods saying a quiet thank you and continuing into the house "Okay" i sigh turning to derek "lets go find Scott"

"How do you even know about any of this?" He asks cutting straight to the point. I hesitate for a minute "Im..A Winchester I was born into this" I explain watching Derek closely as his body tenses and his grip turns white knuckled on the steering wheel I keep talking not letting him say anything

"I've never hurt an innocent and i dont want scott to either. He didn't ask for this and hes gonna need help..he's one of my best friends he's always been there for me and im gonna be there for him." "even with the argents in town" he spits out bitterly. I scoff "Please half the argent family are loony toons" smiling when i see the corner of his mouth turn up ever so slightly.

The of the ride is silent when we pull up to the reserve we both exit his car walking to a clearing about a mile in "Now we just have to get him here"

"I got this." I state simply Pulling out a dagger from my corset, I can feel derek watching me intensely as i dont flinch my breath doesn't hitch my heart doesn't even skip a beat as i drag the dagger across my palm knowing his blood lust will bring him here as i watch the blood drip down my fingers and onto the forest floor. A few seconds later we hear a growl and i smirk at derek as a vary wolf like scott comes into view i steel myself knowing i might have to hurt him if he gets out of hand "Where is she?" he growls out and i feel kinda offended knowing that he's talking about allison even though it was my blood he smelled but i don't let it bother me "Shes safe...from you" he replies before jumping on scott "Get away from me!" Scott yells "Shh! be quiet!" derek says glancing around and i can hear them too even without werewolf hearing. Hunters. "Too late" i state walking over to them "Their already here...Run!" me and derek take off only to turn back seconds later hearing scotts cry of pain we arrive to see scott pined to a tree an arrow in his arm i turn to derek with a dangerous smile on my face "You take scott i got the hunters" I've got adrenaline in my voice even i can hear but i dont care i was born a fighter and im almost flawless at it. When i get a slight nod from derek im off. I pull the stakes from my hair not caring that i can still feel scott and derek watching me i stick the stakes into the ground using them to hold me up and i swing my body around sweeping the first hunter off his feet his head hits the ground with a hard thump and hes out. I bite my tongue as my still bleeding palm throbs against the cold silver but i dont let it stop me I throw myself into a front walkover taking the stakes with me as i go hurling them at the second hunter pining him to a tree as he cries out the third and last hunter chris argent turns around but by then derek has scott and we're gone. When we get far enough away scott sits against a tree trying to catch his breath "Who were they?" he pants out "Hunters" i state derek glances at me before walking over to scott "they've been hunting our kind for centuries" "you mean your kind you did this to me!" he's yelling now and im starting to get a headache from blood loss if the open wound and blood running down my arm has anything to do with it

"Is it really so bad scott that all your senses are heightened, your faster and stronger then humanly possible? the bite is a gift." I look up to see scott reaction, He. Is not. Happy. At All. "I dont want it!" "OK, alright. enough with the screaming and the yelling" i say wincing slightly as the wind hits my palm they look over at me before frowning at my hand derek places his hand on scott shoulder continuing the conversation a little quieter this time "You will. and your gonna need my help to control it so you and me scott, we're brothers now." And with that he turns to leave as he passes me i reach out and grab his arm causing him to stop and snap his head over to glare at me i give him a tired smile "Thanks." i say sincerely he frowns alittle before nodding and walking away as i release his arm "Well" i sigh looking over at scott "lets get going we've got a lot of walking and explaining to do."

When we finally reach the road the sun is coming up and i'v explained all about my family history to him he was shocked. mad. and them really tired as was i but i think hes ok with it now at least somewhat we both turn to look when we hear a car coming and breath out a sigh of relief when i see it's stiles.

"You know what worries me the most?" scott says "If you say allison im gonna punch you in the face" stiles says as we drive home "yeah? well im gonna punch you in the throat considering you were still thinking about her after i slit my hand open to find you" i huff out. Ok. so maybe it did get to me a little but i mean come on really?! "Oh my god" stiles breathes out looking back at me "theres a first aid kit under the seat back there" i smile a little at him to let him no im ok "thanks" i kind of block out the rest of the conversation to work on my hand first sticking it out the window and poring a bottle of water on it to see it better and now i wish i hadnt it's a lot deeper then i thought "Shit" i breath out causing stiles and scott to stop there conversation and look back at me "why'd you do that?" scott asks confused i roll my eyes "because you had blood lust i had a knife and we needed to find you do you followed the sent of my blood I just didnt think it went so deep" he looks guilty after that. i disinfect it before pulling out a needle and thread to give myself stitches. in a moving car. with my hyperactive best friend driving. fun. i pull a lighter out of my pocket sterilizing the needle before starting i dont show any signs of pain i didnt when i cut myself open and im not gonna when i stitch myself up "dont worry man" stiles starts we'll get through this even if i have to chain you up myself on the full moons and feed you live mice i had a boa once i could do it" I snort "your boa died after like two weeks and those things live for like ever" scott looks over at him with wide eyes as he says "yeah. well. i hated my boa" Before we all burst out laughing . This is my life now.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

OK! first things first i want to say thank you so so much to the people who reviewed it got me going on the second chapter its just nice to know that someone is reading because these chapters do take a long time to right because i want each chapter to be one episode and its like alot of typing...like a lot. but anyway thank you and im gonna do my best to keep cranking out chapters as fast as i can go so heres the new one and i hope you like it! Another thing i forgot to mention is that i am dyslexic so i wanted to apologize if anything is spelt wrong but im trying my best so bare with me. aright enough of that on with the story! ;D

~Chapter two. ~

Monday I was watching lacrosse practice as always. On my way to the bleachers I straighten out my outfit, Black combat boots, see through leopard print tights, a Black high waisted leather shirt ,matched with an baby blue off the shoulder crop sweater with a leopard print heart in the middle with the words 'Destroy what destroys you' i had on dramatic make up a thick cat eye and blood red lip stick and finally my hair was pin straight and half up with a bump. Looking towards to field i see scott and stiles come out with scott looking even more confused then usual? okay..didnt know that was possible but hey ya learn something new every day. Making my way down to stiles i grab his arm causing him to face me "Whats wrong with scott?" I ask "Allisons dad is a hunter" he blurts out after actually realizing what he said i let out a huff "Well shit i coulda tolled him that!" "Well them why didnt you!?" he demands throwing his hands in the air frustrated I shrug "I didn't want to kill his happy, he'll just have to be extra careful" stiles opens his mouth to respond but is cut off by the whistle and the coach yelling at us "STILINSKI GET OVER HERE! AND WINCHESTER GET OFF MY FIELD" I roll my eyes "I don't see your name on it" i say defiantly stiles rolls his eyes at me before picking me up by the waist and carrying me over the the bleachers setting me down and holding up a cautious finger slowly walking a way saying "staayy, stay." I give him a look before poking out my bottle lip and holding my hands up like paws spiting out a sarcastic "Woof" and plopping down in my seat to watch practice. It was going pretty good until jackson plowed over scott, I shoot up catching stiles eyes again making him rub his temples mumbling an "oh god" under his breath "THATS A FOUL! iSN'T THAT A FOUL?!" I scream "WINCHESTER! SHUT UP! AND SIT DOWN OR GET OUT OF MY PRACTICE!" the coach screams right back i sit back down with a loud smack and give a sarcastic smile watching him walk back over to scott i shoot his back the bird and a second later he's yelling "McCalls gonna do it again!" I face palm myself this is not gonna end well. Annnnd yup. jacksons down. And stiles grabs scott before running off to the locker rooms i quickly run down the bleachers stopping behind a tree to pull out my trusty dagger and strap it to my thigh under my skirt. I dont see the eyes that follow are every move, something to scold myself on later.

I run into the locker room to find stiles on the ground staring wide eyed at a vary wolfed out scott on top of the lockers i grab the fire extinguisher on the wall behind me just as scott pounces i spray him and grab stiles pulling him around the conner with me a few minutes later we hear a weak "Stiles?...Ace?" we peak around the conner to see scott panting on a bench "what happened?" he asks confused "you tried to kill us its like i tolled you its anger its your pulse rising" i nod along with stiles as he talks "But thats lacrosse its a pretty violent game if you haven't noticed" "its gonna be a lot more violent if you end up killing someone on the field" i add in "You can't play in the game on Saturday" he shakes his head "But im first line" stiles sighs "Not anymore."

I hang out with scott after school while he talks to stiles on skype i sit on his bed playing with his guitar hearing a noise i look up to see derek in the conner of scotts room he glares at me and i just stare back before turning to look at scott then back at derek before rolling my eyes shaking my head and just going back to the guitar i look up again when i hear a thump i jump up when i see derek had scott against the wall "I saw you on the field today scott" he says "What are you talking about ?" He gasps out "You shifted in front of them!" now hes mad. great. "if they find out about you they found out about me about all of us! then its not just the hunters after us its eveyone!" "They didn't see anything i i sw swear" scott stutters out "and they wont! because if you even think about playing the game on friday im gonna kill you myself." he then glances at me raising a challenging eye brow and my hand now resting on my dagger thats still on my thigh "hey." i say with a chuckle "you hold him, i'll punch" he frowns a little before leaving through the window scott turns around giving me a 'what the hell?' "soo." i say awkwardly "night scott!" i yelling running down the stairs and out the front door

I was walking down the hall when i saw scott and stiles hiding behind a wall so i snuck up behind them "So what are we doing" i whisper shout stiles jumped a mile into the air and scott just 'Shhhed' me. well then. rude.

as scott turns to face us he states "curfew because of the body "

Oh? Ohhhhh... he was listening to papa stilinski. aright. all caught up now.

"Unbelievable" stiles mutters "my dads searching for a rabid animal while the jerk off who actually killed the girl is just hanging out doing whatever he wants" I roll my eyes at them "well we cant just tell your dad the truth about derek" i scoff "Oh please! you wouldn't know 'the truth' if it hit you in the face" they both look at me shocked and offended i sigh "look all im saying is i don't think derek killed the girl and theres nothing you can do" "I can do something" stiles says with his thinking face on oh god here we go again that face is what got us in this mess in the first place "Like what?" scott asks unconvinced "find the other half of the body" he states determined "idiots" i mutter under my breath i turn to scott only to find him across the hall talking to allison i get over there in time to see her walk away looking thoroughly freaked out. I pursed my lips "well...way to be creepy scott" he growls at me and i smack him upside the head he gives me an annoyed glare before grabbing my arm and dragging me with him "just come on" he huffs

Thats how i find my self at derek hales with scott- and he's screaming now ok. he can hear you. ya know. werewolf. just saying. "you don't need to yell he can hear you dumbass" i mutter pulling my oversized sweater down over my cut off shorts and kicking a pile of leaves with my uggs the next time i hear scott talk i look up to see derek on the porch "stay away from her she doesn't know anything!" "Yeah?" derek asks walking over to scott he glances at me and i raise my hands up "Hey. im just hear so you can't kill him" he rolls his eyes before turning back to scott "And what if she does? you think your buddy stiles can just google werewolves and now you've got all the answers?" I speak up "Well maybe not all the answers but he's got me" Derek turns his head to glare at me trying to get me to back down but i just meet his gaze evenly until he turns back to Scott. "You don't get it yet Scott but i'm looking out for you. think about what could happen, your on the field the aggression takes over and you shift in fron of everyone! your mom, your friends when they see you every thing fall apart." he finishes with 'flare' as always ripping Scotts lacrosse net before disappearing back into his house "Come on" i say "Lets go home."

The next day im up early to go jogging, in a pair of black spandex shorts, a neon green sports bra and matching green and black running shoes. my hairs pulled back into a high pony tail and my ipod it strapped to my arm.

I walk down the stairs to find my uncle sitting at the kitchen table coffee cup in hand. "morning uncle tobby" i greet with a smile "Hey, i talked to your brothers they have a case near here in a few weeks and they're gonna come see you" grabbing a water bottle out of the fridge i roll my eyes "Oh joy!" i say sarcastically "Oh come on their your brothers aren't you happy to see them" i sigh "When they act like big brothers instead of hunters. but whatever im going for a run"

When i pass the hale house their are cop cars everywhere along with stiles jeep that Scott is leaning against watching them take Derek out in hand cuffs "Really Scott? Really?" i say knowing he can hear me. im about to walk over there when i see my other moron jump into the police cruiser with Derek. and of course i go to. What? some one has to protect his ass.

"Just so you know im not scared of you" is the first thing i hear getting in the seat next to stiles i scoff loudly hearing that from the fidgety teen. He turns wide eyes over too me just now noticing i was here "Liar" i singsong Derek turns his glare over to me. "Hey no need to glare at me i just got here if you didn't notice" i say gesturing down at my running clothes "I had nothing to do with this, it was all beavous and butt head over here" stiles rolls his eyes "Doesn't matter. look i just wanna know one thing, the girl you killed-" I cut him off right there "for the last time he didn't kill her!" i say annoyed throwing my hands in the air "how do you know?" stiles challenges. I glance over at Derek to see him watching closely also waiting to hear my answer. I sigh "because he didn't try to kill me. Stiles you have no idea how many supernaturals have tried to kill me just because of who i am. he's had plenty of opportunities to kill me- or try to atleast and he's never once laid a hand on me." stiles thinks about it for a minute before speaking again "It was buried on his property" he says "Oh. my. god. Do you have any idea how stupid you sound? almost the entire span of the woods is his 'property', anyone could have put it there! who wouldn't burry a body next to a burnt down house in the middle of the woods?!-no offence" i say glancing at Derek to see him and stiles staring at me in surprise at my outburst "why are you so worried about me when its your friends that's the problem? when he shifts in front of everyone what do you think their gonna do keep cheering him on? i can't stop him but your two can. and trust me" Derek says leaning closers to the bars "you want to." Stiles opens his mouth to respond before getting pulled out of the car by his dad "Oh for the love of crap!" i roll my eyes upwards before turning back to the werewolf in the back seat. who happens to be watching me with just the slightest hint of amusement in his eyes. "I have to go save him again. but don't worry they can't hold you without more evidence you'll be out in no time big guy. in the mean time...don't drop the soap they'd be on you like a blood stain on a white shirt" I muse with a teasing smile and a wink leaving him gaping at me shocked yet again. I quickly make my way over the where the sheriff dragged stiles "Hey sheriff working hard or hardly working?" i say with my biggest brightest smile. he turns to me and he does not look amused. at all. oh boy. "Azalea. exactly what is it that your doing here?" he asks with his sheriff voice on all business. I widen my eyes and pout my lip just the slightest bit in a look that could pretty much get me out of anything i've perfected it over the years. "Well you see sheriff i was just out jogging and i saw the squad cars and stiles jeep and just wanted to make sure he was alright." i finish with a sweet smile. he raises en eyebrow "uh huh and why were you in my cruiser with my son and a murder suspect?" I purse my lips "Moral support?" he nods a little "Get out of here!" he finally says pushing stiles in my direction stiles yelling out "Absolutely!" while i salute him "aye aye captain!"

"I can't find anything on wolfsbane being used for burial" scott says with a slight pained expression on his face "Well keep looking. it could be like skill you have to learn" stiles muses more to himself then anything off in his own little world while i watch highly amused from the backseat patiently waiting for him to give up on google and ask me instead "yeah" scott scoffs "I'll put it on my to-do list right after figuring out how to play in this game tonight" stiles just continues on like he didn't even hear him "Maybe its different for girl werewolves..." I snort, "Ok stop!" scott yells i look at him with concern at the pained look that he was now wearing "Stop what?" i ask warily he groans "Stop saying werewolf! stop enjoying this so much!" i scoff "Ummm news flash scotty no ones enjoying this!" stiles nods "Your just gonna have to learn to except it." scott shakes his head grabbing at his chest i eye him carefully "I can't" he breathes "stiles" i warn "Well your gonna have to "No! I-I can't breath!" he gasps out "what?-why whats happening ?" stiles asks slightly frantic "Stiles you need to pull over!" i say as i start to look through his bag i've seen this type of thing way to many times and i only know one thing that can cause it. i open the back pack and gasps. just like i thought. wolfsbane. "Stiles!" i screech "Why do you have this! are you crazy!" he gapes and looks back at me paling a little "Well what was i supposed to do with it?!" he yells panicking. suddenly scott slams a clawed hand on the ceiling of the jeep "PULL OVER!" he practically growls out, making stiles instantly slam on the brakes.

he grabs his backpack throwing himself out of the jeep, and chucking the bag into the woods. "Alright its gon-" he stops short noticing my face palm as he realizes that scotts gone. like far away. bye bye...see you later.

Stiles is in total panic as he drives through beacon hills trying to find scott, I try to tell him that he won't be able to unless he wants me to go all hunter on this mother. but...he uh doesn't listen. "Stiles you know you can't call dispatch while im working" i look over at the sound of a voice and roll my eyes when i realize that stiles called the police. dumbass. "Listen i just need to know if you've gotten any odd calls lately?" stiles says drawing my attention back to the current conversation, "Odd how?" the women asks obviously not interested "like an odd animal or dog-like individual..."

I gape at him, like mouth wide open finding nemo style. that was the most retarded thing i have ever heard! "...im hanging up now" "NO WAIT !-" he's cut off by the sound of the dial tone and lets out a groan and tosses his phone into the back seat. "Hey look at the bright side all she did was hang up, i would've had you committed talking like that. i mean damn." i finish with a chuckle mocking him in a deep voice "Um...like an odd dog-like individual" that gets him to crack and he lets out a loud laugh "Come on we've got to get to the game. just pray he shows up"

After getting ready for the game, which consists of me changing into a pair of thick black leggings heavy maroon socks rolled down to the top of my combat boots and one of stiles old lacrosse hoodies that match and fits me down to mid thigh. I throw my raven colored hair into a high pony tale and im all set.

Stiles immediately heads off into the locker room while i look for a seat, i hear my name and look up to see alison making her way toward me with her dad. oh well this is gonna be interesting... "zales hey!" alison greets giving me a light hug "Hey ally" i say with a chuckle "Oh! dad this is my friend Azalea Winchester azalea this is my dad" i watch in amusement as his brows hit his hair line at my last name. I stick my hand out "It's nice to meet you mister argent." an amused smile still in place. he grips my hand in a firm shake and nods "Azalea winchester is it?" i grin, and there it is. i smirk "the one and only" i say putting subtle emphasis on the words 'one' and 'only' giving him a meaningful look, i turn and grip alisons wrist "Come on lets go find lydia!"

The game goes alright scott does show up, and we win but for a few minutes in the middle of all of it alison was holding lydia "WE LOVE JACKSON!" sign and i thought we were done for not to mention I could feel chris practically burning a hole into the side of my head the whole time. As soon as its over scott takes off and im off the bleachers in seconds ready to take off after him, he did pretty good i still don't think he should've play he did shift at the end but he pulled through and made the winning goal but to jacksons displeasure. As im heading toward the locker room im stopped bye stiles who is in panic.

We make it into the locker room in time to see scott and alison kiss and while stiles goes to watch i slap the back of his head and he rethinks it. when they break apart alison heads our direction we put our heads down like that'll help her not see us. of course she does anyway "Stiles. ace." "Hey..." stiles says with an awkward wave while i fist pump and scream "GET SOME GIRL!" alisons loud laughter follows her all the way out of the locker room. i turn my attention back to scott who looks higher then a kite at the moment and its almost laughable and when he breaths out "i kissed her" like he just snorted a rainbow up his ass, i have to bite my lip to keep from laughing "We saw that" stiles says "She kissed me back" i clear my throat "yeah we uh saw that too" i giggle out before stopping my self i just giggle like an idiot. umm eww. "It's pretty good right?" stiles asks and i almost say 'how would you know' but i retrain myself "I don't know how but i controlled it i pulled it back-maybe its not so bad you know? maybe i can do this" i grin at him. i know you can do this scott, and im gonna make sure because i'll be damned if i lose you because of this. "Yeah so we'll talk later then-" stiles says not wanting to bring him down "what?" scott asks grabbing stiles shirt to stop him from leaving "I'll make this simple my dad got a call. they determined the girl was kill by animal not human. derek human not animal derek not the killer. derek let out of jail." scotts eyes widen in panic "What?!" i nod i dont wanna say i tolled you so but... "And thats not the only thing. my dad I.D.'ed the dead girl-both halves, her name was Laura. Laura hale." scott freaks "HALE?" "Dereks sister." stiles explains looking like he could just curl up and die

While me on the other hand sings out "PLOOTTEE TWIISSTTT!" earning me a look . what?

OK! so thats the second episode i am so sorry for taking so long but my laptop charger literally burnt out like it was on fire.. it was a bad day anyway we had to order a new one and it took forever! to get here but im back on line and im gonna try my best to get more chapters up faster! hope you liked it


	3. Chapter 3

The Morning after the big game i know everything is gonna change for good. more popularity for scott, a whole lot more werewolf training, and unfortunately for me probably more talks a bout my family. Not that i don't love my family, because i do. more then anything, but growing up the way that i did and having to go through so much shit is not something i like to relive especially a few really bad accidents that shall not be named at the moment.

Getting dressed I decide on a simply but cute outfit you never really know what could happen now. I slip on a pair of black cut off shorts, and grab a plane white button down I stole from dean last summer that fits lose and a little long, throwing it over my black lace bra top leaving a few button's open and grabbing my red high heels.

I leave my make-up light and pull my hair up into a high but long pony tail using a red scrunchy to match my shoes.

I pull my car into the school parking lot quickly finding a space and strutting my way into the school, hey if you've got it flaunt it right?

even though im not entirely sure what 'it' is oh well.

I slip into my spot by scott and stiles half way to the door in time to hear stiles ask "So you killed her?" making me freeze and grab onto his arm alerting them to my presents

"Whoa whoa Whooaa. stop the presses and reprint. who did scott kill?"

"Alison." stiles says like its no big deal. my eyes widen and scott smack's the back of stiles head before explaining to me like a normal person.

"I had a dream last night that I killed alison, I woke up sweating and i couldn't breath i've never had a dream where i woke up like that before" he says with a shudder reliving the dream.

"Really? I have usually end a little differently." stiles says with a far away look on his face

I look at him in disgust "Okay, one gross. b, EWWW! 3 *gag* and Quattro -*smack* " i finish with a smack upside his head. stiles chuckles a little anyway rubbing the sore spot on his head.

"and never give us that much detail about you in bed again. i meant i never had a dream that felt that real before" scott says with amusement on his face

Stiles gins entirely too please with himself "How real?" he asks amusement in his voice too

"like it actually happened" Scott says a slight hint of fear in his tone

He push through the doors, only to stop short when we see the bus bloody and ripped apart police officers every where.

"Relax Scott im sure she's fine!" i yell after scott who is in total panic

"Just help me find her!" he yells not even looking back at us

"Im sure she's fine" stiles says trying to calm him down

"She's not answering my texts!" i huff out a sigh "It could just be a coincident!" stiles nods along "Yeah a seriously amazing coincident.."

I kick him in the shin when scott growls and turns a corner "your not helping!"

I find scott panting in front of a locker that he apparently smashed in.

"Come on scott it's ok just calm down and i'll help you find her ok?"

I ask in a soft voice tugging him back into the main hallway only to have him bump into alison her self.

I heave a sigh of relief and groan when they announce class as scheduled, grabbing stiles by his shirt and dragging him with me.

In chemistry we try to make sense of what happened for scotts sake.

"Maybe it was my blood on the door?" scott says I grimace. why? because scott is now my puppy and no body makes baby bleed.

"Or maybe it was an animal you know, maybe you caught a rabbit or something?" stiles suggest' I tilt my head from side to side in a deciding manner

"and did what?" scott asks like really scott you can't think of one reason why a WEREWOLF would want to hunt something?...really?

"Ate it" stiles deadpans like it was obvious and it kinda is.

"Raw?!" scott cry's outraged and if it wasn't for the fact that scott proably mauled some guy I would have laughed

"No, you stopped to bake it in your little werewolf oven. i don't know your the one who can't remember anything!" stiles says in a vary stiles manner complete with hand gestures.

"Mister stilinski!" oh god I am soo not in the mood for your shit mister Harris. "If that's your idea of a hushed whisper you might want to take the head phones out every once in a while"

now me being me well he should have expected it.

"What'd you eat for breakfast this morning carnation instant bitch?"

the class room fills with barely held back laughter "Winchester!"

I raise my hands up in mock surrender "What? all i'm saying is that if i wanted a bitch i would have bought a dog."

"Principle! miss winchester!" I roll my eyes as i get up and grab my bag "How original" i mutter under my breath giving my boys a mock solute on my way out.

After my normal visit to the principles office it's off to lunch with my boys and their still on there conversation as we sit down me taking a seat next to stiles and scott planting himself across from us

"But dreams aren't memories!" stiles says still aggravated at having no idea whats going on.

"Well then it wasn't a dream i did something last night and i can't remember what. i can't go out with alison tonight i have to cancel" he says with a defeated sigh.

"No your not, you can't cancel your entire life we'll figure it out." i say with finality in my voice

"Figure what out?" i look up to see my favorite strawberry blonde take a seat at out table

"just uh homework" stiles stutters out before getting into my person space to whisper "Why is she sitting with us?"

I shrug my shoulders and push his face away turning back to the table to see that it has filled up with alison, danny, jackson and a few other people i don't know.

"So i heard it was a mountain lion attack." ahh danny i love danny he's adorable

"I heard cougar." jackson says his usual cocky self, i roll my eyes and mutter dumbass under my breath

"A cougar is a mountain lion" lydia says adding in a ditzy "Isn't it?" when jackson gives her a look

"Who cares he's probably a homeless tweaker who was gonna die anyways" he snaps

I snort "Wow jackson does every one image duck tape over your mouth THIS early into the conversation?" he rolls his eyes at me and stiles snickers

"Actually they just found out who it is check it out" stiles says holding his phone out for everyone to see

"Hey i, i know this guy" scott says a far away sound to his voice

"You do?" alison asks

"Yeah back when i use to live with my dad he was the driver" he explained i make a grossed out faced at the mention of his father and he grins at me no one likes scotts father

"Can we talk about something a little more fun please?" lydia asks "Oh where are we going tonight?" she asks alison who has a deer caught in the head lights look on her face

"You said you and scott were gonna hang out?" she says like its obvious

"We were thinking of what we wanted to do.." she trailed off glancing at scott whos face is really kind of comical at the moment

"Well im not sitting at home and watching lacrosse videos agian so if the four of us are hanging out we're doing something fun."

scott chocks on his drink "You wanna hang out the four of us like us and them...?" scott ask alison

"Umm yeah sounds fun?" she says uncertainly

"You know what else sounds fun? stabbing myself in the face with this fork" jackson says picking up his fork, lydia just takes it out of his hand and sets it back down..me on the other hand of course cant resist my chance

"Not bad...but if you really wanted to hurt your self you could always climb your ego and then jump to your I.Q." he sneers at me and danny chocks on his laughter. I grin.

"Oh how about bowling you love bowling!" lydia says turning to jackson who scoffs "yeah with actual competition"

"how do you know were not actual competition?" alison asks and there is some of that argent blood showing through "you can bowl right?" she ask turning her attention toward scott

"Kind of.." he says sheepishly

jackson pushes his tray away so he can lean on the table "is it 'kind of' or a yes?"

"Yes in fact im a great bowler!" scott says and i face palm

"You can come to if you want to azalea." lydia says causing everyones attention to turn toward me

I groan "I can't i have to talk to my uncle apparently he decided it was a good idea to drop the news that my brothers are coming to see me the other day and i've been avoiding him."

Lydia grins and turns toward alison again "Wait till you see her brothers they're so hot!" alison barks out a surprised laugh and jackson and scott glare at her stiles on the other hand gapes at me

"Your brothers? your BIG brothers with the short tempers and gun license those brothers?" every is now starting at me wide eyed and interested

I wave a hand at him "Only dean has a short temper sammy's more or less fine most of the time and yes those brothers"

"Your a horrible bowler!" stiles yells once we're outside heading to the parking lot

"I know! i am such an idiot!" he says beating himself up about it

"it was like watching a train wreck and then comes that word"

"hanging out" they say together " you don't hang out with hot girls its like death ok!" stiles says

"Hey!" i say hitting him upside the head

"You dont count zales you'll probably be the death of us anyway" he says waving it off

Scott and stiles notice they way i bristle at the comment but don't say anything about it and for that i am greatful.

"you might as well be her gay best friend you and danny can start hanging out"

" I ether attacked a guy or i didn't"

"I dont think danny likes me vary much"

"he loves me!"

"I ask alison out on a date and now were 'hanging out'"

" Am i not attractive to gay guys?"

I snort

"and now im gonna be late for work!"

"bye scott!"

"wait you didn't answer my question- am i attractive to gay guys?!"

"i think your adorable!" i say giving him a cheeky grin

he sighs "thanks"

I chuckle "See you later stilinski"

A couple hours later I get a call from stiles saying derek tolled scott to go back to the bus and asked if i wanted to come along.

I glace around at where i am walking on the side of the road red high heels in one hand my black duffle in the other i dont know why in the hell i didn't change when i got home and decided i wanted to walk miles into the woods and do some training but that was hours ago now oh well

"Umm no you guys go ahead i'll catch up with you later" i hang up after he agrees

I look up at the sound of a car and shake my head as a familiar black camaro the window rolls down to reveal a smirking derek hale

"Need a ride?" he asks smirk still in place

"No thanks" I say with a scoff I may be a little fond of derek but i've had a bad day and that arrogant smirk is bugging me a little. just them it down pours and im completely soaked a few seconds later when he say amusement in his voice "you sure?"

I huff and throw open the passenger door plopping down with a wet splash and tossing my heels down on the floor throwing my duffle into the back seat.

"thank you" i mutter he nods with a chuckle

"Heading home?" its my turn to nod at that "i just have to stop for gas first"

I brighten at that "Yay! we are so getting slushies!"

He gives me an are you serious look but i just keep grinning at him in excitement.

When we get to the gas station we both get out of the car i pull my hair free of its pony tail wringing it out before unbuttoning my top wringing out the side of that and then tying it under my bra top.

"Now what flavor do you want?" i ask turning to face derek he simply raises his eyebrow at me

I roll my eyes "Your getting a slushy weather you like it or not so just tell me what flavor" i say with a wide-eyed innocent smile that always gets me out of trouble even though i know i probably look like hell. my shorts are soaked throw and hanging too low on my hips my shirt is tied under my bust im bare foot and my hair is a wet curly mess.

He gives me a look i can't figure out before finally just saying "Coke."

I slump a little "That is soo boring. fine,fine." i say with a wave of my hand wandering into the gas station.

When i come back out derek is still standing by his care pumping gas i walk over handing him his cup.

"There, coke. cause your boring." i say with a smirk he rolls his eyes at me before noticing two black suv's blocking us in and pulling me flat against him as they get out my back against his chest.

Chris Argent and two of his idiots came out, chris taking note of me and smirking but not saying anything about it yet, his buddies however did not hide they're shame at checking me out, making derek unknowingly tighten his grip on my hip.

I keep a close eye on all of them as chris starts to talk. me and derek remain silent.

"Nice car. black cars though vary hard to keep clean, I would defiantly suggest a little more maintenance" I raise an unimpressed eye brow at him

"You should take care of the things you love, that's something I learned from my family you don't have much of that these days do you?" Derek tightens his grip even more and I clench my jaw.

He slowly loosens his grip on my hips as I lean back into him hinting to him to relax. chris noticed.

"They're see how it makes everything clearer?" oh come on! even a donkey could catch the double meaning in those words.

They were going to walk away I saw Chris hesitate and I knew he was gonna turn around even before derek said something.

"you forgot to check the oil." Chris chuckles "Check the mans oil."

One of the two other guys comes over with his riffle and smashes in the window. Chris then turns to me.

"Azalea." he says making me look up at him and derek glance down at me

"funny seeing you here, you know i didn't even recognize you until alison said something about your name, i sould have you look just like your mother other than the dark hair of course" I tense my entire body and set my jaw narrowing my eyes at him as he continues to mock me.

"I wonder how your father deals with that? then again maybe he doesn't you are after all here living with your uncle. and hanging around a wolf none the less, you should just watch your self."

And i've had enough I step out of Derek's hold

And laugh "What the hell do you think gives you the right to threaten me? cause your a big bad veteran werewolf hunter? news flash I hunt EVERYTHING im THE BEST. female hunter in the almost the entire world.

and im only sixteen." I smirk at him stepping forward toward the hunter that smashed in the window.

"I don't want to hear a word about my mother from you she never really liked you vary much. and dont. threaten. me." I step forward grabbing the mans arm and pressing down on a pressure point him instantly dropping to the floor.

"Someone could get hurt" I muse never breaking eye contact from chris as I bend down grabbing his gun quickly breaking it down into three pieces and tucking the clip of bullets into my pocket. giggling when i see what kind of gun it is.

"Oh look. its a winchester." and with that I drop the dismantled gun onto the ground carefully brushing the glass off my seat before settling into the car

"Don't worry!" I call as we drive past them "He should only be out for a couple hours...I think." with that I wink and we're off

When we pull up to my house we sit in silence for a minute while i gather my stuff im about to open the door when derek speaks up.

"What was all that about? with chris" he asks carefully

I clench my fist and close my eyes taking a deep breath. by body still turned toward the car door as I retell something i've tried to forget for years

"When my mom married my dad she knew what he did. she knew it was dangerous and she did it anyway. brought three kids into this world, john Winchesters kids. One night when i was three maybe four, I couldn't sleep. I don't remember why, she got up with me we were gonna go make hot chocolate. we stopped at my brothers room to check on them before we went down stairs, there was a man standing over sammys bed...it was too dark to see but we assumed it was my dad...we didn't have any reason to think differently. when we got down the stairs...the-the tv was on and my dad was asleep in his chair. My-my mom she started yelling for sam and running up the stairs, i was screaming for my dad by the time he got over to me, we heard my mother scream. i ran as fast as i could up the stairs making it to the room before my dad. when i got into the room sam and dean were out of bad sitting in corner...by themselves. i got into the middle of the room. and something dripped on my face."

I take a shuddering breath in before continuing on.

"When i looked up. she. she...was nailed to the ceiling. seconds later the house was covered in flames. my brother were crying my dad grabbed sam and stared yelling for dean to get me and take me outside. I kicked and I screamed and I wouldn't let him touch me. i wanted to save her and i couldn't he finally picked me up and got us out...me fighting him the entire way." I shake my head and grip the door knob "The next day we were thrust into training thats why im so good my brother were eight and six already grown some me on the other hand this is how i was raised and i promised myself that i would never be weak like that again. the only time i've ever broke was once and it still haunts me."

I shake off the tears on my lashes. I don't cry. "Anyway thanks for the ride" Im out of the car before derek can even comment about any of it.

I don't hear him drive away until fifteen minutes after im in the house.

OK! so that was the third episode I don't have her in the big fight scene with scott and derek but she will hear about it later. I obviously changed the time line of the death of mary winchester but it had to fit my story so thats why

And i do have a trailer for this story on youtube it's not a vary good one but its still there if you want to see it

Azalea is played by meagan fox.


	4. Chapter 4

After I 'Accidentally' missed a phone call from my brothers, after the day I had I just really wasn't in the mood. And a lecture from my uncle about my brothers I threw myself into my bed to hopefully sleep forever, unfortunately I hardly slept at all. leaving me in a practically homicidal mood.

When I finally managed to drag myself out of bed, I quickly threw on a pair of faded hip hugger jeans and a white crop top slipping my feet into a pair of high top's, I trudged down the stair pretty much ready to raise some hell.

So when scott called at seven thirty in the morning that's pretty much exactly what he got.

"What?!" I barked into the phone

Scott chuckles "Rough night?" he teases knowing how I am without sleep, that happens to help when im hunting on a case and don't sleep for like a day and a half im ready to kill the damned thing as soon as we find it

"I will personally rip out your vocal cords" I huff into the phone

"I guess you don't want to know what derek tolled me then?"

I perk up at that "Scott..." I warn

"Ok, ok. He didn't bite me." he states waiting for my reaction

although Im barley registering what he says, I thought derek was a beta but I didn't say anything because I didn't know for sure so I simply offer a "MmmHmm"

"Yeah theres another werewolf, the alpha he bit me and im part of his pack derek wants my help to track it down but i don't know i mean it's like derek am i right? i don't really trust him hes all brooding and- Are you even listening to me"

I pull the phone from my ear and stare blankly at it for a second before heaving a sigh "No, no I'm listening it just takes me a minute to process so much stupid all at once" I drawl

He scoffs "Well thats rude. i'll just see at school then zale" after that im met with a dial tone. thank the good lord for that.

I hate you school. I hate you school, I hate you school. I mutter walking into the building.

I bump into people here and there after a few classes, muttering almost inaudibly "I hate you. Im shooting you. Don't even know you but im defiantly shooting you."

Finally making my way into the english class room i take my seat behind stiles barely sparing him a glance as I fall into my chair and drop my had onto my desk. I look up when stiles taps my shoulder and see him set a bottle of mountain dew in front of me. I give him a grateful smile and a tired nod jugging half the bottle before the teacher even starts the lesson.

"If dereks not the alpha and he's not the one that bit you then who is?" I hear stiles ask I turn my head toward their conversation from its place on my desk

"I don't know" scott whispers back

"Did the alpha kill the bus driver?" stiles asks clearly getting frustrated

"I don't know" scott repeated

Stiles pouts slightly before leaning forward again "Does alisons dad know about the-"

"I don't know!" scott shouts making every one look at us I roll my eyes

The teacher who's name i can't even care to remember at the moment sets my graded test in front of me and im too tired to even be happy about the red letter A on the top.

I look over at my boys and stiles got an A not surprising to me in the least he actually really smart people just don't think so because of his ADHD. scott on the other hand got a D...bummer.

"Dude you need to study more" stiles says sarcastically Scott heaves out a sigh and flips his paper over.

"It was a joke bro, calm down it's one test your gonna make it up. do you want my help studying?" he asks. aw cute best friend moment for stiles.

"No im studying with alison after school today" Oh well that's just great Scott go to the argents house why don't ya you know just because your a newly turned werewolf who cant control his shift shouldn't put up red flags at all. good thinking scooby!

Stiles has a slightly different reaction then what i was thinking to myself. he raises a suggestive eye brow "That my boy!" he says in a- aw god what voice even was that?

"we're just studying" he says with a light pink blush coloring his cheeks. oh god.

"no your not" stiles snorts. I chuckle shaking my head at him

"Im not?" scott asks. aw poor confused little scotty, i'll let stiles take this one.

"Not if im forced to live vicariously through you! if you go to her house and mess up this amazing opportunity i swear to god i will have you deballed-"

"Ok! ok, just- i don't want to talk about any of this any more"

stiles raises his hand in surrender "Fine, no more talks about alison, or the alpha or derek...especially derek...who still scares me" I laugh at him and he glares at him.

When school is over we make are way outside and stiles scoops me up on his back "Here let me carry you, you look like death." he states bluntly

I snort "gee thanks stiles" but I rest my chin on his shoulder anyway and let him carry me over to my car.

I'm digging through my back trying to find my keys when all the sudden everyone has their horns blaring I look at the front of the line only to find stiles jeep him kneeling in front of it.

I quickly run over stopping short when I see a vary sick looking derek sprawled out on the ground.

"What the hell happened?" I question kneeling down next to the werewolf.

"I was shot" derek explained with a pained expression on his face. well shit that does it right there. if I thought I was mad before I was livid now.

"He's not looking so good dude." stiles muses. Nooo! really? and I thought he was the smart one.

"Why aren't you healing?" I ask frowning at him in concern he meets my eyes with a pained look for a second before answering

"I can't it was a different kind of bullet." he pants out

"A silver bullet?!" stiles asks excited

"No you idiot" he and derek bit out at the same time earning a weird look

"Silver bullets are only use for a different breed of werewolves" I say

"wait" scott interrupted "that what she meant when she said you had forty eight hours"

We all look to scott "Who?" derek asks slightly wide eyed.

"The one who shot you" and yup that's enough for me. I immediately get up and turn to walk away.

"where are you going?" stiles asks shocked and confused

I turn around to face him "oh you know thought i'd stop for a slushy on the way to murder the bitch" I say nonchalantly

They gape at me before scott grabs me by the waist "Oh no you don't! just- help me put him in the car" I glare at him but help none the less and we settle derek into the passenger seat of stiles' jeep.

I make my way over to the driver side pushing the seat up and climbing into the back "What about your car?" stiles asks when he settles into his seat

I wave him off "we can come back for it later right now we have to get him out of here"

"I need you to find out what kind of bullets they used" derek says turning toward scott.

"how the hell am i supposed to do that?" scott scoff's irritated

"she's an argent. she's with them." Aw the damned argent bitch

"why should I help you?" scott asks defiantly

I glare at him "Because dumb ass, YOU need HIM. and I will turn you into a fur coat for being a jack ass"

They all turn to look at me I simply raise a challenging eyes brow at scott

"Fine i'll try just get him out of here" he's reluctantly agrees

"I hate you so much for this" stiles grumbles as he starts the car

Once we get on the road I dig through my bag finding a tissue and wetting it down with a bottle of water before pulling myself to sit with my back against the dash board in between stiles and derek.

I press the wet tissue to derek's sweaty forehead frowning in concern "God derek that bullet had to have been laced with something" I say quietly. He just stares with gratitude in his eyes as I keep pressing the cold tissue to his fever written forehead.

"Scott needs more time" stiles says bitterly before biting out "Hey try not to bleed out on my seats were almost there"

"almost where?" derek asks still alittle out of breath

"Your house" stiles replies in a 'duh' tone

"what no you can't take me there" derek says sounding like he was trying to yell

"I can't take you to your own house?" stiles asks with a scoff

"Not when I can't protect myself " the injured werewolf says

suddenly stiles pulls over onto the side of the road and cuts the engine turning to face us

"what happens if scott doesn't find your little magic bullet? huh are you dieing?"

"Not yet I have a last resort" derek pants out in a pained voice

"what do you mean what last resort!" stiles cries throwing his hand in the air

Derek however was not paying attention as he rolled up the sleeve to his shirt revealing his arm that seems to be rotting from the inside out. isn't that lovely.

"oh my god what is that?" stiles whines "Is that contagious?"

I roll my eyes at him "Its a bullet wound stiles not a virus"

He ignores me "you know what you should probably just get out" he says pointing to the door. excuse me?

"Start the car. now." derek commands

"I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look in fact I think if I wanted too I could drag your little werewolf ass into the middle of the road and leave you for dead!" stiles ranted by then I had. had enough

"Stiles! start the car. my patience is wearing vary thin right now and by 'thin' I mean you are one dumb-ass comment away from being bitch slapped so hard your head will spin!" I rant huffing a big breath before continuing "I've had zero sleep and i will not be held accountable for what I do. so you start the damn car while i sit back here and pray for more patience because if god gives me strength i just know im gonna use if to knock you the fuck out!"

by the time im done stiles is gaping at me derek looks slightly amused through his pain and im giving stiles a death stare until he sighs and looks away staring the car. "Thank you!"

Eventually scott called rambling about how he was stuck at an argent family dinner or some bull shit like that.

"What am i supposed to do with him?" stiles asks exhausted

"take him somewhere. anywhere." I could hear scott from where i sat next to stiles and he sounded agitated.

"Thank you for being specific scott" I say sarcastically

"Shut up Azalea!" he snapped at me

"Oh hell no! you don't get to tell me to shut up! while were all trying to save the one person who can actually help you your chumming it up with the argents! hunters who could kill you! I have had a maximum of two hours of sleep and i am sooo not in the mood for your bull shit!"

Scotts quiet for a minute before saying smugly "Oh, and your not a hunter who could kill me? I still hang out with you don't I Winchester?"

Both heads in the car snap over too me watching my reaction, I clench my fist so hard i can feel my nails bite into the skin harshly, I open my mouth to reply but think better then to say the acid words on my tongue instead clamping my mouth shut and moving into the back seat.

Stiles glares at the phone "nice going dumbass- by the way he's starting to smell"

"Like what?" scott asks a little quiet now that he made me upset

"Like death!" stiles answers dramatically stressing the word 'death' out Derek scowls at him and I let out an unattractive snort. affectively turning the glare at me. i just chuckle and hold my hands up in surrender.

"do you want a distraction from the pain?" I ask

He gives me a look "mentioning the pain just reminds me of it"

I just ignore him and start talking "One time me and my brothers were on a case and dean ended up in the hospital because of this possessed teddy bear, and the commercial for snuggle fabric softener was on. so he says, and i quote 'that fabric softener teddy bear ooh gonna hunt that little bitch down' unquote. so now every summer when i go hunting with them i hide a teddy bear in deans bed just to watch him freak out and shoot it"

Derek actually looks like he's gonna laugh as i start to laugh like the real kind the comes from your belly that doesn't happen often but thinking of my brothers face as he shoots the teddy bear in his bed gets me every time.

"you'll never believe where he wants me to take you" stiles says interrupting my laughter derek snatches the phone from him

"Did you find it?" he asks hopefully "look if you don't find it then im dead"

That sends a ach in my chest and i don't know why, but im not really likeing where this is going.

"Then think about this, the alpha calls you out against your will and he's going to do it again. next time you either kill with him or you get killed. if you want to stay alive you need me." He pauses for a minute catching his breath back after that wonderful lecture

"Find the bullet." he demands snapping the phone shut. I sigh running my hand through my hair frustrated turning my gaze over to stiles "Come on lets go."

"OH MY GOD STILES! do you not know how to work a key?!" I growled out while stiles fumbled with the key to the clinic my arm wrapped around derek's waist supporting most of his weight.

After stiles finally got the door open derek pushed himself away from me stumbling over to a pile of dog food and collapsing onto the bags.

Stiles phone beeps signaling a text he reads it over before mumbling "Does nordic blue monkshood mean anything to you?" my head instantly snaps up to look at stiles.

"That bitch shot him with what?" I ask livid but dangerously calm.

Stiles glances at me wide eyed and stumbles over his words finally spitting the words back out "Nordic blue monkshood..."

Derek sighs exhausted "he needs to bring me the bullet"

"why?" stiles asks texting scott back telling him to come

"Because he's going to die with out it." I snap looking derek over once more "and by the looks of it...soon."

Me and stiles work together to get him into one of the back rooms, him stripping himself of his shirt as so as were in, now if it was any other time i would have taken the time to look him over, i mean come on even his abs have abs. but the mans dieing so i held on to some self control.

"you know that really doesn't look like anything some Echinacea and a good nights sleep couldn't fix" stiles tries hopefully

"when the infection reaches my heart it'll kill me" derek explained

"positivity really isn't in your vocabulary is it?" stiles drawls sarcastically

I snort "Oh because your gonna be all cheerful when your dieing, and some idiot is making you wish you were already dead"

"If he doesn't get here in time, last resort." Derek says successfully bringing our attention back to him

"Which is?" stiles asks as we watch him dig through cabinets

He turns around holding up a saw of some sort "One of you are gonna cut off my arm."

"You can take this one Azalea!" stiles yelps

I hold up my hands shaking my head "Oh no you don't i've seen enough body parts thank you its your turn"

"What! no you do it! your a winchester you guys probably do this sort of thing all the time!"

"Yeah? well welcome to the family!" I say pushing him toward derek

"What if you bleed to death?" He breaths out terrified, I feel bad for making him do it but i don't think i could bring myself to cut off one of dereks limbs. and it aggravates me.

"it'll heal if it works" Derek says his voice muffled from the blue band he's trying to tie on his arm

"Look i don't think i can" stiles rubs his hand down the back of his neck sheepishly

"Why not?!" derek snaps

"well because of the cutting of the flesh, the sawing of the bone, and especially the blood!"

"Do you faint at the sight of blood?" derek groans slaming his non injured arm down on the table

"Not but i might at the sight of a chopped of arm!" he cries

"Fine then how about this you cut of my arm or i'll cut of your head"

Well then that's one way to get her done...

"Look i am so not buying your thre-" stiles is cut of by derek who has him by his shirt half across the table. stiles panics "Ok, ok. fine. bought sold. i'll do it."

Derek suddenly jerks bending over the side of the table and spits up black blood, i rush over steadying him with one hand using the other to rub circles into the spiral tattoo between his shoulder blades, like my brothers have done the many times i've had to ingest vampire blood and been sick the next day.

"you have to do it now!" i yell

"I dont-" "JUST DO IT!" derek roars "ok! OK HERE WE GO!"

I hold my breath at the sound of the saw turning on only to let it out when we hear "Stiles!? what the hell are you doing!"

We turn to the door way seeing scott standing there a look of disgust on his face.

Stiles lets out a slightly hysterical laugh "Oh thank god you just prevent a life time of nightmares"

"Did you get it?!" I yell at scott making him jump before handing derek the bullet

"what are you gonna do with it?" scott asks curiously

"Im gonna-gonna" derek sways suddenly falling to the floor dropping the bullet on the way

"Son of a bitch!" I yell "Scott get me the bullet!" I screech vaguely hears stiles yell about thinking derek was dead

"I got it!" scott finally yells, I grab it from him "Quick get me a lighter. Stiles get him awake!"

He throws his hand up "How?!"

"Punch him!" i suggest snatching the lighter from scott

"Please don't kill me for this" stiles mutters before slamming his fist into dereks face effectively getting him to wake up, pulling him to his feet as i bite off the top of the bullet tapping the side of it against the table to get the wolfsbane out lighting it one fire.

And leaning away from the flames as they spark carefully scooping it up in my hand i grip dereks arm look him straight in the eyes "You ready?"

He gives me a tiny nod and i suck in a deep breath before pushing it into the bullet wound pulling the boys out of the way as he drops to the ground screaming in agony. he arches he back up off the floor and they all watch in fascination as the dark vein's fade away and the bullet hole closes up in a poof of blue smoke

It quiet for a minute everyone processing what just happened. stiles is the first to break the silence "That. was. awesome! yes!" derek glares at him and scott gapes at him while i just shake my head and chuckle fondly

"Are you ok?" scott asks warily looking down at derek as he catches his breath in the floor

"except for the agonizing pain?" he bites out sarcastically

"I guess the ability to use sarcasm is a sign of good heath" stiles muses

I roll my eyes reaching my hand down to help derek up he takes it with out hesitation and i smile softly at him hopefully reassuring.

"Ok we saved your life so now your gonna leave us alone all of us" scott says with a pointed look at me, derek follow's his gaze to me and glares full force at scott "Or im gonna go back to the argents and tell them-"

"Your gonna trust them? you think they can help you?" derek rants outraged

"Why not they're a heck of a lot nicer then you" scott shoots back.

I scoff and derek catches my gaze with a look i can't describe before turning back to scott "Yeah i can show you exactly how nice they are."

Stiles drives us to dereks car leaving us with the promise to see us at school the next day. before driving home to his dad.

we pull up to the hospitals long term care unit some time later following derek inside. Ignoring scott questions as to why we're here. I already know why were here and I swallow down the anxious feeling in my stomach.

Derek leads us into a dark room were a man sits in a wheelchair completely unmoving

"who is he?" scott asks

"My uncle. peter hale" derek says voice tense I reach down and grab his hand, i can feel his gaze on the side of my head but i don't move my gaze from peter i just simply squeeze his hand in reassurance.

"Is he like you a werewolf i mean?" scott questions

"He was now he's barely even human. six years ago when my sister and i were at school our house caught fire. eleven people were trapped inside he was the only survivor"

"So what makes you so sure they did it?" scott aks defiantly i shake my dead at him.

"They were the only ones who knew about us" derek clarifies

"So then they had a reason" scott says i turn to him mouth a gape. who says something like that? 'they knew you were different so that gives them a reason to burn your family alive?'

Derek leans forward "You tell me what justifies this scott" He says as he turns the wheel chair around revealing the brunt and lifeless face of his uncle

"No one has a reason to do that scott" I say softly turning their attention to me "Werewolf hunters have of code, they say they'll only kill an adult and only with absolute prove that they've spilt human blood. there were children in that house and people who didn't even have the wolf gene. nothing justifies that" I lecture

We all turn at the shrill voice of a redheaded nurse "What are you doing here? visiting hours are over!"

"We were just leaving" derek grumbles pulling me along with him scott trailing behind us.

Derek drops scott off at home on our way to the school so i can pick up my car, when we pull into the parking lot we sit in silence for a second until i gather myself, i lean over and before i can even talk myself out of it i plant a firm kiss on the werewolf's cheek whispering "Im glad your ok. bye derek"

I quickly pull myself from the car and run over to my Mercedes revving the engine and peeling out of the lot with a sequel of the tires. and if derek had a soft smile playing on his lips the entire way home..well no one has to know.

AN/

Hey guys thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter they mean so much to me! I tried to get this chapter us faster then the last one and i hope you liked it! please leave a review if you liked it it gets me excited to write the next one faster and you get more to read! :) alright thats it! until next time~ LilMissSomethingElse


	5. Chapter 5

I was hanging upside down off my bed with my grey haired blue eyed cat named trigger, cleaning one of my guns with the spoon from my sea salt caramel gelato hanging out of my mouth, I know, how attractive right? when my uncle made an appearance in my room.

"Ok enough is enough" he says pulling the gun from my hands.

I gasp and my spoon it's the floor with loud clank "What are you doing?" I ask confused

"All you've been doing lately is hunter stuff-" I cut him off "But-" only to have him do it right back "No buts just listen. I understand that it's your job, and it's important but the reason that you live here is so that you don't have to worry all the time."

I sigh "But I do have to worry all the time and it isn't going to magically change because you take my gun away"

He purses his lips "I know that but that doesn't mean you can't take a break. now hand over the gelato and go rent some movies were going to have a good old fashion movie marathon" He decides

I glance down at myself im wearing fuzzy black booty shorts with cookie monster all over them a white spandex tank top and a tight fitted black hoodie. I raise my eye brow at him.

He huffs out a chuckle taking the gelato from me "Just go"

I roll my eyes but grin despite myself kind of glad for the distraction, quickly stuffing my feet into my cobalt blue fuzzy boot slippers, grabbing my keys of the hook by the door and head to the video store

When I pull up I notice one other car in the lot immediately recognizing it as lydia's. I grin and wave as i push open the door.

Im met with jackson yelling about the note book.

"So you into chick flicks jackson?" I tease he glares at me

"Do you know where I can find the notebook at?" He asks through gritted teeth

I smirk "Jackson do i look like the kinda girl who watches the notebook?"

He narrows his eyes at me before sighing and looking away, "Does any one even work here?" He asks frustrated

"Maybe their hoping you'll give up and go away" I tease walking through the store

"Or maybe their just stupid" he sneers

I laugh "well then they would be-" I stop short when i step in something wet, the smiles slowly dropping from my face as my eyes follow the trail of blood now soaking my slipper up to the body of the store clerk.

I tense at the sight of his throat ripped out, defiantly cause by a werewolf and not just any werewolf either. the alpha.

"Jackson" I whisper "You need to get out of here right now" I stress

He see's the look on my face and frowns in concern "Why what-" He stops and looks down seeing the man. "Oh my god" he gasps

"No! no jackson run go call the cops!" I yell as he starts to walk closer. the body the farther away from here he is the better.

"What are you talking about-" He tenses out of fear at the sound of growling.

And I turn to run toward him only to slip on the blood and knock the latter over making the lights flicker off.

"Azalea are you ok!" jackson yells and i silently curse to myself. the one time im unarmed and something like this happens

"Im fine now be quiet" I hiss grabbing him my the arm and pushing him behind one of the shelves when i spot the alpha.

It knocks the shelves over trying to get to me and i hear jackson yell out in pain.

"It's ok jackson! everything is going to ok! your fine!" I yell in panic not use to having someone with me who has no idea whats going on.

I Stand my ground when the alpha gets in my face roaring loudly at me, i turn my head away from it, and it chuckles in my ear.

"How are you going to win my game if you don't even know the rules little huntress" It growls at me.

I turn back toward it looking at it head on. and i smirk. "Haven't you heard? They don't call me 'ace' for nothing. Im the trump card" I sneer at it.

That one gets me kicked. Hard. through a glass window. and on to the sidewalk.

I hiss at the sharp pain in my stomach from where it kicked me and the glass now in my back. I can hear lydia and jackson screaming for me and sirens in the distance, as I roll onto my stomach only to whimper at my stupidity now that i have glass in my bruised stomach as well.

"Fine if thats how you want to play it, then let the games begin" I groan

Fifteen minutes later im sitting in the back of an ambulance as paramedics pull pieces of glass from my now bare back as i sit in my lace bra covered in blood.

"Oh god Azalea" I look up to see the sheriff standing in front of him with controlled panic in his eyes as he looks me over

I try to smile but im sure it came out like a grimace "Don't worry it's not all mine"

He opens his mouth to speak but is interrupted by stiles who is really panicking

"Oh my god ace! are you ok?- your covered in blood- oh my god!" He gasps pulling me into a hug. I hiss at the burn of glass in my skin and the now nauseous turning of my stomach and arch my back away from him

He immediately lets go "Oh my god! i am so sorry! why are you covered in blood and glass?!"

I'm about to answer him when the turning in my stomach turns violent and I hunch over the side of the ambulance and spit out a mouth full of blood.

the paramedics rush back over checking for any signs of internal bleeding and stiles looks like he's about to keel over and die

"I was uh thrown throw a window, but don't worry i've had worst" I chuckle

"Are you kidding me!? that doesn't make me feel any better!"

"listen azalea i'd hate to do this but i gotta ask you for your statement" the sheriff says with a pained look in his eyes.

"Thats fine. Ummm...lets see my uncle wanted to have a movie night so i came to get some.. I waved to lydia, and then i was trying to help jackson find the clerk. i step in something wet and when i looked down i saw it was blood, and then i noticed the body. i tolled jackson to call the cops and when i tried to run over to him i slipped and knocked over the latter and the lights went out. we heared growling and it knocked over the shelves trapping jackson under it, it ran for the window and i guess i was in the way because the next think i know in on the side walk."

He nods writing it all down "So do you think it was a mountain lion then?" he asks glancing up at me

"I guess so i mean i didn't really get a good look at it but it was growling so that would be my best guess" I say with a shrug

"Okay...thats fine. Thanks" He says nodding along "I gotta go talk to some other people in the area but im glad your ok"

I give him a weak reassuring smile, as soon as he's out of sight me and stiles turn to each other total business "So what really happened?" He questions a concerned frown on his face as he look's over my bruised and bloodied form.

I purse my lips "It was the alpha obviously, it killed the video clerk trapped jackson under a shelf, mocked me i provoked it...it kicked me through a window. the end" I finish with a sheepish smile.

He gives me a blank stare "Uh huh so what have we learned from this little experience winchester?" he asks with a raised eye brow.

"Don't let my uncle take my gun from me if im gonna provoke a homicidal beast?" I ask with a innocent hopeful smile.

He gives me an unimpressed look until i break out the big blue puppy dog eyes and he breaks "Fine, fine...just be careful ok" He stresses.

I grin and wave his warning off "na im fine i've had worst remember?"

He groans "That still doesn't help! Just go home get some sleep your gonna be soar tomorrow"

I chuckle "Ok stiles i promise i'll rest. Thanks"

He smiles softly down at me "No problem your my best friend you know i love you zales"

I hold my hands up "Hey I love you to sti but no chick flick moments"

He chuckles fondly and shakes his hand leaning down to press a brotherly kiss to the crown of my head wrinkling his nose when he pulls back "And uh wash that blood out of your hair-its kind of disturbing"

I gasp and smack his arm "Shut up stilinski!" he dodges my next swing

"Bye Winchester! go home to your uncle!"

"Fine! fine, im going im going" I slowly get up and make my way painfully though i don't show it over to my car easing down into my seat and heading home to no doubt will be my uncle in utter panic.

When I get home my uncle asks if i'm ok about seventeen times looks me over twice apologizes profoundly and then demands i stay home from school tomorrow before im aloud to go to bed.

which is exactly what i did after soaking in a warm bath for a half an hour and pulling on some loose fitted clothes careful not to brush up against my back or stomach, finally settling into my bed and falling into a deep sleep.

I wake up the next morning at eleven o clock I grab my phone replying to stiles messages first

from-Stiles: Hey ace are you ok? why arn't you in school?

To-Stiles: Hey! yeah im fine my uncle just has me on house arrest.

From-Stiles: oh that sucks! scotts not here ether i think he ditched with alison!"

To-Stiles: Well it is her birthday...

From-Stiles: how do you know that?

To-Stiles: Lydia tolled me, Hey do you think you could go check on her for me after school her mom texted me this moring said she stayed home to?

From-Stiles: yeah, yes! I can do that check on lydia. totally up for that!

To-Stiles: Lmao i don't know how you manage to be awkward in text messages to but keep me posted!

From-Stiles: I'll have you know that my awkwardness is adorable! Lol i go to go to class i'll keep you posted later winchester!

To-Stiles: whatever you say. Later stilinski!

After my conversation with stiles I of course had to leave alison a birthday voice mall which consisted of me singing something along that lines of

"GO SHAWTY IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY! GONNA PARTY LIKE IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY! WE GON' SIP BACARDI LIKE ITS YOUR BIRTHDAY! AND TELL EM WE DON'T GIVE A SHIT CAUSE ITS YOUR BIRTHDAY!"

A bout a half an hour later after my amazing birthday message to alison, I had migrated down to the couch and was drowning my pain in gelato, and tom and jerry when my phone rang. I glanced down at it and noticed my brother's name on the screens, after a series of probably vary amusing facial expressions and a long line of 'oh shits' i grabbed the phone clicking on the little green button that happened to be mocking me.

"Hello Winchester morgue here you wack em we stack em!"

"Azalea!" The frustrated voice of my brother sam was drowned out slightly by the laughter of my oldest brother dean.

"Hey sammy how's it going?"

"Ace cut the shit we heard you were hurt. about what happened?" Dean questioned

I sigh "Oh you know the usual...Got kicked through a window"

"Are you ok?" Sam questioned concerned

I grin "aww im fine sammy just a couple cuts and bruises"

"Yeah well they better be gone by the time we come and visit" Dean warns

I groan and fall face first into the pillow sitting next to me.

"What your not excited to see your big brothers? your one red head friend probably is." Dean teases

I scoff "you think your soo funny"

"No I think im adorable" He corrected

Sam sighs "Seriously ace are you not happy that we're coming?"

I pinch the bridge of my nose "I'd be happy only if you promise it's only about coming to see your baby sister instead of my werewolf problem or some hunter shit"

"Zales everything any of us do is hunter shit" Dean deadpans

"Just Promise Ya dip shit" I whine

I heard a noise that i assume was dean getting a annoyed hit up side the head if his outraged cry of 'hey!' could tell me anything.

"We promise." Sam huffs "Now we gotta go though we have a lead on out case"

I smile "Ok good luck"

"Lucks got nothing to do with it ace" Dean says i can hear the grin in his voice and i smile.

"Bye" I stress the word out teasingly

"Bye" they chorus

I set my phone back down. huh a surprisingly pleasant conversation with my brothers that's a nice change of pace. I smile to my self and they at my cat and he literally rolled his eyes at me. He's a special kind of freaky

My surprisingly pleasent afternoon ended when I got a frantic phone call from stiles raving like a lunatic about how lydia was high and scott wasn't answering his phone and someone sent a video of the alpha to lydia's cell phone and jackson looks like he's dying and blah blah blah.

"Whoa whoa hey! calm down before you pull something!" I stress to him

I hear him take a deep breath in "Okay im alright" he sighs

"Good. not you delete the video off her phone and i'll go tell derek so he can know what's going on with the alpha now, Okay?"

I dont hear anything and i roll my eyes "Stiles did you just nod?"

Nothing again... I face palm "Stiles! stop nodding i can't see you!" I laugh

"Oh! yeah right. sorry. yeah that's a good idea thanks"

I snort "No problem i'll talk to you later"

I slid on a pair of jeans and a loose grey T-shirt and carefully slid into my car making the drive to dereks.

I don't knock i mean come on he's a werewolf he can hear me come in.

I'm met with a vary shirt less and sweaty derek doing pull ups, I take my time to stare, hey last time he was dieing there is nothing stopping me now!

"Enjoying the view?" He asks with a teasing edge to his voice you can practically hear the smirk in his voice

I tilt my head to get a better view "Ok that's not even fair..." I mutter

"You barged yourself in here" he grunted dropping to the ground to do push ups

I raise my eye brow "Totally not fair" I sigh "You'd probably be in worst shape then I am if i was walking around shirtless in front of you" I muse

He pauses for a second "Yeah probably." He said seriously, before pulling a hand behind his back and continuing on one handed

I purse my lips "Well maybe not right now i mean you should see the bruise on my stomach it's a bitch"

He snorts Before stopping mid push up his head snapping to the door.

"What?" I ask warily

He jumps up and grabs my arm pulling behind a wall "Hunters. be quiet and stay here." he says simply

I scoff and throw my hands up frustrated but decide not to argue with him.

The door slams open "Looks like no ones home" One of the hunters mutter

"Oh he's here alright, he's just not feeling particularly hospitable" A women says I sneer i remember that voice even after all these years and it still makes me want to kill something.

"Maybe He's out burying a bone in the back yard" One of them joked

I put a my fingers in a gun motion to my forehead sticking my tongue out as i pull the imaginary trigger, at that one.

"Really a dog joke, we come in here and thats the best you got?" The women questions.

"If you really wanna provoke him say something like...do bad your sister bit it before she had her first litter. do bad she howled like a bitch when WE CUT HER IN HALF" She yells

followed by a growl and i smirk hearing bodies hitting the floor until i hear the familiar buzz of electricity and a thump.

"Wow this one grew up in all the right places. i don't know weather to kill it or...lick it." she muses

I shake my head "dumb bitch" I mutter almost inaudible but i know derek probably still heard it.

I peak around the corner so i can see. yup just like i though kate-some body please just let me kill that bitch -argent standing over derek who was laying on the floor still shivering from the electricity.

While the argent bitch, bitches about how they didn't kill Laura i try to think of a plan.

suddenly I'm hit with an idea and im so glad i brought along my bag, i quietly dig through it till i come to a small pocked sewed into the inside, and grin to myself when i pull out a small vile of clear liquid, also grabbing a needle from my sewing kick and a straw from some where in the bottom.

"Derek." I whisper and watch as he tilts his head a little in my direction so i know he heard me "Okay when she starts to freak out you run. got it?" the slightest nod in my direction gives me all i need.

I dip the tip of the needle into the vile wetting it down in the clear liquid and carefull set it in the end of the straw bringing it up to my mouth and blowing hard, and smirk when it hits the back of her neck and she flinches before hissing in pain and clutching her neck.

Derek immediately getting to his feet and running, me hot on his heels

We come to a stop in the clearing i parked my car, and derek turns to me a questioning look on his face "What was that?"

I smirk "Fire ant venom" I state proudly

The thing he does next shocks me... he laughs. like a full out laugh!

"Seriously?" He asks through his laughter and i soon find myself joining in

"Hey im just full of surprises aren't i?"

He nods "you gonna be ok?" ask

He sighs "Yeah i'll be find."

I smile "good. Listen i gotta go pick my uncle up from the parent teacher conferences. come find me if you need anything ok?"

He stares at the ground "Okay" He agrees.

Just when i open the door to my car he calls out again "Azalea?" I glance back at him "thanks" he says softly

I grin at him and nod "your welcome."

When I get to the school the first thing I notice is scott and alison. I huff in anger getting ready to go rip him a new one for stiles when the parking lot erupts in screams and people are suddenly running for their car's and racing out of the lot.

I hear the squeal of breaks and a grunt and i turn to find stiles' dad on the ground. I let out a gasp running to him.

"Papa stilinski are you ok!?"

He frowns at me "Im fine, im fine." he says waving off my concern reaching down to his ankle for his gun.

He's ready to shoot when two rounds go off, we all look to see chris argent standing over the body of a dead mountain lion with his gun drawn.

Scott catches my gaze and i give him a pointed look at the mountain lion. That's gonna me him one day if he's not careful. He frowns looking away from my lecturing gaze.

"Azalea." I turn to look at the sheriff who called my name with a questioning look.

"What are you doing out of bed? you should be at home resting" he lectures

I open my mouth to protest but my uncle who just happened to appear at the moment beats me to it "I don't wanna hear it, come on. go." he says pointing toward my car.

I huff out something that vaguely resembles a dying whale rolling my eyes and stomping to my car.

This is really gonna get old.

A/N

Thank you to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter I tried to get this up as soon as possible and i think i did pretty good! I hope you guess like this chapter. And i would also like to say that im glad i could make you guys laugh with my last chapter! it was so nice to hear i literally sat there grinning like a fool for like ten minutes before, being like what the heck am i doing i need to write the next chapter! lol so here it is enjoy! until next time ~LilMissSomethingElse.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey baby tell me your name i gotta fever for ya i just can't explain, but theres just one problem im a bit old school when it comes to lovin' i ain't chasing you. hate waitin' im on a roll you got to let yourself GOOOO!"

I sang dancing through the parking garage with scott. He asked me to go with him to the grocery store because he didn't want to go alone and stiles was still mad at him.

But hey i'm not complaining anything to get me out of that house. my uncle is still on momma bear mode even though im almost healed already i've been doing this so long that my body just adjusted to healing it's self faster.

"Ohhh you know that i've been waiting for youu, don't leave me standing all by myseeelllff cause i ain't looking at no one eelllssseee!"

Scott chuckled and rolled his eyes fondly as i pranced and sang and danced while he looked for the car earning weird looks from bystanders.

Normal people would probably be embarrassed by me at the moment but scott was loving it, im not normally this carefree or playful, so in the moments that i am him and stiles have learned to let me be.

"Hey! get your back off the wall don't you get comfortable, lookin' so hot i think. that i. might fall! feelin like it's my birthday like Christmas day came early, just what i want so when we move you move!"

I shouted pointing to scott as he did a little dance move making me crack up.

"I know that you wanna but you can't cause you gotta stay cool in the corner when the truth is that you wanna move. so move" Scott sang along grinning at me.

"I know that you wanna but you can't cause you gotta stay cool in the corner when the truth is that you wanna move. SO MOVE!" I repeated

Jumping up and down i finished that last line "HEY, HEY IM READY, HEY BOY COME AND GET ME! DON'T BE SCARED SHOW ME WAHT YOU DO! DON'T YOU KNOW A GIRL LIKES A BOY WHO MOVESS?!"

I mock bowed as scott started clapping only to knock the bottle of milk out of his bag, be both watched it as it rolled under a car. scott turned to me with raised eye brows i held up my hands in surrender.

"Hey you climb your lazy werewolf ass down there and get your own milk" I chuckled. okaayy that sounded kind of weird now that i think about.

He rolled his eyes leaning down to get it, only to have it roll back out precise claw marks in the side.

He let out a gasps and stared at it, I grabbed his arm "You don't 'gasp' you run dumbass" I hissed in a whisper bolting around the corner with scott.

I grabbed his shoulder swinging myself up onto the hood of a car running along each one leaving a stiletto sized dent and setting the car alarms off the confuse it.

I jumped down behind a car at the end with scott taking a slow steady breathe in through my nose calming my heart beat, it was working until scott's phone went off i silently cursed to myself reaching down to my ankle and pulling up my pant leg to revel a pistol tucked safely in its holder, grabbing it as scott franticly tried to shut it off.

I jumped up trigger finger ready when scott was grabbed and thrown on the hood of the car "your dead." I breathed out a sigh of relief when i saw who it was easing my finger off the trigger.

My relief however quickly turned into frustration and anger which may or may not have resulted in derek getting pistol whipped upside the head.

"What the hell was that for?" He growled holding his head while scott gapped at me.

"Are you insane?!" I yelled putting the gun back away "I was going to KILL YOU!" I screeched "Why the hell would you do that?" I ranted.

"I said i was gonna teach you i didn't say when" derek said aiming the response at scott.

"You scared to crap out of me!" scott yelled trailing behind derek as he walked away.

"Not yet." said werewolf stated simply

"But i was fast right?" scott questioned

"Not fast enough."

"But the car alarm thing that was smart right?"

"Hey that was me you can check the stiletto sized dents it you want" I argue

"It was smart." Derek agreed "Until you phone went off" He countered

"Yeah but that was- i mean i didn- would you just stop!?" Scott stuttered out

Derek sighed and turned around grabbing scott phone "you see this? this is why i caught you if you wanna learn you need to get rid of distractions" He said showing the phone screen. i pinched the bridge of my nose when i read the 'one missed call from alison'

"what just because of her family?" Scott complained

Derek made a face chucking the phone at the wall, I chuckled flashing back to one of deans 'im batman' moments.

"What hell are you doing!?" scott yelled

"You getting angry? Good thats your first lesson." Derek said ignoring his question "You wanna learn how you control the shift you do it through anger by taping in a primal animal rage and you can't do that with her around!" He scolded

"I can get angry" he defended weakly

"Not angry enough!" Derek snapped "now can you stay away from her? at least until the full moon"

"If thats what it takes-" scott started weakly.

"Do you want to learn to control your shift? you want to protect your friends yes or no?" Derek demanded

"Yes if you can teach me then i can stay away from her." Scott said determined.

I snort. yeah right. I freeze as derek turns to walk away leaning down to press a kiss to my cheek and continuing on his way i glanced back at him watching his steps falter slightly like he just realized what he did before regaining pace.

I turn to see scott giving me a weird look. I cross my arms defensively "don't give me that look" I huffed waling ahead up him to the car.

~ I was walking into my bedroom later that night as soon as i stepped into the dark room i sighed.

"I know your here derek." I stated simply flicking the light on

"how'd you know?" He questioned curious.

I pointed down at my cat who was running circles around my legs

"Trigger's trained to be hyper aware of the supernatural." I explained leaning down to pet the cat effectively making him stop and setting him into his bed in the corner.

"You named your cat trigger?" He asked unimpressed with a raised eye brow.

I shrugged " why not?" I asked grinning

He shook his head at me chuckling softly "Wheres scott?"

I make a face "How should i know?"

He sighed frustrated "you didn't think to make sure he stayed away from alison?"

"No? why you wanna write it on my forehead?" I questioned rhetorically

"Adorable" He muttered sarcastically

"I know" I said teasingly before a guilty look took over my face "And uh sorry for you know pistol whipping you"

He chuckled "It's ok next time i'll make sure your not around"

"Thats all i ask" I sigh his lips turn up at the corner some

"well i should probably go check on scott" he said reluctantly

"Yeah, yeah you probably should" I say softly walking him to the window grabbing his chin in my hand and placing a kiss to his jaw line smirking as i leaned back sliding the window shut as he watched me dumbfounded.

~"your seriously still not gonna talk to him?" I asked stiles disbelievingly as we walk down the hall the next morning.

"What? you think i can't do it?" Stiles asks offended

I scoff turning around with a click of my brown suede heels and a twirl of my mint green button up t-shirt dress that hung short and loose on my curves the top couple buttons open and a thick brown belt wrapped around my waist. my curls bouncing as i walk backwards so i could face stiles.

"I'll bet you twenty bucks that you'll cave before last period." I propose

He smirks "Oh you are so on!"

"Good." I say holding my hand out to shake on it.

"See you after class stilinski" I say heading into my class room as he kept toward the class he had with scott i smirk this is gonna be too easy"

~Coming out of the class and heading to lunch I grinned when I spotted stiles and scott talking by their lockers. I happily pranced over to them.

"Where's my money bitch?" I ask with a click of my tongue holding my hand out when I reached them.

Stiles groaned reaching into his pocket and placing a twenty in my hand as scott just looked on the whole encounter confused.

"Come on ladies it's lunch time!" I say cheerfully dragging them with me into the lunch room.

Not before stiles turned to scott finishing his thought "Then that gives me till the end of the day"

"To do what exactly?" I questioned.

"To teach him my self" Stiles says nodding toward scott with a determined look on his face. Lord have mercy on us.

~"Im friends with a retard" I muttered biting into my strawberry. scott had his head covered with a text book at lunch. we even had to sit in front of him so alison wouldn't see.

"I think the books making it more obvious, actually" Stiles inputted

Scott groaned "Relax she not even looking over here she's reading" I tolled him glancing back at alison.

"Did you come up with a plan yet?" Scott asks stiles

"I think so" he answered thoughtfully.

"does this mean you don't hate me anymore?" He questioned hopefully. awe scotty misses his bestie.

"No. but your crap has infiltrated my life so now i have to do something about it." He answered

"Awe stiles! you do care!" I gushed dramatically

He rolls his eyes "No i'm just defiantly a better yoda then derek" I grinned at the star wars reference.

"yeah ok you be my yoda" Scott breathed out

"your yoda i will be" Stiles said in a imitation yoda voice. I chocked on my laughter as scott just stared blankly at him.

"I said it backwa-" Stiles tried to explain to scott only to have him, cut him off.

"Yeah i know" I deadpanned

Stiles clenched his jaw "Ok you know what i defiantly still hate you. yup! oh yeah! come on zales" he said taking the book from scott as we got up to leave

"Bye scott!" I yelled when we got to the door making alison look up before we took off running.

~I bent over clutching my stomach tightly, gasping for air as I reached up to wipe the tears from my eyes. only to quickly fall back into another burst of laughter.

"Oh my shit that one hit him in the face!" I giggled.

Stiles' brilliant idea was to strap a heart monitor to scott and pelt him with lacrosse balls. and i for one love this plan!

Its a pretty good plan, i mean not only does scott get practice keeping his heart rate down to control his shift which it's actually a really smart idea. so claps for stiles, but stiles get's to take his anger for scott out on scott and he has to take it. he has been kinda dicky lately but nothing to bad.

I'm brought out of my thoughts when scott suddenly screams out "SON OF A BITCH!"

My mouth drops open as stiles comments about his aim improving "Oh my god...this is the greatest thing that's ever happened" I sigh happily.

I grab my phone out of my pocket when it starts to ring for once actually smiling at the name on the screen, i mean hey im having a pretty good day. i got twenty bucks from stiles and now i get to watch scott get the shit kick out of him by our scrawny little best friends which is just priceless.

I click the button "Hey dean" I greet happily still catching my breath slightly from my laughing fit.

He grunts "What's got you so happy and out of breath? I'll kill him." He offers

I chuckle "Ok first no you wont. and second im so 'happy and out of breath' because i was laughing. stiles is trying to help scott learn to control his shift and it's seriously the most hilarious shit i have ever seen."

"Oh my god the great Azalea 'Ace' Winchester is actually laughing?" he gasps with fake shock

I roll my eyes "Haha very funny. i don't know i guess im just in a good mood today" I said

He let's out an exaggerated sigh of relief "Well thank god! do you think that you could maybe stay that way? the way we're going right now we should be there in a few days"

I let out a snort "Yeah i'll try..." I trailed off noticing jackson standing off to the side watching the boys intently. "Shit, the little maggot" I muttered

"What? what happened?" Dean questioned

I pinch the bridge of my nose "Nothing i just have a pest to take care of but i'll see you in a few day's then?"

he let's out a small hum like noise "Yeah, i gotta go sam's on his way back with my pie" He states excited.

I grin at that "Ok dean..enjoy your pie, and tell sammy i said hi"

"Will do baby sister. I- Sam! what the hell is this? This is cake!?...Whats the difference?- oh my GOD!"

I chuckle fondly hanging up the phone. and making my way over to jackson.

Clamping my hand down on his shoulder making him jump. i smirk at him.

"Hey jacks, what's up?" I question.

He gives me a weird look "What's up? why are you even talking to me everyone knows that you don't like me. at all." He sasses

I shrug "eh i like to keep them guessing.- Anyways lydia texted me to tell you that she needs your help with something. like now."

He raises a skeptical eyed brow "Why?"

I huff a sigh "hell if i know but you better go before she makes you watch the note book again"

I laugh at the brief look of horror on his face and he nods heading back to the school. i breath out a sigh of relief looking over at the boys, scotts duck tape is ripped to shreds and he's hunched over on the ground stiles sitting next to him talking in concerned hushed voices.

The bell rings and i make my way to the school after assuring scott and stiles that i would see them after class, to think of another plan.

~ After class I was trying to find my boys while pushing my way through the crowded hallway. And i really don't know what everyones problem is today but they are not being kind.

"Ow! hey im walking here!" I shout when someone bumps into me.

And groan when someone shoves my shoulder walking by "Seriously!? Oh would you just get out of the way!?"

Finally after greenberg tried to escort me across the hall which resulted in a vary appalled "Eww don't touch me greenberg!" I finally made my way over to scott and stiles.

They look up at me when i give one finally aggravated huff and flipped my hair out of my face greeting them with a tense smile at their amused ones.

"So did i miss anything good?" I questioned leaning against stiles.

"Apparently alison can keep him calm" Stiles explained with a pinched look on his face.

"Oh so you mean she's your anchor?" I asked turning to face scott.

He gives me a confused face "What do you mean?"

I pinch the bridge of my nose before replying "You know something to pull you back and anchor you to your human side."

He gives a nod of understanding before beaming at me "Yeah, because i love her"

I make a pouty face at him "aww little scotty's all grown up and loving people" He shakes his head and snorts.

and stiles lights up a little "So then lets test this theory"

I groan "Oh god your getting an idea aren't you"

He grins "MmmHmm"

Scott frowns slightly nervous. "Is this idea gonna get me in trouble?"

"Maybe." Stiles says waving his hand.

I smile throwing my arm over scotts shoulders "It'll be find scotty boy I'm already walking trouble anyway"

His frown deepens at that "Is this idea gonna get me hurt?"

"Oh yeah defiantly." He says nonchalantly

I glance between the two from stiles slightly creepy smiles to scotts terrified face and sigh "Yeah i don't want to be here for this. so i'll see you later, call me if you need anything!"

"Wait your just gonna leave me here with him?!" Scott shouts as i walk away

I throw my head back and laugh "Love you too scotty!" I yell over my shoulder pushing open the doors.

~As I sit in the back of stiles jeep and glare at the back of their head im really starting to regret telling them to call me. why? Because they did.

And now we're on our way to the school late at night with the worst plan ever, because derek thinks that deaton is the alpha? Really?

We pull into the parking lot and i jump out over scott and straighten myself out still glaring at them, scott opens his mouth to say something only to snap it shout when stiles says "He's here" Pointing at the sleek black car rolling up.

And even though he just beat the shit out of a veterinarian i can't help the smile that crosses my features at the sight of the werewolf.

"Where's my boss?" is the first thing derek hears getting out of his car.

He rolls his eyes "He's in the back."

We all peek in the back window to find deaton beat up, tied and carelessly thrown into the back seat, and i can't even stop the laugh that bubbles up in my throat.

Every one turns to look at me with weird expressions on their faces. I take a deep breath to settle down "Sorry, hunters humor" I explain.

Stiles rolls his eyes pulling scott with him as he turns to walk toward the school. calling out a "Azalea you stay here and watch deaton!"

I roll my eyes leaning back against dereks car as he questions the two "Wait where are you going?"

"You said im linked to the alpha im gonna see if your right." Was his vague response, before they disappeared into the school.

He turned to look at me "Do you know what they're doing?"

I snort "Yeah."

He raises en eye brow at me "Yea, and?"

I shake my head "This is their worst idea ever" I say bitting my lip in thought.

He chuckles smiling softly at me, and i don't even think as i lean forward pressing my lips to his in a sort but firm kiss. Even then his eyes look a little dazed as he stares down at me.

"What was that for?" He asks a smirk hinting in his voice.

I shrug suddenly nervous about this whole plan. "Just incase something goes wrong..." I trail off

He frown in concern "what do you mean?"

I sigh "I don't know something doesn't feel right about all this."

He smirks "Well then...just in case" He whispers leaning down to kiss me only to stop short when a sound breaks through the night, like a dying cat.

"You've got to be kidding me" He mutters and i collapse against him in a fit of laugher, only stopping to gape at the school when we're met with a window shaking roar.

Followed by the two proudly strutting over two us "I am going to kill you two!" Derek threatens stepping away from me and closer to them and i have to say i agree.

"What are you trying to do attract the entire state to the school?" I question

"Sorry I didn't know it would be that loud" Scott apologizes not sounding sorry at all.

Stiles scoffs "Yeah it was loud. and it was awesome!" He singsongs.

"Shut up" Derek snaps

Stiles rolls his eyes "don't be such a sour wolf." He teases

"Hey what did you do to him?" Scott questions

We turn to look at dereks car and find the door open and deaton gone.

"I didn't do anything" Derek mutters confused

I open my mouth to speak but stop as i feel something drip on my face. Turning to see derek's body being lifted into the air by the alpha who has his claws through his back blood pouring out of his mouth.

I flash back to the night of my mothers murder looking at my blood stained fingertips from where i wiped my cheek. and suddenly my ears are filled with a horrifying scream.

I don't even realize that it's coming from me.

~A/N!

Hey everyone! thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter they always mean alot to me! I can't believe i'm about half way through season one already! it's amazing!

Anyway im sorry this one took alittle longer to get done but i really hope you liked this chapter! until next time! ~LilMissSomethingElse


	7. Chapter 7

It all happens in slow motion to me.

As my scream fills my ear's so does the memory of a three year olds terrified shrieking, tears mixing with her mothers blood on her cheeks.

*The little girls screams are now mixing with her brothers voice. "AZALEA WE HAVE TO GO!"*

I can barely register stiles voice franticly screaming at me "ACE! COME ON!"

*"NOO! MOMMY!" The little girl screams as arms encircle her small waist, she franticly kicks and screams trying to get to her mother*

"DEREK!" I recognize my voice and know im screaming but i don't remember opening my mouth to talk.

I feel arms encircle my waist, and start to kick and screams and thrash "NO! STILES I HAVE TO HELP HIM!"

*The young boy manages to drag her out of the house watching her closely with worried eyes, as the little raven haired beauty sat motionless, barely breathing in shock staring down at her blood stained hands with unmoving eyes.*

Stiles managed to get me into the school, and drop me by a locker trying to actually do something productive while i sat in shock again holding unblinking eyes on my blood stained fingers.

Derek's blood.

I can't help the small whine like noise in the back of my throat and i can feel the shocked and concerned gazes of the two boys but i don't acknowledge them.

I'm Just weirdly not there but also hyper aware of what was happening around me, i don't know how to explain the odd sensation.

"Lock it! Lock it!" Scott yelled franticly holding onto the school doors.

"Does it look like i have a key?!" Stiles answered back rhetorically.

"Grab something!"

"What?" Stiles yelled back.

"Oh my god!" Scott suddenly screamed. making me look up still in my state of shock, following there gazes to the window on the doors.

Staring at the blood red eyes of the monstrous alpha werewolf coming out from behind stiles jeep.

A thought popped into my head, probably stashed somewhere within my hunter training. but it would have to do.

"Scott" I murmured with an almost empty sound to my voice. "Give me your belt"

"What?!" He shrieked appalled.

I rolled my eyes "It's leather, just give it to me" I mutter.

After a few seconds of wary looks later he finally hands it over.

I quickly wrap it around the door handles tying it in the tightest knot i could before stepping back and eyeing it.

"Where'd he go?" Scott breaths.

All of us step back a few feet.

"That's not gonna hold will it?" Stiles asks.

I shake my head. "Not for long"

Suddenly we're met with a loud howl and we took off running, pushing our way into a class room.

Scott immediately starts to push the desk in front of the door until stiles stopped him.

"Stop scott, the doors not gonna keep the thing out."

"I know" scott replied.

"It's your boss" stiles stated right after that.

"What?" scott asks shocked.

"Deaton, the alpha, your boss!" stiles yelled.

"No!" scott protested.

"Yes. Murdering - psycho - Werewolf!" Nice wording there stilinski.

"Its not him!" scott argued still in denial.

"Yes him, he killed derek!" stiles said. and suddenly the weight of those words felt like they were sitting on my chest making it harder to breath.

The boys however obviously unaware of my sudden struggle for air kept arguing.

"Derek's not dead! h-he can't be dead" Scott argues weakly, and by now im starting to feel dizzy and clutch at my chest.

"Blood squirted out of his mouth ok, that doesn't exactly qualify as a minor injury. he's dead. and we're next."

And thats it i let out a loud gasp for air as i fall to my knees in a full on panic attack.

I clench my eye's shut willing away memories.

remember when i mentioned other traumatizing experiences? yeah a panic attack was involved in one of those. the only one i had ever had.

And I REALY don't want to relive that.

"Oh my god ace!" Scott yells coming over and wrapping his arms around my shoulders.

And stiles being prone to panic attacks when he was younger knew how to help wrapping his arms around me chest to chest making me breath with him, until i got it under control.

"Im fine" I wheeze out softly shaking their arms off of me.

"Ok what do we do?" Scott questioned anxiously.

"we get to my jeep and we get out of here." stiles says.

I shake my head "It's not gonna be that easy."

"well we're gonna try, and you" stiles said pointing to scott. "Need to seriously consider quitting your job"

They both walked to the windows trying to open them until i spoke up.

"They don't open the schools climate controlled.

"They we break it" scott suggested.

"Which will make a lot of noise" stiles pointed out.

"Then we run really fast" scott said.

"Yeah your suggestions aren't getting any smarted there teen wolf." I state bluntly.

And scott glares at me turning back to the window, and frowning.

"Hey stiles what's wrong with your jeep?" He questioned.

"What do you mean?" Stiles questioned "Nothings wrong."

Scott nods "It's bend."

"What you mean like dented?" stiles asks worried.

"No he means like BENT" I say confusion in my voice.

"What the hell-" stiles mutters out shocked getting cut off my glass breaking.

Scott pulls me to the ground covering me with his arms so i don't get cut up from the glass.

We look up to see a car battery? Oh. well that's just peachy.

"Dude thats my battery!" stiles whines outraged.

"well" i drawled "We're really freaking screwed"

"We have to move" stiles said trying to get up, but scott pushed him back down.

"No! he could be right outside" Scott argued

"Dude he Is right outside!" I say stating the obvious.

"J-just let me take a look okay?" scott said. me and stiles nod our agreement and scott gets up to look out the window.

"Do you see the bitch?" I ask at the same time that stiles says "Anything?"

"No." scott breathed eyes darting left to right.

"Move now?" stiles questions.

"Move now." scott affirms. and we all get out to make our way some place else in this death trap.

" merda. Dio abbia pietà delle nostre anime" I mutter glancing back at the car battery one last time.

~ We rushed out of the room and into the halls. scott said about to lead us in a different direction "this way-"

"N-n no somewhere without window's" stiles intervened.

I shook my head "This is a school building. every room in here has windows. im pretty sure it's the law." I said glancing around

"alright, then somewhere with less windows" He compromised.

"The locker room!" Scott offered.

~we pushed our way into the boy's locker room because theirs two of them and one of me i was outnumbered.

I cough and pinch my face up into a grossed out expression at the smell in here.

"caldo maledetto per favore qualcuno mi uccida ora" I wheezed out.

"Okay would you please stop speaking in a language we don't understand and focus!" Stiles asked glancing around franticly.

I purse my lips "sorry i tend to do that when im anxious or hunting something usually" I explain sheepishly.

"Call your dad" Scott interrupted glancing at stiles.

"and tell him what?" Stiles questioned weary.

"I don't know...anything! a gas leak, fire something if that thing see's the parking lot filled with cop cars it'll take off" Scott said trying to convince stiles.

he wasn't having any of that.

"and what if it doesn't? what it goes all terminator and kills every cop insight including my dad?" He rants and i grimace.

"well they have guns" I roll my eyes heaven word and silently ask for strength.

because if this thing doesn't kill us soon, apparently scott stupidity will.

"yeah and derek had to be shot with a wolfsbane laced bullet to slow him down remember that?"

I finch at the sound of dereks name and will myself to stay calm. im not use to this, to not being in control and not being calm. im usually flawless at the 'put together no weak emotions' hunter genes but right now im not.

And it scares me.

"we have to find something" scott mutters hopelessly.

"theres nothing around the school for atleast a mile." stiles says while he paces.

"what about dereks car?" scott asks like it the best idea ever.

"yeah that could work." stiles said wagging his finger at scott and nodding along.

"I completely disagree" I deadpan.

"Azalea-" Stiles starts only for scott to 'Shhh" us.

"what?" me and stiles both question together.

"I think i hear something" He says.

I blink "Okay. one more time and if you could not be vague that would be great" I muse.

he glares at me. suddenly the sound of foot steps could be heard and we all stared at each other wide-eyed.

"Hide!" Scott whisper shouted.

Him and stiles making quick work of jumping into the lockers. and i make a disgusted face before promptly jumping into danny's locker because not only was he my gay best friend, and yes every girl needs one, but because he did in fact smell great all the time.

I took a deep silent breath as the door to the locker room opened. for a minute the only thing that can be heard is the foot steps in the locker room. and then suddenly it's filled with the screams of a man instead of the growls of a werewolf?

I stupidly decide to stay in the locker don't ask me why because i don't really know.

After a few minutes of muffled conversation im met with the sound of the door slamming and the terrified shrieks of a man and the locker rattling roars of the alpha. I clench my eyes shut trying to block out the sounds of stiles and scott pounding on the door screaming my name and the sickening sound of flesh being torn.

I panic for a second about scott and stiles still being out side and whisper to scott hopping the alpha is too distracted my the man he was killing to pay attention. "Scott take stiles and go! i'll be fine trust me. please just go"

I pleaded sighing in relief when the banging on the door and their voices stop.

I let the silence numb me for a minute or two before working up my nerve and pushing open the locker door..

I don't bat an eye at the blood everywhere i'm used to that kind of thing. i slowly make my way to the door hyperaware of the sounds around me.

and then i hear it.

A low growling chuckle the same mocking one from the video store.

Shit.

I feel it's presents come up behind me and freeze.

And then suddenly i spin around moving as fast and hard as i can, after all the only weapons i have on me is my hands and feet.

So i go with my feet kicking up as hard as i can hearing the satisfying crack of his jaw.

Then again the only problem with hand to hand is you have to be close enough for it to actually touch you.

and it did.

gabbing me by my foot and tossing me out of the locker room's and into the wall like a rag doll.

Yep thats gonna leave some serious bruising on my back.

I roll my eyes when i see it leave the locker room bolting down the hall way in the other direction.

Like seriously im beginning to think this bitch just likes to toss my around and Im really starting to get pissed off like come on your to chicken to actually do something when i have a real weapon and a actual chance?

I lay there for a good three minutes before slowly dragging myself up the wall and quietly making my way down the hall.

Fifteen minutes later walking down a row of lockers i catch a glimpse of a dim light and freeze, carefully peaking around the corner and frowning in confusion.

At the familiar brunette that was turned away from me.

"Scott?" She whispers

and suddenly it hits me.

What the hell is Alison doing here?

I quietly power walk over to her whisper shouting "Alison!" As i get closer.

She whipped around quickly giving me a highly confused look. "Azalea?"

I grab her arm and scan the area checking for the alpha.

"Ace what's going on?" She asks anxiously.

I ignore her question instead asking one of my own. "Alison What are you doing here!?"

She looks taken back by my panicked whisper's after all i am supposed to be the 'fearless' one.

"I got a text from scott telling me to meet him here and that it was urgent" She explained showing me her phone.

I pulled her into a fast walk looking down at the phone and then im hit with a bone chilling realization.

Scott doesn't have a phone.

Derek smashed scotts phone.

Oh. My. Damn.

We're gonna die.

~I was still ignoring her questions as to what was going on and pulling her along with me some how ending up at the swimming pools.

Im not to fond of water ever since a ghost tried to drown me when i was little.

It's one of those personality shaping childhood moments that i will not be talking about.

Alison's phone starts ringing and she jumps a little glancing down at it.

"It's stiles." She states confused.

"Well answer it!" I urge causing her to jump again and hit the answer button.

"Stiles?" She questions. Then glancing over at me "Yeah scott Azalea's with me, and she's fine why?"

I sigh in relief that they were both fine.

"Im at the school looking for you, why weren't you at my place?"

I roll my eyes now is really not the time to play jerry springer.

"We're at the pools. Ok, yeah see you in a minute"

She hangs up the phone and turns to me. "He said to meet him in the lobby"

"Well then lets go" I say in a 'what are you waiting for?' Manner.

~When we got to the lobby the first thing out of scotts mouth was "What are you doing here? why did you come?"

I walk over to stiles who pulls me into a hug causing me to wince at the pressure on my bruised spine.

"What the hell ace? do you know how worried we were? I texted you like six times why didn't you answer?"

I frown reaching into my back pocket pulling out my smashed cell phone.

"Wow" I sigh seeing my iphone completely flattened.

"What happened?" He questioned. staring wide-eyed at the offending object in my hand.

"I broke it's jaw. it tossed me out of the locker room and into the cement wall..." I tail off

"Ya know im beginning to think it just enjoys tossing me around" I decide pouting at stiles.

He snorts and wraps a comforting arm around my shoulders

"Why do i get the feeling that you didn't send me this message?" Alison questions.

successfully pulling us back into the the conversation.

"Because i didn't." Scott stresses.

"Alright, did you drive here?" stiles demanded. sliding his arm off my shoulder.

"No jackson did" she answered.

"Jacksons here?!" Me scott and stiles all freak at the same time.

"And lydia, What's going on-" She starts to say getting cut off by her phone ringing.

She goes to open it just as the doors burst open and lydia rolls her eyes pulling the phone from her ear jackson trailing behind her.

"Finally now can we get out of here?" She questions impatiently glancing at all of us confused.

Suddenly were met with the sound of creaking in the ceiling tiles, and we all shift our gaze upwards.

I groan "Seriously?"

Scott grab alisons hand and yells "RUN!"

And that's what we do, and we keep running when it crashes through the ceiling and runs after us.

Hanging a left into the cafeteria, me and stiles in the lead. both of us freezing at the wall of window's in front of our faces.

"Help me get this in front of the door!" Scott exclaimed moving a table or something in front of the large cafeteria doors.

"Wait scott not here" stiles tries but no one seems to notice.

"Scott? what was that? scott?" Alison wailed.

"What did it do to the ceiling?" Lydia asks and i smiles softly at her.

"Just help me! stack the chairs!" He yelled ignoring their questions.

"Scott we can't be in here" I tried this time and of course i was also ignored.

"Guys, could we just wait a second?" Stiles tried to reason "Listen to me. wait a second" They just kept moving the chairs and im starting to get fed up with this. "Hello? stiles talking. could you just wait a second please"

I Glare at them when they stiles don't listen "Well screw that" I mutter softly pushing stiles out of my way.

"HEY ASSHOLES" I yell at the top of my lungs causing them to turn to the two us.

"Ok, nice work. really beautiful job everyone. but uh just on question.." He trails of looking at me to do the 'honors' apparently.

I smile at him "What are you gonna do about the twenty foot wall of windows?!" I yell.

"Ok im really freaking out here and i'd really like to know why. scott?" Alsion cries.

Scott groans and walks over to a chair leaning on it heavly trying to think of something to say. he looks to me and stiles for help and i purse my lips glancing at stiles.

He sighed "Someone killed to janitor?"

"What's he talking about?" Alison laughs humorlessly "Is this some kind of joke?"

"Who killed him?" Jackson asks

"N-n no, this was supposed to me over. the mountain lion is d-" Lydia whimpered.

"Don't you get it?" Jackson asks rhetorically "There was never any mountain lion."

"Who was it?!" alison yelles "What does he want?!" I focus my eyes on the ground.

Usaully around this time we would either come up with some really big lie or tell them the truth. but these arn't strangers and alison is from a family of werewolf hunter so that's not en option.

"I-i -i I don't know!...Just if i...If we don't get out of here he's gonna kill us too!" Scott cries franticly.

"Us?!" Lydia wails. "He's gonna 'kill us'?"

"Who?" Alison asks we can't excatly tell them a werewolf did it.

"Who is it?" Alison asks agian

they all look to scott and i pinch the brigde of my nose the boy can't tell a good lie to save his life.

"It's Derek. Derek Hale."

And I see Red.

"What?" I seeth.

"Its true Zales" He says giving me a look.

I turn away slightly so they can't see me but scott can hear me.

"I would think it highly wise of you to rethink that awnser scott, or you could vary well be the next body found and it wouldn't be because of the argents" I spit out venomously.

I glance over to see him watching me intently with a look of disbeleif on his face.

"Are you sure scott?" I ask bitterly

"Positive" He snaps.

"No but the mountain lion" Lydia mutters helplessly.

"Derek killed them!" He yells little does he know the more i hear that name the angery i become.

"all of them?" Alison asks glacning at me as i stare blankly at scott.

"Yes! starting with his own sister" He states and i lose it.

Derek was so hurt and angry at the mention of his sister and to blame him for it a second time that was flat out heartless.

I whip around and end up kicking a chair into the wall across the room from us and everyone stares shocked as i go for scott the only thing holding me back is stiles.

"Call the cops" Jacksons demands after i had calmed down enough to be let go.

"No." Stiles awnsered.

"what do you mean no?" Jackson questions rhetorically, glaring at him.

"I mean no. Wanna hear it in spanish? No!" He bits out bitterly adding a spanish accent on to the last one making me smirk slightly dispite myself.

"Look derek killed three people we don't know what he's armed with." He says making my head snap up to look at him and he has the decency to look somewhat ashamed.

And then he looks somewhat sick as he watches me steel myself.

My eyes harden, i clentch my jaw, and every muscle in my body tenses. I end up sudconsiously standing with my feet shoulder width apart and my hands locked behind my back like a solider.

"Your dad's armed with the entire police department call him" Jackson seeths.

"Im calling" lydia states walking a couple feet away and pulling out her cell phone. stiles trys to stop her but jackson blocks him.

"Yes we're at beacon hills high school we're trapped and he need you to-" she stops abruptly causing us to look at her.

"She hung up on me" She said shocked im not i've never liked the police except for sheriff stilinski.

"The police hung up on you?" Alison asked

Lydia rattles off something about them receiving a tip about prank calls from the school.

"then call again!" alison yelled

"No they won't trace a cell they'll send a car to your house first" stiles explained.

"What is this why does derek wanna kill us? why is he killing everyone?" Alison asks in distress.

We all looks toward scott.

"why is everyone looking at me?" He asked anxiously.

"Well your the one that seems to have all the anwsers" I mock with a cold edge to my voice. he glares at me.

"Is he the one who sent her the text?" Lydia questions.

"No" He anwsers quickly "I mean i don't know"

"Is he the one calling the police?" Alison asks

"I don't know!" Scott snapped. making alison turn away hurt.

"Okay why don't we just ease up here ya?" Stiles says taking scott away from the group.

"Ace...what's happening?" Lydia asks.

I sigh "Lyds nows probably not the best time to talk to me"

Jackson apparently decides its a grand idea to get up in my face.

"You were pretty mad when scott said it was derek...why don't you tell us why?" He challenges.

I sneer "Why don't you bite me whittmore?"

He rolls his eyes "Ok Ass-head! new plan stiles tells his useless dad to send somebody with a gun and a decent aim!" He exclaims

"I wish i had a gun.." I mutter.

"You can shoot" He asks wairly.

I snort "You've never met my family" I state like that should explain everything.

"He's right" Scott says causing me to gape at him "Tell him the truth if you have to Just call him!"

"Im not watching my dad get eaten alive" He mutter so only me and scott could hear him.

Jackson rolls his eyes walking up to him and spining him around "Aright gimme the phone-"

He's cut off ...by stiles fist and im grinning so wide it hurts my cheeks.

Alison on the other hand runs to see if he's okay.

I stood next to stiles after exclaiming how proud i was of him. leaning over to whisper to him. "You don't have to call him stiles i never want to call my dad and he's john winchester this is his job" I say with a sigh.

He gives me a small defeated smile and pulls out his phone.

"Hey dad it's me- and it's your voice mail...look i need you to call me back like right now-"

He's cut off my the sound's of banging on the doors and lydia screaming.

I quickly grab her and pass her off the jackson backing away from the door's myself.

"We're at the school! Dad were at the school!" Stiles yells before snapping his phone shut.

I walk over gently holding his hand in mine he smiles down at me in a reassuring manner.

"The kitchen the door to the kitchen will lead us to the stairs" He said surprisingly calm.

"Which only goes up" Scott said.

"Up is better then here" I deadpan.

~And we're running again all the way to the second floor we tried the doors until we found one that was open it just happened to be the chemistry class room.

We all rushed in and scott locked the door sliding a chair unto the handle also.

Suddenly we heard giant foot steps and we all hold out breath my eyes trained on the door watching the large shadow pass in front of it everyone breathing a small sigh of relief.

"Jackson how many people can fit in your car?" I ask.

"Five if someone sits on someones lap" He said

"Five?!" Alison cried outraged "I barely fit in the back"

"Doesn't matter" Stiles sates "Theres no way to get out without drawing attention."

"What about this?" Scott ask walking over to the door that leads to the roof. "this leads to the roof we could go down the fire escape and be in the parking lot in seconds"

Stiles shakes his head "It's locked." He said motioning to the deadbolt.

"I could probably pick it" I say bending down to look at it "But it'll take a while bacause of the deadbolt"

I turn to see everyone staring at me "What?!" I cry defensively.

Scott just shakes his head. "That'll take too long i can get the key off the janitor."

"You mean off his body" Stiles corrected.

"I can find it" He leaned in to whisper "I can find it by sent the blood"

"Well thats sounds like a terrible plan what else ya got?" Stiles asks.

"Im getting the key" Scott says determanded.

"Are you serious!?" Alison whisper shouts also worried for scotts safety.

"Its the best plan we got someone has to get the key for us to get out of here" He explains.

"You can't go out there unarmed" Alison demands.

He glances around the room for a minute before settling on a teachers pointer.

We all stared at him unimpressed.

"well its better then nothing" He said throwing his hands up.

"It's acually really not" I Say Smiling sarcasticly when he glares at me. well hey.. im still mad at him duh...

"Theres gotta be something else" Stiles said looking around.

"There is" We all turn toward lydia who spoke up, to see that she was nodding toward the chemical cabnit.

I grin "Lydia your a genius!" I say catching on right away.

"What?" Stiles and scott asked confused.

"Theres everything we need to make a self-igniting molotov cocktail" Lydia said.

"A self-igniting.." Stiles trailed off trying to repeat it.

"Molotov cocktail" Me and lyds finish together.

"What?" I said when everyone was staring at her "Lets all be thankful that lydias so smart we'd probably be dead with out her"

She gives a grateful smile and even jackson smiles a little.

"Yeah well theres just one problem we don't have a key to that ether" stiles said irratated.

I roll my eyes "Jackson?" I say motioning with my arm to the cabnit.

He rolls his shoulders stroling up to it and breaking the glass with his leather covered elbow.

We got to work me and lydia putting it together and jackson handing us what we need.

I put the cap on and gave it a shake handing it over to scott with a accomplished smile.

"This is insane you can't go out there!" Alison said.

"We can't just sit around and wait for stiles dad to check his messages" he said Looking down at her.

"You could die" I flinch slightly at her chioce of words my mind going back to dereks boodied form. i kind of zone out for the rest of the conversation Only coming back to earth when i hear scott say.

"Lock it behind me." Heading out the door.

~I was siting on the floor with my back to the wall and my knees pulled up to my chest.

"I don't get this. I don't get why he's out there and why he left us" Alison whimpered "And i can't stop my hands from shaking"

"Hey it's gonna be okay" I heard jackson say making me look up to see him holding onto her hands.

Does he not see his girlfriend like a inch away from him?

I share a look with stiles and then shift my gaze to an upset lydia.

"Jackson you handed me the sulfuric acid right?" Lydia asks abrubtly.

Causing me a slight freak out "What?! It has to be the sulfuric acid it won't ignite if it's not!"

"Calm down i gave you excatly what you asked for didn't i" He snapped.

"Yeah im sure you did" Lydia muttered.

Me on the other hand of course got up in his face "You better hope to God you did because if you didn't and he gets hurt...they will never find your body" I Threaten him seriously.

All of the sudden were met with the a loud howl causing us to cover our ears.

Oh God Scott!

Im brought back into the real world at the sound of jackson screaming on the floor and i narrowed my eyes at the back of his neck staring at the three claw marks there.

I look up to see stiles has his eyes on the same spot.

Eventually lydia and alison went to help his up but he just shook them off "Im ok" When they didn't looked convinced.

He said agian "Seriously in fine"

"That didn't sound like you were ok" alison said worried.

"Jackson what happened to your neck?" I question pining him with a look that says ' don't even try to lie because i already know'

"I said im fine" He says avoiding the question.

"She didn't ask you if you were 'fine'." Stiles mutters earning him a glare.

"It's been there for day's he won't tell me what happened" Lydia explaned irratated.

"As if you actually cared" Jackson snaps.

"Oh would you two give it a rest already?" I groan.

"Wheres scott?" Alison breaths "He should be back by now"

And just like clock work there's a noise at the door and alison rushes it.

Banging on the door that was now locked from the outside and screaming scotts name.

"Alison" Lydia tried. "Alison!" she yelled again "Do you hear that?"

We all listen closely and breathed a sigh of releif at the sound of sirens.

~~ "Are you sure it was derek hale?" Sheriff stilinski asks our trio and we as we walked down the steps outside of the school.

"Yes." Scott anwsered. im still pissed at him by the way so i just glared at him.

"Yeah i saw him too" Stiles says causing the sheriff to shift his gaze toward me.

"What about you Azalea?" he questions.

I narrow my eyes. "Honestly? I don't think so."

The boys give me a look like 'what the hell are you doing?'

"Why is that?" The sheriff questions interested.

"Because i know for a fact whatever kicked me through six inches of glass wasn't human I mean i heard growling and wasn't it confirmed that laura hale was killed by an animal attack? It just doens't make any sense and i didn't see him so.."

The sheriff nods his head along as he writes it down the boys glare at me.

I glare right back.

"Look can i go home now?" I ask. with a tired sigh.

"Sure" The sheriff says with a gentle smile.

I walk away from the boys waiting for my uncle to pull up. and i look around the parking lot noting that derek's car is gone along with his body and doctor deaton is siting in the back of an abulance still bleeding.

He didn't heal. he's not the alpha.

I can practicallty feel my eyes harden my body pulling itself into a cold full on hunter mode and i don't try to stop it.

"E improvvisamente il predatore diventa preda" I mutter darkly hoping into my uncles car.

This means war.

AN/ Hey guys! I know this is WAY over do and im SO SORRY for the wait! I feel awful i just got my own channel on my brothers netflix and i've been watching tons of supernatural i want to try to incorperate more of that into this too soon! Anyway this chapter is the longest ive ever writen its like twenty seven pages so hopefully that makes up for it a little bit.

She's speaking italian at those few little parts theres really not a spesific reason for it im just leaning it as my language in school because im half italian and thought it would be fun to add it in here.

merda. Dio abbia pietà delle nostre anime - "Shit. may god have mercy on our souls."

caldo maledetto per favore qualcuno mi uccida ora- "Hot damn someone please kill me now"

And you'll have to wait for the last one because it adds into the next chapter you'll see!

Thank you for all of you who review it was so exciting I love you all!

~She-wolf moon~ Lol thank you! im glad you liked it! and i promise to update faster this time!

~Marine76~ Im so glad you loved it! It makes me so happy to know people enjoy my story!

~thelatestbuzz~ Im so sorry for keeping you waiting i hope it was a good chapter for you! and sam and dean should be in the next chapter or two!

~lilnightmare17~ Im sorry for not updating fast i'll try to put up the next one faster! i hope you liked this chapter!

~Stinulf~ Hey! lol Thank you im glad you like the story and im glad you know that song! Haha i was listening to it too when i wrote it so thats how that part was born lmao!

~TotalGeek17~ Hey im Agian im sorry for the late update i'll do better i promise! im so glad you like Derek/ace I didn't want to realy rush into it but i needed them together pretty early on to go with my story better. And Don't worry the Brothers will be in the next chapter or two! And im still working on how i want them to interact with derek so hopefully it works out good for me and the readers thanks you!

~xXTocixMidnightXx~ OMG! I am so sorry for keeping you waiting! I stopped there becasue i want every chapter to be a full episode and thats how that episode ended so im sorry and i hope you liked this chapter!

~psychoticsmartypants~ I Am serisouly sorry for the possible homicide at your house! lol I'll do better i promise! I really hope the extra long chapter makes up for some of it And i hope you liked it!

~Black dragon 42~ Thank you sooo much! Im glad to know that people like my story it feels great to know that it can make people smile! I hope you liked the chapter!

~Jayjay329~ Thank you! I hope you liked this chapter! And thank you for the review it gets me excited for the next chapter!

Thank you all so much for the reviews and follows and favorites you have no idea how much they mean to me I love you guys!

Until the next chapter (I will have it up faster then this one!) ~LilMissSomethingElse~


	8. Chapter 8

A/N! A lot of this chapter is my own story line you will be seeing the brothers in this chapter also it might not be as long as the others but im gonna try my best, and it's still the 'lunatic' episode but azalea wont be in most of it. it will also have a third persons POV in there a few times"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm not coming with you and scott to get drunk" I said, emotionlessly, after stiles snuck into my bedroom to tell me about his plan to make scott feel better about his break up with alison.

"What?! Whyy?" Stiles whined, im usually up for anything. but not right now the only thing im up for is training and hunting, and im still mad at scott.

"Because I'm still pissed at you guys, and i don't drink you know that and im not gonna be your babysitter" I answered. My head buried into my work.

"Fine" He sighed agitated, making his way toward the door stopping short of the exit. "that gun holster is inside out." He states

"..." I blink looking down at it slamming my elbows on my desk and dropping my head into my hands. "Stiles. get out." I demand.

He snorts shaking his head giving my a mock salute and strutting out of my room all too pleased with himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Try to tell me what I shouldn't do. You should know by now I won't listen to you.-'

I woke up to the Avril Lavigne's punk rock guitar blasting through my alarm speakers.

"Son of a bitch" I groan throwing the first thing I could get my hands on at the thing, which happened to be my pillow.

Today was Monday and I seriously don't want to go back to school.

Yeah. how retarded is the fact that there was a murder and a group of kids trapped inside the school yet it's only closed for the weekend.

Like what?

All of the sudden, I felt a shift near my feet. I looked over the top of my covers and my eyes fell on the sympathetic face of my uncle Toby.

He apparently knew about my little freak out at school. No body had to tell him, when he seen my tear stained cheeks and my cold cut off eyes, he knew.

"Do you want to stay home today?" He questions softly.

"Apposed to what staying here and drowning myself in ice cream and Adele music?" I reply snappishly.

He sighs running a hand through his blonde hair "Fine. but if you need to leave you call me got it."

"Yeah, sure whatever." I Say waving him out so I could get ready.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I dress in my normal style a corset style dress with deep blue roses, my white leather jacket, and deep blue high tops.

I still strutted down the halls as if nothing was wrong after all nobody knew who was stuck in the school and I wasn't gonna go around announcing it.

I purposely walked into chemistry right before the bell rang so that I wouldn't have to talk to scott or stiles.

I shot them a smirk as I took a open seat at the front of the room something I rarely do.

I was doing my best to drown out Harris, and the fact that I could feel the burning gazes of by best friends on the back of my head.

When my phone buzzed.

I grabbed it glancing down at the familiar name on the screen with surprised eyes, before clicking on the text.

I hear rather then see scott's head snap toward me as my heart rate kicks up a little bit in excitement, and know I probably looks nuts with this vicious smile held firmly in place on my face, but I don't care.

I jump out of my chair, and grab my bag bounding out the door, shooting

Harris a one fingered salute when he tried to call me back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I slam the door of my car and grin wide at the building in front of me, It sits tall and proud but also dark and mysterious.

A couple miles into beacon hills in the industrial part of town.

Nobody but the hunters know of it, I walk to the door with power in my step.

Barely having to show my winchester family crest thats tattooed discretely behind my left ear, before there throwing open the doors and ushering me inside.

I nod and greet familiar faces, and smirk at the unfamiliar new bees gawking at the infamous 'Ace Winchester'.

A smile lights up my face the sound of my name being called, in a familiar voice, and turn the face it's owner.

Faolain Bane.

He's tall with well defined muscles. a strong jaw lined in a thin five o clock shadow, expressive dark blue eyes, and tousled blonde hair.

The twenty year old hunter was dressed in faded blue jeans a tight fitted white shirt, a blue jean jacket and barley tied biker boots.

"Bane!" I greet with a hug.

Faolain is one of my closest friends in the hunter community our fathers are friends and we've helped each other out a few times.

I was surprised to get a text from him saying he was here I didn't think there was anything for him to hunt here.

Because even though his name is literally 'wolfs bane' He doesn't hunt werewolfs.

He prefers the odd ones out. windigos, reapers, skin walkers, those types of things.

"So what's got you in my town?" I question teasingly.

"Just passing through thought I would stop in and see you maybe do a few days of dry run hunts and work outs and stuff, ya know stay in shape" He replied with a smile.

I nod. "Well if your staying for a few days you might as fell roll with me, but it wont be a dry run. we've got a rabid alpha wolf running rapid around here."

He raises an eyebrow. "does sam know?" He asks with a pointed look.

I sigh "Yeah i was hoping to have it dealt with before he came to town but it doesn't look like thats gonna happen, the damned thing keeps attacking me when im unarmed"

Sam doesn't really care for werewolves ever since Maddie.

We met Maddie on a case back before we knew werewolves could learn control. we had originally thought that it was maddies ex boyfriend that was the werewolf but it turned out to be maddie herself.

Now by then sam had already fallen for her and since she had no idea what she even was he begged me and dean to try the only cure and kill the one who bit her.

We thought it worked and well sam went ahead and slept with her growing even more attached, only to find out that it really didn't work later that night.

She asked sam to kill her.

He did.

After that we learned that not only vampires could learn control but so could werewolves.

Sams never really been the same but he tries to stay clear of the werewolves.

Wait till he finds out about derek.

My chest still aches at the thought of him but im hoping for the best, maybe he's still alive.

"When are you even unarmed?" He asks with a snort.

"I know right?!" I joke earning a light shove.

"Well if we're going hunting you might wanna change out of that dress." He says.

I glance down with a smirk and nod heading toward my locker and pulling out hunting clothes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night were quietly making our way through the dark both of us loaded down with weapons and on our guards.

So we both flinch when my phone rings and I quietly curse myself for forgetting to turn it off.

I frown when I see it's stiles calling and then I notice the fact that it's a full moon and im not there and I have to answer.

I hold up a finger to bane and press the green button.

"What is it stiles?" I ask

"Where the hell are you?!" He yells "You've been gone since first period no one knows where the hell you are and scotts really starting the freak me out!"

I pinch the bridge of my nose. "Look don't worry about me im fine but im out in the middle of something and I can't talk, im sorry I can't help with scott but you'll be fine you can do this. just chain him to something heavy and stay somewhere he can't see you. just wait it out" I finish with a click before he can even answer.

Bane raises an eye brow at me "Friend troubles?"

I sneer "Just focus on what we're doing" I demand.

We both snap our heads to the side at the sound of a twig snapping.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

~3POV~

"Just wait it out"

It had been hours since the phone call scott was gone Azalea was MIA and stiles was done looking he didn't know what to do and ace had turned her phone off.

So he had decided to wait on the front steps of scotts house and hope he came home.

He was relieved when he did and fully shocked when it was Derek (um wasn't he supposed to be dead?) Hale, helping him to the house and not there missing best friend.

"Derek?! what are you doing here we thought you were dead?" stiles questioned franticly.

Derek already having enough of that from scott and even more upset at not seeing there beautiful huntress friend with him glared at him.

"Well im not. and what im doing here is saving you friend so shut up." He snapped.

"Where's Azalea?" Scott questioned highly confused as to why she wasn't there, she was always there.

"You didn't see her anywhere?" Stiles questions.

Scott opens his mouth to respond when there met with the sound of a loud engine and squealing tires.

A recognizable 67' Impala comes whipping around the corner blaring heavy rock from the speakers.

And just as stiles fears it will, it comes to a squealing halt in front of them.

Out stepping the Winchester brothers Twenty six year old dean with his muscled frame hard edges and a 'shoot first ask questions later' attitude.

And twenty two year old Sam, the younger brother or not the man was huge tall and well muscled also but still with a gentler personality that set him apart from his siblings, not saying he was weak in the slightest.

Especially now as the two of them bounded toward them on a mission it seemed there coats billowing out around them.

Dean got right up in stiles face and out of the corner of his slightly terrified eyes stiles saw derek try to move forward and scott pull him back knowing better then to get in the winchester's way.

"Where the hell is my sister stilinski?" Dean demanded.

Stiles could see derek look between the two brutal men and go slack with the realization that these two men where Azaleas brothers.

He's now encountered all the winchesters except john himself.

"I don't know, she left school first period and I havn't seen her since, I call her a couple hours ago and she said she was in the middle of something and couldn't talk, i've tried calling here since then but she won't answer I think she's hunting the alpha" he blubbers.

Just then there met with a horrible screeching sound and Sam takes off toward the car leaving dean to explain.

"She's not hunting the alpha." He states distracted and worried for his sister.

His only little sister.

"What wait how do you know?" Scott questions.

Turning deans attention to him and derek, Dean looking over the later of the two intensely.

"Because that was a vampire. and she's the one being hunted." he deadpans.

He doesn't give them time to respond he just takes off toward the car popping the trunk and pulling out a machete and taking off.

The three of them pile into the jeep and speed to Azalea's to wait it out each of them praying for the best but fearing the worst.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's about a half an hour later that the door burst open, a bloody and angry azalea cradled in deans arms and what seemed to be a vampire restrained between sam and an equally tattered blonde man they had never seen.

"Is she okay?" Scott asks.

"We don't know" Sam says glaring down at the fanged women in his hold.

"Yeah because that thing won't tell me if it bit her or not!" Dean shouts angry, still struggling with a jerking azalea.

"Well now you have a reason to keep me alive" the vampire muses.

"No we're gonna kill you either way we're just trying to see if it's gonna be now or later" The blonde spits out bitterly harshly jerking the womens arm back pulling it out of place.

She hisses in pain stumbling back some. "Okay. okay! fine! it's on her hip!" She screams.

Dean quickly drops to the floor setting his sister down carefully and reaching into his pocket for a switch blade.

Cutting her shirt straight down the middle and pushing it off her shoulders exposing the bleeding vampire bite set perfectly clear on her left hip bone.

"Will that turn her?" Derek questions speaking for the first time since the brothers had shown up.

Azalea snaps her head toward him not knowing he was still alive let alone there and her face lights up as she struggles against her big brothers hold and the pain holding her arms out to the werewolf.

"Derek! your okay!" She screams, causing him to smile faintly and dean to frown.

"Damn you got a set on lungs of you now hold still!" He demands trying to get a good look at it.

"Is that gonna turn her or not?" Stiles questions getting back to the point.

"Yeah it is." Sam says. "But the good news is we know how to reverse it"

"How?" Stiles says turning his worried eyes to azalea who now had an intense look of pain on her face jerking her hips up off the floor the vampire venom trying to take hold.

"Well its almost dawn now and Azalea should turn by then, then we have to kill the vamp that bit her- that bitch over there- and have her drink it's blood and she'll be fine" Dean explains.

"Aright one more question. who is he?" Stiles asks pointing to the blonde.

"Bane. im a hunter friend of there's im in town for a few days and was out with ace when the vamp attacked." the man answered.

"I should kill you for even letting her get bit in the first place!" Dean says glaring at him.

"Whoa dean just calm down! focus on our little sister you know the one withering in pain on the floor over there" Sam says irritated.

They turn their attention to azalea and watch and wait as her muscles seize and she curls herself into a ball clutching at her stomach.

"This is it" Dean mutters watching the sun rise out the window.

"Scott, Derek get in front of stiles" Sam says tightening his grip on the vampire.

The boys do as there told just in time for azalea to let out a cry of pain a second set of teeth dropping down into her mouth.

"Alright zales just calm down control it for like four minutes and you'll be fine!" dean shouts backing away from her some.

She nods slightly closing her eyes and breathing deeply clenching her fist and curling her knees up to her chest dipping her head down to rest on them.

They watch horrified as sam cuts deep into the vampires wrist not at all thrown by the scream that leaves her mouth and fills a cup with her blood, handing it off the bane who then hands it to dean, before simply taking a machete and cutting off her head.

they let her body drop and step over it as it hits the floor walking back at azalea, and stiles well he just tries not to faint or throw up.

"Here ace you gotta drink this." dean says softly handing her the cup when she looked up at him with those ice blue eyes that reminded him so much of their mothers.

She took it from him wordlessly taking a deep breath and chugging it barely managing not to cough and gag at the taste and they breath a sigh of relief as she slowly fades back to normal.

excepting a hug from her brothers and stiles on her way upstairs to wash off the blood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bane leaves about thirty minutes later after receiving a call about a job on his cell phone and biding them goodbye.

and twenty minutes after that azalea stubbles down the stairs in boy shorts and an oversized shirt her wet hair piled on top of her head and the rest of her completely exhausted.

She manages to latch herself to derek mumbling over and over again how glad she is that he's okay and that she's sorry for what he doesn't know but he just hugs her and says its okay.

she plants a long kiss on his lips that he happily returns not caring about the people watching them then placing her on his lap and leaving one more kiss on her temple before she falls asleep in his arms.

"Is she gonna be okay?" stiles asks still concerned for his friend now passed out in derek's lap.

"Yeah she's fine" Dean says waving them off still eyeing derek intensely.

Sam scoffs "Yeah she was cuddled to sleep by a full grown werewolf- a hale none the less- but no worries it's all good"

Dean lets out a heavy sigh this being one of the rare moments when he was the calm one and sam was freaking.

"How many times do I have to say im sorry? I didn'y know! next time i'll make for damn sure that we don't have to kill her when you decide to bang a mythical creature!" he exclaims.

Sams anger flares up and he storms out of the house muttering 'ill be back later' on the way out. seconds later they're met with the loud purr of en engine.

dean jumps up shocked and enraged "son of a bitch! he took my baby!" he yells snapping his mouth shut when his sleeping sister stirs.

"What was that about?" Scott questions warily.

Dean waves him off "Long story for another time. Now what I want to know is what the hell happened to make Ace go all terminator because it doesn't happen often"

Scott starts to tell the story after all it was his and stiles stupid plan that started all of that anyway.

"We tried to call the alpha to the school...and well it worked Azalea was outside with Derek when we came out the alpha attacked and completely impaled derek and tossed him into the wall we all thought he was dead, and ace started freaking out she was yelling and screaming and kicking trying to get to him stiles had to actually drag her away and into the school"

Dean watches them all carefully taking it all in he sees dereks face light up with recognition and he hums nodding toward derek.

"So she told you then" He says it's not a question more of a statement.

He nods glancing down at the girl in his lap "Yeah we were at the gas station and chris argent cornered us he made a comment about your mother- ace looking like her or something- and she pretty much threatened to ruin him and then took out one of his hunters" He says with amusement in his voice.

Dean chuckles nodding his head along knowing that, that was something she would defiantly do.

"She does look like our mother a spitting image except for the dark hair" He muses fondly smiling at the sleeping form of his little sister before getting back on track.

"Still there's got the be something else for her to be this far gone... when we dragged her away from the vampire she was ready to kill me"

Stiles shrugged "She had a panic attack when we got into the school?"

Dean sits back satisfied with himself "Thats it." he states.

"I get the feeling there's a story behind this" Stiles sates.

Dean sighs when he sees them all waiting to hear it.

"She's only ever had a panic attack once. she was only thirteen but she was training a hunter, his name was Hayden they were best friends attached at the hip they were out on a hunt one night- vampires actually- anyway he ended up getting separated from her and the couple other hunters they had with them he was bit and turned almost immediately because he was so young the venom spread faster and he couldn't control it he attacked one of the hunters and kill them so he couldn't be turned back to human. he went after ace...she had to kill him he got so close to her before she swung that she was drenched in his blood."

He stops for a minute to take a breath taking in the shocked and sympathetic faces of everyone around.

"When we got back to the hotel we were staying at she went to take a shower a few minutes later we heard a crash so we run in. we found in the tub still with all her clothes on just sitting there in the water socking wet and still covered in blood both his and hers now that she had punched the mirror. she was gasping for air and she couldn't stop her hands from shaking and she was hysterical repeating over and over that it was her fault that she didn't train him well enough that she wasn't strong enough..." He trails off.

"so what happened?" Scott asks.

"I held her until she stopped crying" Sam says walking back into the living room.

"Wait what did she mean she wasn't strong enough?" Derek questions.

Sam scoffs "She didn't want to disappoint our dad- see what you have to understand is that she wasn't raised like any of us not even me and dean she was raised like a solider taught shoot first asks questions later to lock away emotions and do the job she doesn't know anything else which is why now that she's stuck in this extreme hunter mode theres nothing we can do until the alphas dead..."

"And you." He says turning to Derek "Im not sure whats going on here with you and my sister but you hurt her in anyway whatsoever and I will ruin you in everyway possible"

Derek meets his gaze evenly "I'd let you."

Stiles snorts "What your not gonna threaten him?" He asks dean.

He laughs "Theres i could do that would be worse then what ace would do herself"

Scott waves his hands in the air trying to get back on topic. "So what do we do now?"

"Theres nothing you can do, she might be a little better now that she knows dereks alive but not by much, she's gone into stone cold killer mode she not gonna sleep right she won't eat much hell she breath easy until he's dead." Dean says.

"All we can do is hope she kills him soon." Sam agree's

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX'

A/N Hey guys! i know this is really late again and not that good but i got like REALY sick i was throwing up and my head hurt so bad I was dizzy and my throat was so sore i couldn't talk it was awful anyway I couldn't look at the computer to type so this took awhile.

I hope you guys liked the chapter even though it kinda sucks i think, but the next ones with be better!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! they always make me so happy to read!

~She-wolfmoon~ Lol Im glad you liked the italian theres probably gonna be more in there in the future so keep a look out for it!"

~xXToxicMidnightXx~ Im glad you liked it okay even though you don't really care for that episode sorry to keep up waiting for the update but i hope you like this chapter1

~lilnightmare17~ Im glad you liked the chapter so much! thank you for the review i hope you like this chapter okay~

~megladon1616~ Thank you! I hope up love this one too!

~Snowbal winterwolf~ Sorry to keep you waiting for more but i hope you like it!

~jayjay329~ It's gonna be around the first season i think and i know that the werewolf episode with maddie was in the second season but i had to make it before this for it to make sense so yeah i think its gonna be the first season but a few epsiodes from the other season might make there way in just so it makes more sense thanks!

Until next time my dears! ~LilMissSomethingElse

BTW I didn't prove read this or anything because i just really wanted to get it up there fast so you guys have something to read so sorry for any mistakes!


	9. Chapter 9

"OH MY GOD! IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP AND LET ME DRIVE IM TOSSING YOU OUT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROAD AND LETTING HER TURN YOU INTO A PANCAKE!" I yelled sharply turning Dereks camaro away from the argent bitch.

Stiles yelp latching onto the seat as I floored the gas "Ughh I can't believe he made you the driver" He whined.

I scoff "He made me the driver because i've done this kind of thing before and besides who in their right mind would let you two morons drive their car?"

Scott snorts "The only reason your driving the car is because derek is like your boyfriend now which by the way is shocking and gross" He complains.

I let a small smirk jerking the car sharply to the left chuckling as scott goes flying to one side "What was that scott?" I question sweetly.

"GUYS!" Stiles interrupts from beside me "She's gone"

"What?" I snap leaning over to turn on the police scanner we stole 'All units head to iron works suspect is on foot'

I groan "damn it, hang on" I warn them before vary proudly making a impressive U turn like some bitchin' fast and furious type shit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I drove as quickly as possible to the iron works factory dodging cop cars the entire way with ease ive done this type of thing dozens of times putting me completely at ease with the two boys in the car were franticly freaking out.

It was comical honestly. watching them freak out and claw the seats like a scared cat. hehe.

I pulled into the factory and spotted derek crouched down behind some sort of machinery. Stiles jumped into the back seat with scott throwing the door open and yelling for derek to get in at the same time.

He scrambled into the car and I grinned at him flooring it again when shots were fired at us. take that you mother-

"What part of laying low don't you understand!?" Scott yelled.

"Damn it i had him!" Derek exclaimed slamming a fist into his dashboard.

I let out a whistle "Okay. babe?" I say not even thinking twice about using the endearing name "I get that your upset but don't take it out on the car" I say calming driving along at a normal pace now.

I was ignored.

"Who the alpha?!" Stiles chimed in, popping his head through the middle.

"YES! he was standing right in front of me and the friggin' police showed up!" He snaps aggravated.

"Whoa hey," Stiles interrupted. "There just doing there job"

Wow. if looks could kill.

"Yeah. thanks to someone who decided to make me the most wanted fugitive in the entire state!" Derek seethed sarcastically glaring at the two as they shrunk down in their seats some.

"Can we seriously get past that?" Scott sighed "I made a dumb ass mistake I get it"

I snort "Understatement of the century. most people are thankful for the only people trying to help them, but nope. not scott! ohh no he just frames them for murder. Twice!"

"ENOUGH!" Stiles wails leaning forward again to look at derek "How'd you find him?" He questions.

A scoff was dereks only answer causing me to bite my lip to hide to grin trying to fight its way through at stiles highly offended facial expression.

"Can you at least trust us for half a second?" Stott asks exasperated.

"Yeah all of us not just Azalea" stiles added and i shoot a wink at him through the mirror.

And cue the killer glare.

"...Or just zales- yeah ya know i'll just be back here" He decides shrinking back into himself.

I toss my head back and laugh. I wanted to spend my night with my brothers eating pie and listening to what kind of crazy ass shit they got into with out me.

But instead im stuck with the wonder boys and wanted framed murderer of a boyfriend. sexy ass framed murderer but still.

I give Derek a pleading look and after a few minutes of wide glassy blue eyes and a pouty lip he gives in with an eyeroll and a sigh.

"The last time I talked to my sister she was close to figuring something out. the first was a guy named harris-"

"Our chemistry teacher?" Stiles blurts out confused causing me to groan.

"Thats just great not only to I have to deal with him in class and in detention now i have to deal with him out of school too"

"Detention?" Derek questions

I purse my lips nonchalantly "I...may have flipped him the bird, in the middle of a sexy strut out of the class room...in the middle of class" I explain.

He gives me an amused look shaking his head.

"What was the other one?" Scott questions desperately trying to block out our obviously amazing relationship.

"The second was some kind of symbol" He says lifting his hips into the air some to reach a piece of paper in his back pocket showing it to us.

When I see it I huff out an exhausted breath "Of course why would it be any freakin thing else?" I mutter.

"What have you see this?" Derek questions rapidly.

"I've seen it on a necklace.." I nod trailing off.

"Alison's necklace." Scott states from the back seat looking defeated.

I look over at Derek who was glaring at the road.

"You owe me for this." I deadpan. watching as a smirk lights us his face.

"I know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is gonna be impossible you know" Scott grumbled the next day as we walking down the halls at school the next day.

"Just ask her if you can borrow it" Stiles suggested making me raise an eyebrow at him. yeah because that wouldn't be suspicious. at all.

"How?" scott questioned.

"Easy just say 'hey alison can I borrow your necklace to see if theres anything in it...or around it that could lead me to an alpha werewolf that i have to kill in order to get back together with you" He says.

I laugh entirely to loud at that causing a few people to look over at us and scott to shush me.

"She won't talk to me" He whined "What is she only takes it off in the shower or something?" He questioned

"That why you ease back into it" I say.

"Yeah" stiles agreed "You know like remind her of all the good times you had or something then you ask for it-"

He stops short seeing the dreamy far away look and goofy grin plastered on scotts face.

"Your thinking about her in the shower aren't you?" He asks.

"Annnd thats my cue" I drawl walking away from the duo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How the hell did he find out?!" Stiles exclaims as we walked toward the cafeteria.

Okay so recap somehow jack-douche found out about scooby here how? well nobody has any frickin idea.

"Did he say it?" Stiles asks and im tempted to say 'your skin is pale and ice cold...' But i restrained myself.

"Say what?" Scott asks distracted slightly by his thoughts.

"Werewolf! did he say i know your a werewolf?!" Stiles whisper shouted.

"No but he implied it pretty freaking clearly!" scott snarled.

"Okay calm down maybe its not as bad as it seems.." Stiles says trying to make scott feel better. awee. "I mean he doens't have any proof right and besides who would believe him anyway?"

"How about alisons father" scott snaps.

"I could always beat him unconscious and hope he forgets?" I suggest sounding bored.

Scott gapes at me and stiles just goes on talking like he expects these comments from me now which he probably should anyway.

"Does he know about alisons dad?" he asks with a raise eyebrow.

"I don't know" scott sighs.

"Okay wheres derek?" Stiles asks turning toward me.

I smile at the mention of him causing him to roll his eyes "He's hiding like we told him to. he would be at my house but my brothers won't let him." I grumble.

"I have an idea but its gonna take a little time and fenesto" stiles says.

what?

My phone beeps and I pull it out of my pocket reading the text and letting a grin light up my face.

"Well if you'll excuse me boys my brothers are taking me to lunch" I state proudly clapping them on the shoulder as i strut past.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I ended up staying out of school the rest of the day catching up with my brothers.

We had just got done eating at a diner we all like here in town and dean was smugly pocketing the number of our waitress when stiles sent me a message to meet him at his house urgently.

I sigh "I got to go guys duty calls. I'll see you later" I promise placing a kiss to each of their cheeks on my way out tossing a quick 'love you!' over my shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I meet stiles outside his house both of us walking in together and rushing up the stairs.

Stiles immediately plopping down into his chair in front of his computer and me making my way over the bed stopping when something was blocking my way.

My werewolf bitches!

-At the same time papa stilinski yells "HEY STILES!"

He spins around in his chair "YO! D-" He freezes "Derek."

I slap my hand over my mouth to stop myself from laughing at the priceless expression on his face.

Derek made a motion for him to deal with his dad causing him to spring himself from his chair sprinting over to his door and slamming it shut behind him.

Cause that doesn't say 'i'm hiding something from you' P.S don't go in my room.

I roll my eyes before they land on derek again i smirk jumping at him wrapping my arms around his neck and sealing my lips over his.

He smiles against my lips kissing back roughly pulling me flush against him causing me to let out a happy sigh winding my fingers into his hair his wondering up my sides.

We don't hear the door open back up as I turn my head to deepen the kiss that is until stiles lets out a yelp.

"Okay seriously?! Five minutes- I leave you alone for five minutes and your trying to swallow each other?!-"

His rant is cut short when derek releases me slamming him into his bedroon door "If you say one word.."

"-Like what?" Stiles questions cutting his threat off "Hey dad derek hales in my room feeling up on Azalea bring your gun?"

Derek glares but doesn't say anything.

"Yeah thats right if im harboring your fugitive ass its my house my rules buddy" Stiles exclaims slapping his shoulder.

Derek nods letting him go and straightening out his jacket stiles smiles proud of him self and does the same to dereks jacket walking past him.

Letting out a terrified 'oh my god!' when derek jerks his head toward him.

I let out a laugh as derek smiles smugly pulling me back to his side wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"Scott didn't get the necklace?" Derek questions.

"No. he's still working on it, but theres something else we can try" He says.

"What?" I question hating being out of the loop.

"The night at the school" He starts causing me to tense and derek tightens his hold on me keeping his face blank so stiles wouldn't notice.

I smile faintly this is the derek I like best. my derek. just because he doens't let people see the sweet side of him doens't mean there isn't one.

"Scott sent a text to alison to meet him there" he continues.

"So?" Derek says clearly uninterested.

"So it wasn't scott" I explain. derek looks down at me.

"So you think you can find out where it came from?" He asks.

I shake my head "Not me, Sammy's the Winchester with the computer skills"

"But We know someone else who can" stiles adds sending me a meaningful look.

I huff "Oh you suck" I say pouting i didn't want danny anywhere near this but he's the only chance we got because im not letting sam get involved in a werewolf hunting job.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You want me to what?!" Danny exploded the second stiles brought up the idea.

"Trace a text" he states simply.

"Zay are you listening to this?" He asks looking toward my spot on the bed using the nickname only he's allowed too.

I pout on my famous pout. "Danny" I whine "baby please?" I plead causing a quiet growl from derek making me smirk slightly.

He starts shaking his head "Oh no you don't. don't you bat those big blue eyes at me I refuse to fall for that admittedly adorable pout of yours"

Danny rolls his eyes "No. I came here to do lab work and thats what were going to do."

"And we will" Stiles agrees "As soon as you trace the text"

"What makes you think I know how?" he asks defiantly.

Stiles looks guilty for a second. "I looked up your arrest report so..." He trails off.

Danny gapes as do I "I was thirteen they dropped the charges" He defends himself.

"Whoa wait a second. back this train up...did you look up my arrest report to?" I question appalled.

Danny looks shocked and stiles doesn't say anything for a minute before blurting out "You and your brothers cause a lot of trouble don't you"

I throw my hands into the air "DUDE!" I turn my glare toward derek when he chuckles "Its not funny" I grumble throwing a pillow at which he catches with a roll of his eyes.

"Who's he again?" Danny questions stiles quietly pointing to derek who had his head buried back into the book in his lap.

"My uh cousin...Miguel" He answers I can see derek send him a murderous glance over top of his book and I slap my hand over my mouth to keep myself from completely loosing it.

"Is that blood on his shirt?" Danny questions again I overt my eyes to dereks grey shirt that did indeed have blood on it. huh..how did i not notice that?

"Yeah well he gets these terrible nose bleeds" Stiles says off the top of his head. at this point im biting my cheek hard to stop from laughing.

"Hey miguel" Stiles says loudly causing derek to glare up at him "I thought i told you, you could borrow one of my shirts" He says jerking his head toward his dresser.

Derek stands tossing the book onto the bed by my legs and quickly pulling his shirt over his head.

I stop laughing.

I let out a gasp literally jumping onto his back leaning back as he grips my thighs so i won't fall I trace the outlines of his tattoo.

"I forgot you had a tattoo! I love tattoos" I exclaim gleefully peeking around his shoulder at his amused face. Hmm he seems to have that look on his face alot when im around.

"Why? you don't even have any" He says.

"Maybe you just haven't seen them yet" I say suggestively with a wink.

"Ace.." Stiles calls.

"Hmm?" I say turning around to see him staring at me with an unimpressed look and dannys wide-eyed surprised look at my little display and I blush slightly.

"Get off him so he can change." Stiles demands.

I smile sheepishly "Right" I hop off his back quietly walking back to my spot on the bed.

"Stiles" Derek snapped a minute later holding out a shirt in front of him "This. no fit." He says through gritted teeth.

Stiles rolls his eyes "Then try something else on" He stops when he sees dannys lingering stare on derek and smiles slyly.

"Hey that one looks pretty good doesn't it danny?" Stiles asks when derek puts on en entirely too small blue and orange stripped shirt.

"Its not really his color" Danny says shyly I grin nodding along "I agree" I state causing derek to glance over at me and roll his eyes pulling the shirt back off.

"So about that text?" stiles says getting cut off by derek again.

"Stiles! none of these fit!" He seethes aggravated.

"Im gonna need the ISP the phone number and the exact time of text" danny says.

Stiles throws his hand up in victory and I get up to help Derek while they work on the text, finding him the biggest plain black shirt stiles owned and kissing his cheek when he thanked me quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There" Danny says about twenty minute later "The text came from a computer. this one."

me and derek make our way over to the computer leaing in at the same time to read it.

"That can't be right" Stiles says reading the screen.

There in red.

Melissa McCall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Twenty minutes later, the three of us are parked outside of the hospital in stiles jeep.

"Scott got the necklace" Stiles says holding out the picture scott sent to his phone for us to see.

It looks exactly like the drawing, im about to comment about how the picture really doesn't help us at all, but stiles phone ringing beats me to it.

Seeing the name 'scott' flash on the screen he quickly answers it.

"Yeah, I did and it look's just like the drawing." Suddenly he's cut off by Derek grabbing his wrist despite his protest and practically barking at scott (yes pun intended...*Smiles sheepishly* Sorry)

"Is there something on the back of it? theres got to be an inscription? an opening? something!"

"No. no theres nothing, nothing in it on it around it it's completely flat, and where are you? your supposed to be here, your first line!" scott responded, aiming the last part at stiles.

Who takes his arm back "I know, if you seem my dad just tell that i'll be there i'll just be a little late." he lets out a sigh. "Alright thanks"

"Your not gonna make it" Derek deadpans when stiles hangs up.

I kicked the back of his seat and he turns to glare at me, I give him a look saying 'was that really necessary?'.

Derek clears his throat turning back to stiles "You didn't tell him about his mom either"

"Not until we find out the truth" Stiles says determined.

"One more thing" Derek sates calmly.

"Yeah?" Stiles sighs. right before derek not so calmly slams his head into the steering wheel.

My mouth drops open even though i was expecting something like this and stiles groans "What was-"

Derek cuts him off "You know what that was for! go!" He snaps pointing at the building.

I chuckle following him out of the jeep that is until derek grabs me by my belt loops. "Where do you think your going?" He questions with a raised eye brow.

I snort "Well someones gotta protect his scrawny ass" I say in a 'duh' tone lifting my shirt up some to reveal the pistol strapped to my hip.

He still looks hesitant so i roll my eyes and grip him by the shirt kissing him hard and fast smirking smugly when he loosens his grip on my hip in surprise allowing me to slip from his hold and out of the jeep.

"I'll be fine!" I call after me grinning at his outraged face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I immediately notice something is off when theirs nobody around, like completely empty hospitals are normal?

So I hand stiles my phone and mutter to call Derek slipping the gun off my hip and loosely into my hand.

"She's not here" I hear Stiles tell Derek when we pass by miss mccalls empty station.

"Derek said to look for Jennifer she's the one looking after his uncle" Stiles says from behind me, I nod and he follows me into peters room only to find it empty.

"One problem. she's not here either" stiles mutters into the phone.

It takes me all of about two second's before it clicks "Son of a bitch" I hiss as I hear Derek yelling at stiles over the phone line obviously figuring it out his self and immediately drawl my gun.

I spin around catching movement from the corner of my eye. and there in all his glory and his burnt face stands peter hale.

I sneer as he smirks at me "Hello little huntress"

Next thing I know he backhands me so hard I go flying half way across the hall and into the wall not that, that stops be from firing shots as I go landing a few by his shoulder. to bad they aren't wolfsbane.

I barely register Derek knocking out peters nurse and telling stiles to get back before peter is pressed up behind me with his claws at my neck.

"Ah ah ah" Peter says wagging his clawed finger at derek when he growls getting ready to come forward.

"One wrong move and I bite the Winchester," He hisses in my ear. "What do you think about that?" he asks me.

What ever answer he was expecting he did not get.

"Well peter, I can give you two different outcomes and i'll let you guess the real one. now don't bother trying to listen to my heart beat because it's already racing with adrenaline and you won't be able to tell the difference." I start. I've got everyones attention know and I speak with a calm and steady voice.

"Either you bite me and I turn, because im not an argent im not gonna off myself, and I become even more powerful, more deadly and even more equipped to hunt you down and you see how long you last then." I pause to let that sink in before staring up again.

"Or it might be true that when I was little by dad was worried something like this might happen one day and since there is no curse for a werewolf bite he made one himself, giving me small doses of wolfsbane that weren't necessarily safe but not deadly and slowly let them build up in my system since I was three. thats thirteen and a half years of wolfsbane so if you bite me it won't turn me. but it will kill you."

He lets out an angry snarl tightening his grip on my throat causing derek to step forward again "Or I could just kill you now" He threatens.

And me being the bold and cocky bitch that I am turn my head so that my face is right next to his. and I smirk.

"True" I state nodding my head the best I can in his grip before lowering my voice to a taunting whisper "But where's the fun in that?"

He smirks turning face Derek "It's a shame she a Winchester...I actually like her." He state before slamming my head into the wall next to him.

I can hear a roar and catch a faint flash of electric blue before everything fades to black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I wake up im in stiles jeep with him and scott.

And They tell me that derek has sided with his uncle and I freeze unable to comprehend what they say until it comes crashing down around me like a cold bucket of harsh reality.

The betrayal Is clearly written on my face so when I calmly ask stiles to drive me home he doesn't protest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's times like these that Im glad to have my brothers when I come home they're on there way out throwing out something about wanting to check something out but they stop when they see my face.

They know not to ask me about it because I won't talk but that doesn't stop Sam from grabbing my gelato and Dean from handing me my favorite nickelback CD pressing kisses to my cheeks and mumbling to get some sleep, before quietly slipping out the door.

I trudge my way up the steps and into my room flipping the light on and stopping short at the face of derek staring at me from his place in front of my window.

"What are you doing here?" I question sounding a lot stronger then I feel.

"Im sorry" He says. I laugh bitterly.

"Your sorry?! he wanted to kill me- he still wants to kill me!" I yell. "But hey I mean as long as your sorry why not help him?" I question sarcastically.

He shakes his head at me "He's the only family I have left." He tries to explain.

I violently drag my hands through my hair. "He's not your family any more derek! do you not get that he killed your only family when he ripped apart you sister?!" I question desperately Ignore his flinch at my words.

"He's not your uncle anymore he's a monster! and don't even try to guilt trip me by saying I only think that because he's a werewolf because you know damn well thats not true. werewolfs are predators they don't have to be killers, the same goes with vampires, or hunters the trick is learning to tell the difference and if you can't see it then im sorry but you need to leave, But please. please" I repeat in a broken whisper. "Don't get in my way" I plead.

Taking one more look at his broken face before locking myself in the bathroom until I hear the window close.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N!

Okay! that was that! I hope I did better on the update time im still want them to be faster but im slowly getting there! I hope you guys liked this chapter, can you believe theres only three more chapters left of the first season?! AHHH! I cant believe it! I feel so accomplished!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Thank you all so much for the reviews I love them you guys are like freaking awesome!

~ She-wolfmoon~ Thank you! Im glad that your happy about the boys being there I hope you like this chapter two!

~Lilnightmare17~ Thank you for the review you always get me motivated to write more soon! lol but no seriously thank you for the support I really hope you liked this chapter!

~megladon1616~ Yay! Lol I knew you would love it! I hope we kept the tradition alive with this chapter! and It will probably be implied pretty freaking clearly but I won't actually write the scene because I don't write that kind of stuff so it will be left to your imaginations or one shots if you guys wanna write your own that would be awesome once that chapter comes out!

~Till the end of the line~ Thank you! Im glad you like it I hope you like this chapter to!

~aliciasellers75~ Thank you! im glad you liked the chapter i hope you liked this one to and It wasn't tomorrow but I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long!

Thank you guys! you have know idea how much I love my readers your all so supportive! It make writing a whole lot more fun!

Until next time lovely's ~ LilMissSomethingElse~


	10. Chapter 10

A/N! Okay this is gonna be a really short chapter because not that much happens in co-captain and i don't really care for the episode any way so it's more of a short little one to hold you off until I get the next big one up thanks!

...

"Are you sure your okay?" Scott questions.

We were currently riding around town in search of jackson because he's a douche and is causing us trouble.

I sigh "Im fine scott. beside we have a lot more problems to worry about, like the fact that peters the alpha and is now stalking people to death, not to mention derek going along with him for whatever reason, and the argents going nuts trying to find the second beta and the alpha. and my brothers are being weird around me..."

I tail off lost in thought. it was true they were being weird its like they were walking on egg shells around me avoiding questions and sometimes avoiding me all together and it was starting to bug me.

The car was silent for a few minutes until scott spotted Jackson in a parking lot with chris argent. ugh they're everywhere.

"This he is." Scott said pointing it out to stiles. stiles jerked the car to the right whipping into the parking lot and coming to a jerky stop in front of jackson and chris.

"Hey" scott called from the backseat, he let me have the front for once.

"What up?" Stiles says throwing up a two fingered way.

I smiled in a sinister sweet way batting my eye lashes at chris for effect "Is everything okay?"

"Hey scott, ace. Your friend here was just having car troubles" He said trying to play it off he obviously knew that i knew what was really going on but he had no idea that scott or stiles had any idea.

Jackson's freak out gaze roamed over stiles jeep and he made a noise in the back of his throat. "Well theres a mechanics right down the street we could take you if you want" He offered.

Jackson shifted his eyes to chris before snapping them to me as I opened the door as an invitation arching one perfect eyebrow in argents direction.

"Hey come on jackson your way to pretty to be out here all by yourself" Stiles prompted.

After a second Jackson gave and nod and headed toward us, I hoped out to let him in the back when we hear the roar of en engine and turn to face chris who was standing in front of jacksons car with a snug smile on his face "I told you I knew a few things about cars." That was the only thing he said before speeding away.

Jackson waited until argent was gone before turning angry blue eyes to scott "What are you following me now?"

Scott climbed out slamming the door shut ,stiles close behind. "Yes you stupid freaking idiot! you almost gave it all away right there!" He yells.

Jackson scoffs "What are you talking about?"

Scott huffed and looked away trying to gain back some control, stiles looked annoyed and me? I was plain fed up.

"He thinks your the second beta" Jackson raised a questioning eye brow "What?"

Scott growled low in his throat "He thinks your me!" He yells jerking around and slamming a fist into the hood of stiles jeep. I let out a whistle and stiles tossed his arms up "dude. my jeep."

Scott ignored him so he could go back to yelling at jackson "I could hear your heart beating from a mile away literally! now he thinks theres something wrong and I have to keep an eye on you so he doens't kill you two!" He scolds his anger slowly building and he whipped around to land another hit on stiles jeep.

I step in the way completely unfazed and grab his wrist in a tight grip. he glares at my emotionless face, for a minute but then decides better and nods calming down.

"you know what, this is your problem not mine! I didn't say anything so that means that your the one that's gonna get me killed" Jackson yelled pushing scott into the side of the jeep. "Can we stop hitting my jeep?" Scott pushed back harder and I took a step back waiting for my turn.

Stiles pushed his way inbetween them and placed a hand on either of their chest and push them apart "Ok just calm down!"

Jackson glared and scott panted "When they come after you I won't be able to protect you. I can't protect anyone"

I followed scott gazed to stiles and started shaking my head "Maybe you can't" I scoff drawing their attention to me. "But i'll be damned if i let anything happen to either of you."

Jackson rolled his eyes "Just get me what I want and I can protect myself"

I snort "Yes. he wants to be a werewolf so he can protect himself from the werewolf hunters .great plan. makes total sense" I mutter sarcastically.

Scott shakes his head "No you won't trust me all it does is make things worst"

Jackson scoffs "Yeah you can hear anything you want, and run faster then humanly possible. sounds like a real hardship mccall"

He nods "Yeah. I can run really fast now, except half the time im running away from people trying to kill me. and I can hear things like my girlfriend telling people how she doesn't trust me anymore right before breaking up with me!"

Stiles smiles at him sadly and I look away for a second. "Im not lying to you it ruins you life!" He yells trying to get him to understand.

"It ruined your life" Jackson stated "Because you had all the power in the world and you didn't know what to do with it. you know what its like? It's like you turned sixteen and someone bought you a posche when they should have started you off with a nice little honda"

He stops to lean closer to scott like he's telling him a secrete and plasters a smirk on his face "Me, I drive a porsche" With that he turns to walk away but by then my anger has already built up and it's my turn. "Thats it."

...

*Derek's POV*

They watched the four of them interact from the shadows of the tree's unaware that derek and his uncle were also following jackson.

His uncle had asked him about the human boy that wanted the bite and was causing trouble for them, and he had given him the name.

He had to restrain himself when he saw Azalea, they had left things off bad, she didn't break up with him and that in itself shocked derek because though he knew he fell for her fast and way harder then he ever had before, he was unaware until last night that so had she.

But then again just because she didn't break up with him didn't mean she wanted anything to do with him at the moment.

And he really couldn't blame her I mean he had sided with a murder but what she didn't understand was that peter was his family. born wolves especially had a strong loyalty to family they were meant to be in packs that's why omegas don't survive.

He had grown anxious has he watched his uncle study them his eyes trained on the young huntress most of the time they could both feel her growing anger and derek knew it was just a matter of time until she snapped.

And peter obviously just wanted to see what she would do he knew that she was dangerous even though he didn't want to admit it there was no way around that but maybe he could find a weakness.

Derek made sure to keep a close eye on peter because while he had promised derek that he wouldn't hurt Azalea he vary well could.

He was ready for it when she finally snapped. "That it." Was all the warning they got before she had the boy pressed up against his precious porsche.

Her front against his back his arms locker behind him and his face pressed to the car as he hissed in his ear.

"Well congrats jackson you finally did it you found out what made scott so much better then you and you just have to have it weather its good or not right? Well let me tell you what makes me better then you. If you thought the argents were bad then your in for a rude awakening, Im a winchester and do you know what that means?" She questions. jackson struggles to shake his head 'no'.

"It means that I am the only female left in the most feared hunter family in the whole world. I've decapitated people with fishing wire! and as soon as you turn on your first full you, you will hurt somebody because you don't care and you have a bad temper. and then guess what? it's open season and theres a target on your back, your fair game and I promise you that I will be the one to hunt you down." She finishes in a whisper shoving him hard before storming back to the jeep.

Derek frowned Sam was right she was in full on hunter mode and nothing was gonna stop her until peter was dead she wouldn't hesitate to cut down anyone in her way.

And she was gonna be a whole lot more trouble then peter had thought.

...

*Azalea's POV*

Later that night after a really long and frantic phone call from scott about peter taking his mom out on a date I found myself at the hale house.

I knew that peter was out but I also knew that, that meant derek was doing something else and I was gonna be here to find out what.

I didn't have to wait long before the frighten begging of jackson filled my ears. Peter ordered Derek to kill him I realized and quietly made my way over toward the stairs in time to hear derek yell.

"Don't you get it?! no one cares that you drive a posche no one cares that you have good hair and no one cares that your captain of the lacrosse team on ones here!" He yelled.

"Now that statement was not entirely true" I state trotting down the stairs making my presence known Jackson watched with panic stricken eyes as I stopped between him and derek.

"He's co-captain babe" I smirk watching from the corner of my eyes as jackson looks between us.

He sighs exasperated. "Move." He demands his eyes flashing, jackson flinches, I don't.

I shake my head. "Nope. look we both know that your not gonna hurt me and im not gonna hurt you so you better just give up now, because im a hell of a lot more stubborn then you."

He has a pained look on his face. He opens his mouth to talk but is cut off by bullets hitting the walls. He pushes me out of the way "Get jackson out of here! GO!"

I grab jackson and push him in front of me toward the back door and glance back just in time to see derek wolf out and head out the door. straight into gun fire.

...

AN! Hey guys thanks for reading the chapter like I said it's really short but i hope you liked it anyway!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank you for the reviews!

~meglandon1616~ Lol good :) And all though I am a big vanilla fan myself I have to say that Im totally obsessed with the sea salt caramel kind like ohmygod! it's too amazing! Haha Thanks for the review!

~lilnightmare17~ Im glad you liked this chapter and It's actually funny that you mentioned that because iv been planning on adding more of dereks pov in there so I hope that you like it Thanks!

~marine76~ Im glad that you liked it! I hope you like thie one two even though it is really short thank you for your review!

~she-wolfmoon~ HAHA Im glad you like her! She my favorite character that iv written and what can i say she's a badass lmao! Thank you for your review!

Thank you guys so much for your reviews I really appreciate you reading my story and giving me support to write more I love you guys! :)

A/N IMPORTANT!

Don't worry this isn't anything bad I just wanted to let you know that the next chapter is gonna be the last one of the first season and yes it will continue on into season two and i know that theres two episodes left but the way that im putting it together in my head its only gonna be one chapter so keep an eye out for that because in gonna be writing it really soon!

See you soon! ~lilmisssomethingelse .. ;p


	11. Chapter 11

A/N~ just a quick little note to let you know that im gonna start putting song lyrics at the start of each chapter just because I felt like it ;P Okay on with the story!

...

~Climb into the ring, for a battle that you can't win. swing as hard as you can swing it will still mean nothing, should've seen it coming it had to happen sometime. Well you went and brought a knife to an all out gun fight. and the only thing to save is the banner that you wave, to be wrapped around your grave~

~This means war, nickelback.~

...

"Scott would you kindly calm your self the hell down?" I ask watching him pace around his room in panic I had told them about Derek and in return he had told us about peter threatening alison.

"No! I can't protect her on my own we have to find Derek!" He yells in desperation.

"Didn't you say he walked into gun fire? okay he sounds kinda dead." Stiles says ever the optimistic one.

I shake my head numbly "No they won't kill him. at least not yet." I say.

"How do you know?" Scott questions franticly.

"Because I know how the argents work. they need him for information and I also know Derek and he's not gonna tell them anything" I state.

"Well then what are they gonna do with him?" Stiles asks confused.

I grimace "Most likely beat him unconscious over and over and electrocute him until be can't shift try to get if out of him that way"

Stiles nods sarcastically "Oh well that's beautiful" I snort.

Just then my phone buzzes and I look down to find a text from dean.

'Hey Ace me and sammy are gonna take you out to dinner. Wear something nice ;)'

I throw my head back and groan. "What's wrong now?" Scott questions annoyed.

I sneer "I asked your boyfriend if he was gay and he hit me with his purse!" I snap.

Scott stares mouth agape while stiles howls with laughter I smirk despite myself and pull myself to my feet.

"I gotta go we'll talk later okay" I say not waiting for a response before im out the door.

...

I come home to find my brothers waiting in the living room dressed nicely in slacks and button downs and I narrow my eyes suspiciously but don't say anything simply heading up to my room to get ready.

I settle on a black dress with a thick but slim straps, a deep sweet heart neckline showing off impressive cleavage fitted tight to my body down to my small waist flowing out loose to the top of my thighs.

I slip on my deep red stilettos and apply my make up, deep warm brown smoky eye shadow amplifying my vibrant blue eyes and deep red lipstick on my full lips matching my shoes before styling my hair into sexy tousled curls.

I grab my purse and toss in my phone before deeming myself ready and leaving with my brothers.

...

"Would you just spit it out already damn!" I snap dropping my fork onto my plate getting sick of watching my brothers shoot each other looks and fidget nervously.

"What do you mean?" Sam questions with fake confusion.

I roll my eyes "Cut the bull shit im not stupid and i know you way too well for you too lie to me im like the human lie detector so don't even try it"

Dean heaves out a sigh "Dad's missing." He states bluntly.

I snort "He's always 'missing' and he always shows up a few days later."

Sam shakes his head. "He's been gone for like two weeks now."

I scoff trying really hard not to believe it "He's on a hunting trip you know how he gets he probably just forgot to call"

Dean locks his jaw tossing an all too familiar book up on the table "Not this time."

I gape at it "Where did you get that?" I question quietly.

"It was in a hotel room where dad said he was gonna be, but that's not all." he said.

"Oh great theres more!" I say sarcastically.

He flips it open and pushes it toward me, there on the page is a series of numbers circled with the name 'ace' above it.

"Do you know where this is?" He questions knowing that im the one who knows dads military style directions.

I stutter for a minute mapping it out in my head, "Umm it's right outside california- god can you believe that? right where i could've got to it if i had just known" I scold myself.

"Hey it's not your fault" Sam says softly reaching across the table and laying a hand over top of mine.

I bite my lips to keep the frustrated tears at bay "I just- I need time to think and process im gonna...im gonna go" I say jumping out of my seat and power walk out of the restaurant.

I get outside and let out a frustrated and slightly frantic screech and kick a rock at my feet roughly dragging a hand through my hair.

I toss my head back letting out a sigh staring at the stars hoping will calm me down finally letting two lonely tears create a line down my cheeks.

I should've kept my guard up I know that and the only times that I don't something bad usually happens and of course this time is no exception.

I feel a big arm wrap around me keeping mine pined to my side while I kick and thrash against their hold trying not to breath in when a cloth is held up against my face but I can't help It and end up falling into a dark oblivion.

...

Derek hates kate he always will even more then he hates himself for falling for her tricks in the first place, but he's never hated her more then he does right now.

"You know derek I thought to myself what do I have to do to get you to talk, and then it hit me you don't care if your the one hurt but what about your little girlfriend?"

His head snapped up meeting her smirking gaze.

"Pretty little dark haired thing right? I honestly don't even know her name just the face and I still don't know what you would want with a measly little human but hey that means I can actually leaves scars"

Derek growls hoping that azalea would be focus enough to not get taken and then it hits him that kate doens't even know that she's after john winchester daughter and he has the urge to laugh.

"You wouldn't be able to touch her" He bites out.

She laughs an awful mocking thing, "Oh really?"

Just then the large man who had, had the pleasure of giving derek most of his beating's come in carrying a limp azalea bridal style.

From what he could tell she didn't have any bruises and she wasn't bleeding so except from the heavy drug that he could smell seeping out of her skin -god how much did they give her?- she was fine for now.

She was also beautiful in a little black dress that left little to the imagination curly hair and make up and dark red stilettos that were tossed carelessly into the corner.

He also didn't care for how the man was looking at the girl weather she was Azalea 'ace' winchester and she was defiantly not a little girl she was still sixteen, and it made him sick.

She was dropped gracelessly into a chair tied up with rope and smirked at before kate stepped away from her.

"Well then I guess we just have to wait until she wakes up."

...

My brain was foggy and my vision was bleary for a minute as the world came back into focus and right then i was hit with harsh and painfully reality.

I was in fact tied to a chair in what looked like a cellar of some kind.

That was in fact my missing werewolf boyfriend chained to the wall.

And yes that was in fact kate argent standing in front of him.

Well shit.

They didn't look over or acknowledge me, seeing how my body does this weird thing were when I first wake up my breathing or heart rate doesn't change not until im actually moving or doing something so they had no way of knowing I was awake.

I took that time to listen and prepare myself for this shit.

"Unfortunately derek if you aren't going to talk them im gonna have to kill you. say hi to your sister for me" Ha im sorry bitch say what?

"You tell her about me didn't you? the truth about the fire?" Derek stayed quiet. she laughed.

"Oh sweetheart thats a lot of guilt to keep bottled up. huh...If your sister didn't even know then I bet your little play toy over there doesn't either I wonder if she would still want to be with you if she knew?" She questioned wickedly.

I figured now would be a good time to make my consciousness known.

"I already knew" I bit out causing both of them to jump and snap there attention over to me.

Kate walked over to me and smirk coming down to my level and scoffing. "MmmmHmm how about you tell me how 'you knew' Then?"

I snort shaking my head. "God you really don't remember do you?"

At her blank expression I started my story.

"It was six years ago a few days after the hale house fire and my dad was teaching a class of newbie's and he dragged me along with him. You had came in grinning from ear to ear telling the women about the clan of werewolves you took out." I stop to see derek watching me talk intently and kate looking confused.

"They were new so you knew they wouldn't have the guts to say anything to you about breaking the code let alone someone else. you were so proud bragging about how you tricked and seduced a sixteen year old boy to get to his family." I stop again to see derek staring shamefully at the ground and throw kate a hate filled and disgusted look.

"I remember being so upset and going to tell my dad and he said 'I know it's wrong baby but its over and we can't do anything about it now' and you know what I told him? I said maybe you can't but I can. do you remember what happened next?" I question kate.

She shakes her head slightly still listening but looking annoyed "I snapped you wrist it was your trigger finger hand too" I say with a chuckle. "You couldn't shoot anything for like six months. After that I saw the story on the news and I was physically sick for three days."

I finish and while derek's face holds a tiny bit of new pride for me kate looks flat out confused. "But that was..." She trailed off and I give a frustrated sigh.

"Azalea Winchester - as in hello that would be me you dumb fuck" I deadpan.

She sneers at me and slaps me clear across the face sending my head to the side and causing me to spit out a mouth full of blood from my now split lip.

And while derek pulls at his chains and yells for her not to touch me I simply smile and shake my head. "Your gonna have to do better then that sweetheart"

...

After about twenty straight minutes of questions fired at both me and derek and me finding out that I had been out for twelve hours kate finally got fed up.

"Isn't it ironic that your inadvertently helping me track down the rest of the pack again?" She giggled like a full out psycho.

Before getting serious again. "Or is that just a little bit of history repeating?"

She walked over to the box that controls the electrical currents that run to dereks side but hesitated deep in thought. "History repeating...it's not jackson no jackson got a little scratch on the back of his neck but he's not in love with alison."

Shit. shit. shit. shitshitshitshitshit.

"Not like scott." She figured with a smirk.

Damn it.

"Well I gotta run with this but don't worry you can still have fun" She said with false comfort.

I snort "Yeah it's gonna loads of fun watching you choke on your own blood." I mutter darkly.

What I didn't expect was for her to turn around and jab a ridged blade into my thigh instantly causing it to pour blood.

I take a deep breath to keep myself from yelling in pain before forcing out. "Was that supposed to scare me? hurt me? I mean what are you going for here? whatcha trying to accomplish by this?" I muse.

She chuckles. "Your not scared by much are you?"

I shrug the best I can with my arms tied down. "When most little kids are seven and tell there dads that there scared of the dark they get a hug and a promise that nothing would hurt them. I got a hand gun and a promise that I was scarier then anything under my bed."

She smiles sarcastically. "yeah well you should be scared. your gonna die. either you bleed out tonight or I finish you off myself when I get back and either way derek gets to watch you die. doesn't that scare you?" She taunts.

" Quand'anche camminassi nella valle dell'ombra della morte, io non temerei alcun male." I say calmly.

She nods. "I don't know what the hell you just said but I don't really care. bye!" and with that she wall gone.

...

It had been half an hour and I was still bleeding.

"Azalea keep your eyes open your gonna be fine!" Derek yelled causing my heavy eyes to snap open and focus slightly bleary on the werewolf.

A few frustrated tears fall and I blink them away angrily. "I can't die yet derek." I whisper.

"You know it's okay to be scared you know" Derek says softly.

I let out a breathless laugh. "Thank you, but thats not what I meant."

He frowns. "What do you mean then?"

I shake my head. "My dads missing. that's the real reason my brothers came to see me because dads gone but he left us a note and im the only one who knows how to read it , with out me they'll never find him." I explain.

Derek looks pained for a minute until I notice his ears perk up. "Hang on Azalea we're gonna get out of here. brace yourself."

And with that he tosses his head back and howls with all the strength he has left right after that is when I finally lose consciousness.

...

The next time I wake up it's to yelling.

"Look I don't know when kate is getting back so get me out! GET ME OUT RIGHT NOW!" Derek yells causing me to groan in pain.

"Dude. volume." I say opening my eyes to focus on the two wolves in front of me derek looks relieved that I'm alive and scott looks slightly concerned.

Derek points at me with a pained look on his face. "She dieing scott! She needs to get out of here right now. get me out of here!" He yelled yanking on his chain.

"Your dieing?" Scott whispers frowning at my bloodied form.

I squint as I hold up two finger close together for him to see.

"A little bit?" He questions looking unimpressed. "Your dieing 'a little bit'?"

I pout the loss of blood making me talk like im drunk. "Yeeaah" I sigh making it sound like im gonna say something else after it.

And after a few seconds and I don't scott purses his lips. "Yeah thats bad" He decides. "I'll get you out when you say you'll help me?"

"You want me to risk my life for your girlfriend?" derek asks annoyed.

"No I want you to risk your life for yours." He sates confidently.

"And I know something you don't know. better said he didn't know what he was doing when he killed your sister right?"

I sort of fade out for a minute again right then and I curse myself because I actually wanted to hear that.

But the next thing I know Im being carried bridal style by an exhausted derek who refused to let scott carry me.

"Hold on." Derek breathed. "Hold on!" He repeated more aggressively. "Something doesn't feel right."

I sigh, "Yeah im not feeling to right either at the moment...then again that might have something to do with the blood loss." I mumble burying my face into the side of his neck.

Derek tightens his grip on me. "It's almost like-"

Scott cut him off. "No no, don't say too easy! people say 'too easy' and bad things happen!"

Derek gave an agitated look shifting me some.

"You think finding you was easy? you think getting away from alisons dad was easy? you think finding my best friend tied to a chair and bleeding to death was easy-none of this has been easy!" Scott rants.

Derek sighs. "Fine your right."

"Thank you." Scott breathes.

Our calming moment was cut short when an arrow whizzed past and lodged itself into dereks chest just above when my legs are.

I give a surprised yelp and derek quickly sets me down just before taking another one to the leg and falling down himself.

"Ace, scott cover your eyes!" Derek yelling pulling the arrow out of his leg.

I covered my eyes on instinct already knowing what was coming but scott didn't falling down and blinking rapidly.

"Alison I can explain" I hear scott say desperately.

"Stop lying" She bites out. "For once stop lying"

"I was gonna tell you the truth at the formal. I was gonna tell you everything because everything I said and everything I did-"

"Was to protect me" She interrupted.

"Yes" Scott breathes out.

"I don't believe you." she decides.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I bite out suddenly filled with all the adrenaline that I didn't have before.

"Do you have any idea how many time we've all died because the only thing scott cared about was making sure you were safe?! I was literally tied to a chair and Im currently bleeding to death incase your wondering," I say gesturing to my bloody leg with the knife still there.

I roll my eyes and yank it out hearing alisons shocked gasp "I have your batshit crazy aunt to thank for that by the way, and still scott wouldn't untie us until derek promised to help protect you!" I yelled.

Alison shakes her head. "You all lied to me."

"Thank god" kate saying walking towards us. "Now shoot them before I have to shoot myself.

"Oh please do" I snark. she smirks at me and shots derek in the chest.

"See not that hard." I let out a small squeal that I will deny ever happened if asked.

Alison gaped shocked and confused. "B-but you said we were just gonna catch them.."

Kate smirked. "We did that and now were gonna kill them."

"Alison stared wide eyed and trembling bottom lip and kate sighed shaking her head.

"I know that look, thats the -your-gonna-have-to-do-it-yourself,look." she points her loaded pistol at a terrified scott and says. "It's a shame. I really do love those adorable brown eyes."

And I lose it.

Using the new found adrenaline I pounce on her knocking us both to the ground, and I kick the gun out of her hand.

"Did you forget how your dealing with bitch?!" I snarl at her.

She rolls us over once and jumps to her feet but I grab the gun first, and I practically breathe a peaceful breath out at the familiar weight and cold metal against my palm.

"Kate I know what you did!" Chris yells suddenly right there with the rest of the club, I sort of block out the conversation that they hold because to be honest both of their voice kind of annoy me to no end.

I brought back to reality or at least the little bit thats not fuzzy again, when the door to the hale house creeks open and everyone takes a cautious step back, and me? well I remain on the ground clutching the gun to my chest like flowers on a grave.

"What's that?" Alison asks.

"Peter" I grunt out from my place causing a confused look to fall over her face.

I roll my eyes. "The alpha." I clarify.

...

It happens in sort of like a haze around me...

Peter dragging kate into the house and alison following.

Her sickening cry as peter rips out her throat so clear I can almost hear it myself.

Derek and Scott take off into the house after peter and alison sprints from the porch.

She holds onto her unconscious dad and yells for him to wake up as the werewolves rage a war.

The next thing Im aware of is peter in full out alpha mode following scott out of the side of the wall where he was thrown like a rag doll.

The doubtful little girl buried deep into a tiny corner in the back of my mind yells that we're gonna lose I almost believe her.

Suddenly Im met with a blinking white light that after about five seconds of her thinking im dead I realize is head lights and stiles emerges from the driver side of jacksons car chucking a molotov cocktail at peter fearlessly.

I smile.

Peter catches it.

I don't think I just jump to my feet as he turns toward stiles and shoot, and even though I can barely hold it in my hand anymore I don't miss. Igniting the liquid into flames on his arm.

Jackson through the second one engulfing the rest of him,

He roars.

Im blindly aware of the familiar purr of my brothers engine over the deafening rage peter aims toward me.

My brothers yell for me to 'hit it' and I do droping to the ground and skidding to a stop at there feet as they shoot perfectly in sync with each other sending peters burning body to the floor.

Everything starts to fade out as I hear every ones voice it seems all at once the last thing I notice is the calloused hands of my brother pulling me into his lap and red eyes as a sweetly familiar voice rumbles.

"Im the alpha now."

...

I heave a sigh tossing a desert eagle into the open suitcase on my bed, paying little to no mind to my still tender leg.

My brothers work quickly to patch me up and stop the bleeding letting me rest and luckily im fine.

"Your leaving then?" I turn to my window smiling at the alpha wolf who was my boyfriend.

I smile softly at him. "Just for mid winter break." I say watching him slowly walk around my room taking everything in.

"Two weeks. a few days over at the max, Promise." I reassure him.

"Would it be weird if I said im gonna miss you?" He questions softly embarrassed.

Stepping back every step forward I take until he's suddenly pressed with his back against my door.

I press my self as close as I can get to his front leaning up to whisper in his ear suggestively. "You don't have to miss me yet."

I'm met with a rumble deep in his chest, and suddenly im pressed to the door him bruising my mouth with a siring kiss.

When we pulls back to catch a breath I pant against him.

"So if this okay for you or do I have to where a collar?" I tease sarcastically unable to help myself.

He growls a warning at me flashing his blood red irises, and I toss my head back and laugh bearing my throat at the same time dimly aware of the submissive stance.

And he pounces.

...

The next morning I sort of feel like a train hit me but kind of like i'd jump in the way if giving the option.

Im wrapped tightly in dereks arms my neck Is stiff and sore from the many bruises sucked into the skin there.

But also amused at the knowledge that if derek wasn't a werewolf he would look like someone had beat him to death and I chuckle at that waking the sleeping man next to me.

"Goodmoring" I whisper.

"G'moring" He mumbles happily against my temple jumping when the voice of my brother boom from down the stairs.

"COME ON ZALES LETS GO FIFTEEN MINUTES AND I WANT YOU IN THAT CAR!"

I groan burying my face farther into dereks chest.

"Two weeks?" He questions.

"Two weeks." I sigh.

...

AN!

Season 1? sixe feet under cause we just killed that shit!

Season 1 is finished! AHHH thank you my lovelys! I am so happy right now like this is awesome!

don't worry theres not gonna be a break or anything before season two im gonna still update whenever I finish the chapter also im gonna be starting off season two a couple episodes into the season you'll find out why when that chapter is posted! so stay tuned!

...

Thank you for the reviews they still leave me smiling like a fool for a good ten mintes straight.

~lilnightmare17~ Im glad you liked dereks pov there will be more of that in the furture and I really hope you liked the season one ending!

~meglandon1616~ Lol you do that :p I hope you love this chapter let me know what you think!

~randomfandom~ Im trying to go by seasons so I think Cas will come in more toward the end of season two or start of season three sorry! I hope you like this anyway thanks for the review!

~Montanasmith5897~ Thank you! I hope you read and like the rest of the chapter two! and of course look out for the new ones thanks!

~marine76~ Thank you! I hope you like this chapter and get excited for season two!

~she-wolfmoon~ thank you! i thought it would fit better I hope you liked this chapter!

~ladyiceblue~ Thank you so much! Im so glad to see more people reading my stroy it means so much and Im really glad you like it I hope I can keep writing chapters that you like!

Thank you all and keep a look out for season two it will be soon love you guys!

Until next time~ LilMissSomethingElse.


	12. Chapter 12

Derek felt a little bad about leaving scott a bloody mess on the ice, but he had to learn that an omega never survives on his own.

"Derek...wait" Scott groaned out weakly, causing derek to pause in his place his three betas stopping behind him.

"Have you heard from your girlfriend lately?" He spits out.

Derek frowns paying no mind to the betas that were looking at him in slight shock.

He hadn't heard from her in four day's everyday of the two weeks she was gone she would text him, telling him she was fine, or that they hadn't found anything or what they happened to be hunting along the way.

He was worried not that he would tell scott that so he settled on. "Why do you care?"

Scott coughs pushing himself up into a sitting position. "We havn't heard from her in a few days, stiles has been running police scanners for anything to do with a 67 chevy impala..." He trails off.

Derek clenches his fist. "And?" He questions impatiently.

"An accident. there was an accident reported a man and his three children were completely ran off the road by a semi their at the hospital two in pretty bad shape and one not responsive. they didn't give any names but I have a bad feeling about it...just let me know if you hear anything?" He practically begs at the end.

Derek inclines his head just the slightest bit and walks out his pack following behind him.

...

I make my way slowly and quietly down the stairs to dereks little hid out smirking from the shadow a cup in my hand as I watch him train his little betas I was slightly surprised that he had three betas all ready. Isaac Lahey. Erica Reyes. and Boyd.

"Does any one want to try not being completely predictable?!" He shouts aggravated.

And suddenly the blonde pounces wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing him harshly.

And I watch mouth agape as a few seconds go by, to anybody else it was seem like derek was kissing her back, but to me who has been on the receiving end and plenty of his kisses I could tell he was honestly shocked, and I was reassured a second later when he tossed her to the ground and wiped his mouth.

"Thats the last time you do that." He states appalled.

"Why?" She grunts from the ground. "Because im a beta?"

Isaac speaks up weakly, "Scott said he had a girlfriend.

I do a slight fist pump way to go scotty!

Erica smirks walking back to stand in front of derek "I don't see her."

I decide now would be the time to make my self known I walk quietly smirking at isaacs shocked face and nod at boyd stopping right behind erica.

"Turn around." I demand causing derek to snap his attention to me and erica to turn to face me. "Now you see her" I muse with fake happiness.

She smiles a bitchy smile, "I don't see much."

I sneer and fast then any of then can tell I have a gun pointed at her face and everyone tenses. "Keep talking and you won't be seeing anything. ever. again."

"Trump.." Derek mutters putting his big warm hand over my on my gun slowly lowering it back to my side.

He had taken to calling me 'trump' Instead of 'ace because everyone calls me that and he wanted something different it was kind of an adorable conversation to be honest.

I smile at him proudly handing him the cup in my other hand. "Coke." I state handing him the slushie. "Cause your boring."

He snorts taking it from me and smirking as he took a sip I watch him look me up and down with a slight frown on his face and I know that I look like crap.

Im wearing white skinny jeans a black crop top and a cropped blue jean vest.

Im paler then I was still tan to anyone else but pale to derek who was used to my normal tan, I had lost a couple pounds over the last couple weeks making my curves stand out against my small frame, and my long raven colored hair was pulled over my right shoulder in a pony tail revealing a long scratch from my left temple down to my chin.

I smile weakly shrugging my shoulders.

"What happened?" He questions running a thumb down my scratch softly.

I shake my head, "Well we found him." I say.

"You did?" He questions obviously confused as to why im not happy of that fact.

"Yeah. hes dead." I deadpan.

I watch shock light up his face as my words sink in. "zalea...im sorry."

I give him a half smile. "Car accident, he died in the hospital. ironic isn't it hunt monsters for a living and you die in a car crash...he was probably pissed." I state causing derek to snort shaking his head at me.

I raise an eyebrow "I have a question for you now.."

"What?" He asks.

"Blonde bitch. really?" Is the only thing I say watching from the corner of my eyes as erica's mouth drops open appalled.

Dereks eyes widen. "I didn't-"

I cut him off. "Relax I know...but im still not gonna forgive you until you kiss me." I state with a smirk.

He chuckles gripping me by my hips and pulling me flush up against him kissing me with a real derek kiss deep and desperate pulling the air from my lungs.

He runs his thumb across the skin of my ribs from where my crop top rode up some when I wrapped my arms around his neck and I feel him freeze when he feels the slightly raised skin there.

He pulls back lifting up my shirt some completely ignoring the audience we still have frowning questionably at the round and complicated tattoo now located there.

"Whats this?" He asks.

I sigh. "It's been a really long couple of weeks. that Is for protection, and I don't really want to talk about it right this minute."

He opened his mouth to argue no doubt but was cut off by my cell phone ringing, I picked it up frowning at the unfamiliar number on the screen but answering it anyway.

"Ace Winchester, lay it on me." I say thinking it best to answer as a hunter to a number I don't know.

"Well, Hello beautiful long time no talk." I sneer at the voice at the end of the phone line, causing derek to raise a brow at the probably comical expression on my face.

"Can you tell me where your brothers are?" He questions and I tell him right where he can stick it.

"Suck dirt and die, you son of a bitch. call me again and i'll kill ya." And on that lovely note I hang up on him.

Isaac snorts, "What was that about?" He questions a little more at ease with me after me being here for a little while.

I chuckle and shake my head. "A hunter gone rouge he's after sam." Not noticing my slip until derek mentions it.

"Why is a hunter after sam?" He questions.

I freeze for half a second before quickly shaking it off hopping he didn't catch it.

"He's insane." I state indifferent waving him off pulling out my phone to warn my brothers.

After the first ring dean answers the phone franticly. "Ace! what's the matter? what's wrong? did you finally lose your shit?" he fires questions at me.

My mouth drops open at the last one highly offended. "Okay! First of all, fuck you. ya know I find it highly offending that your just sitting around waiting for my break down."

"Hey Im waiting for my break down and I figured if you did all ready I was screwed" He chuckles.

I roll my eyes. "Anyways...I was just calling to tell you that buffy-turned-crack-pot, is after boy wonder over there. again."

Dean snorts at my oh so wonderful vocabulary, "Don't worry we've got someone on that."

I sigh. "Of course you do, well when he finds you he might be a little upset."

He lets out a ragged breath and I can practically picture him glaring at the phone causing me to grin cheekily.

"Why what did you do this time?" He asks after a minute.

"Nothing! I just told him to suck dirt and die, and that if he called me again I would help him with that..."

He scoffs. "Oh god your a card.."

I scoff this time, "Well I am the trump and don't you forget it, Im ace winchester after all."

"That you are" He says with fondness in his voice.

"Alright I got to get back to jumping my boyfriend I'll talk to you later."

"Ugh god ace would you pleas-" I cut him off with the dial tone.

I giggle at their unimpressed faces. "I love messing with him." I sigh out dreamily.

I check the time and sigh running a hand through my hair. "Alright, im gonna blow this crack pipe, I still have to go see scott and stiles at the game." I say leaning up to give derek a goodbye kiss which he eagerly returns causing me to smile into it.

"Seriously though.." I rant on my way out. "I like the whole secrete hide out bat cave thing you got going on here but it is a little gross -but don't worry i've stayed at soo much worse-like you don't even know the horror show that is my life-anyways see you later!" I finish.

Leaving isaac and boyd looking amused erica sneering like the bitch she is and derek shaking his head fondly.

...

I get to the game and search the crowd for my favorite bench warmer when I hear a voice call my name.

I turn to find alison walking up to me with someone who is unfortunately familiar. "Bloody hell." I curse under my breath.

"Hey Ali." I greet when she gets over to me. "Gerard." I say stiffly and bitterly. causing alison to raise a questioning eye brow.

He smiles a statistic smile. "Azalea winchester as I live and breath it's been what two years now?"

"Two years to soon." I sneer rolling my eyes when he chuckles, before becoming serious again.

"I heard about your father, I will assume you took care of it the hunter way?" He questions.

I glare at him. "Salted and burned. he's not coming back." I state a hard edge to my voice.

I don't give him the chance to respond. "Listen alison I got to find stiles i'll catch up with you later." I barely wait for her nod before Im walking away briskly.

When I get to stiles im still muttering profanities under my breath. "Azalea! hey are you okay how was your trip?- Why are you pissed?"

I scoff dropping myself heavily on the bench next to him, "Hey stiles. im fine thanks. we found my dad-he's dead. and Im pissed because of alisons batshit crazy grandfather." I say taking a deep frustrated breathe at the end.

Turing to stiles wide eyed shocked expression. "Does that answer you questions?"

He gapes for a minute looking comically like a fish out of water before snapping his mouth shut and nodding mutely. "Yeah that umm..pretty much covers it- and hey im sorry about your dad.." He trails off uncertainly.

I hold up a hand. "You know what stiles? I really appreciate your concern over me but I just really don't want to talk about it right now.." I say sincerely.

He nods understandingly at me. "So.." I say smirking at him. "Lay it on me what's been crazy?"

He snorts. "Well nothing aside from your psycho boyfriend biting teenagers, gerard argent being are new principle and some mutant lizard creature running around."

I frown, "A lizard? I've never really heard of anything that takes the form of a giant lizard.. but hey you learn something new everyday." I shrug.

"Hey! that reminds me does your family have a beastiary? Because me and alison are in the middle of a plan to get gerards." He says.

I smirk. "We don't have a beatstiary we have my dads journal which is better because it's filled with everything he knows about everything he's ever hunter and it's all accurate. but I don't have it my brothers do."

He sighs. "Well that's just peachy... so you helping with the plan then because we have to go now." He says jumping up I roll my eyes jumping up to follow him.

We calmly walk past alison who passes us the keys to gerards office and take off running when we're out of view.

After a ten minute delay of stiles trying to talk to lydia and then promising to come back we get inside and start looking.

"So what do you think this thing looks like?" Stiles ask sorting through a draw.

"Well if it's anything like my dads its probably worn out bound in leather maybe?" I answer.

"Well what-" He's cut off by the sound of a throat clearing we both snap our attention to the door where the beta bitch stands all proud of herself for some unbeknownst reason that no one cares about.

The only explanation we get to why she's here is her grabbing stiles by his ear and dragging him out of the room giving me no choice but to follow then.

She leads us to the pool and that alone makes me tense I hate water.

There we find derek casually holding a basketball? Well alright.

He winks at me and then turns his attention to stiles who is looking slightly petrified at the moment, poor little pansy.

"What did you see at the mechanics garage?" He questions, I frown in confusion something happened at the mechanics?

"Uh, several health code violations that im seriously considering reporting." He state matter of fact.

I chuckle and nudge him he smirks back.

Derek on the other hand quickly brings out the claws and pops the basketball. "Let's try that again." He says.

I purse my lips. "Hey, Im sorry sexy but that is not threatening in any shape or form you gotta try a little harder." I muse. nodding my head again when he turns a disbelieving face to me.

"Alright!" Stiles interrupted. "It was slick looking the skin was dark looked like it had scales...is that enough?" He asks while i comb back trough my memory trying to see if my father had ever mentioned anything of the sort but i come up short.

Derek just gives him a look causing him to sigh and roll his eyes.

"ugh. alright, fine eyes yellowish slotted, it had a lot of teeth, oh and it also had a tail..." He trails off at the look on their faces.

"What have you seen it?" He asks but they weren't paying attention and I followed their gazes behind us and my eyes widened. "You have this look like you know exactly what im talking about"

All the sudden the creature hisses and stiles jumps running behind us. "Well thats new.." I mutter studying the thing.

Suddenly it pounces quickly tossing erica to the side and I have to remind my self not to be happy about it because well this is probably a life or death situation.

But then again...

I laugh in the face of danger! HA HA HA!

Derek pushes me behind him and yells for us to run.

"Like hell im running have you met me?" I yell back turning back around in time to see the creature cut the back of his neck.

"Derek your neck!" I yell while stiles runs over to him catching him as his body goes limp.

I shoot at it causing it to screech and stiles to startle and drop derek in the pool.

"Stiles!" I scream and he stands there completely shocked not knowing what to do.

"Go get him dumb ass !" I demand rolling my eyes as he jumps into action practically throwing himself in the pool.

Pretty soon the pool is spotted with red blood from me slicing and shooting at the lizard as I stand there bent over trying to catch my breath stiles and derek are yelling at me that its coming back and i yet out a frustrated screech letting them know to back off.

I shoot it again and it pauses for a minute before continuing on it path to me.

"Do something!" Stiles yells frantically.

throw my now empty gun across the room. "Can't you see im trying?! that thing keeps getting back up!" I scream backing away from it.

"Azalea listen to me you have to get into the water!" Derek yells trying to convince me.

We had been through this once already after we noticed that it was scared off water.

That makes two of us.

"Like hell" I scoff. backing up more.

"AZALEA GET IN THE WATER!" They both screech at me when it almost has me trapped and I let out a almost sob like noise as I jump into the pool keeping myself afloat as I try not to panic it's not that I don't know how to swim it's just that I hate water.

But the longer I sit there- it feels like hours to more I panic closing my eyes and I feel the water wade around my body my breathing starts to get heavier and shorter the more breaths I take.

And soon im in full out panic I can hear stiles and derek yelling but I can't make out what there saying all I know is that they were trying to calm me down and that stiles needed something to hold on to.

The next thing I know Is im being tossed onto the side of the pool and I breath a huge sigh of relief gasping for air and shaking.

...

Soon after I was placed on the hood of stiles jeep a heavy blanket wrapped around my shoulders as he tried to de-code the beastiary.

"What the hell even is this latin?" He asks annoyed.

I look it over for a minute. "It's archaic Latin" I say with a shrug.

He gapes at me for a few good seconds "yes and how the hell did you know that?"

I sigh "Because I can read regular latin but I can't read archaic and thats archaic" I explain.

"Look it doesn't matter because we still don't know what that thing is" Scott says.

"Its called a kanima." derek says walking back over to us after he went to fetch the blonde bimbo.

"why do you think that?" I ask I'v seen kanimas before vary few but i've seen them and they don't look like that.

"It was confused by its own reflection" He explains.

"It doesn't know what it is" Scott figures.

"Or who" I chime in before shaking my head again. "But that still doesn't explain why it's a lizard kanima's are cat like.." I say.

Derek shrugs. "Some times to shape you take reflects the person you are."

I nod excepting the answer.

"But i'll tell you one thing when I find it. Im gonna kill it." Derek says.

I hold up a fist. "Amen brother." I nod.

"Derek wait!" I yell when he finally turns away after him and scott get in there weekly fight about the argents.

When he turns around with a raise brow I continue. "It's been a really long day and I for one could really use a laugh so if you could bring all the betas to my house and not kill scott and stiles I have something I would really love to show you." I muse sweetly batting my eyelashes for effect.

He hesitates and lets out a sigh before nodding slightly I grin and run over to the jeep yelling for stiles to step on it and get us home.

...

Twenty minutes later every one is awkwardly sitting in my living room glaring at one another as I giddily pop in a DVD.

Hoping into dereks lap where he sits between isaac and boyd erica on the floor in front of boydes feet and stiles and scott on the love seat.

"What it this?" He questions laying his chin on my shoulder.

I grin "Just watch"

A minute later the video starts and you see the screen pointed at dean and sam sitting on dingy hotel beds.

There cleaning out guns and researching for our latest case until dean notices the camera.

"Ace get that thing to hell out of here" He huff angrily.

My giggle is heard from behind the camera. "Oh come on D! Now that every one important knows who I am I want to show them, please!" I stress until he snaps and says fine.

the video cuts off and suddenly it cuts in again the room is dark except for the lamp behind dean who was holding the camera.

I huff out a laugh confusing them as they glance away from the screen to look at me.

I shake my head. "I just don't know what the hell this is or what he's gonna say so you were warned" I shrug.

"Just so you know hale because im sure your watching this damned thing anyway" He starts causing me to groan.

"Oh god" I mutter leaning farther into derek as we watch the screen.

"I respect my sisters ability to gut you like a fish if you every hurt her-but! If I ever see you stumbling out of my sister room half naked a six in the morning again. they will never find your body" He says.

I burst out laughing as every one snaps there attention to me and derek who believe it or not was flushing a little before me brother starts to talk again.

"Now that being said-" He was cut off my the sound of movement causing me to tense knowing exactly they were about to see.

The camera turns to the two beds next to his as he mutters out a "Damn it" Under his breath.

In the first bed is me. my face free of make up and my raven tresses spilling over the pillow case.

Now what happened to be wrong with this picture was that my face was twisted into a troubled scowl as I wimpered and tosses and turned kicking all my blankets off.

In the bed next to me sammy happened to be doing the same thing.

"Shit" dean breathes "Sammy! zales!" He calls trying to wake us up when it doesn't work he turns to camera off.

I ignore the looks they give me as the next was starts to play.

...

The next scene is us in a haunted house with a bunch of wanna be ghost hunter who also had cameras.

"We have to find sam!" I huff turning to face everyone else in the room the camera spanding down to the rode iron rod in my hand for a minute before settling in every one else.

"I know!" Dean snaps before turning to the idiot behind the other camera. "And you! Get that thing out of my face. Im not gonna whine about my bull shit problems to some bull shit reality show, Im gonna do my fucking job!"

We soon follow him to the basement steps us getting knocked out off the way as the door justs behind him.

"Shit!" I yell banging on the door when suddenly the lights start to flicker.

"quick get the salt out of the duffle make a circle and get inside it!" I instruct them kicking open the basement door and then the camera turns off.

...

The next one you see is us standing outside of a warehouse type building dean nervously scratching at his arm clutching a flash light in his hand.

"Here sam take this" I say handing him the camera.

"What? why do I have to carry it?" He questions.

"Because you have a hand gun and I have a shot gun which requires two hands unless you want me accidentally shooting off something important" I say as the camera focuses on me.

my hair is french braided down my back and Im wearing dark wash skinny jeans a black tank and a green army jacket.

I snap in the clip on the gun im holding by the barrel and jerk my hand down cocking it with one hand before settling it back into two.

We carefully wander inside stopping at a old locker with something inside.

When sammy opens it and a cat jumps out dean jumps and starts screaming like a little girl. "That was scary" He breahts out when hes done.

the camera then spans down to my form now sprawled out on the floor cackling hysterically clutching the gun to my chest as tears of laughter poured down my cheeks the clip stops after that.

"What was wrong with him?" Scott questions amused.

I chuckle "He had a ghost sickness"

The video cuts back on to dean ranting.

"This is crazy we willing hunt down monsters that try to kill us you know who does that? crazy people! I mean do you honestly enjoy spending eight hours a day in a car with me? I mean Im annoying I know I am I listen the same five albums over and over again and you! your gassy!" He finish walking away I snort out a huff of laughter behind the camera.

"He right you know" I say softly.

...

The next time it cuts in it was an accident it shows me laying on my side dirt on my face and blood dripping from my chin as I coughed.

"Demon bitch" I hiss as the black eyed blonde comes into view.

"Easy princess flattery will get you know where" She purrs at me.

A shot rings out and she drops behind he stands a man with hard brown eyes dark hair and stubble and a leather jacket.

"Daddy" I breath on the camera dragging my self up and limping into his arms wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck clinging to him.

He grins. my grin and hugs me back for a minute before setting me back on the ground as my brothers come into view all of the winchesters together.

"alright" His voice sounds rough and loud like always. "Lets get down to business" He says you can physically see us all straighten out beck and hold out heads up high in respect. "Yes sir." We chorus.

The tape cuts out.

...

The last time it comes on its all of us in a car you can hear my shallow breaths and grunts of pain as I turn to camera passing a barely conscious bruised and beaten dean and stopping on the front seat where sam was drive and my dad sat in the passenger seat clutching his arm.

"Damn it sam why didn't you shoot! you had it nothing sure be more important forget about me you do your job" He bellows.

"your wrong. some things are more important." Sam states glancing at me and dean throw the review mirror frowning in concern at our battered forms.

Suddenly a truck horn sounds and head lights fill the car from the passenger side where me and my dad are sitting.

you hear me scream "SAM LOOK OUT!" before the camera goes dead.

...

"That was the accident I forgot I got that on tape" I mutter when the video is turned off.

"I'm sorry about your dad" Scott says patting my knee.

I smile softly at him before turning to isaac.

"Hey isaac as you obviously just saw I lost my dad too..if you ever need any one to talk to..I understand" I say trying to be there for dereks betas.

"He scoff a little "No you don't understand I doubt your dad was an abusive ass hole you could actually do stuff right he was proud of you" He snaps.

Derek growls but I hold up a hand to stop him.

"Your right." I told him turning to face him completely.

"He wasn't abusive, he was a hunter." I state. "So you don't understand what kind of child hood I had either."

"It was hours of training blood and blisters and sweat and tears. It was days of being stuck in a crappy hotel room that charges by the hour with my brothers eating vending machine food for days at a time! A different town every week and a new identity!" I stop to take a breath getting up from the couch.

"And I could make him proud." I start again.

"But the things that made him proud?" I say tears clouding my vision as I break down getting it all off my chest.

"Was hitting a kill shot on the first try. knowing that you don't stake a vampire you cut off its head! memorizing exorcisms in latin! and behind smart enough to remember that when a ghost is trying to drowned you you grab the piece of pure iron fence that's broke and you swim seconds before it succeeds!" I yell.

"And when you mess up you get people kill or half way there and he gives you this look that you can't even describe! so you make sure you never mess up!"

I stop heaving a breath. "But he's gone know. the only thing ive ever known and he's gone. but I can guaranty that he's splitting hell wide open."

...

A/N!

I know that this is really really really late! and Im sorry I feel awful but things have been crazy!

Between catching up on school work that im behind on and a close family friend passing away and my family being sick it's been nuts but I got it done! and I hope you like it!

As for the supernatural episode line Im following it's gonna be all over the place but I like it any way and I hope that doesn't bother you to much! its practically weeks away and I am pretty sure im completely freaking out!

...

Thank you so much for the reviews I really appreciate them I love you guys!

~Guest~ Well it wasn't soon but its more! I hope you liked it!

~lilnightmare17~ Sorry! It took so long Im a horrible person but i hope you liked it still!

~marine76~ Thank you Im so glad you like that story sorry it took so long!

~she-wolfmoon~ Lol! thank you! you and your reviews are also awesome! I hope you liked it!

~megladon1616~ haha yes. yes they did. and thank you im glad you like it and i hope you liked this one okay too.

Thank you guys!

until next time lovelys! ~LilMissSomethingElse~


	13. Chapter 13

"Put your boyfriend on a leash" I scoff at jacksons snarl slamming my locker shut as I whirled around to look at him.

"Im not into that kinky stuff sweetheart." I say with a wink, smirking at his eye roll.

Rolling my own icy blues in response. "Why what did he do?" I question in a bored tone.

"Only questioned me, paralyzed me from the neck down, and had his pets threaten me to let Isaac back in school." He huffs.

I frown in confusion crossing my arms over my blush colored corset style tank paired with my flouncy grey knit skirt matching chocker style necklace and peep toed blush ankle boots.

"He's testing people? And wait why would he test you? I mean I understand the whole Isaac thing because lets face it jacks that was a dick move-but still..." I trail off.

He scoff's at me. "I don't know-Hell I don't even care just keep them the hell away from me" He demands before practically marching away from me.

...

I strutted into history a few seconds before the bell rang taking my seat behind stiles, holding up a hand as he staring to freak at me about isaac being back in school.

"Relax, Derek's probably just sick of dealing with him all day." I reassure.

He snorts rolling his eyes. "Yeah which is why jackson just told us that their here to test lydia."

I open my mouth to respond before quickly snapping it shut realizing I don't have an argument to that.

"Yeah that. I don't have an answer for that." I sigh dropping my head on the desk.

...

"The only thing I found online about a kanima is that it's a were-jaguar from south america." Stiles explained once we were out of history.

"That thing was not a jaguar." Scott says stating the obvious.

I roll my eyes. "No shit Sherlock and in case you haven't noticed stiles isn't exactly a murder" I say pointing at the spastic teen.

"Oh and you are?" Stiles says bluntly.

I shrug. "In some senses of the word a murder is any one who has every killed any one and we all know my hands aren't exactly clean in that department."

He sighs. "Okay but that doesn't explain why it went after me."

"Well you did see it kill someone so that's probably why it tried to kill you and is still trying to kill you and probably won't stop until your dead." Scott says.

I tilt my chin down giving him a look, because lets be honest here that was not a helpful or supportive best friend sentence at all. really people.

"You know im really starting to question this 'friendship'" Stiles says appalled. following scott down the hallway I slowed my walk down to a nice normal pace because-hey Im not exactly in a rush to any of my classes.

...

Nothing big happened in economics except for a weird freak out from lydia but I have a feeling that might be normal for awhile around here.

"Okay we know that Derek won't touch her without proof right?" Scott questions after we got back on the topic of derek testing lydia.

I nod some what hesitatingly.

"All right, so he tests her like he did with jackson right? but when and where?" He asks as we all turn are attention to said red head although of she ever heard you say red hair instead of 'strawberry blonde' she skin you alive.

"I'm thinking here and oh look right now." I state blankly nodding toward the two leather clad beta's.

Scott and stiles immediately seat them selves on either side of her and erica and isaac take the seats behind her.

I merely roll my eyes- huh I do that alot don't I? oh well it's all part of the personality and Im just charming.

Any who I took my normal seat next to jackson believe it or not I mean what teacher in there right mind would put us next to each other? Harris apparently.

"This is gonna end sooo badly." I groan dropping my head on the desk.

He snorts at me turning his attention to harris who I drowned out until he says.

"Okay erica you take the first station with.." He was cut off my almost every male hand going up into the air and even some female.

"I didn't ask for volunteers put your hormonal little hands down." He says with an eye roll.

"Start with Mccall."

He picked every one else out a partner and guess who I got stuck with.

Ladies and Gentleman.. Isaac Lahey!

He sat down with a smirk. "Watch it lahey" I warn.

He chuckles "You know Derek probably wouldn't be too happy if you got involved in all this."

I narrow my eyes at him. "Actually Derek.." I say putting emphasis on his name. "Would know that there not a chance in hell." I finish with a smirk.

He fake pouts at me sliding his hand up my thigh. "You could get hurt." He all but whispers.

I smirk paying no mind to the hand that had no effect on me.

"You know.." I trail off copying his tone of voice. getting in his face.

"I've decapitated vampires with fishing wire, Im not at all apposed to taking off body parts so if you want to keep that hand I suggest you move it." I finish in a sickly sweet snarl.

He moves his hand like a good boy trying to hide the hard nervous swallow that follows my threat.

...

"Azalea." Erica greets with a cocky smirk as she sits down.

"Blonde bitch" I mutter with a nod.

She fakes offence placing her hand on her heart. "Now now Azalea, theres no need for hostility I mean sure you did catch me and derek making out but I mean It's better that you know."

I snort "Is that so?" I question sarcastically.

"Oh course I mean what do you think he was doing the entire time you were gone?" She questions trying to get a rise out of me.

I fake panic and worry lowering my voice to a pained whisper. "Did he do that thing were he sort of exposes his throat to you?"

She grins at me. "Every time."

I grin right back. gotcha.

"Liar." I drawl.

She frowns "What makes you think im lying?" She asks arrogantly.

I huff a laugh at her shaking my head. "Oh sweetie. baring your neck is a submissive stance, dereks never been submissive especially since he's became an alpha. He never. would have bared his neck." I say patting her arm.

What ever she was gonna lie about next was cut off my scott jumping up in his seat and yelling. "LYDIA!" causing everyone to look at them.

"What?!" She questioned shrilly holding the sugar crystals we just made to her mouth.

"Nothing." He mutters sitting back down defeated.

I cringed as lydia took a huge bite of the venom covered crystal and nothing happened.

...

"Dereks outside waiting for lydia." Scott says as soon as we get into finstocks office.

"Waiting to kill her?" Alison questions with wide eyes.

"If he thinks she's the kanima yes, especially after what happened at the pools." I say.

"It's not her!" Stiles interrupted unconvinced.

"She didn't pass the test.." Scott says sympathetically.

"It doesn't matter" I say, "As long as derek thinks it's her, he's gonna try to kill her. So either we try to convince him he's wrong- I highly doubt that will happen- Or we come up with a way to protect her." I finish I wasn't gonna let her die at the hands of my boyfriend It just wasn't gonna happen.

"I really don't think he's gonna try to do anything at school." scott says.

"Okay, what about after school?" Stiles groans pissed off.

"What if we can prove derek wrong?" Alison asks.

"By three o clock?" Stiles questions blankly.

"Yeah I mean convincing Derek of something like that especially after he tested her is like trying to convince me that I don't know how to shoot a gun." I muse.

"Negativity is not helping! there could be something in the bestiary" She tried.

"Oh you mean the nine hundred pages of archaic latin that none of us can read?" Stiles says sarcastically.

"Actually I think I might know someone who might be able to translate it.." Alison says in a thinking mode.

"I can uh...try to talk to derek. maybe he will give us a chance to prove it's not her." scott suggest. Good luck with that, that thing got the best of derek and now all he's gonna want to do is kill it.

"But If anything happens you let me handle it." Hold up now.

Excuse me?

"What's that supposed to mean ?" I question crossing my arms over my chest.

"You can't heal like I do." He says causing me and alison to roll our eyes.

"I can take care of myself." Alison states confidently pulling a mini cross bow out of her bag.

"Yeah" I scoff. "Nothing can take me out so sorry you can't get ride of me that easy." I say "Not even reapers can and thats sort of their whole purpose" I add bitterly under my breath.

Oh no. theres the wounded puppy look.

"What?" I question defensively coming to stand next to alison.

"I almost lost you zalea the night at the pool I almost lost you and stiles, I thought I was too late you guys are my best friends I can't loose you."

"Oh please you'll never loose me" I say waving him off. "And who ever wants stiles would have to get through me- and they would never get through me." I say with a smirk wrapping my arms around stiles shoulder and resting my chin in the crook of his neck feeling him chuckle.

Scott smiles at me before turning back to alison.

"If anything goes wrong you call me, okay? I don't care if your dad finds out. call, text, scream, yell, whatever and I hear you and I'll come as fast as I can okay? we have until three." He say getting a nod from alison.

He turns to look at me one more time and I give him a nod of my own and he heads to the door.

Only to barely catch the arrow stiles sent flying at his face.

"sorry.." He mutters "Sensitive trigger on that." He adds sheepishly.

...

"I came to talk to derek!" Scott called wandering across the lacrosse field to boyd suddenly glad he made Azalea stay away when he came to talk to derek.

"Talk to me." He says back. Taking a subtle fighting stance crossing his arms and spreading his feet.

Scott groans when he sees it "I dont' wan't to fight." He says exasperated.

"Good." Boyd mutters with a smirk. "Because im twice the size of you."

Scott glances up at him coming to a stop in front of his large frame. "True, really true." He mutters taking up a smirk of his own. "But you wanna know what I think?" He questions. "Im twice as fast." He finishes quickly dropping him to the ground.

Jumping back to his feet he found the Derek suddenly decided to show up.

"You can't kill lydia I won't let you." He says getting straight to the point.

"Who said I was gonna do it?" Derek Replys smirking as realization came to scotts face.

He turns toward the school only to get knocked on his ass by boyd.

Derek holds out a hand helping him up. "I don't know why you suddenly feel like you have to protect every one but she's dangerous she's gonna kill again and next time it's gonna be one of us."

"What if your wrong?" Scott fires back.

Derek shakes his head. "She didn't past the test."

"So?!" Scott says throwing his hands into the air. "Lydia's different what if she's immune."

Derek just continues to shake his head. "It's impossible. it's never happened before."

"What about jackson?" Scott questions obviously hitting a nerve and running with it.

"That why you tested him isn't it? because you gave him what he wanted didn't you?" He says figuring it out.

"Peter says the bite either kills you or it turns you, you were probably hoping he would die but nothing happened to jackson and you have no idea why do you?" He questions.

"No." Derek says trough gritted teeth.

"I have a theory lydia's immune and she some how passed it to jackson you know im right!" He rants.

"NO!" Derek yells.

"You can't kill her!" Scott yells right back.

"I can't let her live!" He bellows.

Scott takes a step back "I was hoping I could convince you, but then again I wasn't counting on it."

Derek frowns confused as to what he meant by that but scott simply smirks turning his gaze to the parking lot.

Derek followed his line of sigh to his own girlfriend who was in the empty parking lot at the trunk of her car pulling out her signature winchester shot gun and throwing it over her shoulder.

She sees them looking and throws derek a playful wink thats clearly said.

"Bring it on."

...

"If were doing a study group then why aren't we just doing it in the library?" Lydia complained. as we made our way through the parking lot.

"Because some else is meeting up with us." Stiles throws out there.

"Why didn't they just meet us in the library- and what the hell is what?" She asks motioning to the gun bag slung over my shoulder.

"Shotgun." I state simply, earning 'what the hell looks' from every one.

I roll my eyes coming up with a plausible lie for lydia.

"It was my dads. Im supposed to take it home and keep it safe until I see my brothers again." I say causing every one to go quiet.

"Wait-" Lydia starts again a minute later only to be push forward my jackson who my a miracle of god if helping.

"Just shut up and walk lydia." Or trying his best.

...

"Where is scott?" Lydia questions as we pull up at his house me parking my car in front of the jeep.

"Meeting up here." I say as stiles unlocks the door with a spear key. "Hopefully." I add under my breath as we walk inside.

Stiles slams the door shut locking all three locks turning to see are unimpressed faces. "Theres been a few burglaries around the neighborhood." He explained to lydia who then looked convinced.

Untill of course he had to go put a chair under the door handle.

"And a murder." He exclaims, then looking to jackson and jerking him head toward the stairs.

He let out a sigh but complied none the less. "Lydia come with me for a minute I need to talk to you." He says motioning to the stairs.

She rolls her eyes but followed. "What is going on with every one to day." She muttered under her breath causing me to smile.

Once they were out of sight I pulled my gun from my bag and started up the stairs my self.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Stiles exclaimed. "Were are you going?!" He asks frantically.

"Relax stiles! Im not gonna hurt her damn. Im going out the bathroom window and onto the roof Im gonna be the sniper." I say with a small excited bounce.

When he gives a small hesitant nod I quickly turn and flounce up the stairs.

...

It was twenty minutes later when the Derek and his gang of were babies showed up walking toward the house I shot a line a few feet in front of them warning them to stay way.

They all jumped back as the unfamiliar substance hit the ground from the bullet shells whipping there heads up to me laying flat on my stomach on the roof with the gun propped in front of me.

Them obviously still being able to tell were the shots came from even thought I had a silencer on.

I grin and wave at them pointing to the gun. "Rock salt!" I called out with a smirk. "It won't kill ya but it hurts like a bitch in heat!" I yell throwing up a middle finger to erica while I was at it.

Derek scowled and I blew him a kiss. "Love you too honey!" I called out jokingly not even noticing the my heart didn't skip a beat over the word 'love' that either of us had yet to say seriously.

...

Fifteen minutes later of all of us sitting there like idiots I was being called off the roof by Derek who really 'just wanted to talk'

I sigh hopping down from the roof with ease landing in a crouch. "What-"

I was cut off my lips pressing harshly into my own causing me to gasp him taking to opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth and press me up against the side of the house.

"Did you mean it?" He breaths out when we both pull back for air.

"What?" I pant against his neck which is where I latched my self onto now.

"When you said you loved me did you mean it?" He gasps as I bit at his pulse point.

I freeze for half a second before realizing that it was true.

"Yes." I whisper with my lips still pressed to his pulse point feeling the steady beat under my lips.

"I love you too." He whispers and I can hear the grin in his voice I smile against his neck him not knowing the I could feel his every heart beat knowing for sure that he told the truth.

That didn't how ever stop me from being livid when I heard ciaos inside the house and realized that this was originally supposed to keep me off the roof so they could get inside.

I pulled away with a gasp. "You asshole!" I say with less malice then I would have liked but I mean I just told the guy I loved him after all.

I pushed past him into the house breathing a sigh of relief when I spotted scott and the two betas in the house down and out.

only to spring it no action again as stiles yelled something about 'it' being here and lydia being up stairs.

I quickly run up the stairs taking them two at a time.

Im gonna pump it full of rock salt.

...

Derek frowned as scott tossed his betas into the front yard him stiles and alison stepping out onto the porch he didn't know where azalea was but he did know she was mad.

After he had told her he loved her.

Yeah It might not have been the best time when he was distracting her.

"I get why you keep refusing me scott. your not an omega your an alpha of your own pack." Derek says masking his troubling thoughts.

"But you know you can't beat me." He says with a smirk.

What he wasn't excepting was the stilinski kid to step up and say something.

"Your right he can't" He says before his face twisted into a smirk. "But I know someone who can, and she's pissed" He said putting emphasis on the word.

Dereks face falls realizing that he's right just as the upstairs window smashes and the kanima comes rushing out.

Azalea right behind him and when he jumps off the roof so does she tossing herself into the air twisting and turning and landing perfectly on her feet taking off into a run as soon as her feet hit the ground.

"Get them out of hear" Derek says to boyd motioning to the betas in the grass.

"Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?!" Lydia yells coming out of the house.

"Its jackson." Scott whispers.

...

A/N

Hey guys I got the new chapter up pretty fast and I hope you guys enjoy it! is any one ready for teen wolf season four?

I AM!

Only a couple weeks away every one! get ready.

...

As always I would like to thank you guys for your reviews especially those who had never wrote one for my story before I was so excited so thank you!

~Meggyboo92~ Thank you. and yes I do intend to make bobby a part of the story I really like him too!

~Guest~ Thank you. And thank you! I was leaning toward that for a badass winchester lady! lol

~meglandon1616~ Lol thanks. she's pretty good at that her and erica are most likely gonna go back and forth quite a bit in this!

~She-Wolfmoon~ Yay! thank you! I really hope you like this chapter!

~montanasmith5897~ Thank you! and thanks for reviewing! I really hope you like this chapter!

~FizzWizz2011~ Thank you so much! And for once I actually did get it up pretty fast so I hope you like it!

Until next like lovelies ~ LilMissSomethingElse...


	14. Chapter 14

A/N!

This Is just gonna be a really short filler episode because I don't really care for frenemy So not a lot of the actually episode is gonna be in here but I really wanted to get this over with because I have big plans for the next one? Im pretty sure.. Any way I hope you like it anyways.

...

Lights, disco ball, smoke, no jackson.

But I do remember why I let danny drag me in here pretty often.

Guys. lots and lots of cute boys. and not one. will try and feel up on my ass.

*sighs*

Through the smoke I see scott and stiles and wonder if they went after jackson as soon as I did, but either way we both ended up here so jackson has to be.

I skillfully move through the mass of tightly presses together bodies over to the boys.

"Dude. every on in here's a dude, I think we're in a gay club." I hear scott say when I get next to him.

"Man nothing get's past those keen werewolf senses do they scott?" Stiles drawl's drawing my attention to where he was being fawned by the drag queens.

I let out an obnoxious laugh startling scott to my presents smirking at him as I toss my hair and strut over to stiles.

"Sorry ladies." I purr wrapping my arm around one of stiles. "This one's mine." I wink.

They all giggle and wink at me strutting back into the crowd arm in arm.

Stiles gapes at me. "how did you do that?"

"Magic" I gasp with a little wave of my fingers.

I shake my head as they continue to gape at me waving them along as I walk over to the bar.

"Winchester! what's your sexy little ass doing in here?" the bartender greets cheerfully.

"Oh you know me jace just causing trouble." I grin as he hands me my usual coke with real cherries.

He then turns to the boys. "Two beers" Stiles says causing me to shake my head.

"ID's?" He says with a raised eye brow.

smirking as he reads them. "Yeah. how about two cokes?" He says with amusement in his voice.

"Rum and coke sure!" Stiles says before noticing the unimpressed look on the guys face. "Actually cokes fine im driving anyway." He say waving him off.

I sigh pinching the bridge of my nose, "You know these two?" jace asks.

I sigh dramatically. Sadly yes. these two are the duo part of my trio."

He nods. "Ahh the best friends."

I throw a hand over my heart. "My boys!"

He raises an eye brow. "No boyfriend?"

I Grin holding up a finger I pull out my phone bringing up a picture I took of derek one morning when I woke up first.

It's taken from the end of the bed showing him sleeping peacefully the sheet draped over his waist one arm bend behind his head stretching the muscles in his torso a still fading hicky on his collar bone.

I hand over the phone watching his eyes go wide. "DAMN" He drags out.

"I know!" I squeal. opening my mouth to gloat some more when stiles drags me away.

"Come on Ace! he's after danny!" He yells so I can hear him.

"Oh hell no." I snap one finger up in the air.

"I found him." Stiles says pointing to danny on the dance floor with a cute boy with an ear ring.

"I found jackson." Scott say's pointing to the giant mutant lizard on the ceiling above danny.

"Yeah? well I found derek" I state with an aggravated noticing the glowing red eyes on the dance floor cause that doesn't draw attention to yourself.

At all.

Really.

Suddenly people started screaming and I take off into the crowd my first thought is to make sure dannys okay.

It gets easier when people start dropping like flies.

not that, thats a good thing or anything.

"DANNY!" I yell when I see him on the ground.

"Shit. are you okay?" I ask loud enough so he can hear me when I get down next to him. "Yeah." He croaks.

I nod pulling his head into my lap.

"Azalea!" Stiles yells running over to us.

"Im gonna stay with him until the paramedics get here. go find scott i'll meet you at your jeep." I tell him, he nods before taking off into the other direction.

...

"Miss we've got to get him to the hospital." the paramedic says once we get to the ambulance I had been asking danny questions about what happened.

"Sure." I nod. "Just one more question. are you sure your okay?" I ask concerned.

"Did it happen to tyler two?" Danny asks referring to his ex I look around spotting him getting loaded into a ambulance with an oxygen mask on.

I smirk. "Yeah.."

He smirks back at me making me grin. "Then Im great."

...

I make it over to stiles jeep just missing the sheriff thank god.

"Okay guys let get the he-Oh My Gawd! what is this?!" I yell seeing a necked jackson in the back seat covered in a blanket.

"Just get in!" Stiles snaps.

I shake my head pushing scott into the middle of the front seat.

"Fuck no. scoot over." I scoff getting the front with the boys.

...

"MCCALL! STILINSKI! WINCHESTER! IM GONNA KILL YOU!"

We locked him in a van.

...

"Scott, stiles, azalea. perfect timing." Sheriff stilinski said as we wondered into the police station.

"Have you met jacksons father? Mr. David Whittmore-escrow?"

"That means lawyer" Jackson spoke up smugly.

Aw shit.

We just got lawyered.

...

Thank you guys for reading and thank you for the reviews! There was a pretty good number of them this past chapter and I was really excited about it so thank you!

~aliiceroseee~ Haha thank you Ace vary well is a badass and she's gonna get even more badass so heads up!

~meglandon1616~ Lmao! Im glad Theres not much of anything to this chapter but the next ones really gonna be a shocker!

~NicoleR85~ Thank you! and yes im gonna do season three but im still trying to decide if I want to do the whole Derek/ Jeniffer thing because I really don't want to break them up? so I guess well see when we get there!

~teresaseda28~ Thank you! Im glad you like her and im really glad you like the story! I hope I can add in more characters from supernatural in a way that you like!

~she-wolfmoon~ Thank you! Im glad you liked it I thought that chapter needed A little something extra and I never wanted their 'I love yous' Too be really romantic or anything it just doesn't seem like them.

~marine76~ Thank you! keep a heads up for the next chapter because It's gonna be a good one!

~FizzWizz2011~ Thank you! Im glad you liked it I Don't know why I decide to just throw that in there but It worked out in a way that I really liked!

~Melanie~ Oh my gosh! Im so glad you like it! thank you for reading it! And you just wait because the next chapter after this short one is gonna be good!

...

A/N!1

Oh my Gosh you guys I just had to drop you a little hint after this crappy little thing.

! We find out something shocking about Ace that she didn't even know until the two weeks that she was gone looking for her dad! and it's pretty unexpected to say the least at least I think so and I'm writing it!

And Also Derek and Azalea need a ship name! I need help and suggestions people!

Until next time lovelies ~LilMissSomethingElse!


	15. Chapter 15

"You can make a couple call's and tell your brothers im in town. Put a bounty on my head, tell my parents that im dead and hope to hell im never found."

"You can steal me the keys, to your daddy's Cadillac tamper with the brakes call it a mistake and hope im never coming back.

And I'll stay alive just to follow you home."

~ Nickelback. "Follow you home"

...

"You will not go within fifty feet of jackson whittmore. You will not speak to him, you will not approach him, you will not assault him physically or physiologically."

We just got restrained.

It was quiet for a few minutes as I looked around the room.

Jackson looked very pleased with him self, his father looked angry, Mamma McCall looked disappointed, Sheriff stilinski looked livid and my uncle, He looked like he saw this coming...completely unaffected and use to this and that made me smile a little bit.

I bit my lip to hide it when suddenly stiles- the oh so smart one he is- decided to speak up.

"What about school?" He asks quietly fiddling with his fingers.

"You can attend classes while maintaining a fifty foot distance." His dad answered giving him a disappointed look.

"Uh," I said quietly drawing there attention to me. "Me and jacks are lab partners.." I mutter motioning to jackson who looked a little guilty for a minute, lately we hadn't even been fighting which is a huge deal really.

But then he had to go slap me in the face with a big fat restraining order.

Thats what I get for being nice..

My uncle snorts. "Who the hell made you two lab partners?" He ask with a put off look on his face.

I laugh throwing up a hand. "I know right!"

"Enough!" Sheriff stilinski snaps. causing me to turn wide pitiful blue eyes to him we all knew I was a trouble maker but the sheriff had never been mad at me for anything.

He grimaces at the look on my face before turning to jackson and his dad.

"Jackson, are you okay with her being your lab partner just for the one class a day?" He asks exasperated.

Mr. Whittmore looks like he's about to protest but jackson cuts him off.

"Yeah that's fine." He says with a nod and a sigh.

...

"I feel like I should say im disappointed but then again I expect this kind of stuff." My uncle says as we walk out of the police station.

I nod with a smirk as he runs with hand down his face.

"I also think I should ask why you locked him in a van but then I really don't want to know." He says with a disturbed shiver and a sigh.

I toss my head back and laugh stopping when I heard mamma mccall going at scott.

"NO stiles!" She screams I gape at them until she turns her attention to where I am and before she can say 'no ace' I quickly get behind my uncle pushing him out the door.

"Go, go , go..." I mutter dragging him out.

...

After that long night we got to get up and go to school yay! note the fake enthusiasm.

I was walking with alison on the way to the library to meet up with the boys it turns out lydia can translate archaic latin and we now have more information about the kanima.

I follow all the security cameras with my eyes, I don't like cameras and I don't like cops- with the exception of the sheriff of course.

"Sick bastard" I mutter bitterly under my breath.

"He's not that bad.." Alison defends weakly.

I scoff. "Look I know he's your grandfather alison but the man is like Hitler and this is the beginning of his genocide." I said With a sigh. "And it will end in blood."

...

"It's everything lydia could translate and trust me she was very confused." Alison said with a sigh me and her were on one side of the book shelf and scott and stiles was on the other.

"Yeah what'd you tell her anyway?" Scott asks with a sigh.

She chuckles a little bit. "That uh.. we were part of a online gaming community that battles mythical creature..."

I look up from the book I was pretending to read. "Stiles is part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures" I say at the same time that stiles says. "I am part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures."

Alison purses her lips and nods. "Thats... good."

I snort.

"Okay, does it say how to find out who's controlling him?" Scott asks.

She shakes her head. "Not really but, Stiles was right about it going after murders."

"YES!" stiles whisper/yells pumping a fist in the air.

I simply nod along. "They call the kanima a weapon of vengeance." I state.

Alison hums. "Theres a story in there about a priest in south America that uses a kanima to execute murders in their village"

Stiles nods. "Right, see not so bad."

Alison raises an eye brow. "Until the bond got strong enough that he could kill whoever he wanted."

"Okay bad all very very bad." Stiles sighs frustrated.

"Heres the thing though the kanima is actually supposed to be a werewolf but not until it resolves that in it's past which manifests it." She explained.

Stiles scoffs. "If your trying to say that he needs about a million hours a therapy I could have told you that."

I sigh rubbing my head I have been getting more head aches lately. "Don't we all." I mutter.

Scott frowns at the motion of my hand but doesn't comment on it.

"What if it has something to do with his parents. you know his real parents?" Alison suggests.

Stiles nods. "Yeah does any one know what actually happened to them?"

"lydia might." Alison shrugs.

"Yeah and what if she doesn't, jackson doesn't exactly strike me as a talk about your feelings kind of guy." I say.

"Well then I'll talk to him myself he doesn't have a restraining order against me." She says with a pointed look at all of us.

"What do I do?" Scott pouts.

"You have a make up exam remember." She says taking hold of his hand when he sighs.

"Promise me."

He nodded. "But if he does anything you run the other way."

"I can take care of myself." She said with a sigh.

"I know you can but if something happened to you while I was taking some stupid test someones gonna have to take care of me."

"Look just if he does anything weird, bizarre-" He got cut off by stiles who stuck his head through the book self.

"Anything evil." He stresses yelping when I pushed his face back.

...

It was only about fifteen minutes later when I saw scott take off toward the locker rooms looking worried and livid.

"What the hell.." I mutter before gasping slightly. "Alison"

I took off down the hall after him making it in time to see jackson on top of a knocked over locker and a huffing scott scowling at him.

"I have a restraining order!" jackson yelled.

"Trust me. I restrained myself." Scott bites out lowly.

And pretty soon there going at it I some how get knocked out of the way and into the wall making me whirl around and round house kick jackson who put me there.

I then turned back to alison the poor girl was sitting against the wall looking slightly terrified.

I kneeled down next to her pulling on her arm. "Come on Ali cat." I mumble standing with her and pulling her out into the hall where the two now were surrounded by stiles, erica and matt?

Ookaay don't know exactly how that happened and -oh look theres harris lovely.

"Okay you two- actually all of you detention three o clock." He yells motioning to the whole group making me groan.

...

Detention at it's finest.

We all walked into the library stiles was for some reason cradling his book bag and erica annoyed me just by being here in the first place so needless the say I was in a bad mood not to mention my head ache was slightly worse.

Me scott stiles and erica took one table and alison matt and jackson took the one behind us.

Jackson raised his hand. "I can't be in detention with them I have a restraining order against this tools" he smirked.

"All these tools?" Hariss asks uninterested.

"No just us tools and that bitch." Stiles says motioning to us three.

I open my mouth to protest before snapping it shut and sighing. "He speaks the truth."

Hariss rolls his eyes. "Fine you three over there." He says motioning to the table across from ours on the other side.

Stiles then started talking about who the master could be but I drowned them out in favor of laying my throbbing head on the cool table.

I only looked up when scott and stiles jumped up noticing that hariss and jackson were both gone.

I groan and dragged my self over to her table with them.

"Stiles says you know how jacksons parents died?" Scott says.

She smirks. "Maybe."

I roll my eyes. "Talk."

She looks at me for a minute before rolling her eyes. "It was a car accident, my father was the insurance investigator and every time he see's jackson drive by i his porche he makes some comment about the huge settlement he's gonna get when he turns eighteen."

"So not only is jackson rich now but he's gonna get even more rich when he turns eighteen?" Stiles says with a sigh. "Theres something deeply wrong with that."

"Actually." Erica says opening up her laptop. "I could try to find the report in my dads email he keeps everything."

"Could Scott McCall please report to the principles office." Came over the speakers.

I groan dropping my head on the table with a crack. "What the hell did you do now?" I whine slightly I can't keep saving his wolfy ass.

"Nothing!" He defended grumbling to him self on the way out.

Passing a sweaty and sickly looking jackson who nervously walked back to his seat.

"I think I found something." Erica said drawing my attention back to the task at hand.

"Passengers arrived at the hospital DOA. The estimated time of death, 9:26, june 14th, 1995." She finished.

I frown. "Jackson's birthday is june 15th" I say slowly.

Getting stunned looks from both of them.

"What?" I defend. "Lydia's like one of my only girl friends she tells me every thing."

Then harriss started packing up his stuff so I sighed in relief and gathered my self together.

Until he started laughing.

Dick.

"Oh no Im sorry, Im going yes but none of you are. you may go when your finished with the re shelving."

"Dick" I muttered when he walked out the door.

...

"So." I say as I shove a book onto the shelf Erica doing the same behind me.

"Why did you suddenly decide to be helpful?" I question sarcastically.

She heaves a sigh. "Well Derek's either always talking about you, thinking about you- you can tell because he get this sickening look on his face- or sneeks out and then comes back smelling like you, so I figured you would probably be around a lot"

"And it would probably be better if we weren't trying to kill each other." I finish with a nod of understanding.

Suddenly were met with the sound of screeching and scott immediately goes into protector mode growling for erica to do the same.

She crouched down baring her teeth as bookshelves got knocked over.

Me on the other hand I watched cautiously my trained eyes following the kanimas every move so when it came up behind erica I was ready for it.

"ERICA!" I yell pushing her out of the way my neck getting scratched instead.

"Shit" I cursed whipping the blood from the back of my neck I was expecting to just go numb and fall over.

Instead my hands stared to shake violently and my muscles trembled.

I was searching my brain for a reason my body would reacted to the venom this way, and suddenly the thought hit me right between the eyes.

Oh Fuck me.

was my last thought as I hit the ground my whole body shaking and trembling.

Erica screamed for stiles and scott as she griped my arm and turned me on my side.

Stiles started yelling for scott and scott was talking to alison erica was whispering to me but I couldn't under stand what she was saying all that I registered was that I told them to take me to derek and not the hospital.

Suddenly my whole body jolted with intense nerve pains every single one standing on end as I let out an involuntary scream that was gut wrenching.

"God damnit scott!" Erica yells that seemed to snap him out of it as he scooped me up running out the door as the trembles stopped and my body went still.

...

"What the hell happened?!" Derek yelled the second the group came down the stairs screaming for him.

Azalea lay cradled in scotts arms pale and panting and her muscles twitching ever couple of minutes.

"The kanima scratched her and this happened!" Stiles yelled.

The moved her into a subway car and laid her on the ground carefully, and with a tenderness that they had never seen derek brushed her hair back out of her face grimacing at the cold sweat on her other wise scalding skin.

The temperature concerning him.

"Can you fix it?" Erica asks slightly terrified.

Derek shakes his head. "I don't know why she's reacting this way. the only thing I would know how to do would be for a werewolf and would most likely kill her." He growls running a frustrated hand violently down his face.

Azalea reached up her weak and shaking fingers running them along the line of his face. "I love you." She mumbled quietly just loud enough for the wolves to hear.

The tension bleeding from his body some as he placed a kiss to her forehead. "Love you too trump." He murmured against the skin.

"That's great guys, really lovely, but what the hell are we gonna do!?" Stiles yells frantically flailing his arms wildly.

"C- Call..my brothers...there with bobby." Azalea mumbles letting out a scream as her muscles seized her back arching up off the floor.

Derek grabbed her phone from her pockets dialing deans number and walking out of the cart.

When he answered he cursed and threatened and questioned why he was calling off her phone and derek's panicky voice explained what was happening.

And after he finished cursing violently he was straight down to business.

"Okay it's five o clock know and i'll be breaking every traffic law ever made but we should be there by morning. the only thing you can do in the mean time is try to keep her fever under control. go to the closest gas station and buy a bunch of bags of ice dump them on her legs and arms and around her neck try to keep her cool."

He took a breath as derek barked the orders at scott.

"Just watch her and call me if she stops breathing...or if any thing starts to randomly fly off walls maybe? kay bye!" He says quickly hanging up before he can question it.

They cover her in the ice and sit with her all night long watching her scream in pain when she was awake and scream from nightmares when she was asleep.

...

Around five o clock the next morning I felt like death as Derek wiped the sweat from my fore head and then continued to pace his head snapping up as my brothers and bobby can running in arguing about something.

"Theres no way in hell sam!" Dean yelled.

"It may be the only was to help her dean, she needs it!" sam yelled right back.

"It hasn't even activated itself yet theres no telling what would happen if we jump start that shit!"

"Both of you shut your pie holes!" Bobby yelled when he seen my pained and confused face and my sickly form. "Bunch of damn idgits." He muttered.

They took one look at me and deflated. "Fuck."

"Son of a bitch!" Dean screamed kicking the closest thing to him which happened to be a empty glass bottle shattering it against the wall.

"What?! What's wrong with her?" Derek barks.

Bobby sighs seeing as dean was livid and sam had a weird expression on his face.

"The kanima venom is treating her blood like it's en infection and it's killing her." He explained.

"Can you fix it?" Scott asks hopefully.

"Yes." Sam says at the same time dean tells sam 'no.'

"What?" I ask weakly.

Sam holds up a needle that seemed to be filled with a red liquid.

"Is that?..." I trail off.

"Ruby's blood." He states moving closer to me.

"Fuck you!" I bite out venomously. "Get that thing away from me!"

I yell Putting derek on edge.

"dean." Sam mutters desperately. "its either this or she dies, now help me."

I watch with wide disbelieving eyes as he curses under his breath coming to hold me down.

I flail under his hold causing derek to growl, that causing sams hand to fly up and derek to be pushed and held up against the wall helplessly by some invisible force.

Right before the needle is put in my arm bobby places his hand over my mouth muttering about me trying to fight them.

And I scream against his hand as the needle pierces my skin.

The gut wrenching thing turning into a sob at the end as the sickening rush from it that I hate fills my body.

I clench my eyes shut not wanting anyone to see the icy blues flash a deadly black.

And I can feel the venom burn off in my veins the pain leaving me as I fade into sleep again.

...

Dean sighs letting go of her. "Theres no telling what's gonna happen when she wakes up. but your dead for sure." He mutter turning to sam.

Who glares at him rolling his eyes his nostrils flaring at the sent of the blood his body buzzing in recognition.

"Uh would some one like to explain what the hell just happened?!" Derek yells.

"We'll leave that to ace when she wake's up."

...

I grimace looking away from the expectant eyes staring at me waiting for an answer as I open my mouth to retell the story after I had explained about sam.

"Well..."

...

(FLASH BACK)

I coughed from my spot on the ground spitting out a mouthful of my blood and megs, not understanding the sick rush of strength it sent through my system.

The yellow eyed demon grinned at me his eyes widening. "You can feel it can't you?" He asked his voice filled with glee.

He laughed mockingly at me. "I've been wondering what the littest winchester would do with a little demon blood in her system, or should I say a little more.."

"Your lying." I accuse shaking my head in denial.

"Oh come on haven't you ever wondered why sam got his 'gift when he was six instead of six months like the rest of them?" he starts walking closer to me.

"I wanted the youngest winchester and we knew your mother wouldn't stop until she had a girl so we waited for you. and when you were six months old I snuck into your nursery and fed you my flood without a hitch. I watched you how the blood effected you even as a baby you were cunning and smart learned way quicker then every one else."

"And so after seeing that I decided I wanted to see how a little demon blood would effect one of the winchester boys so I went after sam and well you know how that went. I know you've wondered about it why you get head aches and nighmares like sam you just haven't fully come into your power yet, but face it princess one day those beautiful blues are gonna bleed black."

...

"So what do we do then?" Derek questions motioning to my arm where sam injected rubys blood after I had told on myself.

I heave a sigh and try to give a reassuring smile.

"We get jackson."

"And hope to god almighty that stuff doesn't start bursting into flames around me."

...

A/N!

There you have it folks! Azalea has demon blood too! what do you guys think about that? do you like it or not?

Also! I've gotten some good suggestions about ship names and want to have a vote between two that I really like so do you guys like.

Derlea?

Or.

Dezal? ( which I happen to love)

Thank you for the suggestions livyboo I love them! and thank you to every one else who suggested ship names.

...

As always thanks for the awesome reveiws! you guys are amazing I love hearing from you!

~melanie~ Thank you! Im glad you like her! and thanks for the suggestions we've got some pretty good fight episodes coming up so hopfully you wont be disappointed!

~meglandon~ Haha! I always look forward to your reviews your so fun! lmao And thank you I try I hope you like the chapter tell me what you think about ace having some cool demon blood related issues now!

~LivyBoo~ Thank you! I love them! I hope you liked this chapter!

~Supernatrualidenity~ Thank you! Im glad you like it and I really wasn't leaning toward the whole derek and jennifer thing any way so Im most likely not gonna break them up! I hope you like this chapter!

~FizzWizz2011~ Thank you! And I hope you like this chapter!

~NicoleR85~ Thank you! and Zales will definitely get to hit up on jackson! I hope you like this chapter!

~snowball AKA winter wolf~ I hope you like this chapter! let me know what you think about the vote on the ship names I want your guys input!

~She-wolfmoon~ Lmao! thank you in glad you liked it! I hope you liked this chapter let me know what you think!

Until next time lovelies! ~LilMissSomethingElse


	16. Chapter 16

I happened to be glad that my brothers left me alone to tell derek about my freaky shit DNA, because as soon as he didn't run screaming like a little girl I jumped him.

Although I have a sneaky suspicion that sam knew this was gonna happen. I mean come on, I've heard the stories and he always ends up jumping ruby after getting a shot of demon blood.

And that's got to be about the weirdest thing i've ever said..or thought?

Anyway..

Waking up I was extremely warm and retardedly tired.

I blink open my blue eyes, coming into focus on a strong tan arm draped heavly around my small frame.

I followed the line of that arm up to the peaceful face of a certain alpha wolf his dark lashes brushing against his cheek bones and his lips set in a soft pout giving me the urge to kiss them.

So I did.

Pressing my lips softly to his smiling against them as he let's out a noise deep in his chest I giggle softly. yes I giggled. pressing kisses to each eye lid, his forehead both cheek's, and his chin basically every inch of his face.

Slowly stirring him awake bringing a gorgeous grin to him face. "Mmm what are you doing?" He mumbles half asleep.

"Nothing, I just love you." I say cheekily.

Causing the grin to widen. "I love you too." He whispers like he can't believe it.

I glanced down at him letting out a surprised bark of laughter. "Well i'll be damned." I breath.

"What?" He questions frowning.

"Um, that demon blood must really be something..because you are covered in hickys." I say with a whistle causing him to look down.

He snaps his eyes open and sits up pulling me with him causing me to let out a tired groan of refusal.

I let out another full out laugh at the sight of him staring down at himself and the angry red and purple bruises along his neck collar bone and a few just below his collar bone with wide shocked eyes.

Being a werewolf all his life he's obviously never had this problem.

"Why are you laughing?" He asks with a frustrated huff, causing me to laugh harder.

"You look so confused!" I gush through my laughter. "You seriously look like a puppy and it's adorable!" I say dropping back onto the mattress tears of laughter streaming down my face.

He looks at me and then back down at himself and slowly starts to chuckle like he's trying to hold it in until he's full out laughing too, a deep warm sound that I love.

...

When we walked out of the train cart- dereks make shift room for the time being the beta's we're looking at us with raised brows.

I look down at the two of us dereks in his black sweat pant's a blanket wrapped around his shoulders, hair mused and eyes sleepy.

And me with my hair piled on top of my head and dereks shirt drowning me and hanging off one shoulder.

I shrug.

"Looks like you had fun." Erica says with a snort.

Every on tenses expecting me to get mad but instead I smirk pulling dereks blanket away from him reveling his bruised form.

"Yep we sure did." I say happily watching derek cross his arms across his chest flexing the muscles.

I grin.

"How'd you even?... He's a werewolf." Isaac says obviously confused.

I smirk wider " Ain't that just the darnest thing?"

Derek shakes his head rolling his eyes. "Don't you all have school to get too?" He says putting emphasis on the word 'all'.

"Noo.." I whine pressing myself to his chest and wrapping the blanket back around the two of us. "Can't I stay Der?" I mumbled quietly my lips brushes the skin of his collar bone.

He draws in a shuttering breath through his nose before clearing his throat. "No." He deadpans before wincing like it pained him.

I toss my head back and laugh. "Okay." I chuckle pressing a kiss to the under side of his jaw. "I'll go."

...

I leave on derek's shirt throwing a pair of black leggings on along with a few necklaces, and tossing my hair into a messy bun.

...

Nothing worth mentioning except a certain beta wolf by the name of isaac , roughing up some poor innocent by stander and giving us his rave tickets.

Im torn between being proud and being a good person and hitting him over the head with a news paper.

Hehe.

Get it?- a news paper cause he's a dog...

No?

Awwesome.

...

At the moment we were heading to the vet's office to meet up with scott, for what if im being honest im not entirely sure.

By 'us' I mean me, isaac, and derek.

And yes if you were wondering I did get the front seat and yes I did in fact take over the radio not that derek was particularly happy about it.

"Doesn't your family have a rule about car radio's?" He asks irritated.

"A rule?" Isaac asks peaking his head between the seats at us.

I give a sharp nod. "Yup. Driver picks the music and the passenger shuts his cake hole."

Derek smirks and I grin "Unless oh course the passenger happens to be your girlfriend that you love and secretly enjoy hearing sing." I say with a smirk when derek heaves a huffing breath.

Before putting on a wolfish grin- no pun intended. I put on a wary face having seen that look before.

"I like hearing you sing in the shower." He says in a suggestive tone a shit eating grin on his face.

Isaac makes a choking sound and I snort. "Eyes on the road mister hale." I say with a fond smile causing him to chuckle and look back on the road.

I reach for the radio dial and switch stations hearing a beat come on causing me to clap and start bouncing in my seat and I belt out the lyrics.

"Morning, Mrs Johnson, Oh my God, you raised a good one. Im a teacher he's my student and I'm Giving him straight A-A-A-A's! Chemistry Biology as long as he's on top of me the classroom or the bathroom we gon' practice till we graduate!"

They boys let out collective groans.

I sing louder.

...

"What's he doing here?" Scott asks the second we get in the door nodding toward isaac.

"I need him." Derek states simply glancing down at me briefly as I take my spot beside him smiling at the heat coming from his large frame.

"I don't trust him." Scott says eying him with distaste.

"Yeah well he doesn't trust you either." Isaac shoots back.

"And Derek doesn't really care." Derek says an in irritated voice.

I sigh rubbing my temples my all to familiar headache taking it's normal place behind my eyes. "I'm surrounded by idiots." I groan.

Causing Derek to pinch my side and me to yelp and slap his hands away." Stop it!" I scold fighting the smile trying to creep it's way onto my face as derek gives me his best 'who me?' Look.

"Is deaton gonna help us or not?" I question.

"That depends." The vet voices from behind me causing me to whirl around to face him.

I raise an eye brow urging him to go on.

"Are you planning to save him, or to kill him?" he asks his eyes searching over all of us.

"Save him." Scott says at he same time that derek says "Kill him."

They glare at each other. "Azalea?" Deaton questions.

I purse my lips shifting my weight.

"He's already killed people so I can take him out any time- you know once we figure out how but if there's a chance we can save him I don't see the harm in trying atleast we would know. I could add it to my dads journal." I say quietly at the head.

Deaton clears his throat and nods at us to follow him.

We follow him into his back room I watch as he brings out a bunch of jars with different spices and thing in them most of which I recognize.

"watch what you touch!" Derek scolds Isaac like a child pushing his hand away causing me to practically swoon because its just so- AWWW.

Which Is why I play the teenage girl card for a second and gush. sue me.

"Awww look at you being all daddy derek!" I say causing derek to choke on nothing Isaac to blush and scott to snicker.

Deaton? well he pressed his lips together in an attempt to hide a smile- key word here 'attempt'.

I take it upon myself to defuse the awkward I just created gasping a happing breath and grabbing one of the jars off the table.

"Sweet!" I drawl popping open the cap and bringing it up to my noise breathing in the sweet smell. "Vervain" I breathe happily the familiar sent weirdly comforting considering what it's for.

"Vervain?" Scott questions.

"It's basically wolfsbane for vampires." I explain handing the jaw back to deaton.

"So what are you some kind of witch?" Isaac asks in a bored tone.

"No. Im a veterinarian." He states with a raise brow.

I sigh fluffing my hair. "Apply ice to the burned area." I say with a wink at Isaac.

"We're open to suggestions." Derek says.

"What about an effective offence?" Isaac suggests.

"We already tried that." Derek reminds him turning to deaton. "I nearly took it's head off and Argent and Ace have had to put atleast a couple rounds in him between the two of them, he just keeps getting back up."

"Has it shown any sigh of weakness?" Deaton asks.

"One it can't swim." Scott says.

"Does that go for jackson as well?" Deaton asks.

I scoff "No he's captain of the swim team."

"Essentially we're trying to catch two people" Deaton says rummaging through the draws being him coming back with a metal all of us leaning forward to see. "A puppet and a puppeteer. one killed the husband but the other had to kill the wife, do you know why?"

"I don't think jackson could do it, ya know? his mom died pregnant." Scott says.

"Well how do we know it's not part of the rules? it said the kanima goes after murderers if it killed the wife the baby dies to." Isaac spoke up.

"Does that mean your father was a murderer?" Scott asks. I get ready to smack scott upside the head when isaac responds.

"Wouldn't surprise me if he was." He says feigning indifference but I can see the hurt behind his eyes.

"Mine was." I spoke up causing all eyes to turn to me wide and wary.

"What?" I defend. "He was every one who's ever killed some one is a murderer that doesn't mean there all bad." I say with a shrug.

"Like any one who's ever shot someone in self defense that makes them a murderer but that doesn't make them a cold blooded killer there a difference." I say.

"Wait." Scott speaks up. "What if the fear of water isn't coming from jackson, but the one controlling him."

"Yes." Deaton nods. "What ever effects the master effect the kanima." He explains pouring a ring of a black powder like substance around the metal in a circle.

"Meaning what?" Isaac asks.

"Mean we can catch them." I state. "Both of them.

Then I refocus on the table.

"Mountain ash." I muse "Hmmm I wonder." I murmur under my breath reaching out the touch it.

As soon as It hit my skin it sparked like lighting and all the lights blew out.

"Oops."

...

The outfit I wore to school the next day was also my rave outfit so it was turning a few heads.

Skin tight leopard print skinny jeans, my cleavage was pressed into a cobalt blue cropped tube top that matched my blue stilettos and showed off my tan stomach, and topped off with my trusty leather jacket of course.

My hair was down in big bouncy curls, and my make up was dramatic with gold eye shadow brining out the blue beauty's thick black liner long hypnotizing lashes and topped off with deep red lips.

And ever since we ran into matt who had some pretty bad wandering eyes today stiles was convinced that he's the one controlling jackson.

Not that I don't agree I mean the kid gives of a pervy weird vibe.

...

"Ketamine?" scott says as deaton holds up a bottle.

"Its the same stuff we use on dogs just a higher dose." He explains.

"This." He says holding up the mountain ash. "Is to create a barrier, this part is for you stiles. only you." He emphasizes.

And stiles gets nervous asking a bunch of questions including something about having to light himself on fire and force of will until I couldn't take it any more.

Slapping him upside the head a few times. "Pull." *smack* "Yourself." *smack* "Together." *smack, smack*.

He takes a deep breathe. "Thank you." He says curtly with a nod taking the mountain ash.

"Good job batman!" I grin.

...

It was just like the gay club with lights flashing every wear music burst eardrums and people dancing everywhere.

I was inside keeping an eye on every one. that was my job keep an eye out and make sure no one dies- but no pressure right?

Speaking of the gay club I was currently dancing with my bartender friend.

He had his hands wrapped around my hips as they rocked to the beat and my arms were in the air my head tossed back as he grinned at me.

I was actually having a good time until stiles ran through and grabbed my arm pulling me behind him.

"No -no its just us don't freak out " Stiles says as we burst into a room coming to stand between the betas jackson passed out on the floor.

"Did it work?" He asks.

"Lets find out." Isaac smirks pulling out his claws and reaching down to jackson only to have his hand shoot out and grab said clawed hand snapping the bone.

He huddled back out of the way holding his arm as stiles scolded "No one does anything like that again do you understand!"

I lean down in front of jackson tilting my head to the side "I thought that was supposed to put him out?!" Stiles asks.

I sigh. "Well lets just hold whoever's controlling him decided to show up tonight." I says.

"Im here." I give a startled yelp and kick jackon in the stomach on instinct when he suddenly opens his eyes and says that.

"I'm right here with you..." That's not jacks voice the douche.

"Jackson is that you?" Stiles ask carefully.

"Us." I hissed. okay.

"Are you the one killing people?" He tries again.

"We're the ones killing murderers." He said.

"So.." I say. "All the people you killed so far.-

I was cut off "Deserved it!" It exclaimed.

"It says you can only kill murderers" Stiles challenges.

"Anything can break If you apply pressure."

I frown. "So according to you all the people you killed so far were.."

"Murderers...every...single...one." He says seemingly getting angry.

I back up a little as stiles asks the question "Who did they murder?"

"ME!" It growled.

I blink. "Im sorry come again?"

"ME! THEY MURDERED ME!" He screeched as jackson began to change.

"Okay the man needs more kentamine" Stiles yells.

"We don't have any more." Isaac says holding up the empty bottle.

"You used the whole thing?!" Stiles screams.

"Um guys!" I yelled getting there attention. "I think know would be a good time to cut and run! Literally." I say pulling a blade from my ankle as per usual.

I make quick work of slicing up his abdomen before pushing every one out the door and leaning all of our weights against it in an attempt to keep him in key word attempt.

Why?

He went through the wall.

Yes.

The wall.

I took off after him not wanting him to kill some one else I was starting to feel guilty about all this because being a winchester and now some how coming into come weird powers people are counting on me and I can't seem to do anything about it.

I let out a frustrated scream when I got there too late taking in the blood every where and the ticket women with her throat ripped out.

I sink to my knee tossing my blade to the side angrily feeling the blood seep into my jeans I drag a ragged hand through my hair.

"Azalea are you- Whao!" Stiles says coming to an abrupt halt in front of me.

I wave him off "Im fine I just didn't get here fast enough get the betas out side I don't want them to have to see this." I say he reluctantly nods after I assure him I'll be right behind him.

"Hey it's working!" I hear stiles exclaim as I come out side to see him beaming at the fact that the werewolfs can't past the line that stiles laid.

I give him a tired smile not even caring as I walked across it, this time it flaring in flames before dying down again.

"Oh hush you!" I snap at it stopping in front of derek.

"are you okay?" He ask quietly.

"Fine." I assure him.

Suddenly Derek looked concerned. "Scott." Was the one word he muttered quietly.

"What?" I ask quickly.

"Break it." Derek demanded.

"What? no!" Stiles says.

"Scotts dying!" Derek yells.

Rage fills me. "STILES BREAK IT!" I screech watching as the mountain ash circle explodes around me.

I clear my throat. "That works too." I mutter sheepishly.

"You stay here with them." Derek demands running into the building.

...

It seemed like forever before derek came out of the building coughing violently and holding a limp scott.

I took one look at them and practically snarled. "Wolvesbane." I state shaking my head.

"Im fine." Scott rasps weakly trying to assure us.

"GODDAMNIT SCOTT YOUR NOT!" I scream the wind starting howl the more upset I got.

"You would have died! of an asthma attack! you use to me scared to death that, that would happen when we were little!- and to think you could have." I stop getting choked up

"Ace." Scott said more firmly stronger. "Look at me."

I did what I was told my bottom lip trembling as I fought to keep It all together.

"Im fine okay we're all fine." He said with determination.

I take and deep breath putting on a brave face.

"Okay."

...

"What are you doing here?" I ask derek later that night when he climbs in through the window.

"Scott's gonna be fine, theres nothing to worry about." He states pulling me to his chest.

"Yes there is, god derek im not even sure all of us are gonna make it out of this one." I state honestly.

He grips my hair forcing me to look up at him.

His green eyes blazing with strength and determination.

"Yes we are, okay were gonna get through this. all of us. I promise." He states pulling me in for a long deep kiss.

...

A/N!

Hey guys sorry this took forever these past couple of weeks have been crazy! but I really hope you liked to chapter and I also wanted to let you guys know that i'll be going on vacation for the week end in a couple of weeks and I don't know If ill have my lap top.

OHMYGOD How is every one liking season 4?! I like it so far I think its gonna be a really good season.

What do you think about stiles and malia? I TOTALLY SHIP IT! Their just so cute together!

...

Thank you again for the review's you guys no how much I love them!

~Megladon1616~ Aww you know how I love you! lol but seriously thank you! Im just really glad that you like the story I hope it only gets better from here!

~Melanie~ OMFG you have know Idea how much I loved that review! Im so glad you liked it so much! I don't know I just wanted to add something to ace and I thought that was perfect I hope I can play it out well! I hope you like this chapter!

~Guest~ Thank you so much Im so glad you liked it Im trying to make sure I keep enough supernatural im there without it taking away from the actual show of teen wolf! I hope you liked this chapter.

~Dare queen~ Thank you so much! I'm really glad you like the story and that the writing is okay Im dyslexic and It's really hard for me some time but your guys reviews keep me motivated! and don't worry I honestly don't think I could even make myself break them up now.

~guest~ Thank you I really hope you liked this chapter!

~FizzWizz2011~ Im glad you liked it Im trying not to make derek too lovey dovey but I want him to be different around ace. I hope you liked this chapter!

~Cherrytree230~ Lmao! I don't know if thats good or bad but im just gonna take it as a complement! I hope you like this chapter!

~NicoleR85~ Thank you! I really hope you like this one!

~LadyPhoenixKnight~ Thank you but I think Im gonna go with Dezal just because im totally in love with it lol I hope you liked this chapter!

~She-wolfmoon~ Thank you! I really hope you like this chapter im gonna try to get the whole new powers worked out slowly and see how everything goes!

~TheLastNephalem~ Haha well Im glad you liked it Thank you! I really hope you liked this chapter!

~Guest~ Thank you! I hope you liked this chapter!

ONE LAST THING GUYS!

I've decided on the ship name. "Dezal" Because I fell in love with it it's not really cutesy and neither are derek or ace so I just love it! let me know what you think.

Also you can pronounce it any way you want to but I pronounce it like the fuel!

Until next time lovelies!~ LilMissSomethingElse


	17. Chapter 17

! IMPORTANT NOTE ON THE BOTTOM PLEASE READ!

...

I gazed evenly over the betas from my spot on Derek's back, Today was gonna be a bad day, I had a feeling.

And my feelings have served to be right lately, So in order to calm my nerves I latched myself to Derek.

He had stuff to do so he had taken to carrying me around on his back like a spider monkey, not that im complaining.

We were currently getting ready for the full moon tonight and I was a little distracted my the darkening of the clouds outside.

Yeah one thing that I've noticed whatever 'powers' my asshole brothers activated some how effects the elements and that effects the weather.

It seemed anxious, like my mood.

What weird thing to say, the sky seems anxious.

But it does the air around feels like it's preparing for something or someone.

I'm pulled out of my thought process when Derek drops to his knees, me still on his back and opens the large wooden chest infront of us a triskele

on the top same as the tattoo between his shoulder blades.

"What's that?" Isaac asked pointing to the symbol.

"It's a triskele" Boyd answers surprising everyone.

"It's a trinity the spirals mean different things. father mother child, past present future.." He trails off.

Derek gives him an impressed look. "Do you know what It means to me?" He questions.

Boyd hesitates. "Alpha Beta Omega?" He asks.

I clap. "Yup! Nice job boyd" I say cheerfully.

He gives me a grateful yet amused look considering I was still plastered to his alpha.

Derek nods. "That's right it reminds me that betas can rise to alphas and alphas can fall to betas or even omegas."

After that we went back to preparing until isaac had to open his mouth.

"I thought you said that you were gonna teach us to shift whenever we want." He accused.

Derek sighs. "There hasn't been time, for now im gonna have to chain you guys up."

"Why?" Erica asks.

I scoff. "Why?" I mock "Because if you get out your gonna try to kill Derek, each other, and everything else with a heartbeat." I scold.

She snorts. "It's a good thing I had my period last week then."

I laugh in agreement as the boys exchange grossed out looks and Derek just sighs.

"Good, because this one's yours." He says holding up a steel headband of sorts with screws in the side.

I grimace. "God where did you get that thing? How to be a serial ?"

He gives me a look over his shoulder I open my mouth to say something witty when my head snaps to the side at the sound of some one stumbling down the stairs.

I drop from Dereks back both of us taking a fighting stance, I can already tell that it's no one Derek recognizes other wise he wouldn't have shifted.

What I didn't expect was it to be someone I recognized.

I gasped at the sight of the small bloodied frame tripping off the bottom steps my name coming from her lips in a raspy whisper.

I rush her picking up her small form and carrying her to the middle of the room setting her down on a box.

"Cade what happened?" I question her.

Cadence King.

She's a hunter fairly new but a total natural I was the one to help train her after a lot of convincing considering what happened the last time.

She was a small girl her shoulder length caramel colored curls were tangled and had blood in it her ocean blue eyes were slightly unfocused and her pouty lips were split.

"T-theres a Demon out after you.. I - I had to worn you" She stutters.

I swallow at her warning. "Azazel?" I ask.

She shakes her head weakly. "Theres been talk about you coming into your power they sense the shift in the air, he sent one to test you.." She trails off coughing.

I nod and tell her to calm down checking her for any real bad injuries and taking her into the train car to get cleaned up.

...

Twenty minute later she was free of the dried blood, her wounds were patched and she was wearing one of my old pairs of shorts I left here and one of isaacs shirts.

We would have given her one of dereks but she's so small it would have drowned her, so isaacs was the best we could do.

It was totally worth it thought just to see isaac blush and mumble out an 'your welcome' to her beaming smile and thanks.

I want to make that happen again.

"So what now?" Cade asks.

I blow out a deep breathe from my nose and purse my lips.

"Well I'm taking you to my house to sleep- Don't argue with me you'll lose- I have to go to lydia's or she'll skin me alive- literally- and Derek has to chain up the betas"

"What happens if we get loose?" Boyd asks worried.

I shake my head reassuringly. "You'll be fine, and if Derek need's help he can call me or scott."

Erica smile sarcastically. "Okay 'miss prepared for anything' what if this demon of yours comes looking for you here?"

I roll my eyes digging into my back pack pulling out a jug with a gold cross on it.

"Pour this on it. Tie it to a chair, and if it starts to try and break free splash it again. then you call me." I say with a satisfied nod.

I give Derek a kiss goodbye and mumble out a good luck, pulling cade by the arm with me when I see the teasing smile light up her face.

"You guys are so CUUTEE!" She squeals when we get up the stairs.

I hit her upside the head. "Shut up!" I hiss hearing the betas laugh.

Yup they heard.

...

To lydias party I aim to please the red haired she demon- and I say that in the fondest way- and wear a dress.

Just a simple but sexy white lace popover body con mini, paired with charcoal grey suede wedged booties a matching bow at the back of the braided bun hairstyle I was rocking, thank you very much.

I grab Lydia's present on the way out, A trio of beautiful gold ankle bracelets, one with an infinity sign, one with a diamond heart, and the last one with the word 'love' on it.

I slip my own favorite necklace over my head on the way out, A cluster of different types of rings on a long silver chain.

...

When I get to Lydia's im immediately hit with the fact that nobody was their except for stiles scott and alison.

"Happy Birthday!" I greet cheerfully handing her the gift bag.

"Thank you!" She said with a coy smile handing me a drink off the tray in her hand.

I shake my head. "Lydia you know I don't drink."

She rolls her eyes thrusting the cup in my hand. "Come on it's my birthday just have one" She insisted watching with a pointing look until I reluctantly bring the cup up to my lips.

The fruity pick liquid left a sweet tang in my mouth but a bad feeling in my gut that I was trying to ignore telling my self it was just because I wasn't use to it.

I smile softly at her. "It's delicious Lyds" I say with a smile carrying the cup with me to the pool where the boys are at.

I greeted the boys and we were in the middle of a conversation when alison walked up causing the tension to flare up between her and scott.

"Wow." I whistle gripping at the air. "You can feel the awkward."

Alison glares half heartedly at me. "Jacksons not here." She said.

"Yeah no one's here." Stiles stated.

I look around and my heart breaks alittle at the sight a Lydia standing there looking around in her party dress the tray of glasses still in hand.

I whip my phone out ignoring the confused look they send me. I roll my eyes. "Lydia's by best friend and it's her birthday she disserves this after everything she went through. so Im gonna get this party going." I say with a determined nod.

Stiles smirks pulling out his phone too. "Oh I know some people who can get this really going." I smile at him.

Scott sigh pulling out his phone. "I guess I can use my status as captain to get the lacrosse team here."

...

Half an hour the later the whole house and yard is full of people, lydia is smiling from ear to ear and I feel accomplished.

I had finished the first drink she gave me and was nursing on the second when I started to get dizzy gripping my head in my hands.

I open my eyes to see yellow ones coming towards me, at first I thought it was scott until I noticed that the whole eye was yellow and not just the iris.

"Azazel!" I gasp slamming my self into the pillar behind me trying to get as far away as possible.

He grinned at me, mocking, vicious, crimson.

He chuckles. "Ah little poor little Azalea winchester, so powerful but so hopelessly damaged and alone."

I clench my eyes shut willing my brain to block out his voice.

It doesn't work.

"It must be a lot of guilt to know that your the reason for your fathers death." He taunts.

I grit my teeth together.

"Shut up!" I hiss.

He tsk' at me shaking his head. "Now now, princess you know It's the truth, you were supposed to die, not him. and every body knows to can't cheat death."

I grip my hair in my hands my nails digging into my scalp.

"Unless of course you sell your soul for your daughters. for you."

I press the palm of my hands to my ears until my head aches tears now pouring down my face as I mutter 'no' over and over again.

He laughs and it echoes around my brain surrounding me from all sides.

I want to scream.

I slid to the ground pulling my self into a ball begging the voice to stop.

Stop taunting.

Stop laughing.

Stop echoing around my brain.

Just stop.

I screamed.

...

Stiles shakes his head trying to come back to reality after being dunked into the pool and sobered up half listening to scott saying lydia put something in the drinks as he starts to notice something only stiles would notice at that moment.

The wind.

It was whipping and howling, and it sounded almost like it was screaming.

Stiles had only seen that once, out the club at the rave when azalea was upset and the wind whirled around her buzzing with tension.

He quickly scanned the area for the huntress afraid of what she might do, what she was seeing that wasn't real.

He found her sliding down a pillar to the ground tears streaming down her face as she clutched at her hair and ears mumbling something under her breath it seemed by the way her lips moved.

The deeper she curled into her self the louder the wind got until she screamed.

The back yard was soon hit with a gust of swirling wind cups and leaves and plates blowing violently threw the air.

He jumped to his feet him and scott rushing toward the girl shaking her shoulders and calling her name until she looked up at them.

Her ice blue eyes were bloodshot and full of tears not to mention the thin line of black now lining the iris.

"Azalea it wasn't real!" Stiles starts to yell trying to get her to come back.

"What?" She croaks focusing on them quickly before whipping her head around in all directions.

"They're was something in the punch." Scott says watching her shoulders sag in relief or exhaustion- maybe both.

She shakes her head mumbling that it was real.

Scott grabs her shoulders. "Azalea it wasn't real you were just imagining it." He said firmly.

She glared at him and his sensed were flooded with the sent of hurt and guilt sorrow so strong it knocked the breath out of him.

She sniffs. "Just because it wasn't real doesn't mean it wasn't true." She says brokenly.

Their hearts break alittle for the girl they consider a sister to them and scott draws some of the pain from her as he pulls her to her feet.

"STOP I CAN'T SWIM! HELP!" some one yells drawing their attention.

It's matt and some guys are tossing him into the pool as he screams that he can't swim.

Azalea's heart beat rises the fear of drowning is something she knows the feeling of.

"HELP HIM!" She screeches at scott pushing him toward the pool.

He starts to move towards them when and hand reaches in and pulls him up.

Jackson.

He glares as he stands there taking in the eyes of every one around his eyes get to her and they soften just a tiny bit and she wonders with he can see the understanding in her eyes.

She thinks about going to ask if he's okay but doesn't get the chance to when people start yelling that the cops where coming.

They follow the heard out into the street gasping as they take in the sight in front of them.

In the middle of the chaos stands matt chest heavy, glare murderous.

And the kanima with it's tail wrapped around his feet.

"It's matt." Scott says.

Way to state the obvious.

...

!A/n! READ

Okay it's not that long but I hope you like it!

Now the thing I wanted to say was that in the comments for the last chapter one of you mentioned that you thought that azalea and derek would make a cute baby.

I want to take a poll and ask what you think about that for future reverence I was actually thinking about this before but I want to know what you think!

Please leave your feelings on it in your review for this chapter thank you!

...

Thank you for your reviews as always you guys are amazing!

~meglandon1616~ Thank you so much! I really hope you liked this chapter!

~NicoleR85~ Thank you im glad you liked it I hope you like with chapter!

~FizzWizz2011~ Thank you! and I think I did pretty good with the update time I feel accomplished lol I hope you like it!

~Guest~ Thank you so much! I so glad that you liked it I really hope you like this one!

~CherryTree230~ Thanks then lol in glad I hope that you like this chapter I think I did pretty good with the writing time!

~She-wolfmoon~ Lol Im glad it wow'ed you! I hope you like this chapter!

~aliciasellers75~ :) thank you for the comment I was thinking about that! I hope you like this chapter!

A/n

Alright! Thank you all again! your amazing I love you all!

Can you believe were almost threw season two already? I can't believe how good this story is going an im glad you all like it so much!

Until next time lovelies~ LilMissSomethingElse


	18. Chapter 18

"Derek, would you answer your damn phone?" I growl into the phone positioned between my ear and shoulder as I suit up, cocking my last gun before sticking it into it's holster on my leg.

"Listen we know who the master is we're going to talk to stiles dad, it was the beta's first full moon, and your not answering not to mention the demon out after me that I really didn't want you to know will probably actually look for me there and your not answering! now is not the time to be brooding!."

I let out a sigh pinching the bridge of my nose. "Look I just need to know your okay." I quickly hit the end call button and make my way to my living room where the boys and stiles dad were spread out.

"Look every one knows that the police look for way's to connect the victims, so all we have to do if find what class they all had in common." Stiles says as I walk into the room.

"Yes, except the ticket seller -kara wasn't in harris's class." The Sheriff argues.

"So then they dropped the charges against him?" I questioned pointedly cocking my hip out to the side already knowing the answer.

"No, you know what their not dropping the charges because this doesn't prove anything." The sheriff says.

I sigh running a hand through my hair. "Yes it does!" I exclaim causing every one to turn surprised faces to me.

"Look who ever this is, is obviously a serial killer, and every one he's killed so far has been in harris's class. that's a defining pattern so he would have stuck to that." I stop making sure they were all paying attention.

"But someone clever enough to frame some body for murder? They don't care about the patterns that actual serial killers make once they see that the focus is on the person they want it to be they get careless, and then they slip up. Kara. kara was the slip up." I finish.

Mister stilinski gave me a wary look. "And do you mind telling me why you would know that? not to mention your brothers police records or yours." He says.

I wince. "Family business." I state. "My dad was a bounty hunter of a sorts, by brother's take after him and I take after them, I could do this with my eyes closed." I say spitting out the half assed lie/truth.

He looks convinced but also wary.

"Look you just have to trust us we know its matt." Stiles exclaimed.

The sheriff snorts. "You. you want me to trust you." He says.

I frown noticing the hurt in stiles eyes that he quickly disguises.

A fire lights in the pit of my stomach the familiar ach of determination and remembering wanting to please my father.

I step up to next to stiles and cross my arms over my chest. "Yes." I say leaving no room for argument.

"We want you to trust stiles." I say putting emphasis on his name. "Every one who knows me knows that I don't trust easily, I trust stiles with my life." I state.

Stiles stares down at me with a look of wonder and gratitude.

The sheriff nods.

...

When we arrive at the station the women at the front desk raises her brow.

"It's two in the morning." She says eyeing me and the boys.

The sheriff sight tiredly. "Trust me we wouldn't be here if it wasn't important."

She only takes a second to agree nodding her head and buzzing us in.

"We should check the hospital evidence first, okay?" Stiles whispers to us.

"Why?" Scott asks turning on the confused puppy expression.

"Because all the murders were committed by jackson except for one remember?" He says.

I nod. "The pregnant girl jessica."

"Yeah since matt had to kill her himself someone at the hospital could have seen him."

"Thank you." The sheriff said. "Guys." He called motioning for us to follow him.

...

"Look guys I don't know about this." Sheriff stilinski says as we watch the security video from the hospital. "There was a six car pile up that night the hospital was jammed."

"He had to pass at least one of the camera's to get to jessica so something had to be on here." I say pointing back to the screen.

"Stop! stop did you see that?" Scott asks. "Go back." The sheriff did as told.

"That's him! thats matt!" Stiles says pointing at the screen.

"All I see is the back of some ones head." His dad huffs.

"Yeah matts head." Stiles corrects. "I sit behind him in history. He's got a very distinct cranium, it's weird."

"Are you serious?!" The sheriff scolds his son.

Stiles sighs. "Okay well how about the jacket huh? how many people do you know with leather jackets?" He tires.

I scoff and slap him upside his head. "Stiles I can literally name at least six people with leather jackets, and that's off the top of my head."

He sputters. "Who's side are you on?!" He yells throwing his hands into the air.

I groan. "Just scroll forward they have to have a picture of his face."

"There he is again!" Scott says.

"Yeah, the back of his head again." The sheriff exclaims getting fed up.

"Wait. wait a second." I say throwing out my. "He's talking to someone look." I say pointing to the screen.

"Who?" Scott questions leaning over my shoulder.

I look a little closer. "Your mom." I breath.

...

"Yes, mom I realize how many patients you get in a day. but this one's different. He's sixteen, dark hair he look's like a normal teenager." Scott said to her through the speaker on his phone.

"He looks evil!" Stiles put in, I give him a look before pushing his face back causing his dad to chuckle.

Stiles glares at him, I smirk.

"Guys I already talked to the police about this" She said.

I quickly snap a picture of matt from the year book we had open.

"Miss McCall, just hold on im gonna send you a picture." I tell her hitting send.

"Did you get it?" I question.

"Yeah." She answers.

"Well? do you remember him?" Scott asks.

"Yeah, I did. I mean I remember I stopped him because he was tracking mud in the halls." By know Sheriff stilinski seems pretty convinced.

Who knew all it would take was some mud.

That's just peachy.

"Guys what's going on?" Mama Mccall asks.

"Itt-It's nothing mom, I'll explain later." He says hanging up.

"We've got shoe print's alongside the tire tracks at the trailer sight." The sheriff said shuffling through some paper work.

"If they match that puts matt at the sight of three murders." I said "The trailer, the hospital, and the rave"

"Actually four." The sheriff said drawing in my attention.

"A credit card receipt was signed by matt at the mechanics garage."

"When?" I question.

"A couple hours before you got there." He said aiming his response at stiles.

"Alright dad, If one's an incident, two's a coincident, and three's a pattern what's four?" Stiles asks.

"Four's enough for a warrant." I state victoriously with a smug smirk.

Papa Stilinski sends me another weird look.

"What?" I asks defensively.

He just shakes his head.

"Scott, call your mom back and see how fast she can get here. If I can get a positive ID then I can get a search warrant." He orders.

"Stiles go out front and tell heather (I don't know her name) to let melissa in when she gets here."

He nods taking off into the front of the building.

...

A cough caught our attention and we turned to see matt with a gun pointed at stiles.

I've got my gun pointed in two seconds flat, he looks shocked at first, every one looks shocked.

But they he smirks and shakes his head. "Put the gun down winchester." He said in a taunting way.

I mimic him smirking and shaking my head. "I can't put the gun down because im a winchester." I say coyly.

"I'll shoot you." He states.

I snort. "I've been shot before." I say with a shrug.

He points the gun at scott.

I shake my head raising a challenging eye brow in a 'you can do better' look.

He points it back on stiles. "I'll shoot stiles." He says.

I tilt my chin up glaring at him. "You'll be dead before you hit the ground."

He frowns but then nods. "Probably, but so will he."

I huff and he knows he's got me.

I hold out the gun "Here take it. I don't need it to beat you." I say nonchalantly.

He scoffs "And why is that?"

I give him a grin and I watch him falter.

My grin is knowing, and mocking, and crimson.

"You give a suicidal person enough rope and they'll hang themselves." I state.

He frowns confused. "I'm not suicidal."

I tilt my head to the side laying the gun down on the table in front of me.

"You threatened and royally pissed off a winchester. Yes you are."

The sheriff steps in holding his hands up. "Matt, its matt right." He says watching as matt gives a sarcastic nod.

"Look matt whatever is going on Im sure theres a solution that doesn't involve a gun." He says.

"It's funny because I don't think you know how right you are." Matt says with a chuckle.

"I know you don't want to hurt people." the sheriff says trying to pacify him.

"Actually I want to hurt a lot of people." He corrects. "You four weren't on my list. I can be persuaded though, like trying to call someone like mccall is doing that could get people hurt." He said turning his eyes to scott who looks like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Everyone, now!" He said motioning for us to put or phones on the table.

And then he shake his head on me. "Disarm yourself. right now." He says.

"I don't know what your talking about." I lied smoothly motioning to the gun already laying on the table.

He snorts. "Yes you do, your always packing! Now do as I say!" He yells pointing the gun back at stiles.

I practically growl as my anger rises and the lights flicker for a second.

I reach down to my left ankle unstraping another gun then doing the same to the blade on my right, then I move on to the machete hidden behind my leather jacket on my waist, Pulling the two rod like weapons from my sleeves. and finally the dagger nestled between my cleavage.

Stiles snorts, I wink.

"What are those?" The sheriff asks pointing to the rods.

I wince. "Cattle prongs?" I say like it's a question.

His mouth drops open and matt rolls his eyes ordering stiles to handcuff him to the bench.

...

"God are you gonna kill everyone in here?" I ask peaking my head out of the door way as scott and stiles get rid off all the evidence.

He looks at me from his spot on the wall a bored expression on his face. "No. that's what jackson's for."

I stare at him for a minute before nodding to myself. "Your a sick puppy." I say.

He gives me a deadpan look.

"Alright deleted and we're done." stiles says. "Well matt since all the people you brutally murdered deserved it because they killed you first- whatever that means- I think we're good here right? So i'll just grab my dad and well be out of here. You continue the whole vengeance thing. Enjoy the kanima." He says with a nod.

Then we all heard a car pull up and saw the lights flash in the windows.

"Sounds like your moms here mccall." Matt says with a smirk.

"Please matt, I'll tell her we didn't find anything I'll send her home just please." Scott begs.

Matt lets out a dark laugh.

"If you don't move right now, Im gonna kill stiles, and then the sheriff, and then your mom." He says.

I fake pout. "Your not gonna kill me?"

His eyes rake up and down my body. "Your to pretty to look at."

We follow him out to the door. "Open the door." He said.

Scott hesitates. "Please."

"Open. the. door." Matt says forcefully.

He pulls the door open and we come face to face with an alpha werewolf.

I breathe a breath of relief that is short lived when derek drops to the floor the kanima behind him.

I sneer at matt.

Derek glares "This is who's controlling him? this kid." He says.

Matt chuckles. "You and your girlfriend with those attitudes."

"Ya know derek were not all lucky enough to be a big bad alpha werewolf." He stops for a minute for dramatic effect.

"Oh yeah, I've learned some things recently, werewolves, hunters, kanima's it's like a frickin Halloween party every full moon. Except for you stiles what do you turn into?" He asks.

Stiles purses his lips. "frosty the snow man, but's it more of a seasonal thing." Matt rolls his eyes and jackson cuts the back of his neck sending him falling down onto derek.

"Get him off of me" Derek growls.

"Oh I don't know I think you make a nice pair, but it's gotta suck though getting all that power taken away with just a little scratch. I bet your not use to feeling this helpless."

Derek sneers. "I still got some teeth, why don't you come down here and see how helpless I am."

"Yeah bitch." Stiles yell is muffled by dereks shirt.

"You sir, just made the top of my shit list." I say glaring at matt.

He sneers at me and jackson hisses.

He holds the gun at me. "Get down." He demands.

I cross my arms over my chest defiantly.

He points his gun at dereks head.

I give him a look that could freeze hell and the lights flicker again.

I slowly drop to my knees causing him to grin down at me a glint in his eyes.

"I've got to say winchester if this was all it takes to get you on your knees for me I would've done it along time ago." He says suggestively.

Derek snarls at him and I glare so venomously that a couple light bulbs burst.

"Oooohh shit. now you've gone and done it." Stiles say his voice still muffled.

I drop to my back kicking my feet into his stomach and as he bends over I grab the gun throwing a leg over his hip and rolling us over so that Im straddling him the gun to his temple.

He gives me a look of fury and shock and smirk down at him.

"Your not gonna kill me im human." He accuses.

I give him a smug look. "You might be human but you not innocent, your just easier to kill."

My finger tightens on the trigger when suddenly I'm being tossed off by jackson.

I drop the gun and hit the ground with an 'oof'

Another car pulls into the lot and scott panics.

"Do as I say and I won't hurt her. I won't even let jackson near her." He says.

Scott start to decline when suddenly im pulled to my back and theres a heavy foot pressed to my throat I gasp for air.

"Okay, OKAY!" Scott yells and matt gets off me. "I'll do it just leave them alone."

Matt nods at jackson and we get dragged into another room jackson guarding the door.

I let out a huff as I hear there muffled panicked voices.

I scoot over to derek and stiles pulling there heads into my lap stroking my fingers through there hair.

"Are you okay?" Derek asks quietly I can see stiles eyes snap to him as he says it.

I lean down pressing my lips to his forehead leaving them there as I take a deep breath.

"Im fine." I mutter.

"Im gonna kill him." He declares.

I snort. "We'll tag team him baby." I agree.

"are you sure your okay?" Stiles asks eyeing my neck that is no doubt bruising.

"Eh better then you two right now." I tease.

Derek huffs and I grin leaning down to press another kiss to his forehead.

"We got rid of the evidence can't you just let us go?" scott question as him and matt come into the room.

"Don't you get it I don't care about the evidence I want the beastiary." He said.

"The beastiary? We don't have it it's gerards." He says "Why do you want it anyway?"

"I need answers!" He says.

"Answers to what?" Snap.

"This!" He growls pulling up his shirt to show scales on a part of the skin.

My eyes widen. "Dude." I breathe.

...

Eventually he left once again leaving us with the god forsaken kanima.

"Hey." stiles says breaking the quiet. "Do you know what's happening to matt?" He asks both me and derek.

"The books not gonna help him." Derek says. "You can't just break the rules, not like this."

"What do you mean?" stiles asks.

"The universe balances things out, it always does." He answers.

"You mean because he's using the kanima to kill people who don't deserve it?"

"Kill people himself." I correct. "You break the rules of the kanima, and you become the kanima." I exclaim.

"Balance" Derek nods.

"Will he believe us if we tell him that?" Stiles asks hopefully.

"Probably not" I say.

"He's gonna kill us all when he gets that book isn't he"

"Oh yeah" I scoff.

"Unless I can figure out a way to push the toxins from my body faster." Derek says.

"What are you doing?" stiles asks.

I look down to see him digging his claws into his legs blood leaking out onto the floor.

"Aw that's gross." Stiles groans.

...

"Are you getting any feeling back yet?" I ask squeezing his hand.

"A little I can move my toes." He said.

"Dude I can feel my toes." Stiles whines.

I chuckle when suddenly the lights went out we all freeze.

"Azalea..." stiles trails off.

"It wasn't me." I say answering his silent question.

Suddenly the air is filled with gun shots and smoke.

"Argents" I growl.

Derek pushes out of my lap with his now somewhat mobile body.

"Take stiles out of here!" He demands.

I nod and he takes off.

...

Matt was gone. dead.

Jackson was gone.

Melissa knows about scott.

The sheriff is alive.

Stiles is alive.

Scott is alive.

Dereks alive.

Im alive.

We're okay.

"Peters alive" Derek blurts out as were driving to his hide out after he had informed me.

'Oh and azalea that demon is tied to a chair. the betas are watching him.'

My head snaps to the side. "Explain."

He spends the rest of the ride telling the story.

"If he shows up here I sticking him right back in that hole." I state as we walk down the stairs.

I come to see a man tied to a chair he has shaggy brown hair and hazel eyes, he's also smirking at the betas sitting on the floor in front of him.

Glaring.

I shake my head.

"I can handle it from here guys. thanks." I say.

The demon grins as it sees me. "My, my little winchester, I wasn't expecting werewolves."

I glance at him through my lashes as I pull out a piece of white chalk.

He glares as I draw the devils trap around him.

"Im disappointed. I thought you would be more fun. well with the way your dad spoke about you." He says.

I pause for a second, my jaw ticks.

He smirks at my reaction.

"Daddy's pretty little liar huh?" He says.

I get up and dust the chalk from my hands "Shut up"

I say walking over to my bag pulling out a bottle of holy water and a book.

"Why? why not tell them how daddy really died?"

"What's he talking about?" Erica asks.

"Go ahead tell them." He dares.

I glare walking over to him I grip his chin in my hand jerking his head back as I pour the water into his mouth watching as he screams and blood trickles out of his mouth.

His eyes flash back and forth between colors.

"Theres a human in here your killing!" He snaps.

"You might as well tell them your not gonna shut me up." He says.

"Azalea." Derek says.

I sigh.

"My dad didn't die because of the accident."

"I was dieing. You can't cheat death, you can't I was gonna die and there was nothing anyone could do about it, you can't kill a reaper." I say staring the demon in the eye the entire time I tell the story.

"My dad. He made a deal with Azazel, the demon who killed my mother the one i've been trained my entire life to kill, he got the colt and my dad in exchange for my life."

I take a deep bitter breath. "He was alive for ten minutes after I came out of my coma. He told me to never to become like them, and to watch out for sam. I didn't know what he meant until know."

I wipe the bitter tears from my eyes and ever one remains silent as I prepare myself.

"Your stronger than you look." The demon comments.

I stare at him. "Azazel will be pleased to hear it."

"Yeah well tell him I said i'll be seeing him soon when you get back to hell." I snap.

And with that I start to speak in latin.

The pack watches on with wide eyes while it screams and I keep a steady string of words coming out of my mouth until he throws his head back giving up.

"Come on sweetie,lets get you home." I say helping the confused and exhausted man out of the chair.

I nod.

I'll be seeing him soon.

...

So there you have it and within a couple days of the other one! go me!

I have some exciting things planed for season three so Im gonna try to crank these chapters out!

...

Thank you for the reviews!

~NicoleR85~ Glad you liked it I hope you like this one!

~meglandon1616~ Hope you like this one!

~CherryTree230~ Thank you! I hope you like this one!

Until next time lovelies~ LilMissSomethingElse :)


	19. Chapter 19

"We're the one's who take the beating, get back up and we're still breathing, we are the ones. Who can take a hit straight to the face, and never look the other way, we are the ones." ~ (Daughtry - undefeated )

It was quiet for about a week.

And that was the calm before the storm.

Literally.

They had been doing fine, jackson was quiet, the beta's were training, and mama mccall- well she was a work in progress.

But over all they were okay.

Until one day, they couldn't get a hold of azalea, or cade who had decided to stay and was living with her.

It was about nine o clock at night when they finally got fed up and went to her house.

'They' being, Derek and his beta's, and Scott and Stiles.

When they got to her house, her uncle let them in with a distracted wave of the hand and a grimace.

The first thing scott and stiles noticed that Azalea's normal mix of nickelback was not blaring through the house, like they had come accustomed to.

The first thing that Derek noticed was cade.

The young huntress was still in her pajamas, and the dark circles under her big blue eyes told him that she hadn't slept.

Her curly caramel colored hair was a mess, like she had been running her hands through it all day, and she bit at her thumb nail as she paced in front of the stairs. The nervous look on her face putting the alpha on edge.

"Where is she?" He demanded causing the girl to jump a little, like she hadn't even realized that they had come in.

She stutters and shares a nervous look with azalea's uncle before heaving a defeated sigh and practically collapsing onto the stairs, dropping her head into her hands.

"I don't know." She mutters quietly as she shrugs helplessly.

The confession drawing the attention of every one in the room except for her uncle who derek noticed looked guilty for a split second.

That second was all he needed.

"Where is she?!" He demanded rounding on the man.

Mason (I don't remember if it was mason or toby) stared down at the werewolf his niece fell in love with, with hard eyes.

"I don't know." He states evenly, not lying but also not telling the truth not sure how azalea would react if they knew.

"Your lying." Derek say with furrowed brows.

"No i'm not." He says rolling his eyes making derek think about how it must be a family trait.

"Mason..please." scott pleaded all puppy dog eyes and crooked jaw.

One of azaleas best friends the other one seemed to be on the verge of tears and/or a panic attack.

He sighs. "Look, I do know that she's with her brothers but I don't know where." He tell them.

"You mean she left town?" Stiles asks confused.

Mason shakes his head. "No, she's here. I just...don't know where."

"Wait a second." Cade said standing up from the stairs taking a battle stance, more of the hunter personality shining through.

It usually doesn't, she not like azalea, she's more like alison they guess just not crazy, Strong but not where it shows.

"Theres only one reason that all three of them would be together outside of their regular 'family summer hunting trips'." She pauses turning slightly terrified eyes to mason.

"And he's here?" She demands shrilly.

"They think he might be." He says reluctantly.

"Mason! Why the hell wouldn't you tell anybody?! Do you have any idea what could happen?! Azalea's like sam!" She screams running into the living room and grabbing the black bag laying in the floor.

"I didn't tell anyone because If one of you got hurt- or worse- Azalea would have blamed herself and you know that! besides their not alone. With all three of them and bobby they have a pretty good chance." He says fiercely.

He knows how the winchesters are programmed- hell he was one. They don't like help and they don't like to feel weak and they're alot more capable then even the people who fear them most give them credit for.

But somewhere deep down, the part of him that was the reason he wasn't a hunter, knew that she was right they were gonna need help.

Cade scoffs walking back out in jeans and a black T-shirt a leather jacket and combat boots a cross bow in her arms and a gun on her hip.

"You've clearly never had the displeasure of meeting azazel. You know the deamon who strung your sister from the ceiling." She bites out bitterly.

He clenches his jaw.

"Now where do you think they would be?" She presses.

He looks up at her eyes fearlessly. "Where is he usually?"

She snorts. "I don't know the gates of hell?"

He raises an eyebrow and watches as realization comes to her face.

"The cemetery." She gasps taking off out of the house, the rest of them thought somewhat confused follow.

Mason shifts his eyes upward sending a silent prayer that they come back.

...

When they make it to the cemetery, it's pure hell literally.

The sky is unnaturally dark and the wind is raging lightning striking the ground around them.

Azalea at the middle of the storm the wind whipping around her in an almost tornado her arms thrown up towards the sky.

Sam and bobby are desperately trying to close was seem to literally be the gates of hell.

"Holy Shit!" Cade yelled automatically running to help them paying no mind to the souls wandering through it.

Dean had a gun in his hand frantically trying to load it, snapping his head up when a man with eyes like liquid gold ripped it from his grasp without even touching it.

He grinned at him tossing him onto a head stone causing blood to trickle down his face.

"Dean!" Sam yells running to help not making it very far before being pinned to a tree.

The werewolves wolfed out running out the man who seemed amused it anything effortlessly tossing them aside.

Azalea snapped her attention away from the sky when she heard the growls her eyes widening at the scene in front of her.

No one could do anything as they watched azazel talk to dean.

"So dean," He starts crouching down in front of him.

"I gotta thank you, you see demons can't resurrect people, unless a deals made."

Azalea furrows her brows not know what he was talking about, but feeling like she should.

"I know red tape it'll make you nuts- But thanks to you sammys back in rotation!" He says pumping a fist.

"What?" Azalea asks more to her self then anyone else not that anyone pays attention to her.

"know I wasn't counting on that, but I'm glad I liked him better then jake any how." dean glares at him rolling his head to the side.

"Tell me." Azazel continues. "Ever heard the expression if a deal sounds to good to be true it probably is?"

"You call that a good deal?" Dean rasps.

Azalea just stares along with everyone else like she can't believe what she's hearing the storm still raging behind her.

"Well it's a better shake then your dad ever got. And you never wondered why" He says pointing a finger at him and crouching lower.

"Im surprised at you, know dean you say what your bother just did to jake right?" He says with a raised brow and a nod.

"That was pretty cold wasn't it. How certain are you that what you brought back is one hundred percent pure sam?" He stage whispers.

Deans face breaks a little and azazel laughs mocking him.

"You of all people should know that what's dead should stay dead." He quotes causing azalea to straighten up some her eyed hard.

"Anyway." He says standing and a taking a step back. "Thanks a bunch, I knew I kept you alive for some reason, until know anyway."

"I couldn't have down it without your pathetic self loathing, self destructive desire to sacrifice your self for your family." He spits at him causing deans face to crumble.

Azazel points the gun at him cocking it, before a shape appears behind him, quickly becoming recognizable as john winchester.

He wraps his arms around him from behind causing the demon to rush out of the body, it falling limply to the floor, the gun along with it.

They struggle for a minute before azazel gets the upper hand again tossing him aside and rushing back into the body.

What he didn't notice though was that the storm had stopped.

That is until he came face to face with Azalea, who sneers at him from the other end of the pistol.

His eyes widen as she glares at him with intense hatred, pulling the trigger without a second fault.

The bullet hits him in the shoulder, his body lighting up from the inside out, with a shock of electricity a couple time.

He drops down his heart stopping and the yellow fading from his eyes.

Sam drops from the tree and bobby and cade close the gates.

They then turn there attention to john winchester.

He walks over to Azalea with a look of pride on his face, cupping her cheek with his hand causing her to break down in tears.

He smiles at her softly turning to look at the boys deans desperately trying to hold back tears and sam nods at him.

He beams at them all with pride, and tears running down his face as azalea lets out a sob.

He steps back and the boys let a few tears fall as he grins and crossed over.

The boys stare at each other tears blurring their vision unable to move as azalea drops to her knees in sobs the gun falling limply from her hand.

They don't move when cade and bobby bow they're heads in respect and steps away from them.

They don't move when scott and stiles lay a hand on they're shoulders in sympathy.

They don't move when derek moves to cradle azalea in his arms.

They don't move.

...

A/N!

So this chapter wasn't a episode obviously but I felt like this needed to be put in there I hope you all like it!

...

Thank you all for the reviews! you guys are amazing!

~aliciasellers75~ Well I hope I did this scene justice for you! I'll be trying to involve more of the supernatural show in the future chapers, and no I will not be sending azalea to hell lmao It just wouldn't fit in with the other drama im planing for season 3!

~cherrytree230~ Thank you! and they do in real life so I just went with that! I hope you liked this chapter!

~guest~ Lmao I was planning on it! I glad you like the idea!

~nicoleR58~ I'm glad you liked it! I hope you like this chapter too!

~fizzwizz2011~ Thank you Im glad you liked it, I hope you like this one too!

~meglandon1616~ Lmao Well good Im glad!

Until next time lovelies ~LilMissSomethingElse!


	20. Chapter 20

"You know when you're drowning, you don't actually inhale until right before you black out." Stiles explained to Ms. Morell, as he anxiously fixed the net on his lacrosse stick.

"It's called voluntary apnea. It's like no matter how much you're freaking out, the instinct to not let any water in is so strong that you won't open your mouth until you feel like your head's exploding. Then when you finally do let it in, that's when it stops hurting. it's not scary anymore, it's...it's actually kind of peaceful."

"Are you saying you hope matt felt some peace, in his last moments?" Ms. Morell asked.

"I don't feel sorry for him." Stiles protested.

"Can you feel sorry for a nine year old Matt who drowned?"

"Just because a bunch of dumb asses dragged him into a pool when he couldn't swim doesn't give him the right to go around killing them one by one." Stiles took a slight pause before he spoke up again.

"By the way, my dad told me they found a bunch of pictures of Allison on Matt's computer."

"Not just of her though, I mean he photoshopped himself into these pictures. Stuff like them holding hands and missing, y'know like he had built this whole fake relationship. So yeah, maybe drowning when he was nine set him off the rails, but the dude was definitely riding the crazy train."

"One positive can out of this right?"

"Yeah...I still feel like there's something wrong between us. I don't know, it's just like tension when we talk, same thing with scott." Stiles sighed.

Stiles sighed.

"I wish I could say the same thing about ace, or anything about her. I wish anyone could."

...

Azalea growled to herself as she reloaded the pistol in her hand.

She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes as she clicked it into place.

It had been five days. Five days and she still couldn't seem to get a hold of herself.

It was just everything hitting her at once.

Her dad's death, dean apparently making a deal to bring sam back when she had never even known that he had died, and finally getting revenge for her mothers death...but she didn't feel any better about it.

And she didn't know why.

...

"Have you talked to either of them since that night?"

"No, not really," He answered, "I mean they got their own problems.

...

Three shots. Three bulls eyes.

She didn't know what was wrong with her, she couldn't seem to shut off her emotions like she always does.

It was seeing her dad, she knew it was.

Right then at that moment, she knew that he was really gone the one thing she had known in the world and it was gone.

She never realized that she was so dependant on him until he was gone, she didn't even realize she was dependant on anyone.

She was determined to not be that way, whatever it took.

...

"Zales - she uh- we're really close she usually talks to me but she hasn't lately. She hasn't talked to anyone lately. Scott hasn't been talking with Allison but that might be more her choice." Stiles paused.

"Her mom dying hit her pretty hart but I guess it brought her and her dad closer. And that brought back memories for Azalea, now that bother her parents are gone."

"Jackson? Jackson hasn't really been himself lately. Actually the funny thing is, as of right now, Lydia seems like she's the most normal."

"How about you Stiles?" Ms. morell asked, observing him messing about with his lacrosse stick. "Feeling some...anxiety for that championship game tomorrow night?"

Stiles froze with the net inside his mouth as he asked. "Why would you ask me that?" He looked down at the net and quickly dropping it out of his mouth, "Oh, but no, I never actually play. But hey since one of the teammates is dead and another one's missing, who knows right?"

...

"You keep doing that and some body's gonna call the cops."

Azalea whipped around at the voice, gun still positioned in her hand.

"Isaac." She breathed dropping back down at her side.

She then scoffed having caught what he said.

"Yeah and whose gonna do that? The rabbits maybe?"

...

Stiles stared at the desk, empty - no papers, just her asking a million questions, that he didn't really want to answer.

"How come your not taking any notes on this?"

"I do my notes after the session." She explained.

"Your memory's that good?"

"How about we get back to you?" Ms. Morell changed the subject. Stiles froze, rolling his head to the side, not meeting her eyes. "Stiles?" Ms. Morell pressed.

"I'm fine." The lie rolling smoothly over his tongue. "Yeah, aside from the not sleeping, the jumpiness, the constant, overwhelming fear that something terrible is about to happen." Stiles told her as nonchalantly, as he could.

"It's called hyper vigilance," She explained, "The persistent feeling of being under threat."

...

"What do you want?" Azalea questioned moving to reload the clip yet again.

"Dereks worried," He says causing a slight pause in her work, only for a second, "I think he's pacing holes in the floor."

He stopped to take a closer look at her.

Pistol in her hands, a bag of weapons at her feet, and a whole pile of completely destroyed targets over to the side of them.

"What are you doing out here anyway? Trying to shoot the emotions out of yourself? that's the only thing that lets us know your human." He teases.

"Oh yeah, says the dog." She snarks back not in the mood for jokes.

...

"Maybe it's not just a feeling though, it's...it's like a panic attack. It's like I can't breath."

"Like your drowning?" She asked.

"Yeah," He admitted.

"So, If you're drowning, and you're trying to keep your mouth closed until the very last moment...what is you choose to not open your mouth? To not let the water in?"

"Y-you do anyway, it's a reflex." Stiles elaborated, confused on where she's going with this.

"But...if you hold off, until that reflex kicks in, you have more time. right?"

"Not much time."

"But more time to fight your way to the surface?"

"I guess," He agreed.

"More time to be rescued."

"More time to be in agonizing pain." Stiles argued. "Did you forget the part where you feel like your head exploding?"

"If it's about surviving, isn't a little agony worth it?"

"I mean, what if it gets worse later? What if it's agony now...and it's just hell later on?"

"Then think about something Winston Churchill once said: If you're going through hell, keep going"

...

"Im sorry."

Azalea sighed. "No, your fine, in just a little on edge these days. How'd you find me?"

She asked shouldering the bag she had just reloaded.

"Well, I followed the sound of bullets, It wasn't that hard winchester."

She rolled her eyes. "Where are you headed?"

"To meet scott actually, do you want to come with me?" He asked cautiously.

"Well considering im the one with the car, your coming with me. Get in fido, I might even roll down the window so you can stick your head out." She grins.

Isaac growls trying to hide his own grin.

...

I sigh as we pull up to the vet, me and isaac climbing out of the car at the same time.

So, apparently, Jackson is fine and going to lacrosse practice, as if nothing happened to him.

It must me nice to not remember the shitty things that happen, so you don't have to think about the shitty things that happened.

The only thing I got out of that conversation was that derek was a worried mess, and if I didn't go see him soon he was more likely to hunt me down himself.

"Ace." Isaac said grabbing my arm.

I turned to face him noting the nervous expression on his face.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about something, before we go inside."

"What is it?" I question warily.

"I was - uh just- wanting to say goodbye I guess." He mumbled.

At first I didn't know what he was talking about until it hit me.

The 'other wolves' they were all leaving Derek. Running with their tails between they're legs, I just didn't get it werewolves were supposed to be loyal.

I crossed my arms tightly over my chest and took a deep breath turning to face his big puppy dog eyes.

"Listen Isaac, I can't tell you to stay because I know, I always did the opposite of what people wanted me to do." I chuckle.

"But I can tell you, that you don't have to leave, I would miss you, and I know Derek would." I said causing him to give me a doubtful look.

"He would! He doesn't act like it, but them leaving is hurting him, it's true that he needed werewolves, that he needed to be stronger but he picked you guys for a reason he thought you all deserved a chance to live a better life."

I stop to take a breath, noticing isaac looking conflicted.

"You can go if that's what you really want, but just remember that you'll always have a family here. Sure it might be odd and dysfunctional but we all have a place in it, we made it for ourselves and found each other for a reason. Don't you forget that."

I pulled him into a tight hug surprising him, he responded after a second tightening his hold on me and burying his face into the top on my hair.

I didn't give him that chance to respond to what I said when I pulled away, already pushing through the vet doors.

"Guys I brought company!" I yell.

Deaton and Scott emerged from the back, Deaton smiled at me and nodded to Isaac.

Scott just seemed shocked to see me, considering I've been MIA these past couple of days.

"Welcome Isaac, we're open." Deaton smiled moving the gate so we can walked past.

As soon as we got past scott pulled me into a hug, causing me to laugh.

"Scott, I can't breath." I joked poking him in the arm.

"Sorry." He chuckled shaking his head.

As soon as we walked into the back room, my attention was drawn to a little fur ball of a dog laying on the table.

"Why does it smell like that?" Isaac asked referring to the small dog.

Deaton and scott shared a look.

"What?" I ask curiously.

"Scott said almost the same thing to me a few months ago," Scott nodded, "One day he could tell the difference of which animals were getting better and which...were not."

"He's not getting better is he?" Isaac asked as I try not the let my emotions take control and turn into a total teenage girl, but in all reality the poor little baby just broke my hear.

Deaton slowly shook his head and isaac asked. "Is it cancer?"

"Ostrosarcoma," Deaton answered, Does have a very distinct scent to it, doesn't it?"

Deaton motioned for isaac to come stand next to him and helped him take to dogs pain away.

...

Isaac had talked to scott and decided he'd probably leave with erica and boyd.

And of course I had to pull out the big guns just incase.

"You know." I say catching his attention as we were about to part ways.

"Cadence would miss you too." I say with a smirk as I climb in my car.

...

"MY SON IS ON THE FIELD!" Is the first thing I hear when I get to the lacrosse game.

I shake my head at the sheriff - Wait a second- his son is...

My head snapped to the field seeing stiles fiddling with his glove nervously.

I jump up onto the bleacher letting out a loud whistle.

"COME ON STILINSKI STOMP THOSE FUCKERS!" I screamed.

Stiles turned his head to stare at me, when everything went quiet.

"YEAH! THAT'S WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT!" The sheriff joined in causing stiles to laugh and every one else to start cheering again.

I made my way to sit next to scott on the bench very pleased with my self, if I do say so.

Scott chuckled at me shaking his head. "Your a good support system." He said sarcastically.

"Thank you scott." I said dryly causing him to laugh.

"Hey ace?" He said after a minute.

"Hmm?" I hummed turning to face him.

"You know you don't always have to be alone, we can help you we're you're best friends were supposed to be the ones you, scream at and cry on, I could probably handle you using me as target practice as long as you don't shoot anything important." He says cautiously.

I grip his hand in mine and de my best to give him what I hope to be a reassuring smile.

"Thanks scotty, and I won't use you for target practice don't worry." I say with a smirk.

After a minute or two I notice Scott's grip on my hand tighten.

"Scott? Scott what's wrong?" I asks tugging on his hand.

When he didn't answer I followed his gaze over to gerard argent who was talking under his breath, I then realized he was talking to scott.

"What'd he say?" I demanded sneering at him from a distance.

"He threatened my mom, and stiles, and you...If I didn't help him find Derek."

I let out an outraged gasp moving to get up only to have scott roughly pull me back down.

"Don't provoke him." He hissed.

I scoff turning to face him, "Scott do you honestly think Im just gonna let him threaten you, or your mom, or stiles? or Derek?" Do you not know me at all?

He sighs, "We'll be fine just let it go." He said.

However that didn't stop me from flipping gerard the bird when he turned to look at us.

He didn't look to happy about that, I then took the time to anger him more, by subtly making a gun sign to my forehead, making it look like I was just scratching my temple, but him being a hunter like myself he caught the hidden threat.

He glared at me, and then his glare turned to a smirk.

I rolled my eyes when suddenly someone sat down beside me.

"Isaac?!" I question with wide blue eyes causing him to chuckle at me.

"You came to help?" Scott asked hopefully.

"I came to win." He stated with a smirk tossing a wink over at me, causing me to smirk back.

My attention was then turned to a very pissed off version of cade, blue eyes a blazed and locked on Isaac, her caramel colored hair whipping behind her.

I smirk, her and Isaac have had something going on since she came here and I have a feeling it's about to escalate.

"Um Isaac?" I say in amusement pointing her out when he turned a confused expression toward me.

He jumped up at the sight of her his face beaming, "Cade" He greeted when she got over to him.

His smile fell however when she delivered a swift slap across his face.

Scott and Isaac gaped at her while I bit my knuckle to hide my grin.

"You were gonna just up and leave without even telling me?!"

"Well -I mean - I don't -" Isaac said stumbling over his words.

"I mean what the hell!" She continued tossing her hands up in the air with a flourish.

"Im sor-" He stared to say having her cut him off once again.

"You are such an asshole!" She gasped out.

No even giving him time to respond as she griped the front of his jersey yanking him down to her level, crashing their lips together.

"And there it is." I say smugly to scott leaning back on my elbows.

Isaacs eyes widened in surprise before his brain caught onto what was happening.

He griped her my her hips pulling her flush against him and turning his head to deepen the kiss causing her to grin into it.

I make a face, "Is that what me and Derek are like?" I question scott quietly the two of them still going at it.

"No," Scott says seriously.

I nod.

"You guys are waayy worse" He says with a wave of the hand.

I scoff crossing my arms over my chest trying to will away the blush from my cheeks.

"Lahey! Stop chewing on that poor girl and get your ass on the field!" Coach yelled.

Causing Isaac to pull away startled, hair mussed and face flushed.

I chuckle shaking my head at cade who looked the same way except she was wearing a smug smirk.

I then tuned back into scott and isaacs conversation.

"Can you do it without putting anyone in the hospital?" Scott questions.

"I can try." Isaac says with a smirk slipping his helmet on.

Annnd...there went coaches entire bench of players.

HOLY SHIT THERE WENT ISAAC!

Jackson plowed over him, he looked fine except he wasn't moving so jackson must have nicked him.

They carried Isaac off the field and into the locker room.

scott and cade followed quickly behind when we noticed gerard went missing.

...

Time seems to slow down after that.

Stiles scores the winning shot.

The lights go out.

Every ones screaming.

The lights come back on.

There's someone on the field.

It's jackson.

"Where is my son?" I turn at the sound of the sheriff.

Having heard what he said I quickly whipping around quickly turning panic when I can't seem to find stiles either.

"STILES?!" I scream turning in circles as I start to feel dizzy.

"STILES?!" I screech this time, shaking my head as I mutter, "no." Over and over again under my breath.

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY SON?!" The sheriff yells.

Scott catches me when my knees give out.

I can't loose him too.

...

A/N!

Hey guys! New chapter number twenty already! can you believe it?!

And we're almost done with the second season! OMG I can't wait for the third I have some DRAMA planed for that one!

Anyway I hope you liked this chapter. and tell me what you think about season four so far?!

All I'm saying is DEREK CANNOT DIE OR IM DONE - I QUIT I CAN'T - just no, no no no no no! No.

Sorry had to get that out of my system.

...

Thank you all again for the reviews you guys are amazing and I love you!

~Meglandon1616~ Thank you! Im glad you liked it! What do you think of season four so far?

~NicoleR85~ Thank you for the review Im glad you liked it I hope you like this one, and you already got my message answering you question so thank you!

~CherryTree230~ Good Im glad! and your welcome! I really hope you like this chapter!

~FizzWizz2011~ Thank you! I hope you like this one~

~Guest~ Thank you so much! Im really glad you like it I hope you like this chapter!

Until next time lovelies! ~LilMissSomethingElse! :)


	21. Chapter 21

"Okay, his jeep is still in the parking lot, so that means...hell I don't know what that means" The sheriff sighed running a hand down his worried face.

"Don't worry, he probably just freak out over all the attention." Scott said from his spot securely holding ace against his side supporting her weight, trying to defuse the panic some.

"We'll call you if we hear anything." Isaac offered, Stiles might not be much to him, but he was clearly important to azalea and that was good enough for him.

The sheriff gave a tired nod, and reluctantly left the field.

Scott nodded at Isaac, the two of them positioned ace between them and headed toward the locker room, cade following with a perplex look on her face, not sure what to make of the situation.

...

"Why do I get the shoe?" Isaac asked in a whine.

Stiles lacrosse locker propped open in front of the group, scott and isaac were gonna try to find him by scent.

Azalea stood next to cade slightly behind the two, stiles' extra lacrosse stick clutched tightly in her small hands.

"God I promised him, that I wouldn't let anything happen to him." She snaps suddenly roughly dragging a hand through her hair and down her face, in frustration.

"Hey," Scott said setting the T-shirt he had in his hand back into the locker. "It's not your fault, we're gonna find him okay? I promise." He said in determination.

"We need to talk." They all whipped around at the sound of Derek voice.

Derek stood behind them with a troubled expression on his face, his hands stuffed in his pockets, and his eyes hard.

"All of us." All hell broke loose at the sound of the second voice.

There next to Derek stood a very alive peter.

"What the hell is this?!" Scott asked for Azalea who would have said something like that is it wasn't for the fact, that too much stuff had already happened and she seemed to be going in a sort of shock.

"You know I thought the same thing when I saw you talking to gerard, in the sheriff's station." Derek snapped back.

It suddenly hit azalea right then, the threat to scott and her antagonizing, and now stiles was gone.

And she was livid.

"That bastard! When I get my hands on him I swear to god he's gonna be begging for relive from god himself!" She threatens startling everyone.

"You don't think?" Scott said uncertainly.

"Oh I know." Azalea muttered darkly.

"Can we get back on topic?" Derek questioned impatiently.

"Hey, I had no choice! He threatened my mom, what was I supposed to do?" Scott asked.

"Im gonna have to agree with scott on this one, have you seen his mother? she's gorgeous!" Peter said happily.

"Shut up!" Azalea, Scott, and Derek, snap in sync.

"Who's he again?" Isaac asked.

"Uh yeah I would also like to know." Cade said from her place plastered to his side.

"Dereks uncle peter, a little while ago he tried to kill us all, so we set him on fire and Derek slashed his throat." Scott said unemotionally.

"Nice to know." Isaac said.

Cade was just watching. waiting to see what azalea was gonna do, there was a highly enforced rule in the winchester family about death.

"Hey, peter I have a question." Azalea said innocently.

"What-" Peter started to ask only to get cut off by the lacrosse stick in azaleas hand coming in contact with his jaw, hard enough to crack it and sent him straight to the tile floor.

"Did that hurt?" She asked in mock confused innocence, a small pout on his face.

She stared toward him, only to be pulled back by Derek thick arms around her waist.

"What's dead should stay dead!" She declared with venom.

"Look, he know's how to stop jackson , maybe even save him!" He says trying to get her to listen.

"Well that's good except for the fact that jacksons dead." Isaac muttered.

"What?" Derek asked loosening his hold some when azalea finally calmed down slightly.

"yeah it just happened on the field." Scott said.

"Im sorry, why is no one taking this as good news?" Cade asked.

"Because-" Peter started again, pushing himself off the floor, only to be rewarded with a swift kick to the stomach sending him crashing back down.

"Stay, mutt." Azalea hissed.

Derek shook his head at them, "because if jackson dead, it didn't just happen, gerard wanted it to happen."

"We've gotta move fast because somethings telling me our window of opportunity is closing quickly." Peter rasped finally being allowed to pick himself up off the floor.

...

"Look about this week-" Derek started to say, to azalea, the other four with them glancing at them in curiosity.

He was quickly cut off my azalea. "Look, I don't want to talk about it." She said tiredly.

He huffed out a breath gripping her arms firmly in his hand's and swinging her around to face him.

"Fine then," He grinned wolfishly at her (Small pun intended) "Let's not talk."

He cut off whatever she was about to say with his lips, sealing them over hers with a bruising force.

She practically melted into a puddle against him, a weeks worth of tension leaving her body at the familiar feeling of his lips on hers.

A quiet growl rumbled through his chest as her curves molded against him.

He winded a arm around her back, and slip one of his legs through hers possessively, holding her up.

He grinned at the content sound coming from deep in her chest, before scowling at the throat clearing behind them.

He winded his fingers into her hair and pulled back with a groan, still holding her against him firmly.

He snarled at the four gathered around them each of them with a different look on their faces.

Peter had an unreadable look on his face, Isaac was unaffected having seen it before, cade looked slightly uncomfortable, and scott looked shocked at seeing them like that.

Ace realized with a start that, that was the first time he had seen them like that, he obviously knew they were together, but he had never seen then together together.

She cleared her throat bringing the attention back to her.

"Right. Don't we have somewhere to be?" She said motioning to the car.

She climbed into the passenger seat after slapping peters hands away from the door handing, and motioning to the back seat with a smug smirk.

He scoffed "Are you gonna let her do that?" Peter questioned derek appalled.

He just snorts at him, "Please, your just lucky she didn't put you in the trunk."

...

"Look," Derek said to peter who was now crouching in front of the staircase, at the hale house, "I told you I looked everywhere."

"You didn't look here." Peter announced as he opened a stair.

Sneaky little bastard.

He pulled out a case from inside, Derek asking, "What is that a book?"

"No. It's a laptop." Peter sassed, "What century are you living in?"

"Is it just me, or is anyone else feeling an even stronger urge to kill him this time around?" Azalea asked her eyes judging the older wolf.

Scott and Derek gave her a noise of agreement.

"Anyways," Peter glared at the huntress, "A few says after I got out of the coma, I transferred everything we had. Fortunately, the argents aren't the only one's who keep records."

He got off the staircase and hurriedly walked over to the living room, every one staring after him.

A noise sounded from azalea's phone sounding something like a match being lit, she pulled the phone out of her pocket, them realizing that it was the noise of her text notification.

She opened the text and breathed a huge breath of relief.

"Oh thank god!" She gushed clutching a hand to her chest.

"They found stiles." She told them when she noticed them looking.

Derek and Isaac nodded, and Scott released a relived breath of his own.

A few minutes later Scott's phone started ringing.

It was his mom calling, frantic about something happening to jackson.

Derek sent him, isaac, and cade to go check it out while the rest of them stay and read whatever peter had found.

...

"Wait, it says here that jacksons only in beta form." Azalea muttered pointing at the screen.

"So he's gonna get bigger?" Derek asked slightly confused.

"Bigger and badder," Peter said pointing to the picture he had just brought up on the screen.

"He's turning into that? that has wings!" Azalea hissed.

"Oh look someone made an animation of it, maybe it will be less frightening

if we-"

He was cut off by a screeching sound all three of them jumping back some, peter quickly shut the laptop.

"Yeah maybe we better meet them half way." He says with a sigh.

...

When they arrived at the warehouse, derek did some run flip thing landing in front of them.

Azalea rolled her eyes as she strutted behind him her signature winchester shot gun slung over her shoulder, the wind picking up as she walked.

"I'm here for Jackson, not you." Chris made sure to say, not wanted a battle between the hunter and the alpha, this time.

"Somehow I don't find that very comforting." Derek mused, then he turned to the other motioning for them to bring Jackson inside where they crowded around him.

"Where are they?" Azalea questioned.

"Who?" Scott asked glancing around.

"Peter and Lydia." She muttered.

Derek didn't say anything he simply flicked out his claws and started toward jackson.

"Whoa, wait a second! you said you knew how to save him!" Scott yelled.

"We're past that."

"Wait - what about-"

"Think about it scott!" Derek intervened. "All right? Gerard controls him now! He's turned Jackson into his own personal guard bog! And he set all of this in motion so Jackson could get even bigger and more powerful!"

"No," Azalea spoke a thoughtful look on her face.

"No, he wouldn't do that, If Jackson's a dog, he's turning rabid, and if theres one thing I know about gerard, it's that he'd never let a rabid dog live." She says.

"Of course not!" A new voice yelled, out of nowhere, and they all turned to see Gerard standing in the center of the warehouse.

"Anything that dangerous, that out of control is better off dead!" He yelled sending a weird look to azalea.

Derek quickly went to slash Jackson's throat when he suddenly awoke and plunged his own claws in Derek's chest.

Azalea let out a gasp of surprise, and brought her gun up shooting toward the lizard.

Jackson stood and threw Derek across the warehouse.

"Well done scott,"

Azalea froze, what did he mean?

"Like a concerned friend you brought Jackson to Derek to save him. Your just didn't realize that you were also bringing Derek to me!"

Azalea instantly had her gun pointed at the old argent.

Suddenly, an arrow shot through the air made scott and ace both duck, but it hit isaac in the shoulder.

Cade let out a scream running toward him barely missing an arrow herself.

Allison.

"What the hell?!" Azalea yelled.

Jackson turned his attention toward her, and she shot.

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

Before he whipped around hitting her square in the face with his tail sending her and her gun to the floor, with a thud and a painful groan.

That sent a healed derek, snarling as he jumped over a bunch of crates shifted before he hit the ground.

Two more snarls were heard coming from scott and isaac getting a nod from azalea.

While they were fighting cade helped ace up, both of then cocking the hand guns on their hips.

Derek got slashed by jackson and stumbled to the floor paralyzed.

Isaac went to help him only to be stopped by allison, who stabbed him.

Azalea sprinted toward her while cade shot at the kanima.

She tackled her off the young beta both of them rolling on the floor.

Azalea landed on top pointing the gun to her temple.

"Don't make me shoot you." She warned.

She sneers at her twisting her body and throwing the huntress off, making her way back to derek.

"You bitch!" Azalea hissed raising her gun at the back of her head.

It was quickly pulled from her hand by scott.

Azalea turned to grab it back when the kanima suddenly grabbed allison by her neck.

"Not yet, sweetheart," A distant voice yelled.

"What are you doing?" Allison gasped caught off guard.

"What he came here to do." Scott said.

"What the hell does that mean?" Azalea snarled, scott flinched at her piercing gaze.

"It was the night, at the hospital when I threatened your mother wasn't it? You could smell it couldn't you?" Gerard questioned.

"He's dying." Isaac stated still holding his side from where allison stabbed him, cade sat on the ground next to him pushing his curls back from his face.

"I am. have been for awhile now actually." Gerard told them, "Unfortunately science doesn't have a cure for cancer yet, but the supernatural does." he said looking toward derek who was struggling against the venom trying to get back up.

It suddenly made sense to azalea and she scoffed.

"You coward, how dare you call yourself a hunter! An argent so scared of death that he'd rather turn into the 'monster' that he hunts. theres a spot for you in the lowest pits of hell." She snarled with venom causing him the glare at her in hatred.

"Im sure ill see you there." He replied coldly.

Allison gasped as the hold on her neck became tighter.

"You'd kill her two?!" Chris yelled in out rage.

"When it comes to survival i'd kill my own son!" He yelled back.

"Scott." He called looking over to him.

He shifted back to human and glanced at allison and then ace before turning to derek.

Ace shook her head and ran at him scott using her strength to push her off, she landed on the ground with a thud.

She watched with unbelieving eyes as scott dragged derek over to gerard, and pulled his head back so his teeth clamped down on his arm.

Laughing victoriously, Gerard held up his arm like a trophy.

Azalea's eyes widened as she noticed the black blood coming from the wound.

Gerard noticed the look on her face and glanced down at his arm. "What is this?" He asked. "What did you do?!"

"Everyone said Gerard had a plan," Scott started with a smirk, "I had a plan two." He stared.

Realization clouded Gerards face as he pulled out a container of pilled crushing them in his hands. "Mountain ash!" He yelling in out rage.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Derek gasped in shock from his spot on the floor.

"Because, you may be an alpha, but your not mine." Scott replied.

Azalea watched on in shock suddenly realizing that, this was scott who had been one of her best friends for years, and she didn't even know him anymore.

"KILL THEM! KILL THEM ALL!" Gerard yelled sinking to the ground.

The kanima dropped allison and started toward the rest of them, when suddenly isaac jumped up and pulled azalea away from the wall.

Just in time for stiles jeep to come crashing through, lydia in the passenger seat.

"Did I hit him?" He yelled causing ace to laugh in relive.

The kanima jumped up from in front of the seat, and stiles let out a scream as he and lydia scrambled from the car.

Lydia walked toward the kanima. "Jackson!" She called holding out a chain with a key on it.

He gazed at the key for a minute before slowly turning human again.

His eyes teared as he stepped back holding out his arms in defeat and giving a nod.

Derek and Peter who had apparently been hiding in a corner somewhere plunged there claws threw his back and chest.

Lydia cradled his head in her lap confirming that she still loved him when he asked.

The rest watched with glassy eyes as he took his last breath.

It was quiet for a minute, when they heard the sound of claws scrapping the ground.

Azalea gasped when jackson got up fully transformed into a werewolf and roared.

Lydia ran to him wrapping her arms around him crying in relieve.

Derek silently slipped his fingers threw aces and nodded when she tightened her hold on him.

It was over.

For now.

...

A/N!

There you have it guys the end of season two! I hope you liked it!

I hope your all ready for season three because i have got some drama planned for you!

Starting in the very first chapter! so get ready!

...

Thank you again for the reviews they keep me writing!

~NicoleR85~ Thank you Im glad you liked it! I hope you liked this one and I can't wait for you two read what I have planned for season three! so much drama from the very first chapter!

~Guest~ Thank you im glad you like it!

~Meglandon1616~ Thank you im glad you like it! I hope I did the finale of season two justice! Get ready for season three! The drama starts in the first chapter!

~Regin~ Thank you so much! Im so glad you like it! I hope you like this chapter and I hope you keep ready through season three!

Until next time lovelies! ~LilMissSomethingElse :)


	22. Chapter 22

Four months.

Sixteen weeks.

That's how longs it's been since the Kanima incident.

Derek taught Jackson control, only to have his parents move him to England.

It had been four months since the alpha pacts symbol appeared on Dereks door.

Derek, Isaac, and Peter spent the summer looking for them, they know they have Erica and Boyd.

The argents, went to France for the summer, Scott's not entirely sure if their even coming back.

Him and Stiles spent the summer, catching up on school work, and family.

Azalea?

Well she did what she did every summer, she went hunting.

Two months.

Eight weeks.

That's how long it's been since Derek seen Azalea.

He got to see her for one night, during the summer when she was passing back through California.

He didn't have time to realize that something was wrong, didn't have time to ask where her brothers were, or why she had the impala.

He really didn't have time to think about that, or anything at all.

As soon as he came knocking on her door she pounced on him.

Wrapping her mile long legs around him and kissing him with a harsh bruising force, biting at his skin.

Derek all ways had a thing for biting.

He'd left the next morning, both of them having to get back to work.

He'd soon come to know that a lot more had come from that night, then either of them knew.

Azalea would come to know it a lot faster.

Azalea would probably guess that this was the worst summer of her short seventeen year - old life.

Soon after finding out that her brother made a deal with a demon, she had to watch hell hounds tear him apart.

Sam and Azalea split up after that, both emotional wreaks, both willing to try anything to bring him back.

So they went their separate ways hunting for a way to bring dean back.

Azalea got the impala, she wasn't old enough to rent a car, and sam knew it meant more to her then him.

If you ask anyone they would tell you that Azalea doesn't drink.

Well you probably wouldn't believe them if you had seen her that summer.

She spent almost the whole thing drunk off her ass at every cross road she could find, but she could never find a demon to make a deal.

She spend her mornings hung over and her days on the road.

It wasn't till about three weeks before she had to come home that she stopped drinking knowing that if derek or scott smelled it on her she would be in big trouble.

It was then that she realized that she spent every morning in the bathroom without a hang over.

It was also then that she realized that she late...about five weeks.

It had been five weeks since she had seen derek.

She called the only person she could handle knowing at the moment.

Cade.

Cadence had calmed her from her hysterics, ordered her to take a cold shower, and a test and to wait for her.

She spit out some bull shit about azalea wanting her help on a case to Isaac and split.

She found azalea a couple towns over, sitting in the bath room floor knees pulled up to her chest, her dark hair still damp, and the tiny pink plus sign mocking her.

She quietly pulled her from the floor, braided her hair down her back, and drove her to the doctors.

She got checked out under a fake name, and it was there that she seen it for the first time, there on the screen was a tiny little picture probable no bigger then a peanut.

Remarkably, the alcohol had no negative effects on the small little life.

Azalea thought that, that most likely had something to do with the fact that derek was a werewolf.

And suddenly the image of a tiny baby with green eyes and a tiny little werewolf growl filled her mind and she wasn't panicked anymore.

She was kind of excited and terrified.

It might not have been to time she would have picked but the more she thought about it, would there every really be a right time?

She didn't know if she could picture herself years from now living a perfectly normal life, married, retired from hunting, and pregnant.

But either way she felt happier then she had in a long time.

With that thought in mind, her and cade headed out, they stopped by a dinner for breakfast first, azalea having a craving for waffles, and cade muttering.

'and so it beings' under her breath causing them both to chuckle knowing that she was right.

They then headed to the salon where azalea's raven colored hair got ombre'd into a rich red at the bottom, and went shopping for clothes.

She ended up with stuff that was still her style but toned down, no more corsets, they wouldn't fit for too much longer.

She was only five weeks pregnant, knowing that even when derek seen her again she would only be about eight, and not showing at all.

The only thing different about her body was a slight extra curve to her hips and breasts, and the softening of her normally rock hard abs.

She sighed at the thought that they too would be gone soon.

But one thing she did know for sure is Derek couldn't know.

Not yet anyway.

He had way too much on his plate with the searching for boyd and erica who were still missing, he didn't need to added stress or worry, and ace knew she couldn't handle him babying her.

She could still fight when she needed too, she just had too be a little more careful.

Though cade would pity the person would pissed off a soon to be very hormonal winchester.

By the time Azalea got home three weeks later, she felt good and nervous as hell, but thankfully the first person she saw was stiles, him immediately dragging her with him and scott, to a tattoo parlor.

...

"Your hair got longer!" Was the first thing out of my mouth when stiles and scott pulled up to get me.

I squealed slightly as I hugged them and tugged on stiles longer hair.

He chuckles tugging the ends of mine in response, "And yours got redder!"

"Well what can I say?" I asked playfully fluffing my hair.

Stiles gave me an amused look, "Something's different about you." He said.

I played it off willing my nervous heart beat to not give it away to my werewolf best friend grinning at me.

"I've done away with corsets." I announce getting a disbelieving look from scott.

"Are you serious?" He asked glancing down at my outfit.

A dark red highwaisted skater skirt, a white muscle tee and my black leather jacket matching my combat boots.

All in all still bad ass.

I shrug, and smirk, "Yup apparently by boobs got bigger and I can't breath now." I say nonchalantly.

Stiles made a face at me holding up a hand in a stopping motion. "Okay, ace? I may be your best friend,- ever- but I really didn't need to know that."

I raised an eyebrow at him, "You asked." I stated simply.

That was the end of that and fifteen minutes later we were walking into a tattoo parlor.

...

"Boy," The deep voice of the tattoo artist said, "Its a good thing you drew me a picture." He looked at the picture and then back at scott.

I got a look at the picture and bit my lip to stop from laughing, "What?" He asked defensively.

I hold my hands up in surrender, "Nothing, Its just two bands? Don't you want your first tattoo to be meaningful?"

"I just like it besides getting a tattoo does mean something." He said.

"He's right," The artist agreed, Tattooing goes back thousands of years. The word tatau in tahitian means to leave a mark, like a right of passage."

"See, he gets it." I shake my head at scott in amusement.

"He's covered in tattoo's Scott." Stiles states, "Literally. Hey what about you?" He questions looking at me.

"What about me?" I ask from my spot flipping through the book of tattoo designs.

"You have tattoos don't you?" He asks tilting his head to the side.

I run a hand through my hair and purse my lips, "Uh, yeah I have three," I say pulling my hair over my shoulder to show him.

"The winchester family crest," I say moving my hair away from my left ear to show them the symbol tattooed behind it.

"This one," I say hiking up my shirt to show them the star inside a sun tattooed right under my heart on my ribs. "Don't even ask about that one," I sigh.

"And then this one," I say turning to the other side, on the same spot on the right side of my ribs is a shot gun shell, with a date written in cursive inside it.

"That's the day that my dad died," I explain.

The big guy nods in understanding before starting up his machine, "You don't have any problems with needles, do you?"

"Nope,"

And there goes the permanent ink.

"I tend to get a little squeamish though so.." Stiles hit the floor with a dull thud as he passed out, I let out a bark of laughter walking over to help him.

...

We piled into the jeep, me still laughing as stiles holds an ice pack to his head and scott smiling happily with his hand around the bandage on his arm.

"You okay?" I asked scott noticing the painful look on his face.

"It burns."

I rolled my eyes no shit sherlock.

"Yes, you just had your skin stabbed about a thousand times with a needle," Stiles reminded him.

"Yeah, but I don't think it's supposed to feel like this." I raise an eyes brow at the werewolf when he suddenly jumps. "Oh, ugh God! It's definitely not supposed to feel like this! Ow, oh, I'm taking this thing off!"

"No wait, scott please-!" Stiles whines turning his face to look away.

Scott ripped off the bandage but wait-

The tattoo burned itself off of his skin leaving it healed, damned werewolves.

"It healed," He said in defeat and confusion.

Stiles made a face and groaned, "Thank god I hated it," He said, earning him a slap upside his head from yours truly.

"Sorry," He said sheepishly.

On our ride home, I send a text to derek letting him know that I made it home safe, and I'm out with scott and stiles, and that I'd see him soon.

"Hey Scott," Stiles said suddenly, "Have you heard from allison lately?" He asks.

I roll my eyes at the mention of her name, psycho bitch.

Okay so you can probably tell Im still a little bitter about her trying to kill my boyfriend.

She will never be allowed around bug.

And yes Im calling the baby bug, because until I find out if it's a boy or a girl, I can't just say 'it' that's hurtful and 'peanut' or 'sweetpea' is just so unoriginal.

So bug it is.

"No we agreed to give each other the summer, no texts, no calls." Scott sighed as Stiles pulled up on a stop light.

"So, how do you know she won't be back in school then?" Stiles asked, looking over at Scott.

"After everything that's happened? I'm not sure she's coming back at all." Scott sighed, once again and Stiles' eyes widened.

"I think she is." Scott looked at Stiles, who shrugged. "I'd say pretty definite. Like 100 percent."

I took hold of Scott's jaw and moved his head to the side so he's looked out the window watching his eyes widen, as he noticed lydia's car parked next to us, her and she who shall not be named inside.

"Oh my god, can you just drive, stiles, please?" Scott pleaded leaning down in his seat.

"Scott, it's a red light. I think we should talk to them, just say something." He decided leaning over and rolling down the window.

"Hey - Hii-"

Lydia drove off, full speed even though the light was still red, and I have a sneaky suspicion that she who still shall not be named didn't want to talk to us.

Well, guess what? we didn't want to talk to you either argent.

Damn.

"You know, they probably didn't see us." Stiles says trying to be optimistic.

I snort and roll my eyes at him.

Stiles waited until the turned green to continue one the road.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked.

"Driving," Stiles answered, bluntly.

"We're right behind them."

"Do you see any turns?"

"I don't want it to look like we're following them!" Scott said, anxiously.

"Well, what you propose we do?" I snapped.

"I don't know! Anything!"

And Stiles decides it's a great idea to slam his foot, down on the break, bringing us to an abrupt halt, me ramming painfully into his seat.

"Ow! Jackass!" I hiss rubbing my forehead.

"Sorry" He winced.

He turned to look at me we suddenly noticed that lydia stopped too.

I squinted as I notice something in the road coming toward the parked car.

"The hell-" I got cut off by screams. Lydia and Allison's screams.

The three of us scrambled out of the car and ran over to the girls, Stiles and I made our way over to Lydia.

Me immediately pulling her shaking form into a tight hug.

"Are you okay? are you hurt?" I asked her looking away from the deer hanging out of the wind shield, the sight making me queasy.

"It came out of nowhere." She gasped, "It ran right into us!"

"I'm okay," Allison said, clearly an answer to Scott's question.

After a few seconds of silence, Lydia exploded, pulling out of my hold, "I'm totally freaking out! How the hell does that just run into us?!"

I shrug along with stiles "I seen it's eyes right before it ran into us, it's like, like it was crazy!"

"No," We all looked over at Scott, who was looking over at the deer, "Not crazy, scared."

I watched with a hand placed over my mouth still not use to the queasy feeling, as he placed a hand on the deer's neck. "Terrified, actually."

It was silent for a minute, and I pursed my lips, getting a craving for curly fries.

Thats another thing I'll have to get use to, actually wanting food.

I usually don't eat more then I have to have, way to busy with other stuff to really think about it, but apparently bug likes curly fries ...so...

"Who wants food?"

...

The next morning, I ended up in the bathroom floor, again.

"This is gonna get old really fast," I groaned pulling my self up and hopping in the shower.

When I got out I slip on my underwear and bra, one of the new ones that fit the added curves, and turn to the side in front of the bathroom mirror, running a hand down the still flat stomach.

"First day of junior year bug, wish me luck," I mutter.

I quickly got dressed, in a black high waisted leather skirt, a black and white zip up floral print crop top, and a long thick red knit sweater.

I topped it all off with red suede lace up ankle boots and threw my hair up in a messy bun.

And after a big bowl of coco pebbles I was out the door and headed to school.

I didn't take the impala, I couldn't deal with the questions right now, I just slipped into the warn and familiar seat of my benz.

...

"Danny!" I exclaimed attacking him in a hug, in the hall way.

He chuckles and hugs back with the same force, "Hey zay, how was vacation?"

I chuckled, "Um, not as relaxing as I hoped it would be."

He raised his eye brow in question, I just wave it off.

"Ace!" I turn at the voice, smiling as cade come barreling towards me, isaac surprisingly not with her.

"Cade," I greet giving her a quick hug.

"How are you doing?" She questions with a pointed look, obviously not gonna say it in front of danny.

"Eh pretty good, took me forever to get out of bed this morning, but I- Oh my god, can I have a bite of that?" I ask when I notice the pack of reeses in her hand.

She chuckles handing me the second one with an amused look.

"You don't even really like those," Danny says in a laugh.

I shrug taking a bite of it, "I just really wanted peanut butter" Was my explanation.

He shakes his head at me promising to see me after class seeing how we don't have the first one together.

I pout when I notice the peanut butter cup gone.

"Come on azalea we have English to get to, we'll get you something with peanut butter after." She says grabbing my arm and leading me toward the class room.

In English I take the seat behind Lydia, who was sitting across from stiles and Cade takes the seat behind stiles and next to scott, leaving allison no choice but to sit in front of him.

I get a text notification and grab my phone immediately hoping that is was sam saying he found something.

I scowled at the unknown number.

"The offing was barred by the black bank of clouds, the tranquil waterway leading to the uttermost ends of the earth flowed sombre under an overcast sky - seemed to lead into the hear of an immense darkness," a woman's voice echoed throughout the classroom, reading the same message from her own phone.

"This is the last line to the first book we're going to read. It is also the last text you will receive in this class. Phones off everyone."

Everyone quickly turned off they're phones except for me who didn't have a good feeling about this lady.

"Does anyone else wonder how she got our phone numbers?" I mock whisper getting a wave a laughter from the students.

"And what's your name?" The teacher 'Ms. Blake' asked watching me closely with dark brown eyes.

I tilt my head to the side and narrow my eyes at her, "Azalea Winchester." I say like a challenge.

A low murmur fills the class room all of the people having went to school with we for years knowing how I was like.

She nods, "Well miss winchester, if you would shut your phone off, we can get on with the lesson and I won't have to give you detention." She said in what my opinion was a fake sweet voice.

I roll my eyes at her and give her a sarcastic smile, reluctantly shutting my phone off.

The class quickly got to work after that, but about twenty minutes into the lesson, Ms. Blake calls out, "Mr. McCall," Scott jumped at the sudden voice and then Ms. Blake motioned him to step outside, Scott obeying immediately.

I turned to the side to look at stiles and he looked just as confused as I did, so that got me nowhere.

I zone out thinking and over thinking everything when suddenly.

Smack!

What the holy hell?

Every single person looked at what hit the window, whatever it was it left a blood stain- SHIT!

There's a huge cloud of black crows coming straight toward the window.

Smack!

Lydia, Stiles, Cade, Allison and I all share anxious looks not knowing how this was gonna end.

The continuous bangs turned into shattering glass and the crows flew through.

The class room erupting in screams and chaos.

We all dropped to the ground and huddled together, me smacking away the birds that came at us.

And soon it was over, we all shakily got to our feet and looked around at the damage.

feathers and dead birds were everywhere and people were covered in bloody pecks and scratch marks.

...

"Scott look something happened in Ms. Blakes class-" I could hear stiles talking to scott on the phone, but I just continued to pick feathers out of my curls, with a shudder.

"Are you okay?" Cade asked, pulling a feather from my hair also.

I let out a huff slamming my hands down, on the desk drawing attention to myself.

"No I'm not okay! I was attacked by birds! Do you have any idea how much I hate birds! I mean what the fuck!" I yell dragging a hand through my hair.

"Yeah that was Ace." I hear stiles mutter.

I lower my voice into a whisper, "Have you ever hunted a harpy?" I hiss, "Evil little fuckers, they'll leave you scarred for life!" I say as my voice cracks a little hormones picking up a little.

"Alright just calm down," Cade said pointedly motioning to Stiles who was walking towards us.

"Okay all three of us apparently need to go to Dereks for something."

We quickly make our way out of the class room and down the hall, a crowd of students watching curiously, as the cops and paramedics wander about the class room.

"Zales!" I hear looking back to find danny watching.

He tossed me something and I glance down at it in confusion until I read the label.

Peanut butter filled crackers.

I laugh, "Thanks Danny" I say sincerely.

He winks at me and waves me along.

...

"You don't still live here, do you?" Scott asked looking around the charred house.

"No Azalea told me 'I swear to all that is holy, I will drag your little werewolf ass out by your tail and turn you into a pair of boots'."

"And don't you forget it." I say with a smirk waltzing into the house stiles and cade following behind me.

"And the country took it over" I say with a shrug, walking over to Derek and planting a long deep kiss onto this lips, pulling back with a sigh and a grin.

"God I missed your broody ass." I mutter cheekily.

"What happened?!" Cade demands before he can answer drawing my attention to the table where Isaac layed unconscious.

"Attacked by an alpha," Derek explained, "Don't worry he's healing he'll be fine."

"Who did it?" Stiles asked curiously.

"Just a rival pack, but it's my problem not yours, so go home go back to being teenagers." He said.

I furrowed my brows, a rival pack?

That's the first I've heard about anything like that.

"Are you okay?" He questioned quietly gently grasping my arm, I frown in confusion before I realize that he probably heard me other the phone.

I smile sheepishly, "I'm fine...I don't really like birds."

He nods and presses a kiss the my forehead.

"Hey Derek," We both turned around towards scott who was holding his arm with a thoughtful look on his face, "Do you want to repay that favor now?"

...

"Two bands right?" Derek asked as he used his alpha eyes to see scotts healed tattoo. "Hm, what does it mean?"

I shifted uncomfortably next to Stiles glancing over at cade who sat by isaacs side, and sighed I really didn't feel like watching scott get his tattoo burned into his skin.

With a torch.

Scott sighed, "I don't know. It's just something I traced with my fingers."

"Why's it so important to you?" Derek questioned tilting his head to the side reminding me of a curious puppy causing me to smile.

"Do you know what the word tattoo means?"

"To mark something," Stiles added with a cheesy smile getting looks from every one.

"That's in tahitian, in Samoan it means open wound. I knew I wanted to get a tattoo when I was 18, I always wanted one. I just decided to get it now as some kind of reward."

"For what?" Derek asked, interested.

"For not call or texting Allison all summer," I roll my eyes not being able to help it, "Even when I really wanted to, I'm just trying to give her the space she wants, And four months later, it still hurts, It still feels like a..."

"Like an open wound." Stiles says in understanding.

I make another face, and Derek catching the look turns on the blow torch, "Pains gonna be worse than anything you've ever felt."

"Of thats just great," Stiles sais sarcastically.

"Do it." Scott tempted.

Stiles spazed out about to leave, "Oh wow - okay that's enough for me."

"Oh no, no, no, no, you're staying right here." Derek said grabbing stiles and pulling him back, "I need you to hold him down."

"Oh my god," He grumbled, walking over to stand behind scott.

"Okay well Im out." I say after about five minutes turning to walk to the porch.

"What why?" Derek asked talking his eyes off scotts arm to look at me.

I wrinkle my nose, "Because if I stay here the smell of burning flesh is gonna make me puke." I state bluntly, "I'll only be on the porch."

...

"I glance up when the door opened Scott and Stiles walking out with Derek behind them.

I get up and dust the dirt from the back of my skirt, turning to face them.

"Why'd you paint the door?" Scott asked out of nowhere staring at the know red door.

I frown in thought getting up to run my hand down the paint. "And why only one side?" I ask him.

"Go home scott." Derek say anxiously.

Scott flicked out his claws and scratched away the paint revealing the symbol of another pack.

"The birds at school, the deer last night." Scott said putting the pieces together, "Just like the night I got trampled by the and got bit by the alpha..." Scott looked at Derek, accusingly, me doing the same.

"How many are there?" He demands.

Derek sighed before answering, "A pack of 'em, an Alpha pack."

"All of them?" Stiles intervened. "How does that even work?"

I shake my head, "I've rumors but I never thought they were actually true," I mutter under my breath.

"I heard theirs some kind of a leader, he's called deucalion."

The name rings some kind of bell in my head but I can't put my finger on it.

"We know they have boyd and erica, thats why Isaac, Peter, and I have been searching for them for the past four months." He says.

Scott stepped closer toward Derek, "So you find them. How do you deal with an alpha pack?"

Every one turns they're eyes toward me, I purse my lips, "With all the help we can get." I state honestly.

"Where is she?" A new voice asked all of us turning to isaac who sat panting on the table while cade rubbed his arms and brushed his curls back.

The other five of us shared a look before Derek asked the question floating through everyone's mind, "What girl?"

Well shit.

...

A/N!

Surprise?

The first chapter of the third season! there you have it!

So a few people knew about the baby idea but I decided to put it in the very first chapter, I want it to be a part of the whole season so I thought it best, to put it at the beginning.

Anyway I hope you all like it and are excited for the idea!

Any questions or concerns about it feel free to leave in a review or PM me!

Thanks!

~CherryTree230~ I know, I can't believe it! I hope you liked this chapter! and I'd like to know what you think about the baby!

~NicoleR85~ Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! Haha! I know it should be a drama filled season that's for sure! Let me know what you think about the baby news!

~ThaLastNephalem~ Thank you so much! I'm so glad you like it! I wasn't even aware that there was hipe about this story, but im glad! I hope you liked this chapter!

~FizzWizz2011~ Thanks, Im glad you liked it! How do you feel about the baby?

Until next time lovelies! ~LilMissSomethingElse


	23. Chapter 23

Derek sighed glancing up from the book he was reading at Isaac, as he paced in from of the large loft window.

"I'm starting to not like this idea," Isaac confessed, sending Derek a glance, "Sounds kind of dangerous."

"You know what?" He asked, rhetorically, "I definitely don't like this idea and I definitely don't like him."

"You'll be fine," Derek reassured the beta.

"Does it have to be him?" Isaac wondered, turning away from the window to look at his Alpha.

"He knows how to do it," Derek admitted, "I don't. It'd be more dangerous if I tried doing it myself."

Isaac walked over to the steel table and started playing with a random book on it. "You know Scott doesn't trust him, right? Neither does Azalea."

Derek glanced over toward his bed where Azalea lied still asleep, clutching his pillow to her chest, and her face buried in the mattress where he had slept the night before, seeking him out in her sleep.

He smiled a little bit at the sight, that was something he could definitely get use too.

"And I trust them." Isaac said drawing Derek out of his thoughts.

"Do you trust me?" Derek challenged.

Isaac hesitated, but not in the way where you have to lie more in a way where your shocked they would even ask you something like that.

"Yes." Isaac answered confidently, before sighing, "But I still don't like him."

"Nobody likes him,: Derek stated, nonchalantly, when suddenly the heavy metal door swung open and there stood the undead wolf himself in all his ass hole glory.

"Guys," Peter started, and he waltzed in, "FYI: yes coming back from the dead has left my abilities somewhat impaired, but the hearing still works." He stopped a few feet away from them and continued, "So, I hope you're comfortable on saying whatever it is that you're feeling, straight to my face." His arms opened wide, waiting for a response.

Derek ever so bluntly said, "We don't like you. Now shut up and help us."

"Fair enough," Peter Decided, yanking out his claws making Isaacs stance go rigid.

...

The curly haired beta clutched the sides of the chair he was sitting on and Derek sat away to the side, ever so often glancing at azalea.

"Is it just me or does she sleep a lot more these days?" Isaac asked nervously watching Peter's ever move, with wide blue eyes.

"It's all got to catch up with her some time." Derek replies easily, not like the way his uncle was watching her thoughtfully.

"Relax," Peter said turning to face Isaac, "I'll get more out of you if you're calm."

"How do you know how to do this again?" Isaac asked, tensing as he felt peter claws brush the back of his neck.

"It's an ancient ritual used mostly by Alphas," He informed him, "Since it's a skill that requires quite a bit of practice." His clawed hand hovered over Isaac's neck, "One slip and you could paralyze someone ...or kill them."

"Y-you've had a lot of practice, right?" The beta asked Peter, anxiously. Peter took a hold of Isaac's shoulder and turned him around, so that they would look each other in the eyes.

"Well, I haven't paralyzed anyone."

Dereks eyes widened as he furrowed his brows rethinking this whole thing.

Isaac chocked out, "Wait!

Peter suddenly stuck his claws into Isaac's neck, while he froze at the pain he was probably feeling. Peter kept a tight hold on the young beta as he fought and thrashed against him, that making Derek stand up instantly.

"Wait!" Peter exclaimed still in seizure mode, "I see them!"

Then, Peter pulled away, his body slamming into the table and Isaac lunged forward, taking a huge breath. Peter slowly tried walking off the pain in his hand, his fist clenching and releasing.

"What'd you see?" Derek demanded, not noticing the way Azalea stirred in her sleep.

"Uh, it was confusing," Peter confessed, "Im, i-images, vague shapes."

"But you saw something." Derek pressed.

"Isaac found them."

"Erica and Boyd?" Derek's voice laced with hope.

"I barely saw them. I mean, glimpses-"

"But you did see them," Derek interrupted and Peter nodded.

But then, he added, "...worse,"

"Deucalion," Derek realized.

"He was talking to them, something about time running out." Peter stated, rubbing his hands together.

"What does it mean?" Isaac asked, looking at them and glancing at ace as she stirred again, rolling onto her stomach this time.

"He's gonna kill them." Derek answered, him too glancing toward his girlfriend.

Peter quickly disagreed, shaking his head, "No, no, no he didn't say that, he did make them a promise that by the next full moon they'd both be dead."

"The next full moon?" Derek said in shock.

Peter smile sarcastically, "Tomorrow night."

Azalea groaned bringing the attention to herself as she woke up, seeing them all standing there she quickly rolled onto her back and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

The sudden action making her stomach roll dangerously.

She slapped a hand over her mouth, blurting out a "Fuck" Before running to the bathroom.

Derek furrowed his brows him worry as he jogged after her, holding her hair back.

Peter listen to her tell him that she wasn't feeling too good lately and that she thinks it was something she ate.

Nobody saw the smirk that played on his lips as he head the barely noticeable up tick to her heart beat.

...

Derek drove me too school late after my little morning sickness episode, thankfully he hadn't questioned it much when I said it was something that I ate and that I was fine, he shouldn't worry.

He still hadn't let go of my hand the entire way though.

"Why was I needed again?" Derek asked, for what had to be the 8th time at least.

We climbed out of the car, Derek taking hold of my hand again as we walked side by side to a class room.

"I don't know," I answered honestly, "Something about a bruise - honestly I try not to think about what goes through Scott and Stiles' heads." I say with a smirk.

"Noted." Derek mutter matching my smirk with one of his own.

Derek opened the classroom door for me, and practically glared every one to death as I made my way over to stand between stiles and cade.

Scott smiles in my general direction, before turning his attention back to my boyfriend, "You need to see they're arms, it might help you find Erica and Boyd,"

Lydia and Allison pulled out their arms, putting them together as two bruises seemed to form the shape of a hand.

I snorted they have got to be kidding.

Derek analyzed their arms and he looked quite unimpressed. He folded his arms across his chest and claimed, " I don't see anything."

"Look again," Scott said, pressing Derek to see something that he clearly wasn't seeing. I wasn't seeing anything either how the hell was a bruise supposed to tell us where to find body and erica?

"How is a bruise going to tell me where Boyd and Erica are?" See? He gets me.

"It's the same on both sides," Scott pointed out, "exactly the same."

"It's nothing," Derek affirmed.

"Pareidolia," Lydia spoke to Derek, "seeing patterns that aren't there."

"They're trying to help," Scott insisted.

"These two?" Derek asked and lifted his hand to point at lydia, "This one, who used me to resurrect my psychotic uncle, thank you." well you can't argue with that one, he then moved his finger over to allison, "And this one, who shot about thirty arrows into me, my pack, not to mention had no problem with my girlfriend almost dying, who just happens to be your best friend scott." He stared pointedly at scott.

I sneered at her, when she looked at me feeling my eyes flash black for half a second.

"Okay, all right, now, come on," Stiles tried to be the voice of reason in the tick tension around us, "No one died, all right? Look, there may have been a little maiming, okay a little mangling, but no death. That's what I call an important distinction."

"My mother died." Alison spoke in a hushed tone.

"Your family's little honor code killed your mother, not me." Derek declared.

"That girl was looking for Scott," she pointed out. "I'm here to help him, not you."

I scoff, "Oh course."

She turned her glare to me, "And what's that supposed to mean?"

I sneer, "You only help any one when it benefits you. You sure weren't helping scott, when you shot us all up with arrows that night at the hale house, or again at the warehouse. you wouldn't actually help if my hair was on fire and you had the last bucket of water on earth."

She snorts, "Yeah well it wouldn't matter anyway, the only help you take is from your homicidal werewolf boyfriend."

I smirk as I use a little bit of my demon blood mojo, that I spent the summer perfecting, to send a pair of scissors across the room a couple inches from her.

She jumps and I laugh, that is until scott glares at me causing my mood to shift again.

I huff a string of curses under my breath as I pushed my self up from my seat and make my way toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Derek asked annoyed.

"Somewhere else before I have to urge to actually set my own hair on fire!" I snap slamming the door shut behind me.

...

"Okay, what the hell just happened?" Stiles asked glancing at the door that slammed behind azalea.

Scott just shrugs and shakes his head a little bit, glancing at Derek's curious and slightly concerned face.

Cade purses her lips and shifts her eyes down to her phone, "Don't worry, I got this." She assures.

She quickly dials someone on her phone and sits down on top of one of the desks, as she waits for them to answer.

"Hey danny," She greets in an overly friendly voice, causing him to ask what she wants suspiciously.

She sighs, "Can you please just find ace and calm her down?" She smiles when he immediately agrees.

"Oh and danny?" She glances at them watching her talk before continuing carefully, "You might need more peanut butter."

"What was-?

"It doesn't matter," Derek says when lydia starts to talk, "Look if you want to help, find something real."

And with one more glare at allison he breezes back out the door.

...

The second Finstock walked into the room, he banged a book down on his desk, silencing every ones conversations, and fortunately saving me from one with danny who im starting to think knows something.

"The stock market," Finstock's booming voice echoed, "is based on two principle's, what are they?"

Risk and reward, I thought raising my hand in the air distractedly, as I doodled in my notebook.

"Yes, McCall, you can go to the bathroom." I let out a chuckle glancing back at scott with his hand in the air and an offended look on his face.

"Anybody else?" Finstock wondered.

Scott turned and argued with the coach, "No coach, I know the answer."

The coach then proceeded to burst into hysterical laughter, until he saw the blank look on scotts face.

"Oh, your serious?"

"Yeah, risk and reward," Scott answered, stunning the coach and half the class.

"Wow! Who are you? And what have you done to McCall?" He asked before quickly thinking better of it and taking it back, "Don't answer that, I like you better."

"Does anybody have a quarter?" He asked getting on with the rest of the class.

Immediately, Stiles went searching for a quarter but as he took on out, a plastic package flew it's way on to the floor.

I gaped at it in shock.

A condom.

Stiles, had a condom.

Little, skinny, innocent stiles - my stiles had one.

I then notice the pointed look danny sends me, and I pale and then blush.

Yup.

He knows.

...

After thoroughly threatening danny about keeping bug a secrete, going some thing like this.

'Danny I love you - I do - but if you say anything to any body! I will pull you tongue out of your head'

Turns out he wasn't gonna tell anyone.

I love that kid.

Anyway onward with the situation at hand right now.

I sat on the counter at deatons, and watched Scott, Stiles, and Derek pour ice into the nearly full tub.

This was our latest attempt at regaining Isaac's memories.

Did I mention I'm a little wary about this idea?

Well I am.

Now, I have nothing against Doctor Deaton, but were practically killing pour isaac here...slowly.

"...Like, being hypnotized," Isaac was saying to Deaton as they walked into the room.

"Exactly, you'll be half transformed. It'll let us access your subconscious mind." Deaton elaborated. Isaac crouched down, being eye - level with the metal tub and took ever inch of it in.

"How slow does his heart rate need to be?" Scott asked.

"Very slow," Deaton answered.

"Yeah, well, how slow is 'very slow'?" Derek questioned fed up with the vague answers, that deaton always seemed to have.

"Nearly dead." I answer, from my spot bouncing my leg nervously.

My answer made the room go ridged. Isaac reached his hand out to touch the water immediately recoiling like it had burned him.

*SNAP*

We all turn to look at stiles who was grinning happily at the elbow length, white rubber glove he had pulled on.

His grin fell however when he saw all the unimpressed faces that were aimed at him.

"What?" He asked defensively. Derek have him a pointed look, and he sighed frustrated, he pulled the glow from his hand and threw it out of the way with a huff.

Isaac went to stand in front of the tub, taking in a shaky breathe.

Derek spoke out to him, "Look," Isaac turned his head to look at him, "If this feels to risky you don't have do this."

Isaac sighed and Derek nodded once, letting him know that he was okay with whatever decision he chose. However, after a few seconds of thinking, he pulled of his shirt and tossed it on a near by table.

I let out a anxious sigh, as Isaac place a leg into the water, his breath hitched but he seemed to contain himself as he lowered his entire body into the water.

Derek and Scott both grabbed tightly onto Isaac's shoulders and lowered him into the tub.

It seemed to work until Isaac started thrashing around in the tub and then he erupted through the water, like a bullet through glass.

Isaac was pushed down once again by Scott and Derek and now Stiles but he poked out again, making Deaton yell at them to hold him down, while they argued back.

The words were incoherent compared to Isaac's growls and screams. At that point I knew it was about time they let me handle things.

While perfecting my 'powers' over the summer when I was actually sober enough to do so, I learn that my emotions somehow tied in with the elements, causing some pretty big natural disasters when the whole thing with dean happened.

But now I could use it to my advantage.

I rolled my eyes as I pushed then all out of the way and bent down level with the tub, causing a hush to fall over every one in the room except for Isaac who still thrashed about.

I let my eyes darken from there natural pale ice blue to a deep ocean blue color as my hand came in contact with the water in the tub.

I let out a gasp as the panic from Isaac surged through the water and radiated through my arm. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes willing myself to think of the times when I'm most relaxed.

I think of the times riding down the empty country roads with my brothers, the heat and humidity biting at my skin making me feel tired. How I would lay my head on the half open window, letting a smile take over my face as I felt the wind whip my hair around in the summer air.

I think about dean, and how he listens to the same five albums over and over again, somehow always getting sam to sing along with him - horrible off tune. How it never failed to make me laugh, until my stomach hurt.

Then I think of another laugh.

Dereks.

When he comes and lays with me at night, when he's completely off guard and relaxed. How I tell him story's bout my childhood and hunting trips - and my brothers, just to hear him laugh about whatever idiotic thing they had done that time.

And before I know it i'm opening my eyes back up to see the water along with Isaac completely still and calm.

I keep my hand in the water even though I can feel the ice cold seeping into my bones, I look at isaac his skin is pale and his lips are a purplish blue color and then I don't feel as cold anymore.

"Now remember, only I talk to him," Deaton said breaking the silence that was still hanging over us, "Too many voices could confuse him and draw him out." Deaton inched closer to the tub as I silently ran my fingers through the water.

"Isaac?" Deaton asked, "Can you hear me?"

"Yes," Isaac answered, hi lips quivering. "I can hear you."

"This is Dr. Deaton," He addressed. "I'd like to ask you a few questions. Is that alright?"

"Yes,"

"I want to ask you about the night you found Erica and Boyd." I can practically feel to water start to tense and buzz again. "I want you to remember it for me in as vivid detail as possible, like your actually there again."

Suddenly, Isaac started to slowly toss around, clearly overwhelmed by the request, as a result of me having my hand in the water and feeling the panic it produced myself the lights started to flicker.

Through Isaac's panicked protests against it, Deaton soothed him through words while I worked to calm the water again. "Relax, they're just memories. You can't be hurt by a memory."

I heaved a sigh of relief when, between my power and deatons words Isaac did in fact relax again.

Deaton tried again, slower this time, "Go back to that night, that night when you found Erica and Boyd. Can you tell me what you see...a kind of building...house?"

Isaac spoke up, "It's- it's not a house. It's stone. I think marble."

"That's perfect," Deaton praised. "Cant you give me any other descriptions?"

"It's dusty, empty," Isaac described.

"Like an abandoned building?" Deaton pressed as the lights started to slicker again as i'm hit with another wave of panic.

The beta started tossing around again, more violently and he went to grab something, which happened to be my other arm, causing my body to jerk forward against the tub.

I wince as Isaac started crying out, "Someone's here, someone's here!"

"Isaac," Deaton tried soothing him, "relax,"

"No, no, no!" He panicked, causing me to tense up feeling everything that he is, and still trying to help, "They see me, they see me!" His grip on my arm tightens. I close my eyes trying not to focus on how panicked he was in that moment.

"They're memories," Deaton explained, softly, "just memories. Memories won't hurt you." Isaac started to untense some and deaton approved. "Good,"

Isaac let got of my arm and I let out a long breath through my nose in relief.

Isaac closed his eyes, in deep concentration and reopened them, his eyes no longer yellow but the natural blue color of a totally human isaac. "I hear him." His voice raw and husky from screaming. "He's talking about the full moon, about being out of control when the moon rises."

"Is he talking to Erica?" Deaton questioned.

"I think so, I can't...I can't see her. I c-can't see either of them."

"Can you hear anything else?"

"They're worried...they're worried what they'll do during the moon. they're worried that they're worried that they're going to hurt each other."

My eyes widened as I understood exactly what that meant. "If they're locked in together during the full moon. they're gonna' tear each other apart." I said quietly, from the look on dereks face I can tell that I said what he was thinking.

"Isaac," Deaton raised his voice a little, "We need to find them, right now. Can you see them?"

"No,"

"Do you know what kind of room it is, a number on a door, a sign...?"

Isaac lurched forward as everyone started at him but he wasn't looking at any of us. He was staring straight ahead as if whatever was gonna attack him was in this room with us.

"They're here," Isaac whimpered, trying to hide himself in the water. I can't even try to calm him down as Im overwhelmed by dread, fear, and panic.

"They're here!" He yelled, "They see me! They found me! they're here!"

"This isn't working!" Derek exclaimed, before looking at his beta, "Isaac, where are you?!"

"I can't see them! It's too dark!"

"Just tell me where you are!"

"I can't see!"

I gasp as the panic becomes painful unable to even pull my hand from the water as Derek yells at isaac, and Deaton and Stiles yell at Derek, and Isaac screams sentences and panicked warnings.

After a few seconds of constant orders and water being thrashed around, Scott takes note of my stance. My free hand clutched to my chest, and my mouth opened in a silent scream as I lean against to tub, my body shaking from the feeling of it all.

"Every one stop!" Scott cried, "Your hurting Azalea!"

Everyone froze turning to look at me as scott pushed forward pulling my arm from the water, my body jerked back so violently that is sent both of us crashing to the floor.

I panted and coughed from our spot on the cold tile floor, my back pressed to scotts chest, on of his hands pressed to the floor behind him holding us up, and the other wrapped around my left should, holding both of my wrist in his hand and pressing my arms to my chest.

A few seconds after scott pulled me from the water, Isaac called out, "It's a back fault," He sprung out of the water, "I say it! I saw the name." He said as he climbed out of the tub, Deaton handing him a towel.

"It', uh, beacon hills first national bank. It's, um, it's an abandoned bank and they're keeping them locked inside, inside the vault."

We all remained silent, not really knowing what to say, me still having trouble finding my voice again.

"What?" Isaac's voice broke the silence.

"You don't remember what you said before you came out of it, do you?" Stiles spoke up.

"No," He answered.

"You said that when they captured you, they dragged you into a room and that there was a body in it."

"What body?"

"Erica." I answered my voice raw and horse, in a barely there whisper.

Scott passed me off the Derek as me leaned down to get me. He cradled me to his chest, the heat coming from it stopping my shivers almost immediately.

"You said it was Erica."

...

Watching Derek pace is making me nervous, left right, left right. I would've done something but I'm too exhausted to even move from my pillow form on his bed.

With everything we went through today not to mention bug making me more tired already, I'm just surprised I can manage to keep my eyes open.

At that thought they start to drift close on their own.

"She's not dead!" Derek exclaimed, disbelievingly. causing my eyes to snap open as I jerk back awake some.

He winces when he sees me jump but doesn't dwell on it.

Stiles pointed out, "Derek, he said: 'There's a dead boyd'. "It's Erica doesn't exactly leave us much room for interpretation."

"Then who was in the vault with boyd?" Derek challenged.

"Someone else, obviously," Stiles argued.

"And maybe it was the girl on the motorcycle," Scott spoke, then glanced at Isaac, "The one that saved you."

Isaac shook his head, "No, she wasn't like us and whoever was in the vault with boyd was."

"What if that's how Erica died?" Stiles asked everyone. "They, like, pit them against each other during the full moons and see which one survives. It's like werewolf thunder dome?"

"Then we get them out tonight." Derek decided.

"Okay, whoa, hold on, we can't just barge in there." I say blinking away the heavy exhaustion my from my eyes.

"If Isaac got in, then so can we," Derek retaliated.

"Yeah, but he didn't exactly get through a vault, did he?" Scott asked. "We need a plan," He decided.

"And in case you haven't noticed, I'm completely exhausted I can't help you until I have some sleep." I told him.

He furrowed his brows watching me in concideration, before giving me a nod.

I take that as my cue to sleep while they think of a plan, and I drop to my pillow like a rock.

...

"See this?" Stiles asked as I sat on the table in Derek loft the next night. There was a spread of white poster paper, and he was using a red sharpie to mark on it. He explained to all of us. "This is how they got in, from a roof top airconditioning vent, it leads down inside into the wall of the vault, which is here."

Stiles drew a big circle, indicating where the vault was. "One of the robbers was lowered into the shaft. Now that space is so small that is took them about twelve hours to drill into that wall- which is stone by the way. Then, throughout the rest of the night they siphoned the cash up to the guys back on the roof through that one little shaft in the wall."

"Can we fit in there?" Scott asked, nervously.

"Yes, we can but very, very barely. Also they patched the wall, obviously, so we're gonna' need a drill of some kind. I'm thinking about a diamond bit-"

"Look, forget the drill," Derek intervened.

Stiles, looking annoyed, asked. "Sorry?"

"If I go in first, how much space to you think I'll have?"

Stiles, who looked very pissed off, questioned, "Wh-what do you thin your gonna do derek? You gonna punch through the wall?"

"Yes, Stiles," Derek smirked, sarcaastically, "I'm gonna punch through to wall."

"Okay, Big Guy, let's see it." excuse me? "Let's see that fist, that big ole' fist." Oh God. "Make it, com on, get it out there. Don't be scared."

I bit my lip to stop from laughing, stiles being sarcastically playful with Derek Hale, was not gonna end well. "Big bad wolf, yeah look at that,"

I lost it in that moment bursting into laughter.

Derek made a fist with his right hand and turned to look at me, disbelievingly. I just shot him a thumbs up as I laughed.

Stiles grabbed Derek's wrist and hovered another hand, a few inches away from it.

Then, he went on explaining, "Okay, see this? That's maybe three inches of room to gather enough force to punch through solid r-"

He got cut off by Derek punching Stiles' hand and him crashing into the table, cradling his hand. "Aahg," Stiles groaned. getting up and walking to the other side. "Aaugh," HE let out a girlish squeak this time.

"Stop it stiles im gonna pee!" I gasp out threw my laughter causing Derek to smile despite himself.

"He can do it." And another squeal.

"I'll get through the wall." Derek announced staring a the twitchy teen, and then turning to look at us. "Who's following me down?" He looked over at undead douche who was chilling by the stairs.

"Don't look at me, I'm not up to fighting speed yet. And honestly? With Isaac out of commission, you're not looking at very good odds for yourself." I glare at him.

"I think we have a perfectly fine chance or are you forgetting that I do this stuff in my sleep?" I snap.

He smirks at me. "I didn't realize that you would be going in your condition, you've been awfully tired lately." He mused smugly.

The lights flicker as I focus on sending a wave of pain to him, smirking when he gasped and clutched his chest. "I suggest you shut up." I snarl.

"Do I have to remind you what we're up against here? A pack of Alpha's. All of them killers and if that's not enough to scare your testicles back into your stomach try to remember that two of them combine bodies to form one giant alpha." He paused. "I'm sure Boyd and Erica are sweet kids and they are goin' to be dearly missed."

"Well it might scare you, but we're not all cowardly bastards, that are better off dead. so I think we'll be okay." I sneer at him watching in saticfaction as his jaw ticked in anger.

"What about you?" Derek asked looking at Scott.

"I don't know about Erica, but if Boyd's still alive, we have to try." He hesitated for a minute.

"But...?" I prompted.

"Who's the other girl? The one locked in there with Boyd?"

Well theres only one way to find out.

...

We stood in front of the fire escape that led to the roof of the bank, and I shifted uncomfortable in the caviler vest I had strapted on, knowing that even though I hate it I need something to protect my stomach.

"However, Scott looked apprehensive. So I asked, "What?"

"It's just something I can't get out of my head."

"Look, the moon's rising Scott, what is it?" Derek pressed on, getting more agitated by the second.

"Risk and reward," He said, I frowned.

"What does that have to do with anyting?" I asked looking around.

"We're not measuring the risk with enough information, we don't know enough." Scott said anxiously.

"We know that times running out." Derek argued.

"But think about it, they put the triskele on your four months ago, what have they been doing all this time? Why wait until now?"

I didn't really want to tell scott that he had a very good point so I settled for, "We don't have the time to figure out ever little detail!"

A few minutes later Derek was bursting through the back vault wall, me and Scott right behind him.

"Boyd?"

The rather large teenager emerged from the darkness, grunting, and Derek call out again, "Boyd, it's me. It's Derek." He started inching closer to the beta and thats when my phone rang.

I scowled as I noticed Stiles name on the screen, "Stiles were kind of busy at the moment" I snap.

I listen to him ramble on distractedly as I watch derek try to talk to the beta, I however snap back into the conversation when I hear him mention the name of the stone its build out of.

I gasp silently and take a step back. "It means-"

I cut stiles off, "I know what it means stiles! I have a necklace made out of it."

"Azalea you need to get out of there right now! They'll rip you apart." Peter yells through the phone.

A chill goes down my spin as I turn to see miss morele finish a line of mountain ash.

I don't get to answer Peter or Stiles as the phone falls from my hand.

"Derek," I blurt out. He looked over at me and so did scott, I was about to point out to mountain ash until I heard another growl.

"Cora," I hear the voice next to me say. I turned to look at Derek, wondering who she was, I could hear the break in his voice and I saw the blood drain from his face.

"Who?" Scott asked.

Derek gulped, "Cora," He repeated, and under all the pain and grief in his voice I could here hope.

"Derek. get out!" Cora growled, "Get out now!"

"Um, that might be a bit of a problem." I say pointing to the ash.

Abruptly the room fills with snarls, and while I could I don't break the seal knowing that theres no way I could set that free.

The girl cora, immediately sensed me as a threat and tried to take me out, aiming straight for the throat.

I dodge and aim blows expertly as she growled and swiped at me, she landed a swift cut to my cheek and I glared at her tossing her into the wall with a swift round house kick to the head.

"Who is she?" I ask backing up to stand next to Derek.

"She's my sister, my younger sister!" what.

"What the hell is she doing here?!" Scott exclaimed.

"Like I have a clue, I thought she was dead!" I feel for him after this past summer.

Dean's dead.

"Look out!" A familiar feminine voice yelled, making me duck and him go after scott.

He had Scott by the throat and I pull one of my daggers from my boot, but before I get that chance to use it, I hear the voice again.

"Boyd!" I turn in time to see Allison break the seal dispite Derek's protests and them Boyd let go of scott and ran out of the vault cora following suit.

Suddenly, Derek and Scott were gone, with Scott screaming "Don't touch her!" I sneer hurring out of the vault into the hall way, I don't however try to stop Derek from grabbing a hold of Allisons arm.

"What were you thinking?!" Derek screamed out.

"I had to do something." She explained, warily.

"She saved our lives." Scott backed up Allison.

"What about the lives of every one else? Do you have any idea what she just set free?!" I snarl.

"You wanna' blame me?!" Allison argued back. "Well, I am not the one turning teenagers into killers."

"No that's just the rest of your family." I scoff.

"I made mistakes." Allison said quietly, "But Gerard is not my fault. and what about your family winchester?" She challenged.

I snort, "You see, that's the difference between you and me princess, I don't try to kill my friends every time my life gets a little hard other wise, I'd be a phsycopath like your mother." I snap.

"What do you mean?" Allison asked.

"Tell her Scott." Derek said turning to look at him.

"What does he mean?" She asked yet again.

Just remember that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree sweetheart.

...

A/N!

Okay so I know this is way over due! And Im sorry but It is extra extra long! I was at family house for like a whole week and them we lost power and I wasn't able to charge my laptop so Im sorry for the wait!

I also wanted to thank all of you for your appions about the baby, And I know it was really sudden but remember that there is four mounths between the second and third season, and I've been planing this for a while but for it to really work it had to be from the very first chapter!

I really hope It doesn't stop people from likeing the story and I would love to hear your appions as the third season plays out thanks!

...

Thank you all for your reviews they mean alot!

~NicoleR85~ Thank you! I'm really glad you liked it! I was nervous about how every one was gonna take it! And don't worry Derek will find out soon, in a couple more chapters probably.

~Aliciasellers75~ Thank you! I'm really glad your happy about the baby!

~CherryTree230~ First I want to say, you have no idea how happy I was when you referred to the baby as 'bug'! so thank you for that. And I know it was sudden but i've been planing it for season three for a long time and remember that there is four months between the seasons! Im glad your looking forward to it!

~Hotaru Himura~ Thank you so much for the review! I'm so glad your happy about the baby, and I think I read the same one that you were talking about, but don't worry baby hale will defiantly be making it's big appearance. and there isn't gonna be any blake/derek in this!

And as for the gender I already have that figured out as well so you'll just have to wait and see!

~ ,1238~ Thank you for the review, and no there will be no Jennifer/ Derek in this in that way but it will still cause some problems for azalea that you'll just have to wait and see!

~Regin~ Thank you! Im glad you liked it!

~FizzWizz2011~ Thank you! I how you like this chapter!

~Random2friends~ Lol Yeah I know I was a little worried about throwing it in there but try to remember that there is four months between the second and third season, and for it to work out like I want it too it had to be known about in the first chapter! I hope you like it and you should see dereks reaction in a couple more chapters!

~Asli1234~ Thank you im glad you liked the story and The baby was something I've been planing for a long time so Im sorry if you don't like it but bug will stay through the story!

~Guest~ Thank you! Im glad you liked it and I hope you liked this chaper!

~Montantasmith5897~ Im glad your looking forward to it! I hope you liked this chapter! I laughed when I read this because you were right about danny! He's gonna be helpful throughout the story! I hope you liked this chapter!

Until next time lovelies~ LilMissSomthingElse


	24. Chapter 24

So many things were running through my head, as I drove toward the preserve.

One was that Erica was dead.

The alpha's had killed her and then left her in a closet to rot, I'll never forget the look on Derek's face when he found her. It was heart wrenching and guilty.

The other was the questions I knew I would get when they saw me in my brothers car.

I had to take the impala, because there was no way I could drive through the wood's in my car, no the impala was safe and used and familiar towards this kind of a situation.

I was after all going to hunt werewolves.

All I could do was try to ignore the questioning look I was sure to receive, and hope to God that they all would be way to preoccupied with Boyd and Cora, that they wouldn't question it.

I'm cut off from my thought's as my phone rings, I check the caller i.d to see that it was scott.

I furrow my brows and tighten my hold on the wheel with my left hand as I reach over to grab the phone with my right.

"What's wrong?" Is my immediate question.

"Uh..can you just meet me about five miles south, in the preserve?" He asks in an anxious voice.

I heave a sigh as I pull a sharp U turn and head into the other direction. "Okay why am I driving five mile south toward you?"

"Well..."

...

"Are you kidding me with this Scott?" I question as I take in the young girl and the even younger little boy hiding slightly behind his legs.

"Come on Zalea, They need to get out of the woods and your the only one with a car this far in." He says as he sends a pointed looks towards the impala and then frowning, as he realizes what car it is and sending me a curious and confused look cocking his head to the side.

I open my mouth to no doubt spit out some bull shit, when he shakes his head in a 'not now' gesture, before continuing, "And besides I'm in the middle of tracing Boyd." He says.

I scoff running a hand through my hair, "Like we both don't know that I'm the most qualified to fine him in the first place."

He gives me an exasperated look, "Azalea." He says firmly gently pushing the children in my direction.

I toss my hands up in the air, "Oh my God! Fine."

I sigh letting a small comforting smile to take over my face as I crouch down to they're level, and hold out my hand, "Come on sweetie I'm gonna take you home."

The little boy quickly grabs my hand and clings to my pant leg, the little girl hesitated for a minute or two before quickly grabbing my other hand, and smiling shyly at me.

"Thank you," Scott sighs, "I'll text you where we're at in a bit."

I give me a sarcastic smile, and a nod.

"Come on kiddies! Let's go home." I say with a grin as they tug on my hands.

...

Fifteen minutes later I'm pulling up at the edge of the preserve, where the group standing snapped their heads at my direction when they heard the deep rev of the engine.

I roll my eyes as I see whose with them, I walk towards them with my hands in my pockets and get there in time to hear Chris Argent ask, "Do you know how wolves hunt?"

"By sent." I sneer coming to a stop, by Derek immediately leaning into his side, letting his arm fall around my shoulder.

"Winchester." Chris nods.

"Argent." I bite back.

"So essentially if we can't hunt them we have to somehow get them to hunt us." Chris continues.

I smirk reaching down to pull the dagger from my boot, "What are you doing?" Isaac asked.

I grin wolfishly (no pun intended) holding up the dagger and watching the moon light reflect off of it, "The same thing I did to tract Scotty down on his first full moon."

"Azalea maybe you shouldn't." Scott said hesitantly, no doubt remembering me stitching my own hand up in stiles' jeep the next morning.

"You got a better idea?" I snap raising my eye brow.

When he doesn't say anything I nod, "Thought so."

This time I know it won't take much to get them going so I only press the tip of my dagger into the palm of my hand. I slowly drag it from one side to the other watching crimson cover the blade, my hand, and them drip onto the ground beneath me.

I smirk as I hear wolves howl, then chris had to open his mouth, "Great, now what do you think your gonna do when they get here? We were trying to trap them in the school."

I roll my eyes yet again and by the time they get back into the right place theres a hint of black seeping into my ice blue irises.

I focus on the wind the roar of it becoming deafening as it fills my senses, I then try to direct it towards the school, letting it take the sent of my blood with it knowing the werewolves will follow.

Without any more warning the three werewolves surrounding me take off in a dead print towards the school building, leaving me standing with Chris Argent, who has this look on his face like he's trying to decide if he's willing to risk shooting me.

After my little 'display' I realized about a half a second to late that Chris had no idea about my hidden 'talents'.

Oops?

He hesitates through a few more minutes of tense silence before turning on his heal and heading to his car.

And me being me of course I don't let it go that easy.

"What your not gonna try and kill me?" I tease.

He tenses turning is head in my direction, "I don't really want to give you a reason to try and kill me." He says reluctantly.

I smirk, "Smart man." I comment lightly.

He snorts shaking his head, they nodding in the direction the boys took off in, "That's your problem now."

I grin, "my pleasure."

...

When I get to the school no ones outside but the doors are open, I grimace at the memory off a different time when a werewolf had us trapped in the school instead of the other way around, but quickly push that thought from my mind.

When I get to the top of the stairs I stop seeing Isaac standing there, his arms crossed in front of his chest as he watched the sky nervously through the window.

"Isaac?"

He turns his head halfway to glance at me, "Boiler room." He nods at the stairs.

I shake off the feeling of fatigue creeping in my body, and mentally scold my baby that I needed the energy, his/her father was down there somewhere and I would rest when I found him.

With that done I take the stairs two at a time and freeze when I get to the bottom.

Scott Is pacing in front of the steel down anxiously biting at his nails, the fact that I don't see Derek makes my blood run cold.

"Scott," I say breathlessly, causing him to look at me and them grimace.

"Where's Derek?" I ask slowly scared of the answer.

His half glance at the door is all I need to lunge at it.

He wraps his arms around my waist pulling me back against him and away from the door.

I struggle against him desperately trying to reach for the door, "Derek! NO! Why did you let him go in there?!" I scream.

"Azalea! Listen two me!" Scott yells trying to explain, "We got them inside but theres someone else trapped in there with them, Derek went in to help!"

"But they'll tear him apart!" I gasp still trying to get to the door.

"But he's Derek." Scott says like that's all I need to hear.

Yeah he's Derek, but I know him and he's not gonna kill them even is his own life depends on it.

"You don't understand!" I say desperately, "He doesn't even know.." I say quietly, letting the weight of those words sink in.

He doesn't even know.

I can see scott opening his mouth to say something when he cut off by Isaac. "SCOTT THE SUNS COMING UP!" He yells down the stairs.

Thats all it takes for scott to let me go and both of us to throw open the door and run inside.

I stop clapping a hand over my mouth as I take in the sight in front of me.

Derek's kneeling in the middle of the floor barely conscious and covered in blood and scratches, and there at his sides are an unconscious Boyd and Cora.

"Theres a teacher," Derek rasps out to scott, "You take them, I got her."

I watch still frozen as Scott slings them over his shoulders and makes his way past me.

I snap out of it when Derek tries to push himself off the ground. I run over to him and straight into his arms knocking him back down.

I cling to his shoulders and press my face to the space between his neck and shoulder, allowing a few tears to leak there way out.

"Oh my god!" I gasp pressing a kiss the his shoulder, "I thought you were hurt, or dead! or worse!"

He chuckles shallowly in my ear, "What's worse then being dead?" He teases exhausted.

"Don't ever do that again, you hear me?!" I demand gripping his face in my hands and pressing a hard but relieved kiss his to his lips.

"Come on," He says tugging me up with him, "There's a teacher."

He pushes open the little gate leading to the storage room, with me close to his side, and reaches a hand down to the frighten teacher, who I can now see is miss blake.

I still get a bad vibe from her so as she takes Dereks hand and lets him help her up, I lean closer to his other side the protectiveness in me taking over.

Once she's up and seems to check out alright, Derek gives her a small nod, and turns around, not saying anything as he wraps an arm around my shoulder and tugs me to his side.

I don't see the look she throws my way as we leave.

...

As much as I want to, I don't get to stay with Derek long after that.

I drop him off at his loft where Scott and Isaac had taken the other two passed out werewolves, and then head to the hospital because, of something stiles had to tell me right now, and in person.

When I get there stiles is pacing in his usual hyperactive fashion, "Stiles, what happened?" I call running over to him.

"Heathers dead." He says turning around to face me.

My mouth drops open in shock as I reach out to pull him into a hug, but he puts his hands up to stop me.

"And so Is the guy Lydia found at the pool, and another girl is missing and when they find her she's gonna be dead two."

"Wait a second stiles, how do you know that?" I ask laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Because they're sacrifices okay? human sacrifices." He says like he's afraid I won't believe him but also like he knows he has to tell me.

Now he's probably wondering why I'm not at all shocked my this news, but i've dealt with this kind of thing before, human sacrifices. Hell I almost was one once apon a time.

"Why do you think that?" I ask with furrowed brows wanting to know why he would come to such a conclusion.

"They were all virgins."

I bit my lip as I glance down at my stomach.

I guess I don't have to worry this time.

Right?

Now I just have to figure out a way to tell Derek.

...

A/N!

Hey guys!

So there you have the next chapter! I know it's short and might not be that good but it does move the story line along a little which is a good thing.

And again I'm sorry it's been so long I was sick for tree weeks, but I'm back now and I'm gonna be updating as soon as possible.

Im also gonna try and update all of my other stories this week too!

So If you have read and like any of those be on the look out for that!

Any way I hope you all like the chapter!

...

As usual thank you all for the reviews! I love reading them and Hearing what you guys think!

Keep it up!

~Naomi~ First off I want to say thank you for the well wishes and I hope you liked this chapter! And to answer your previous question, yes braeden will be in the fourth season but not together with derek just certain places nothing too big though. And I'm so glad you like this story! Thank you!

~FizzWizz2011~ Thank you for the review it's good to know that people keep up with this story so much! I hope you liked to chapter and I'll try to update again soon!

~Guest~ Thank you! I'm so glad you like it! I really hope you liked this chapter, and about the whole Jennifer/Derek thing me too! Lol

~idkmicandian~ I'm glad you like that chapter and I hope you liked this one too, and don't worry! the reveal of the pregnancy will be dramatic but it won't be peter spilling the beans lol. And yeah lol "Bug" Is just her nickname for it since she doesn't know what it is yet!

~CherryTree230~ Yeah those two know, I haven't really decided if anyone else is gonna figure it out yet, but Derek should know soon! I hope you liked this chapter!

~NicoleR85~ Thank you! I'm glad you liked it, and Im okay with allison it's just after awhile it gets kind of annoying I mean she goes nuts and tries to kill every one every season!

Thank you all! I love you guys (In a so not creepy way!)

Until next time~ LilMissSomethingElse


	25. Chapter 25

I could already tell that is was just gonna be one of those day's where nothing goes right.

Not only had Derek informed me that he was going to go check on the new teacher before class this morning- asshole - but I was beyond late.

I had woken up to my alarm clock blaring, and an uncomfortable presser on my lower stomach.

I groaned glaring down at my cat who decided that it's new favorite place to keep all twenty six pounds of it's weight, was on slowly growing belly.

Then I looked towards my alarm clock to see that it was already eight o clock in the morning and I was ridiculously late.

I shoved trigger off my stomach and quickly threw my feet over the side of the bed, stumbling back into it a second later when a rushing feeling surged threw my head.

I shook off the dizziness, and shoved a piece of licorice in my mouth to calm my morning sickness ( one of my friends said that is helped when she was pregnant with her first child) I didn't have the time or energy to put any effort into the way I looked today.

I quickly slapped some concealer onto my dark under eye circles and tossed my hair up into a pony tail, I left on the back leggings I slept in and shrugged on a thick off the shoulder royal blue sweater, grabbing my bag and slipping on some combat boots on the way out of the house.

...

"Hey! there you are I didn't see you when I got up this morning."

I pull my head slowly out of my locker and turned to see cade with a bright eyed and bushy tailed Isaac on her arm.

I fight the urge to roll my eyes at there cheerfulness and instead settle for "oh. your back."

Cadence had been away on a job for the past couple days and had just gotten back the night before, of course that had completely went over my head with all the craziness of last night.

She scoffs and isaac bristles, he's used to my bitchy and blunt nature but im not usually like that with him or cade.

"Who pissed in your cheerio's?" He asked earning him a soft elbow to the side from cade.

I sigh raising an eye brow, "I don't know, but i'd kinda like to shank them." I state seriously.

Cade rolls her eyes, "How are you?" She asked pointedly, isaac totally oblivious to it.

I shrug, "Fine I guess, I feel a little weird today but nothing really alarming."

"What you mean like you think your getting sick?" Isaac asked innocently.

I smile amused, "Something like that."

...

"Fuck! Seriously?!" Was my reaction when they find another body, this one a student who was tied to a tree on the cross country trail- which was unfortunately my first class of the day.

"Shh! Azalea!" Stiles scolded grabbing my arm and walking me closer to him, scott and, isaac and farther away from the crime scene.

"Well?" I say throwing my arms in the air, "It's bad enough that we have to run fist thing in the morning, now we have to find bodies?!"

Stiles just rolled his eyes and went back to whatever conversation I guess I interrupted. "You seriously don't know yet?" He asked scott.

"H-he's got a point," Scott said, motioning toward Isaac. "Seriously, Dude? Human sacrifices?"

"Scott, your eyes turn into yellow glow sticks, okay?" Stiles said anxiously. "Hair literally grows from your cheeks and then it will immediately disappear. And if I were to stab you right now, it would magically heal but you're telling me you're having trouble grasping human sacrifices?"

Scott exhaled, turning to Isaac, "That's a good point too,"

"What do you think?" Scott asked turning to face me.

"I completely agree with stiles, it sounds crazy but its honestly a lot more common in the supernatural world then you think." I say.

Isaac shakes his head, "I don't care, alright? They killed that kid, they killed the girl that saved me, and I'm gonna' kill them too."

"Wait- im sorry, Them who?"

...

I glance around to make sure nobody's looking, before marching over to the two of them standing around a locker.

I crowd right up into they're faces hissing at them, "Okay I want to know right now you inbread mutts, what the hell do you think your playing at?"

They're almost identically faces smirk at me, "Hello ace fancy meeting you here."

"Cut the bull Aiden, I let the two of you live when you were omega's the bitches of the pack, you won't be so lucky this time around." I warn.

"Oh come on winchester, you talk like it's gonna be so easy, we're alpha's now, even more powerful then ever." Ethan states.

I grin wolfishly at them, "Even more powerful huh? Funny...me too." I say letting my eyes flash black at them.

"Now im only gonna' say this once so shut up and listen." I snap, "You stay the hell away from my pack, you hear me? they say losing a pack member is like losing a limb right? Well if I lose one of my pack members, I will personally rip every limb from your bodies. Am I clear?"

They sneer at me, "Transparently."

I glance around again before throwing them a smile and tossing my hair over my shoulder and marching away.

I glare when I notice allison watching me from behind a locker.

...

I stumbled out of the class room another wave a dizzying nausea hitting me, as I make my way to the bathroom not even noticing the soda machine pushed against a closet door.

What I do however notice fifteen minutes later when I push out of the bathroom sweating and exhausted, is an incredibly panicked Isaac laying on the ground with his head in cades lap, Allison clutching her bleeding arm and scott explaining a plan.

"Aw hell, it was the evil twins wasn't it?" I say blinking tiredly.

"Azalea," Cade mutters furrowing her brows when she sees the state im in. "Are you sure your okay?"

I nod giving her a look that clearly says 'shut up' "Yeah im fine just a little dizzy is all."

She doesn't look convinced and seeing that scott looks me over closely but I cut him off before he can say anything.

"So," I say loudly clapping my hands together, "What's the plan?"

...

...

I lean casually against the locker picking at my nail polish as I wait for Isaac who was hotwiring Aidens bike at the moment.

Ha serves him right, you mess with a winchester and you get the damned bullets.

My head snaps up at the sound of the engine and I grin when Aiden runs out of the class room right when isaac parks.

"Get off of my bike!" He roars.

Isaac happily complies with a smirk and a fancy little flip over his shoulder, coming to stand next to me.

Aiden just sits down on the bike when the whole english class inclued miss blake - who I still don't like, and might possible have a thing for my boyfriend- comes out.

"You've got to be kidding me." She exclaims, "You realize this is gonna result in suspension."

"Take that you mutated lap dog." I snort under my breathe causing scott and isaac to laugh.

...

I decided to hang with scott for a little while after school so I didn't have to go home to my uncle yet, he's been on my case lately.

I was currently laying with my feet at the top of the bed and my head at the bottom half asleep while scott did some homework on the computer, when there was a knock on his bedroom door.

"Come in mom," He called quietly, I peak open my eyes when the door opens shocked to see a soaked Isaac with a bag in his hand instead of mama mccall.

"I was wondering if I could ask you a favor..."

...

Remember how I said it was just gonna be one of those days?

Well this right here is when it truly goes to shit.

I throw open the doors to Dereks loft marching in with the purpose to bitch him out, only to find cade already on it. As she yelled and screamed cora stood off to the side watching the whole thing with her arms crossed.

And Derek stood with his arms crossed in the same manner and a frown edged into his face, when he sees me he tosses his arms in the air and sighs, "Oh Great the whole teams here." He snaps.

Seeing the hurt that no doubt flashed across my face cade stops yelling and he sighs, "Shit, I didn't mean-" He starts to say walking towards me.

I hold up a hand to stop him, "I don't want to hear it Derek. Look I already know the real reason why you threw Isaac out, because I know you. But the way you did it, What were you thinking?!" I yell.

"You threw a glass at him Derek! Did you forget why you gave him the god damned bite in the first place?!"

"Well what was I supposed to do?! I'm trying to protect him! protect all of you! The only difference is that he knows when to stay away from something that's dangerous, your too damned stubborn!" He snaps.

I recoil not only from his words but from the headache I can feel building behind my eyelids.

I grimace shaking my head and turning on my heel to leave.

"Azalea..."

Derek starts to say something to me but I can't hear what it is when everything starts to go fuzzy.

The last thing I hear is cade scream and a thud as my body hits the ground.

...

Derek paced anxiously in the waiting room of deatons clinic, it had been nearly a half an hour since Azalea had collapsed and Cadence started screaming to take her to deaton instead of the hospital.

Now everyone waited anxiously, Scott sat in one of the chairs completely still and silent a deep frown on his features, Isaac sat next to him reaching out to hold the hand of cade as she paced in front of the chairs. Stiles sat a few chairs down biting at his fingers and his leg bouncing roughing, azalea's uncle mason sat typing away at his phone probably texting one of her brothers.

They still didn't know about dean.

And lastly Cora stood leaning on a wall slightly away from everyone else she had never really officially met azalea the only thing she had really gathered was that she was a winchester. She was also her brothers girlfriend.

They all jump up as deaton comes walking out of the room his eyes wide and his brows furrowed as he stared at Derek in amazement.

"Well is she okay?" Derek snaps impatiently.

"Derek.." Deaton mutters, "Azalea's almost three months pregnant."

He stops moving. For a second he thinks he stopped breathing.

Pregnant?

She was pregnant..

What?

"What?" Is the one word he utters into the otherwise silent room.

Deaton nods, "Three months."

Derek then remembers that they're here because she collapsed.

"Wha- Is the baby alright?" He asked noticing how strange it sounds coming from him.

"Bug." Cade chimes in quietly, uncertainly.

"What?" He snaps.

"That's what she calls the baby." Cade explains.

"you mean she knew and she didn't tell me?" Scott suddenly flashed back too a couple nights ago in the school 'he doesn't even know'.

He doesn't give time to give her to answer, "You knew?"

She nods, "She called me one day this summer a few weeks before she had to come back, it was when she first noticed that she might be pregnant. The test was sitting on the counter when I got there."

"Wait that's what you meant when you told me you had to help azalea with something?" Isaac asked, "I thought you meant with a hunting job."

"Does anybody else know?" Derek demands.

"Danny."

"Danny?" He growls. "Why the hell does he know?!"

"He guessed!" She snapped back, "It honestly wasn't that hard, when she asked him how he knew he simply said, "Azalea, you almost cried when I brought you peanut butter crackers, You hate peanut butter and i've never seen you cry"

"I had a hunch." Mason said from his spot across the room his fingers rubbing his temples.

Deaton interrupts all the nonsense getting back on topic, "Listen, the baby is fine,"

Derek is slightly startled by how much relief that sends through him, five minutes ago he had no idea azalea was even pregnant and now the baby was all he could think about.

"But, Azalea's body is taking it kind of hard, with the life style she has she's not nearly the right weight to carry the baby, and she hasn't been eating enough, she also needs a lot of water. Now keep in mind that the baby is half werewolf so it will be a little bigger then the normal baby, and it seems to be vary strong on its own."

"If she's only three months then how big is the baby?" Isaac asked curiously.

"Oh it's just a tiny thing right now, but you can hear it's heartbeat if you listen really close, it's not vary loud yet but it is strong which is a good sign. In about a month and a half I should be able to tell you a gender."

"I can't believe we didn't notice." Stiles mutter still in shock.

"If you think about is all the signs were most likely there but since you had no idea you just weren't paying attention to them." Deaton explains,

"The morning sickness." Derek frowns remembering the other day 'it's probably just something I ate, im fine'. "The extra moodiness." Everyone hums in agreement.

"Swollen breasts," Stiles eye brows shoot up to his hair line as it all starts to sink in 'I gave up corsets, my boobs got bigger over the summer now I can't breath'.

"Food cravings, and extra uh 'neediness" Deaton says careful how he phrases it.

Derek shifts uncomfortably and Isaac snorts because he lived with Derek okay? And sometimes werewolf hearing really sucks.

"She should be waking up any minute now, would you like to come back Derek?" Deaton asks.

He nods still processing the whole thing.

Deaton leaves him alone to sit next to azalea, he furrows his brows looking her over she had dark circles under her eyes, her boobs did look bigger, her sweater was rolled up over her stomach and since there was no fat whatsoever on her stomach if you really looked you could she the slight roundness of her belly.

He then took a deep breath and focused losing his breath when he caught the quiet yet strong heartbeat of the baby, "Bug".

He noticed how the baby's heart beat was perfectly in sync with azaleas and he hesitantly took her hand calming his breathing and matching his heart beat to the other two in the room.

He did that until azalea stirred blinking open her blue eyes at him, "Why didn't you tell me?" He asks stiffly.

Her eyes widen slightly as she realizes what he's talking about, she starts to shake her head and he loses it.

"Did you think I didn't have a right to know?! Did you think that I wouldn't want it?! That I'd leave you?! That i'd seriously even for a minute think that-"

"Derek!" She cuts him off sitting up and swinging her legs over the side so she's facing him. She takes a deep breath.

"I know that you deserve to know, I honestly didn't know if you would want it, but I do know that you wouldn't have left me, your not that kind of person. But the reason I wasn't gonnna tell you right now is because of the type of person you are."

"Your so protective of the people you love, I didn't want you to have to worry about me and the baby, while trying to fight the alpha's you need to worry about your self, distractions get you killed, I love you too much for that." She says softly taking his face in her hands now take he started to relax.

"I'm terrified believe me, I never even thought I would have a baby, but you know what scares me even more? I really really want to," She stops to let out a disbelieving laugh.

"I want to have this baby with, it's gonna be terrifying and dangerous, I know that but I want it, more then anything else."

"Me to." Derek whispers shocked at how true that statement really was.

She lets out a relieved laugh pressing her fore head to his. "Are you ready?" She asked quietly.

"No." He answers honestly at the same volume.

"But im working on it."

...

A/N!

Hey guys! So this is it Derek knows!

What do you guys think of his reaction I tried to play it out okay but I wanted him to except the baby from the beginning.

I hope you all liked this chapter!

I literally just sat down and wrote this entire thing in one straight sitting.

I havn't been writing much this week because my cat's really sick at the moment so I've been taking care of my babys.

...

Thank you so much for the reviews they mean so much to me, I love you guys!

~CherryTree230~ Well now he knows! What did you think of this chapter? I hope you liked it okay! And I'm planning on using jennifer in a different way but not have her and Derek hook up.

~NicoleR85~ Thank you! I'm glad you liked the chapter! what did you think about this one? And I havn't decided how jennifers gonna use azalea yet but I do now that im not gonna have her and Derek hook up I just couldn't do it to azalea.

~aliciasellers75~ Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! how did you feel about this chapter now that Derek knows?

~Guest~ Thank you for the review, and don't worry I wasn't planning on having them hook up, I hope you liked this chapter!

~aaronhotchnerlove~ Thank you! Im glad you liked it! I hope you liked this chapter! what do you think now that Derek knows? and yes I have thought of a baby name you'll just have to wait and see!

~FizzWizz~ Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! What did you think about this chapter now that Derek knows?

Thank you guys again!

Until next time lovelies ~ LilMissSomethingElse


	26. Chapter 26

A/N!

This chapter isn't the next episode 'Frayed" yet this is just a little one of my own, adding in alittle more story line of her brothers and the couple day's after they found out about the baby.

I hope you all like it!

...

"Organic Chemistry: the study of materials that contain the element carbon. Inorganic Chemistry: The study of materials that do not contain the element carbon. Physical Chemistry: The study of the chemical processes and how they react to- Oh Bloody Hell I hate chemistry!"

I declare throwing the book off of my lap, causing it to land on the floor with a thud.

Cade snorts from her spot in the other room, the whole pack has somehow taken over Dereks loft the past couple day's, at least someone was always there.

Deaton had insisted that I take a few day's off of school and just gain my strength back, sleep, eat, and 'Don't stress out!"

So I had taken over Derek's bed, and he spent most of his time in the kitchen, somehow convinced that I had to be eating something at all times.

"Oh put a tampon in it king!" I holler at her, Isaac sputters, cade barks out a laugh and even peter- who has planted himself on the stair case and just simply watched everyone, cracked a small amused smile.

"Resorting to last names now huh Winchester?" She taunts before adding "And smaller winchester-hale"

I chuckle shaking my head, my attention then strayed to Derek who had wandered back in from in kitchen in nothing but a pair of sweat pants, It was around eleven O clock on Saturday morning and he hadn't gotten dressed yet.

"What do you want for breakfast?" He asked glancing over me and making sure I was still alright.

I groan half frustrated and half amused dragging my self out of bed and over to him, "Derek," I whine throwing my arms around his neck, his circling around my smaller frame and his hands coming to rest dangerously low on my back.

"Stop trying to feed me." I say with a breathless chuckle.

He furrows his brows tightening his hold on me, "You need to have something." He huffs.

"Stiles is stopping at they're favorite dinner for biscuits and gravy, maple sausage, and a shit ton of hash browns on his way over." Scott announced making his way trough the door and dropping down next to isaac and cade on the couch.

Derek nods at him excepting the answer, I pout teasingly and press closer to him.

"Why can't I just have you?" I purr gripping the back of his hair as leverage to pull my self up on my tippy toes and run my lips along his jaw.

I can see out of the corner of my eye peter and scott turn to look at us in interest both of them only having seen us like this once.

Scott didn't really know how to act around me yet having only found out about the baby a few days ago, everyone else was slowly warming up to the idea, but scott was having a hard time with it since he had known me since I was twelve and busted his lip when he suggested that greenburg had a crush on me.

Stiles on the other hand had taken to the whole thing a lot better me being closer to him out of the two, after he had gotten over his shock he had threatened to pumped Derek full of wolfs bane if he ever hurt my feelings and then proceeded to coo at the baby whenever he was near me.

Derek huffed a chuckle shaking his head, he leaned down catching my lips with his.

I hum contently and smile into it, he cups my jaw in his hand and tilts my head back gently to deepen the kiss.

It slow and deep and sweet sending a shiver down my spine causing derek to smirk into it.

"Okay so I got- Seriously?"

I pull away from the kiss with blown pupils and flushed cheeks smiling sheepishly at stiles who had just walked in the door.

"Every time! I sear I can't leave you people alone for five minutes- well I guess theres really no point now I left you alone for the summer and babies were made."

I roll my eyes, "Nice to see you too stiles." I snort sarcastically excepting his cheeky smile and hug.

He then bends down and presses his hands to my stomach, "Good morning bug!" He coos, "Uncle stiles brought you breakfast."

I giggle and shove him playfully but I can't keep the warm and found smile from gracing my features, he had already started calling himself uncle stiles.

...

It was about a half an hour later when they were met with a knock on the door.

Every one sort of froze not knowing who it could be because everyone was already there.

Derek and Azalea made there way into the living room where everyone else was, just as peter rolled his eyes and got up to answer the door himself.

The sight they were met with when they opened the door had everyone relaxing except for Azalea who tensed every muscle in her body and turned white as a ghost.

After all it seemed she was seeing one.

Walking though the door that very moment was Bobby, Sam, and Dean.

The last time she had seen Dean he was in ribbons on the floor, and that thought alone had her pushing down a wave of sickness.

Every one else was quick to catch on to the fact that something was really wrong with this picture.

The trio didn't say anything waiting to see her reaction, Dean however did narrow his eyes when he took note, of the fact that Derek didn't have on a shirt and that the shirt his little sister was currently wearing like a dress was most likely the one missing from his body.

Azalea slowly reached over and grabbed a silver blade that was laying on the desk next to her, but bobby started shaking his head at her.

"We've been through all that all ready." He informed her.

"So you mean?..." She asked through a shaky breath.

"Yeah zales it's really him." Sam said with a reassuring nod of the head.

"Hey baby girl, miss me?" Dean asked through a smirk spreading his arms out wide.

That's all it took. She dropped the dagger with a loud clang on the floor and ran at him.

She jumped wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders, her nails digging into his shoulder blades as she gasped and cried.

Dean squeezed his eyes shut and tightened his hold on her, when he heard her painful sobs.

Everyone else looked confused and that set him off to the fact that no one even knew that he had died, his chest tightened painfully, when he realized she had been handling the entire thing on her own.

But then he remembered why they had to come she her in the first place, of course he would have come to see her anyway but they probably would have called first.

He reluctantly and somewhat difficulty pulled her off of him and gripped her by her shoulders.

"Azalea What did you do?" He asked seriously.

She sobered up some furrowing her brows in confusion and shaking her head as she wiped the tears of her cheek.

"What do you mean?" She asked in a horse voice her throat still thick with emotion.

"You know what I mean!" He yelled, "How the hell am I here?! Sammy sure as hell didn't do it Azalea your the one who went to the cross roads!"

She scoffed, yeah like she would be acting like this if she knew he was alive.

"Your right dean! I did go to the cross roads, every damn on I would find! And you want to know what?!" She yelled straight back getting up in his face.

"No Demon would deal! And believe me there was plenty of them more then happy to stick there tongue down my throat! You were just to high a price!"

"Yeah? Well then how the hell do you explain this?!" He asked pulling his shirt off to show the red inflamed mark of a hand print of his shoulder.

She cupped a hand over her mouth at the sight, feeling the wave of morning sickness she had been fighting since she woke up finally win.

She took off in a sprint to the bathroom causing Derek to run after her with a curse to hold her hair back, stiles grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and quietly made his way toward the bathroom also.

The trio of hunters still standing near the door all held the same looks of confusion and slight concern.

"I told you it looked awful." Sam sniffed.

...

Fifteen minutes later I was once again firmly planted on Derek's bed, and being forced to drink water by stiles.

My brothers and bobby were spread around the living room trying to figure all this out.

"Alright, let's get down to business. Dean show me your shoulder again." I say moving to stand, derek threw his hands out like he was gonna try and make me stay on the bed.

A quick warning look from me and he dropped them back down to his sides.

Dean pulled his shirt off and turned his shoulder toward me so I could fully see the hand print.

I gently place my hand over it, I frown in thought. "Well one things for sure whatever did this was male." I say.

"What makes you say that?" Bobby asks in interest.

"The hand print if way to big to be female," I state like it's obvious. " It's at least twice the size of mine."

We all stand silent for a minute letting our minds wander and wonder.

"Isn't this great though?" I tense at the sound of peters voice knowing whatever come out of his mouth next wasn't gonna be good for anyone.

Dean turns toward him and raises an eyebrow.

He grins wolfishly, "All kinds of new life and precious little miracles, for the Winchesters."

The silence that follows that statement is deafening, until...

"WHAT?!" Dean says turning to face me, him being the first to put it together.

I purse my lips indifferently, before lunging for the wolf.

Unfortunately Seeing this coming Scott had time to grab me before I could reach him.

"You undead asshole! I should burn you where you stand! Think you could survive it a third time?" I snarl at me watching his eyes narrow at me.

"Azalea, stop." Derek says sternly obviously trying to stay calm himself but knowing how the stress will effect the baby.

"Derek," I say unbelievingly, "Do you see my brothers right now?" I ask turning to look at then.

If they were cartoons steam would be coming out of their ears at that moment. They were practically shaking. The look on they're faces could freeze fire.

It's a look that i've sporting many times before myself.

"That's the Winchester murder glare, their fighting the urge to kill you!"

And surprisingly he laughs!

"Oh great, he's gone nuts." I state plopping back down on the bed and dropping my head in my hands.

"I'm laughing because you have the same look on your face." He says amused.

"How long?" Dean asked stiffly.

I glance up at him evenly holding his gaze fighting the urge to look away.

"Three months."

"Was that the first thing you did when he died?" Sam scoffed.

I glare at him in offence, "Look we don't have for this! In case you havn't noticed someone or something literally pulled you out of hell, and it wasn't because of either of us!"

"You both can bitch and moan about her being pregnant later, right now we have to focus." Bobby said.

"Fine." They agree bitterly.

"What do you have so far?" I ask.

"A name." Sam says.

"Perfect, what name?" I question tilting my head to the side.

"Castiel," Dean says, "But I don't know of any demon with that name."

I clear my throat, "That's because it's not the name of a demon."

Sam frowns, "Then what is it the name of."

"An Angel."

...

A/N!

Sorry this took so long I got half way trough and then got writters block on the rest of the chapter and this probably sucked but I felt like I should write in the part about dean coming back from hell.

I hope you liked this chapter even though I didn't even really Lol

Thank you for the reviews as always you guys are awesome!

~FizzWizz2011~ Thank you! I hope you liked this one!

~Aliciasellers75~ Thanks for the review! Yes Derek knows now and so do her brothers! They're kind of in shock at the moment but you get more of their reaction in the next chapter! What do you want the baby to be?

~Guest~ Thank you so much! I'm so glad you like it! And don't worry I'm not gonna have Derek cheat on her!

~Guest (2) ~ Don't worry! Derek doesn't cheat, and Baby Winchester-Hale Isn't gonna die!

~ElephantXlove~ Haha I'm glad you like it! Season Three and Three B Are both so drama filled that I feel like they need those little moments throughout it all.

~CherryTree230~ Thank you! I'm glad you liked it I hope you like this chapter!

~NicoleR85~ I'm glad you liked it! And I've got idea's about that so keep an eye out!

~JL~ Don't worry Derek isn't going to cheat I just can't bare to have them break up!

~MaxRideandPercyJAckson4ever~ Sorry this took so long! I hope you like it!

A/N!

What do you guys want the baby to be? A boy or A girl?

(I already had a plan for this but I want to know how you guys feel about it!)

Until next time lovelies ~LilMissSomethingElse


	27. Chapter 27

"I cannot believe he made me stay here!" Azalea huffed as she paced back and forth in the middle of the room angrily shoving a french fry in her mouth.

Dean snorted from his spot in front of the desk where he intently flipped through books with sam and bobby.

"If he didn't I would have."

...

When he wasn't met with the snappy comeback he was expecting dean glanced up from his work.

He sighed noticing that Azalea didn't even seem to have heard him, he watched her pace with one hand on her slightly round belly, distractedly eating her french fries, her face clouded with worry.

He thought back to when Derek had demanded she stay home after making a plan to go after the alpha's.

...

(FLASHBACK)

"You do realize that he's gonna go try to talk it out and most likely get himself killed right?" Ace questioned, as scott walked out the door.

"Yes. which is why we're gonna beat him there." Derek said grabbing his jacket and yelling for every one to get ready to leave.

"Alright, let's do this." Azalea said cracking her knuckles.

Derek snorts shaking his head and grabbing her jacket from her hand.

"You? You're not going anywhere." He states.

She scoffs, "Are you kidding me?"

Derek sighs pinching his nose, "No Azlea, I'm not kidding you, Deaton said you had to rest and that's what your gonna do, I won't risk you or the baby."

Then the hormones started to kick in and her eyes started to tear up.

"But it's okay for you to risk your life?" She demands.

Derek sighs gently taking her face in his hands and looking directly into her eyes, "Stay here...take care of bug."

That just made it worst, a few tears tumbled down her cheeks, "Why'd you say it like your not gonna be here to do it?" She demanded.

He shakes his head before pulling her into a searing kiss, both of them trying to pour everything into it.

Azalea moaned into his mouth and he swallowed the sound with his own, somewhere in the background you could hear Sam choke on his drink, Dean fake gagging and Bobby clearing his throat uncomfortably.

Derek pulls back taking in the breathtaking sight of ace with her cheeks flushed and pupils blown, he leans down and presses a kiss to her forehead and then her stomach, and her heart drops.

"I love you." He declared with certainty.

She choked back a sob, "I love you to."

The sound of the door sliding shut behind him took the air from her lungs.

...

Dean shakes his head sadly knowing that the werewolf might not be coming back, and azalea knows that and right now she was only worrying herself sick.

"Ace! Come over here and help us." Dean called snapping her out of whatever funk she was in.

As she walked over to them Sam glanced up to look at her, noticing that with her face free of make-up, her long raven hair falling down lose around her, and clad only in an over-sized t-shirt and socks softly thumping on the floor when her walked, she looked littler then she had in years.

Patting the spot next to him on the couch Dean asked, "So what makes you think angel's even exist?"

She rolls her eyes, "If Demons exist then why wouldn't angels? The devil's real why wouldn't God be? That wouldn't even make any sense. You've been to hell wouldn't you want to hope for a heaven?"

Dean shakes his head slightly. "There's no evidence that suggests it."

Azalea snorts. "There's no evidence that suggests you have a brain either but it's most likely still there."

...

It was an hour and a half later when everything went to hell...

Coming back from the fight with the alpha's, Isaac and cade walked stiffly through the door first, then alison holding scott up boyd trailed behing them, and azalea was dimly aware that peter had come down stairs and was now standing next to her.

Azaleas heart dropped out of her stomach without even asking she knew but she asked anyway, "Scott?" She croaked.

Scotts face breaks as he shakes his head at her.

The scream she let's out is gut wrenching, as the lights flicker and the wind howls outside practically shaking the building, and she keeps screaming until the screams turn to sobs and then coughs and then gags until she's bent over the trash can violently empting her stomach.

And surprisingly it's peter that wraps his arm around her waist and holds her hair back.

"You have to calm down or you'll hurt my great nephew." He scowled softly.

Azalea scoffs with difficulty, "What makes you think the baby's a boy?"

"Baby?" Alison questions shocked and sounding sort of put off.

Peter growls lowly at her and azalea glares at her through black eyes as tears trail down her cheeks.

Scott shakes his head at the hunter and pulls her away.

"Because Derek thinks it's a girl and we don't often agree on anything." Peter says with a smirk.

Azalea lets out a shaky sobbing laugh, wrapping an arm around her stomach and slowly rising to her feet, stumbling over to the bed.

Isaac frowns in worry as she makes her way to what he knows to be dereks side of the bed and burry her face in the pillow her shoulders shaking with sobs.

"Azalea do you want us to-" Sam's soft questions is cut off bluntly by his sister.

"Go. I just want every one to go."

...

The next morning the rest of the gang was off to a cross country meet and peter and cora were out and azalea was left by herself.

She would have stayed in bed and cried all day but she couldn't do it, the words "Take care of bug" echoing through her mind from the day before.

So she painfully dragged herself out of bed and into the kitchen, it took her three tries before she could eat something without it coming right back up, but she took that as an accomplishment.

Then she headed to the bathroom where she stood in front of the mirror and stared at herself for what should have been hours, talking to her baby- Dereks baby.

"Daddy thinks your a girl...uncle peter thinks your a boy, and if you are a boy he'll never let us live it down... but you just do what you're gonna do and surprise us." She said before getting chocked up again and starting up the shower.

She sat in the tub under the spray of water and tears until the tears stopped and the water turned cold, asking her self why?

Why did she let him leave?

After that you could find her sitting in front of the window with her knee's pulled up the her chest and a jug of water next to her feet so she could cry an not get to dehydrated.

pathetic.

She hadn't cried this much her entire life but still she couldn't seem to stop.

...

Her head snapped up when she heard the sound of the door being opened, she frowned in confusion for a second wondering when it had gotten dark outside, before shaking the thought away and focusing.

She felt her drop out of her stomach when she was met with the sight of jennifer blake, who was struggling to hold up a barely conscious and bloodied Derek.

Now while she had always been a little pissy about Derek befriending the english teacher not knowing why her would, but in this moment she had never been more glad for it.

Sprinting over the where she was she quickly got an arm around derek taking some of his wait and helping miss blake set him gently on the floor.

She pressed her ear to his chest feeling relief fill her at the sound of his heart beat.

"And that's how I know dean," She mumbled to herself. "Thank God." She breathed pressing a kiss to his forehead.

When she pulled away he stirred sluggishly, "Zalea..." He stuttered out.

"Derek! It's me, I'm here... don't worry I'm here." She cried grabbing his hand.

"Bug..." He breathed sliding his hand down to try and find her stomach.

"Fine, we're both fine Derek, just lay still." She instructed before turning to face miss blake who she forgot was here for a minute if she honest.

"Thank you so much!" She said sincerely not paying any mind to the strange expression on her face.

"If theres anything I could ever do to repay you.." She starts to said but Jennifer cuts her off with a small smile.

"I'll let you know, but it was no trouble I wasn't just gonna leave him there." She says with fake sweetness.

"Still thank you."

She nods, "Well I should get going, let me know how he is would you?"

Azalea nods distractedly.

She doesn't see the sinister smile playing on Miss blakes face when she leaves.

...

About a half an hour later when Derek's healed enough to actually sit up straight and talk he stares as azalea's rumpled form and tear stained face and feels a pain go through his chest.

He shakes his head reaching out to traces the tear stains on her cheeks. "Every on around me gets hurt." He says quietly. painfully.

Azalea shakes her head clutching his hand tightly, "Derek i'm only ever hurt when your not around."

His eyes look lighter but he's still studying her face so she adds in "Plus my track records not exactly great either, Every one around me dies." She says pointedly looking at his bloodied chest.

"God, I should bake you a cake," She sighs, "It'll say "Thanks for putting up with me" She says with a sheepish smile.

He chuckles gently grabbing her cheeks and pulling her into a kiss.

...

They take they're time, just being together.

Azalea never more grateful for the feel of his skin under her hands and lips.

She didn't bother looking at her phone when it buzzed - if she did she would have seen the text from stiles saying that they think Derek's alive.

Because right now. Derek wasn't just alive, he was all hers.

Just the way she liked him.

...

A/N!

Okay so This is extremely late and short and not very good...theres not excuse I've just been busy I'm trying to get back into updating pretty regularly! I promise.

Thanks for the reviews! I love you guys your the best readers ever!

~NicoleR85~ Thank you! Im sorry it took so long I Hope you liked it!

~Lola Tudor~ Im sorry this is late I hope you liked the chapter!

~Aliciasellers75~ I'm glad you liked it! I'm sorry it's so late I hope you liked it!

~CherryTree230~ Thank you! I hope you liked this one!

~Naomi~ Lmao! I loved your review! I'm glad you liked it! I am so sorry it took so long but I hope you liked it!

~FizzWizz2011~ Thank you I hope you liked this one!

Thank you all again and BTW I already know what the baby is gonna be so I really like hearing all of your suggestions I'm just letting you now I've already got it down but keep voting on it! It's fun to see!

The baby's gender is due to the name I picked out I thought it would be good for both azalea and Derek... you'll see!

Until Next time lovelies! ~LilMissSomethingElse


	28. Chapter 28

I was in a mood.

It was one of those rare moments when I was actually at home, because as my uncle just loves to point out I don't actually live at the loft with Derek.

So here I was sitting in the middle of my coffee table eating fried pickles (Actually very good) and moping about life.

"What's wrong with you?" My uncle asked when he found me in such a hot mess.

"Well for starters theres some cracked out looney toon running around sacrificing people, a pack of rabid bitches trying to kill us all Derek won't let me help with anything 'because of the baby' and im gonna get fat! Look at me I'm eating fried pickles, I mean what the hell?!"

My rant was ended by the throwing of said fried pickles.

He raised a brow at me "Don't you have school?"

I gasped, "You are so unsupportive of me!"

"Zalea...you got pregnant at seventeen, if I was unsupportive you would know."

"...Point taken - ugh fine I'll go to school!"

...

"God why did I come to school again?" I ask Isaac as I sit next to him in chemistry.

He rolls his blue eyes over to look at me, "Your trying to be a good niece."

"Right, right." I muttered uninterestedly blowing a piece of hair out of my face.

"But if your done with all that you can ditch with me and boyd." He says raising a challenging eye brow.

"Why are you ditching?" I asked a confused pout taking over my hard features.

Isaac chuckles, "We're gonna go protect Derek."

I snort "Thats gonna go over real well."

He smirks "So your coming then?"

"Hell yeah, i'm carrying his little werewolf baby, he can't yell at me."

I look up at the sound of heels clicking against the floor and fight the urge to roll my eyes at the sight of miss blake- she did after all help Derek.

"Good morning." She greeted, "As you all know Mr. Harris is still missing- I mean sick," Smoooth "So I'll be filling in while we all hope and pray for someone more qualified to take my place."

"Miss Blake?" Isaac says raising his hand.

She nods at him to continue, "Can we be excused?" He asked motioning to the two of us.

She raises a brow "May I ask why?"

"I have a migraine."

"MmmHmm and what about you miss winchester?"

I see the class turn to look at me waiting to see what bull shit reason I come up with probably.

"I'm pregnant and kinda feel like I'm gonna throw up." I deadpan causing Isaac to look at me in surprise and a murmur go through the class while 'miss blake' flushes slightly in embarrassment.

But it does the trick as she nods in a hurry, "Right of course go ahead." She stutters out.

I bit my lip to hide a grin and grab Isaacs arm pulling him behind me out of the class room.

"Shock factor, nice." Boyd greets me with outside the class room.

"Thank you, thank you very much." I say with an obnoxious curtsy.

...

"Go back to school." Was the monotone reaction as soon as we walked into the loft.

"Well you see we can't do that, we're all incredibly ill." Isaac said strolling down the steps.

"With what brain damage?" Derek deadpans.

I hide a laugh behind a cough.

"No I have a migraine and boyd here has explosive diarrhea." He says with a smirk as boyd rolls his eyes.

Derek snorts and then grins as I move to straddle his lap pressing my forehead against his.

"And what about you my little con artist?" He questions with a smirk.

"I just told them the truth, I'm pregnant and felt like I was gonna throw up"

He raises an eyebrow at me.

"What? they were gonna find out soon anyway I swear I get bigger every day." I say with a pout that Derek then proceeds to kiss off my face.

He had just bit down on my bottom lip when my phone rang causing me to sigh and lean up to pull it out of my back pocket.

I roll my eyes at the name hitting the little green button.

"Stiles I'm kinda busy at the moment."

He chooses to ignore that little bit from me and just go ahead and talk anyways.

"Why is every one at school making bets on who your 'baby daddy' is?!"

"Maybe because I told my chemistry class that I was pregnant so I could leave." I say innocently. "Tell me some of the theories." I smirk.

He sighs "A couple people guessed Isaac because you guys left the class room at the same time, and around the time that Isaac was a fugitive you were gone with your brothers their gossiping that you could have been together,"

Derek growls and I roll my eyes winding a hand in his hair and yanking it backwards "What else ya got?" I questions leaning down to kiss Dereks neck.

"Scott, they're saying that he was cheating on alison with you and that's why they broke up." I bark out a laugh leaning back to smile at the quickly darkening hicky under his jaw I've been leaving marks ever since I learned that somehow with the whole demon blood thing they healed at a normal human rate.

"Is that the best they got?" I ask amused he makes some unidentifiable noise in the back of his throat and then theres some rustling before I hear scotts voice instead.

"Every one else thinks it's stiles since you guys are so close, literally everyone." He says with some mix of disturbed amusement in his voice.

I cackle at that one murmuring "Territorial werewolf" under my breath at Derek when the rumble starts but up in his chest.

"Oh god that's great, I always knew you had it in you stilinski."

Stiles hisses "Ace this isn't funny! do you honestly think that this won't somehow end up getting back to my dad 'hey did you hear the sheriffs kid knocked someone up' This is all very bad!"

"Shit," I sigh leaning back in Dereks hold and roughly dragging a hand through my hair, "Yeah I get it. Don't worry I'll figure something out."

He let's out a stressed sigh, "Yeah okay - listen we gotta go I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

"Well that's just peachy." I say sarcastically.

"Why don't you just tell people Derek's the father?" Isaac questions tilting his head to the side resembling a confused puppy.

I snort "Yeah that's a great idea 'Derek Hale two time suspect of murder, now fathering seventeen year olds baby' -yeah no he doesn't need any kind of negative attention draw towards him especially right now."

Derek lets out an aggravated growl running a hand roughly down his face and I sigh, "Yeah that's defiantly a mood killer." I say sliding off his lap.

Isaac snorts bemused "And me and boyd being in the room wasn't?"

I shrug with a sheepish smiles, "We don't have time for this." Boyd said drawing our attention to him.

He shifts on his feet.

"I've got a plan."

...

Twenty minutes later and the loft was filled with electrified water, I could feel the water buzz with electricity making me feel like I had just downed a red bull and I had begun pacing.

"Now all we have to do is wait for the alpha's to waltz in here and BOOM! Dead dog."

Just after the words left my mouth the light's went out.

"Shit. I spoke too soon didn't I?"

The only answer to my questions was the loft door getting kicked in and kali making her way in.

Derek Isaac and Boyd all shift letting out vicious gowls all aimed at the she wolf.

"You know Derek your a hard person to pin down always hiding behind a band of teenagers, and I thought to myself what's a girl gotta do to get you alone? And then it came to me...don't you have some thing about innocents?"

She asked just as the twins came in dragging miss blake behind them, I sigh it just had to be her.

Dereks face drops and I know he'll do what he has to, to save her.

"If I'm being completely honest here is was gonna be your girlfriend after all she's carrying your baby, but for some reason the twins refused.

I sneered at them my eye's flashing black causing kali's face to fall for a second, "They havn't got the guts."

Kali shifts her eyes away from me somewhat nervously and back to Derek, "Just you and me Derek or she dies."

I watch warily as Derek nods for Isaac and Boyd to back off his eyes a bright violent red "I'm gonna rip your throat out-"

"With his teeth." I finish with a smirk causing Derek to grin a sinister thing at kali.

And then the air is filled with growls and fighting and screams from blake, and lots and lots of emotion, the air is thick with it and it's causing my head to spin I'm vaguely aware of Isaac and Boyd joining the Fighting.

And then the lights flick on and as soon as I registered what just happened I'm screaming for everyone to get out of the water but it's too late.

Isaac is safe holding miss blake out of the way but boyd if being picked up by the twins and kali is forcing Derek's claws out I yell for her to stop and go to run towards them but Derek screams for me to stop.

And I stop dead in my tracks from the desperate tone in his voice.

I watch helplessly as boyd if dropped onto Dereks hands.

Kali and the twins leave us with a warning and then cora is yelling for boyd and running to his side, stiles is standing behind Derek and he cries silently and shakes boyds blood dripping from his finger tips lydia watching on from the door in a state of shock and I sink to my knees.

...

Later that night when Derek cries in the shower I silently slip in behind him wrapping him in my arms and I cry with him.

...

A/N!

Hello lovelies it has been entirely too long and I am so sorry! I could give you a bunch of reasons for this taking so long (School, The holidays, and me being sick again) But I still feel bad!

I'll be trying my absolute best to get more chapters up fast for you guys!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and continues to support this story I love you guys!

~CherryTree230~ Haha I guess you'll have to wait and see I'm telling what the baby is at the end of season 3A!

~NicoleR85~ Thank you for the update I'm sorry this is so late I really hope you like it!

~juti~ I'm gonna be updating soon but I wanted to write this first.

~Lola Tudor~ Thank you so much I'm so glad you liked it! I hope you like this one just as much sorry it took so long!

~Savily~ Thank you so much! I'm so happy you like it! I hope you liked this chapter too and you'll find out what the baby is at the end of season 3A!

Untill next time lovelies! (It won't be so long this time I promise!) ~LilMissSomethingElse


	29. Chapter 29

A/N This chapter is gonna be mostly my own story-line instead of peter telling stiles about paige it's still gonna be that episode but it's not gonna have a lot of the actual episodes plot in it I hope you like it anyways :)

...

"So what to we do now?" Stiles asked me as he followed me into my house, it's been two days since the accident with boyd and dereks been MIA.

"Nothing, I let Derek have his space to heal that's what wolves do hide and heal." I said closing the door behind us.

"Heal from what?" I hear to the right of me turning to face the living room, where sam sat on the couch looking a little bit out of it and dean had his feet kicked up on the coffee table eyeing me curiously obviously the one that asked the question.

I drop my book bag off my shoulder and it hits the floor with a loud bang, "Boyds dead where the hell have you two been?" I snap.

Sam frowns and Dean winces slightly, "We had a lead on this castiel character a couple towns over, it's pointing us in the direction of Arizona and that's where we're headed next but we wanted to spend at least one day of just good old fashion winchester bonding," He said with a 'charming' smile.

"Oh god if your bonding im out of here." Cade said having just walked down the stairs, "I'm going to see Isaac. Good luck." She whispered patting stiles on the shoulder as she walked past and out the door.

"Why do I need luck?" Stiles muttered to himself.

I roll my eyes focusing back on dean, "Tell me about this lead." I demanded.

"Your bossy." Sam said a pout clear in his voice.

"What?" I scoff

"Your bossy." He said widening his eyes and tossing a hand in the air in a classic 'Duh' move.

I gape "Is he drunk-are you drunk?"

"Yeah. So?" Well then. I forgot drunk Sammy is sassy Sammy.

I raise questioning eyebrows at dean and he shrugs, "I don't know man, maybe he's stressed this whole 'angel pulled me out of hell' thing is crazy."

Stiles snorts, "Like beacon hills crazy?"

"Or like dingo ate my baby crazy?" I add in ignoring the odd look stiles just sent my way.

"Baby." Dean said one finger on the edge of his nose the other pointing at me.

"You don't have a baby." Sam grumbles to himself and I raise an unimpressed eyebrow at him.

"Soo bonding?" I sigh at dean.

He smirks "It's three o clock."

Stiles looks nervously between us as we share matching mischievous grins.

...

"OH COME ON THAT'S BULLSHIT WHY IS THAT EVEN ON THERE?!" I yell throwing a dagger at the target above the T.V

"Boo!" Dean and Sam echo, Dean tossing popcorn at the screen and Sam chucking his empty beer can.

"Who in theres right mind would ever even think that?"

"Yeah and now this bitch is winning!" Dean complained.

I look over to see stiles watching us with a look of pure shock on his face brow furrowed and mouth wide open, I open my mouth to ask him if he's alright but any question I have is drown out by the loud 'Ding" coming from the T.V and the bowl of popcorn flying over my head along with deans outraged shouts of "SON OF A BITCH!"

...

"I can't believe how that ended," I say sounding put off and I click the off button on the remote.

"What a lot of bull shit." Dean grumbles tossing a sleeping sams foot off of him.

Stiles let's out a whistle, "I don't think I've ever seen someone get that aggressive over "Family Feud"..."

I glare at him, "Hey man that is an intense show."

He gives me a bemused look, "Right well I think I'd rather go and talk to cora who likes to hale glare at me instead of this insanity so I'm gonna go" He rants heading toward the door.

I sigh "Whatever I have to go see deaton anyways, he's gonna check on the baby."

He nods "Keep me posted."

"You too."

"You gonna find out the sex?" Dean asks me eyeing the small but ever growing baby bump on my once rock hard stomach.

"Maybe." I grin.

...

I grin laying on the examination table in deatons office watching the blurry shape on the screen in fascination as deaton moved the ultrasound wand around on my belly.

"Their amazing aren't they?" deaton says grinning as he starts to print pictures for me.

I nod "So the health is okay?" I question warily.

"Mmhm it's seem to be quit strong for such a little thing, you've gained a good five pounds keep going on that and just keep taking vitamins and try not to get to stressed and you should be fine."

I smile and nod "Can you tell the sex?" I ask hopefully.

He chuckles, "Not yet, I should be able to tell pretty soon though."

I pout and he smiles fondly handing me the picture and sending me on my way.

...

"Wow, it's so tiny," Dean breathe in fascination staring at the picture I had given him of his neice/nephew.

"It's perfect," Sam corrected now pretty much sobered up and holding his own copy of the photo.

He grinned at me a sense of pride in his eyes causing mine to tear up some, "Thanks." I say softly before being interrupted by my phone ringing.

"What is it stiles?" I question tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Lydia found another body."

"SON OF A BITCH!"

Back to the real world.

...

A/N!

Just a really short chapter of mostly fluff I figured I owed it to you guys for how long the last update took I hope you all liked it!


	30. Chapter 30

"Seriously." I sigh climbing out of my car and joining Scott and Stiles who had just pulled up next to me, "I don't know how the hell this place isn't haunted yet."

"Where is she?" Stiles questioned.

"Over here," I roll my eyes at the sound of Alison's voice but follow the boys anyways when they head in her direction.

"Lydia?" Stiles questioned reaching out to touch her arm.

"It's the same thing, same thing as the pool. I got into the car, heading somewhere completely different and ended up here. You told me to call you if I found a dead body."

He did? She could have just called me. why?- never mind. Focus Azalea!

"Wh- you found a dead body?!" Stiles yelled.

"Not yet,"

"Not yet? What do you mean 'not yet' Lydia, you're supposed to call us after you find the dead body!"

This is getting ridiculous...I'm hungry -ugh dumb pregnancy brain.

She held up a finger, "Oh no, I'm not doing that again. You find the dead body from now on."

"Oh for the love of God! I'll find it!" I yell causing them to shut up.

Then Scott yelled interrupting me, "Guys! I found the dead body."

I toss my hands into the air in exasperation, then we all quickly gathered around him and I frown when I saw who it was, wrapping an arm around stiles' shoulders.

Tara a sheriffs deputy, was dead on top of the sign in the middle of the campus, I along with Scott and Stiles had known her personally, there was no counting the times she had helped Stiles with his homework and entertained us all when Stiles had to stay at the station and wait for his dad.

I awkwardly clear my throat, "...so does any one want to see an ultra sound photo?"

...

A wave of annoying nausea hit me the next morning as always causing me to groan and roll over nuzzling my face into a familiar chest.

My eyes snap open and they're immediately met with familiar green ones, I lean up on my elbow and run a hand throw his raven colored hair.

watching his lips twitch upwards and his head lean into my touch. "Are you okay?" I question my voice still thick with sleep.

He sighs reaching his hand up to take mine from his hair and hold it stroking his thumb along the back of it, "I'm sorry-"

"Hey, hey no, Shh." I shake my head at him getting him to look me in the eyes.

"You don't have to apologize to me. For anything. Got it?" I watch his eyes flickers across my face like he was looking for something, whatever it was he must have found because his eyes softened and he nodded kissing my forehead and then my stomach which reminded me.

"I had a check up with deaton yesterday,"

His hand pauses its movements drawing shapes onto my belly, "And?"

I reach over onto the night stand and grab a copy of the ultra sound picture handing it to him.

His heart thuds under my ear as his eyes take in the photo, "As of this moment in time Bug is perfectly healthy." I say proudly.

"She's beautiful." He whispers.

I raise an eyebrow at him, "She? what makes you think it's a girl."

He smiles a little bit ducking his head down, "Just a feeling, My mom was the firstborn of her siblings, and then Laura was the first born out of my family, It just feels like this ones a girl two."

I let out a breathy chuckle, "Well we'll just have to wait and see, deaton said it won't be long now."

...

At school I sat next to Lydia in English desperately trying to drown out whatever 'Miss Blake' was ranting on about more interested in the notebook that sat in between me and lydia both of us doodling instead of paying attention.

Lydia was drawing a surprisingly good tree and I was shading a copy of Derek tattoo.

What? Don't judge me.

"Girls," I roll my eyes up to look at jennifer when she stops in front of our table, "I wasn't aware you had so many hidden talents."

Lydia scoffs, "You and every guy we've ever dated."

I chuckle winking at her from the corner of my eye."

"Right," Jennifer says choosing to ignore the comment, "That...was an idiom by the way.."

Ohh so that's what we're talking about- I don't care.

Then abruptly Scott and Stiles who were sitting in front of us whipped around with a serious look on there faces.

"What?" I ask defensively.

I watch stiles roll his eyes at my doodle of Dereks tattoo before turning his attention back to Lydia.

"What now?" She asked look at the two expecting boys.

"We need you to distract Aiden," Scott immediately answered.

I laugh bitterly, "Yeah that's not gonna happen."

Stiles sighs "Come on she'll be fine and we need to get ethan alone."

"Why don't I just kill him then problem solved."

They all turn to glare at me.

"What?!"

...

When I see Aiden walking toward the coachs office later that day stopping to give me a cocky smirk I loose if got a minute- or two.

I throw up a hand pining him harshly to the lockers with a little demon blood working against him.

"Listen here bitch boy, Make no mistake about me the only reason your still alive is because we're in school." I pause letting my eyes bleed black.

"The second your alone I'm putting a wolves bane bullet so far up your ass it's gonna hit your brother." I threaten putting a little extra pressure on my hold on him until a rib snaps before tossing him to the ground.

...

"Whoa, hey stiles calm down!" I demand putting on my blinker while he takes deep breathes through my speaker phone.

"Good," I praise "Now tell me again- slowly this time!"

"Aiden attacked Cora at school and she still not healing, right now we're both on my way to tell my dad about the supernatural- he can't be in the dark anymore it's not safe. For anyone. I want you to meet us there."

I grin pulling into his drive way "Way ahead of you sweetheart."

His head snaps to the side when I park next to him and he gives me a questioning look, "Why were you going to my house?" He asked still on the phone with me.

I smile sheepishly at him and shrug my shoulders, "...You have beef jerky."

He gives me an unimpressed, "What?" I defend, "I'm carrying a little wolf baby okay?" I say motioning down to my stomach I had on a tight white and black stripped shirt that stretched snuggly across my baby bump making more noticeable then it already was starting to be. "I dare you to try an deny me beef jerky at this point."

He chuckles despite himself and points to the front door hanging up the phone and quickly exiting the jeep cora following right after.

Following there example I quickly close my phone and climb out of the car shouldering my book bag and huffing at the weight of it. And then suddenly cora's there silently taking the bag and weight off me slinging it over her own shoulder.

I give her a grateful smile and she nods at me, stiles motions us forward impatiently rolling his eyes as he unlocks the door.

"Stiles what this I hear about you getting some girl preg-" He stops abruptly when he see's me his face going slack when his eyes drop to my stomach.

"Don't worry Sheriff your not a grandpa." I joke patting him on the shoulder.

"Yeah," Stiles sighs, "And I'm sure cora here is really happy about becoming an aunt but we have stuff to-" Stiles realizes his mistake when his dads dead snaps back toward me, "Derek Hale?!"

I wince twisting the end of my hair around my finger and pointing toward the kitchen "Im gonna get some beef jerky..."

I glare at stiles when he mouths a 'sorry' at me and quickly guides cora towards the stairs away from the lecture I'm about to get.

The papa stilinski follows into the kitchen pining with his 'Sheriff stare' "Really Azalea? Derek Hale an ex murder suspect?! plus he's at least mid twenties and your seventeen I mean come on why would you w-"

"Papa Stilinski! Calm down okay, obviously he didn't actually murder anyone he's twenty four but I love him- don't stare at me- and before you ask he's never tried to 'force me' into anything, because let's be honest here I'm not submissive. About anything."

He sighs running a hand through his hair, "Does he feel the same way about you?"

"Yeah. He does."

"Aw hell." He says no doubt seeing the stupid love sick grin that suddenly plastered itself on my face. "Fine. But he every does anything and I will gladly take pleasure in shooting him."

I grin throwing my arms around his neck and tugging him down for a hug, he chuckles, "Now what was this about beef jerky?"

...

"No."

"What? Dad yes!"

"Stiles," The sheriff scolded, "There are no such thing as werewolves."

Stiles sputters, "Wha- yes there is look she's one of them she'll show you." He protests motioning towards cora who stands up ready to shift only for her eyes to roll back into her head and me to catch her before she hits the ground.

...

Twenty minutes later I sat in cora's hospital room with peter while derek was at the loft researching and trying to figure out what was wrong with her.

While he did that I did a little research of my own that then lead me to this conclusion.

"Philosophers..."

"What?" Peter asks.

My eyes lift to meet his "It's philosophers, like teachers - it still needs one more and right now every teacher in beacon hills along with everyone else we know is at the school - I have to go!"

...

And of course with my shit luck Im too late.

"Stiles." I gasp dropping to me knees next to him as scott holds onto lydia, "What happened?!"

"She took him."

I furrowed my brows, "Who?"

"Jennifer. Azalea she took my Dad."

His tear soaked whiskey colored eyes meet mine and the building shakes when the wind howls from the force of my rage.

...

A/N!

Hey guys heres the next chapter I hope I didn't take too long getting it up and I really hope you all liked it!

And as always thank you guys so much for the reviews I love to read them and they keep me motivated to write for this story so keep them coming please!

~CherryTree230~ Hey you get a little piece of where they were in this chapter there won't be that much of them in the next couple chapters because I want them gone and finding Cas so I can write him in! Lol I hope you liked this chapter!

~Naru 11~ Haha good I'm glade I really hope you liked this chapter let me know!

~Lola Tudor~ Thank you! I really hope you liked this one the drama is really picking up!

~NicoleR85~ Thank you! It seems like im sick all the time these days but im glade you liked the chapter and I really hope you liked this one too!

Until next time my lovelies~LilMissSomethingElse


	31. Chapter 31

By the time we made it to Dereks loft the storm was getting out of hand but I just couldn't seem to calm down enough the care, between the pregnancy hormones and the fact that Derek actually trusted her and that she took the sheriff, a little lightning didn't seem near enough dramatic.

"DEREK!" I gasp bursting through the door, stopping to bend at the knees to catch my breath and clutch my stomach when I felt a flutter, the baby had started to move a little more lately but I knew it wasn't strong enough for Derek to be able to feel it yet.

He was rushing to my side in an instant eyes wide and panicked. "What is it - is the baby okay?!"

I swatted his searching hands away "T-the baby's fine," I assure him finally starting to catch my breath back.

"We found out who the darach is." Scott said in uncertainty.

Derek eyed us all warily. "Who..?"

"Jennifer." Stiles said clenching his jaw.

"Your new best friend." I snap bitterly.

He furrows his brows. "Jennifer's the darach?" He asks a hint of doubt in his voice.

"Derek." I say causing him to look at him, "She took the sheriff." I tell him seriously.

I watch his eyes fill with guilt at not believing us for a second before they harden.

Scott and Dereks head turn toward the door and scotts eyes widen. "She's coming."

"Hide." Derek tells us, the hard angry tone in his voice makes us listen.

"Derek!" She calls running into the loft like I had done a few minutes before, I watch as she tosses her arms around him in a hug his arms hang limply around her waist, and the thunder rumbles dangerously outside.

"I had to tell you! Stiles Scott and Azalea are gonna try to tell you terrible things about me, but you can't believe them it's not true! you believe me don't you?"

"Of course," She must have heard the barely concealed hate behind those words because she took a step back. "Their already here aren't they?"

We took that as our cue to come out, all glares aimed at her and let me tell you if looks could kill...

She scoffed, "What they told you that I'm the one taking people?"

"We told him that your the one killing people." Scott corrected.

She laughs, "Oh that's right committing human sacrifices? Yeah I probably do that on my lunch break so I can get back to teaching high school english the rest of the day." She rolls her eyes, "Makes perfect sense."

"Where's my Dad?" Stiles asked and the tear that fell down his face was just about the last straw for me.

"H-how should I know?" She asked 'innocently'.

I snort, "Jennifer sweet heart," I bit out, "You might want to wipe your mouth there's still a little bit of bullshit on there."

She turns surprised eyes to my homicidal glare, "Who do you think you are?" she stammered bitterly.

"Right now? I'm the fucking weather bitch," I snarl at her all hate and venom, lightning strikes the parking lot violently outside as if to prove my point.

She shifts uncomfortably and opened her mouth to no doubt try to deny and defend herself but I don't let her get that far.

"Oh would you just give it up already? We can prove it!" I yell finally losing my patients.

Her brows furrow, "W-what do you mean.."

I cross my arms over my chest and shift my weight to the other foot, her eyes following the movement of my baby bump.

"I called my godfather Bobby," I said as scott reaches into his pocket for the small jar. "He said it's a poison and a cure, which means you can use it and it can be used against you."

"Mistletoe?" She seethed.

Scott tosses the jar at her the powdered mistletoe instantly seeking her out, whirling around her and revealing her true form.

She was about to run for it but Derek stopped her, grabbing her by the throat, and lifting her off the ground.

"Derek! Wait! Wait!" She pleaded and I smirked as I watched his claws come out. "You need me!"

I scoff, "Really? because it seems like you need us right about now, your life is in out hands. literally."

"Cora's is in mine!" She croaked out. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Call Peter, Call Him!"

I left out an aggravated sigh, pulling my phone out of my pocket with some difficulty considering how tight my pants are these days, and quickly dialed peters number.

He answered on the second ring his greeting being cut off by my question, "How's Cora?"

"Not good." He sighed, "She's in and out of consciousness, She's vomiting black blood along with one other alarming substance-"

I squeeze my eyes shut and shake my head, "Mistletoe," I snap cutting him off.

"How did you know that?" Peter questioned.

I groan "Let me get back to you on that."

When I walk back toward the group I notice Dereks grip had become alarmingly tight- and normally I would just go ahead and let him kill her but I'm not letting his sister die after he just found her.

"Derek, Let her go." I demand.

He listens to me surprisingly and drops her carelessly to the floor.

She fell to the floor coughing and laughing, I wrinkle my nose rethinking my demand for her to be let got.

She smirks up at us. "That's right you need you." She turned to look at the boys, "All of you."

I flash my black eyes at her, the lightning flashing in turn.

...

"Why do you have a bat?" I heard Scott yelled over the rain at stiles when I exited Dereks SUV - he had bought it because 'we can't drive a baby around in my camaro'

"What? You've got claws, I've got a bat!" He screamed back.

I nod sarcastically, "Oh yeah stilinski totally Winchester approved."

"Scott! Stiles! " We all turn around hearing the familiar voice of Mama McCall. "What're you doing here? The hospital's evacuating- why does stiles have my bat? And are you pregnant?!" her last question was directed at me when she took a second to actually look at me.

I toss my hands into the air, "Have I really not seen anyone of you people since I started showing?! I mean come on is this still news?!"

Scott pushes his way in front of me and his shocked mom, "Never mind that, we're here for cora?"

"All of you?" She questioned confused.

"Mom trust us, you need to get outta' here."

She looked hesitant but eventually said, "The building's supposed to be clear in thirty minutes. We've got two ambulances that are coming back. One's ten minutes out, the others twenty, Cora needs to be on one of those. They'll be picking up in the basement garage."

"Alright Mama McCall we got this," I assure her, "but you still need to get out of here okay?"

She nods and Derek places a large palm on the small of my back urging me forward- it doesn't escape her notice.

...

When we reached the second floor, I had become so panicked that the lights were flickering from the force of the storm.

However, when we went to get Cora from her room, it was empty apart from the small puddle of black blood on the floor.

"Derek," Scott said, brining all of our attention on him. We followed his line of sight seeing that the trail of black blood led out a set of double doors.

There were muffled sounds through those doors- like fighting and within seconds, Peter comes sliding out, stopping by my feet.

"Your losing your touch old man," I smirk, staring at the beat down hale wolf.

"We've got a problem," He looked up, "A big problem." Then, at the other side of the corridor, the gigantic fucked up body blending alpha twins roared.

I sneer, "Oh look, the wonder twins."

Derek let out a roar going after them, Scott following soon after.

While they were unfortunately getting there asses handed to them I had taken notice of Cora's limp form on the floor behind them. I hit stiles on the arm and took off running toward her one hand supporting my round stomach.

Peter draped Cora over his shoulder and after checking to make sure Scott and Derek were following we all went running.

The alpha twins of course followed.

"Don't stop! Don't stop!" Derek yelled, and thanks Der I wasn't really planning on it.

Stiles stopped while I screeched. "Stiles!?"

He stopped at a corner and waited for the twins, holding the bat high and when the twins entered? Well. Stiles needed a new bat.

"A for effort," I snark pushing him behind me as they ran toward us ignoring the calling of my name.

When they get close enough I throw my hands into the air and twist pulling down a florescent light fixture, striking the twins in the face.

After we lost the twins, we all ran into an operating room where Peter gently laid Cora down.

"Where's psycho bitch?!" I ask looking around.

Scott shook his head at me and I blink put out.

Stiles quickly went into hysterics, "Wha- what does that mean!? She's gone?" Then, he exploded. "Scott, are you kidding me?!"

"Stiles," Scott hushed, "they're still here; they can still hear us."

"And they want her, right?!" He exploded. "Which means now, we don't have her either! So, my dad and Cora are both dead!"

"Not yet," I reassured "You can hear her heartbeat is she dying?" I demand looking at Peter.

"She's definitely not getting any better,"

I sigh, "Look none of us Winchesters go to hospitals, I do all the patch work, so I have enough medical knowledge of my own that I might be able to help a little."

"You can't," A feminine voice erupted from out of nowhere.

I glare at the Druid.

"Only I can,"

"I can save her," Blake went on explaining "and I can tell you where Sheriff Stilinski is. But there is a pack of Alpha's in this hospital who want me dead."

I roll my eyes. "Great lets go find one!" I say with fake cheerfulness heading in the direction of the door.

I freeze when I feel a hand grab my arm. I immediately whipped around crushing her wrist in my hand. "Don't. Ever. Touch. Me." I warn

She glares at me pulling her hand back and rubbing his wrist, "I'll help you but only when I'm out of here and safe." She took a pause and said sternly, "Only then."

Then Derek rushed forward fed up and ready to slash her throat not that I can blame him.

Scott stopped him, "She was trying to get out!" Derek yelled.

"I was trying to not get killed. You can't blame me for that." I beg to differ.

Stiles spoke up, stepping forward, "Alright, if you wanna' show tat you're one of the good guys then heal her." He pointed at Cora.

"Not until I'm safe,"

"I've got a better Idea. Let's torture her," Peter said.

"Works for me." Derek agreed.

"And you know who does the best torture?" Peter asked with a smirk, turning to face me.

"Demons." I state with a sinister grin letting my eyes flash black.

But they flicker back to blue when the intercom sounds, I furrow my brows in confusion.

"Um," All of our eyes widen in panic when Mama McCalls voice sounds through the speakers, "C-can I have your attention? Mr. Deucalion, e-excuse me, just Deucalion, requests you bring the women calling herself Jennifer Blake to the ER reception. Do this and everyone else can leave; you have ten minutes." And then she was gone.

"He's not gonna' hurt her," Blake spoke up.

"Derek instantly seethed, "Shut up." God I love that man.

"He won't!" She persisted. "Scott, you know why. Tell them it's true."

"What does she mean?" Derek asked Scott.

Blake sighed, agitatedly said, "You're not the only one he wants in his pack." Of course Scott gets himself involved in this shit. "Deucalion doesn't just want an Alpha pack he want's perfection. That means, adding the rarest of Alpha's to his ranks."

"A True Alpha." Peter spoke up.

"What is that?" Stiles asked.

"The kind that doesn't have to steal his power from another, I explain giving peter a look, "One that can rise by force of his own will."

"Our little Scott," Peter praises.

"It doesn't matter," Scott said, then motioned his head toward Blake, "we still need to get her out of here."

"But your mom-"

He cut stiles off, "My mom said that there's one more ambulance coming in twenty minutes and I don't think we've been here that long." I feel like we've been here forever, "So if we can get down to the garage, get to the last ambulance, we can get out of here."

"The twins aren't gonna let us just walk out," I state.

"I'll distract them." Scott said.

"You mean fight them." Derek corrected.

"Whatever I have to do."

"Um no your not, send her." I mumble I point to blake who rolls her eyes at me.

"Ace," Derek started giving me a look, "I'll be with him."

"Seriously?!"

"Um, sorry, but I'm not going anywhere without Derek."

"Oh this just keeps getting better!" I groaned.

"I'll do it," Peter added after noticing my panic level, "But I perfer to be out there with an advantage."

"Hey wait, what about these?" Stiles asked, picking up a defibrillator.

I shake my head amused, "Sti, put them down." He nodded and did as told continuing his search.

Then Scott turned around to me and held up a 50ML syringe, Asking, "Epinephrine?"

"That's adrenaline, it'll only make them stronger," Derek waved it off.

Me and Peter share a look "How strong?" and I grab the needle from Scott swiftly stabbing Peter in the chest with it and pushing him out the door.

...

Stiles, Blake, Derek, and I ran out of the operating room, with Cora over Derek's shoulder. We quickly made out way down the stairs and into the garage.

Stiles quickly ran to the ambulance, helping Derek place Cora inside while Blake and I walked around to the front, stopping in out tracks at the sight that greeted us.

"Um, guys?" Derek came to my side glaring at the dead body.

Yup. I said Dead body. what else is new?

Then, an eerie voice call out, "Oh, Julia." I recognized it as kali and Derek wrapped an arm around my stomach pulled me back behind him.

"You can't fight her on your own," Blake commented, her voice trembling.

"That's why we're gonna' run," Derek replied.

We ran up the stairs and into the hallway, I push them toward the elevator, and turn to run the other way.

"Zalea!" Derek yells frantically.

"Get her out of here! I'll be fine I promise!"

He shook his head running toward the door, but it closed just before he could reach it.

I took off running again hearing her following close behind. I end up at a dead end, and turn to face her.

She smirks at me flicking her claws out, and I flash my eyes black feeling my baby once again flutter.

I frown, She crouches down and growls at me getting ready to fight, and I in turn toss my hands up letting the light bulbs burst.

"Kali." We both freeze at the accented voice turning to face deucalion and scott?!

"Come along and leave the poor girl alone, she's pregnant for god sake."

She shakes her head in confusion, "Julia?"

Deucalion frowns and Scott shifts on his feet, "Unfortunately she seems to have escaped and she took the lovely Melissa McCall with her."

My eyes widen "Scott-"

"Come along now the police our coming." They turn to leave and that's when it hits me breaking through my shock.

Jennifers gone. And Derek had been with her.

"DEREK!" I screams desperately running toward the elevator.

...

When I get there I see Stiles helping Derek off the floor and breathe a sigh of relief running into his arms.

He bury his face in my hair and breathes in my scent his hand coming to rest on my stomach.

"Peter has Cora, but the police are on the way we have to go." He tells me.

I shake my head at him, smiling softly, "Someone should stay with stiles, you go I'll come by later."

He looks hesitant but eventually nods anyways pressing a firm kiss to my lips and then my stomach and taking off down the hallway.

...

Later me and Stiles sat side by side while Police officers prowled about waiting to be questioned so we can go home.

I roll my eyes when I see who was walking towards us.

"Well a Stilinski and a Winchester in the middle of all this, why am I not surprised."

I glare at him, "Look agent McCall I'm, like four and a half months pregnant, and I would really like to go home and sleep so if you could skip the attitude that would be peachy."

He raised an judgy eyebrow at me and turned back to stiles.

"Where's dad at stiles noone can reach him."

Stiles heaves a sigh, "I don't know I haven't seen him all day."

Agent McCall nods, "Is he drinking again?"

Stiles narrows his eyes at him, "What do you mean again? He never had to stop."

"But he had to slow down didn't he? Is he drinking like he use to?"

I snort, "In all honesty Agent, your not really in any condition to start talking about other people's drinking habits are you?" I challenge.

He glares at me, "All right how about you just tell me what happened here?"

I pitch the bridge of my nose, "We don't know what happend here we were stuck in the elevator the whole time."

"Are you the one's who put the name on the door?"

Stiles blinks at him.

"What name?"

...

A/N!

So I just heard the heartbreaking news that tyler heochilin, is no longer a series regular for season five so that means this story will end at the end of season four! :((

I just wanted to let you all know that and thank you for supporting it and while I am sad that I won't be able to continue into season five i'm excited to finish this story!

Thank you again for your reviews keep it up! :)

~NicoleR85~ Thank you! I hope you like this chapter! and who knows there might be a thrown down between the two in a future chapter!

~CherryTree230~ Thank you! Im glad you liked it :) I really hope you like this chapter we're slowly coming down to the end of season 3-a !

~Lola Tudor~ Thanks for the review I really hope you liked this chapter! Let me know what you think:)

Until next time lovelies~ LilMissSomethingElse


	32. Chapter 32

I frowned from my spot sitting at the table in Derek's loft, Cora laid on the couch still unconscious and growing paling by the minute.

I sigh shifting my eyes toward Derek. He was pacing in front of the window the same place he had been since Isaac blew up at him for 'doing nothing while every one died' or something like that honestly I'm to drained to remember.

The lunar eclipse is a little less then a day and a half away, and I was supposed to go see Deaton about Bug. Derek had wanted to make sure everything is all right after everything at the hospital.

I glace at my watch knowing that I had to get going if I wanted to be there on time, "Derek." I called watching him freeze and turn toward me like he forgot I was here.

"I have to go for my check up." I tell him getting up and grabbing my purse.

"Do you want me to come?" He asked, and even though I knew he would if I told him too, I know him staying with Cora is more important.

I smile softly at him pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I'll be fine you stay with Cora. We're gonna find a way to make her better because she's gonna need all of her werewolf strength if since she's gonna be the aunt of a little Winchester/Hale hybrid in a couple months.

He lips twitch up into a small smile and he kisses me once nudging me toward the door. "I love you." He calls out when I get to the door.

I beam back, "Love you too."

...

"Well everything looks fine health wise, the baby's moved quiet a bit since the last time you were here, can you feel it?" Deaton asks shifting the ultrasound wand around on my stomach.

I nod, "Yeah I can feel it, but it's not strong enough for Derek to yet." He hums in understanding before making a little please noise in the back of his throat.

"Would you like to know what your having?" He questions with a smile.

I gasp excitedly, "You mean you can tell?"

He nods, "The position its got itself into is a good one and I can get a good picture."

I nod franticly causing him to laugh. "Well miss Winchester in about four and half more months you and Derek will be the proud parents of an adorable baby-"

...

I can't wipe the smile off my face when I walk out of the animal clinic my hand rubbing my stomach in a new found fascination.

My phone rings pulling me out of my bliss as I dig it out of my purse and check the called I.D before answering it.

"Isaac, what's going on?" I ask confused he usually doesn't call me.

"It's Jennifer. She took Alison's dad."

I pause in my walk and blink. "Chris? how did she..- wait a second did you tell Stiles?!"

"Yeah why..?" Isaac asked clearly confused on why that matters so much.

"Because that means now she's got all three!"

And suddenly there's a large pain in my temple and I hit the ground on my side, the phone cracking on the pavement beside me.

"Four." A voice corrects before everything goes dark.

...

When I come to it's to the muffled sounds of voices, my hands are bound behind my back and there's a dull throbbing behind my eyes.

"Son of bitch!" I groan, forcing open my eyes and blinking rapidly trying to get the blurriness out of my vision.

I'm met with the sight, of Sheriff Stilinski, Mama McCall and Chris Argent, and bound like me in what seems to be a root seller of some sort...and I'm gonna be ritually sacrificed...well now doesn't that just bring back memories.

I take in the concerned faces of the three adults around me and huff trying to give what I hope to be a reassuring smile, "You know believe it or not this is not the first time i've been in this position." I mutter and Chris snorts and says, "Why am I not surprised?"

I shake my head at him and turn toward the Sheriff, "Are you okay Sheriff? You had us all pretty worried."

He grimaces and nods his head, "As good as I can be I guess. So I guess you know all bout this supernatural stuff?"

I smile sheepishly at him. "The Winchester are a well known and well feared family of hunters. It's in my blood."

Chris chuckles, "A Winchester having a baby with a Hale, that ought to shake things up."

When he says that worry flashes behind Melissa's eyes, "How is that baby? Any pain? Pressure?"

I sigh peering down at my belly the best I could from my position and smile slightly. "She's fine."

Suddenly Melissa beams at me, "She?" She questions excitedly.

I nod and sniffle a couple tears leaking out and falling down my cheeks. "I just found out. Oh god Derek doesn't even know." I breath deeply tossing my head back and blinking away the tears.

"He's probably out of his mind." I mutter mostly to myself.

"That's why she's not gonna kill you." Chris states. I tilt my head at him.

"Do you honestly think she could?" I ask a little bit of my confidence coming back.

"Oh I don't know, sure you've got a little bit of juice in you, but I'm a lot more powerful." I sneer at the voice turning to glare at the women it came from.

Jennifer grins at me all smug as she walks down the stairs and stands in front of me.

"Oh please," I bit out bitterly subtly getting a hand pointing at her from behind my back. "You got all your 'power' from spilling innocent blood," I smirk feeling black rise into my irises as I focus my thoughts on her blood manipulating it like I would water, "Why don't you choke on it?"

She coughs spitting out blood, and out of the corner of my eye I can see the Sheriff watching with wide eyes and shrink a little under his gaze, that being the only second she needs to pulling out from behind her and toss it at me. It burns and the black is immediately forced out of my eyes as I gasp and hiss.

"What the hell was that?!" I demand.

She smiles wiping the blood from her mouth, "Eh, A little of this.. a little of that. That's just to make sure you can't cause anymore damage that your worth. and don't worry," She starts causing me to raise a judgy eye brow at her.

"I know I can't hurt you or the baby, but Derek doesn't and that's all I need." She wags her fingers at me and struts back up the stairs, and I struggle against my bonds.

"I HOPE YOUR APPLE PIE IS FREAKIN WORTH IT!" I scream after her the little snap back coming from somewhere deep in my memories of the last time I was in this position with Dean, the words that he said causing a fond feeling to wash over me.

"What?" The sheriff asks clearly confused. "Flaskback." I mutter like it makes perfect since and slump back against the beam I was tied to.

"We have to do something."

...

I curse violently under my breath as I franticly pull on my bonds.

"Azalea maybe you should-

"Freakin psycho druid bitch-

"Azale-

"Dumb blind alpha werewolves-

"Aza-

"With there bloody british accents-

"AZALEA!"

"What?!" I snap looking over to where my name was being called, Chris Argent held is hand up the best he could showing me the transmitter in his hand. "You've been at this for hours, the moon is gonna rise any minute now, let me try."

I nod reluctantly and slump letting my eyes slip closed exhausted.

...

The next time I come to, I'm being shaken awake, the wind is howling outside blowing dirt around things are starting to crumble and I take a second to wonder how the hell I sleep through the beginning of this before I'm focusing back in front of me.

Isaac Is talking to be though I can't hear him over the storm his hands running up and down my arms grazing over the dried blood on my temple and landing on my stomach.

It finally accurse to me that he's asking about the baby and I nod watching him slump with relieve. Making quick work at removing my binds and pulling me to my feet.

He quickly pulls Alison and her father out of the way of a large falling beam and stands under it using his werewolf strength to hold it up and keep it from collapsing in on us but I can tell it won't hold for long so I focus all the energy I have left on trying to calm the storm outside.

I hold my hands up closing my eyes and blocking out all noise thinking the most calming thoughts I could think of.

Right behind I'm about to drop my hands our of exhaustion I feel the storm finally give and my eyes snap open at the sound of a metal ping.

I grin when I see Stiles who had stuck his bat under the beam reliving the pressure from Isaac.

He hugs his Dad and then me breathing a sigh of relief that both of us are fine he chuckles answering his phone when it rings.

"Hey Scott, you good?"

He glances at me and smiles, "Yeah tell him she's fine. we're all fine."

He hums and nods, "Yeah and Scott? Bring a latter."

The cellar is soon filled with laughs.

...

So to recap.

Scott is now an alpha : good for him.

Ducalion got his sight back and agreed to leave Beacon Hill and never return :I'll be watching.

Jennifer was killed :Good riddance. Bitch.

And Derek gave up his alpha powers to save his sister: Secretly I prefer the blue eyes anyways.

All in a day's work around here.

I was currently at the loft with Derek since he refused to let me leave his side -not that I'm complaining. He smiles at me from his place in front of the window, looking relaxed for the first time in a month and a half.

"What'd Deaton say about that baby?" He asked.

"Bugs fine." I smile walking up behind him and wrapping my arms around his shoulder, my baby bump hit his back and he chuckles as I run my nose up his neck.

"hmm guess what?" I say.

"What?" He question turn his head and nuzzling his nose into my cheek.

I grin, "In four and half months you will be the proud daddy of a beautiful baby girl."

He beams whipping around my pulling me into a fierce kiss he pulls back to mumble against my lips "Peter owns me twenty dollars."

I toss my head back and bark out a laugh.

Yeah we'll be just fine.

...

A/N!

Hey guys! sorry this update took so long I started to write a supernatural fanfic that actually follows the show but I didn't realize how long those chapters would turn out and I'm still not done with the first one so I sat down and wrote this for you!

That's the end of Season three A ! I really hope you liked it! And now you know what the baby is I hope every ones happy about it!

As always thank you so much for the reviews! I love you guys!

~CherryTree230~ Thank you! I'm so glad you like it so much! I look forward to your reviews :) I really hope you liked this chapter! and the babys a girl!

~NicoleR85~ Thank you! I hope you liked this one!

~lolsmileyface6~ Thank you so much Im so glad you like it! I really hope you liked this chapter!

~Erudessa-gabrielle~ Your wish is my command! lol I hope you liked this chapter!

Thanks again and Remember to keep a look out for my new Supernatural Fic! I'm also gonna be writing a Twilight one soon so watch for that too!

Until next time lovelies~LilMissSomethingElse


	33. Chapter 33

"You're kidding right?" I asked with a disbelieving laugh, glancing at stiles who sat in a seat across from me.

It had been two and a half months since the last big bad was dealt with I was now seven months pregnant and had started to waddle slightly much to Derek's amusement. But all in all things we're starting to get back to normal. You know if normal meant darkness seeping in around your friends hearts after they became surrogate sacrifices while you were tied up in a root cellar.

The smile slipped off his face "No! Come on what's wrong with it?"

"Stiles there is no way I'm naming my daughter adolfee." Derek snorts from his spot next to me on the couch, my legs draped over his lap while he read a book.

"It mean's Alpha Wolf!" He cried in outrage, "Don't born wolves have cool names or something."

Derek rolls his eyes, "You know my mother was a born wolf- an alpha and the name Talia means 'little lamb'."

I laugh while stiles glares, "I don't see you making any suggestions."

Derek shrugged pressing a hand to my stomach and grinning when the baby kicked his hand he nudged her back shifting his eyes over to stiles, "I'm letting Azalea pick the name, I feel like she should."

I smiled softly at him glancing over when I heard Cora thump down the stairs with her bags, "Alright let's get the hell out of here." She deadpanned.

Derek hesitated glancing at me in concern once again, " Seriously Derek, Go with Peter and take Cora home, I'll be fine! I promise I won't die or torture any new teachers or go into labor without you here im only seven months pregnant." I laugh a little at the end.

He sighs pulling me into a kiss, "Fine, but i'm only gonna be gone five days."

I hum, "Seriously the only thing your gonna miss is my craving for snow cones and the waddling and I can guaranty that i'll still have both of those things when you get back."

He smirked rolling his eyes. "Fine, fine. I'm going." He pressed one more kiss to my lips and then my stomach before getting up to grab his jacket and bag.

I heave myself up off the couch to hug Cora, we've grown closer over the past couple months that she's been here, and she's actually excited about the baby. She said it was nice to know that there would still be a next generation of hales.

I squeezed her the best I could with my belly between us, "Take care of yourself, okay?"

She smiles at me and nods, "And don't forget I want picture's of adolfee here." she says with a snort causing me to toss my head back and laugh while stiles flushes and crosses his arms across his chest in frustration.

"Come on Azalea we have to go meet Scott anyway," He huffed.

I grinned in amusement. "Alright," I clapped, "Pictures for Cora, and I will see you in five days," I said pointing at finger at Derek teasingly.

"Five days." He agrees.

...

That was a week and a half ago.

Seriously? Can't the man do anything without it becoming a life or death situation?

I'm trying my absolute best to not get to stressed or worried, the last thing I need right now is to go into premature labor two months early. So I did the only thing I could I called in a favor from a family friend, and she's hopefully gonna rescue his furry ass and drag it back home.

Other then that I'm calling my brothers on the way to school to see if they've heard anything about him in the hunter community.

I threw on a stretchy soft dark blue dress that landed about mid thigh, a light grey long sleeve sweater and a pair of flat black boots, leaving my hair down in natural curls and slinging a bag over my shoulder.

My uncle snorted at me as I waddled down the stairs handing a breakfast sandwich to go along with a big bottle of water. I smile gratefully at him pressing a kiss to his scruffy cheek and making my way out the door.

...

I hip checked the door to school open with a small amount of difficulty balancing my bag on one shoulder and holding my phone to my ear. I smiled in relief and gratitude when a girl opened the door for me I was sure she's a freshman because she's not in any of my classes but I called a thank you after her anyway.

"Having some trouble there sis?" Dean asked through the phone his amusement noticeable in his voice.

I huff, "I waddle now If you want to know." I snap rolling my eyes, "So update me." I demanded.

"We found him." He grumbles.

I hum "...and?"

"He's an angel." He says reluctantly.

I smile smugly, "I told you."

He huffs, "Yeah, yeah wipe that smug look off your face. He's a dick in a trench coat."

I bark out a laugh coming to stand in front of Lydia's locker where the rest of the gang were gathered and seemed to be in a rather serious discussion...that I just interrupted with my obnoxious laughter.

"Alright, well ...good luck with all that, and keep me posted." I say.

Dean sighs, "Yeah, alright you keep me posted on your end too. And Sammy says hi."

I smile softly, "Hi Sammy. Love you guys."

"You too."

I end the call and toss my phone into my bag leaning against the locker with a sigh.

"You okay?" Scott asked in concern.

I cock an eyebrow at him, "Do you have any idea how exhausting waddling is?" I ask seriously.

He grin at me, " I can hear her little heartbeat." He said in fascination.

I chuckled in amusement before gasping slightly when I felt a sharp kick to my ribs.

He frown at me and I reach for his hand pressing it to the spot she was kicking, smiling when his eyes got wide and he started grinning.

Lydia nudged him over, pressing her hand on my stomach too bouncing slightly in excitement," Only two more months." She gushed.

I laughed then my eyes landed on Allison who was watching with a hesitant smile on her face.

I roll my eyes lightly, nodding my head at her, "Well come on then join the party." She grins at me dimples blazing at me.

Me and Alison were still a work in process but we were slowly getting back to the way we were when she first moved here.

Stiles rolled his tired eyes after a few minutes of them feeling my belly, "Alright come on let's get to class. And Lydia stop enjoying this so much!" He called behind me at her.

I followed him and Scott to history class, "Wait stop enjoying what?"

...

We were sitting in class with our new teacher Mr. ...something wit can't be too sure my brain is all over the place lately with the gang all loosing there minds the waddling and Derek being gone - im all out of wack.

"Im sure you all know my daughter by now but since she hasn't brought any one over or mentioned anyone from school that kira." He said.

I winced glanced to my left when I heard the sound of someone's head hitting the table, this was apparently 'kira' She was a pretty Asian girl with dark curls and a cute sense of style, she smiled shyly in embarrassment. I grin at her when she glances next to her at me and her smile becomes a little more genuine.

Yay new friend. Maybe someone normal this time right?

Eh well I can dream can't I?

...

Today was a nice enough day that we were sitting outside to eat lunch, and I was happily munching away on my french fries my legs swinging back and forth under the table while I hummed and rubbed my belly.

"Azalea." Scott called.

"Hmm?" I hum looking up to see everyone staring at me.

"Pay attention please." Scott sighed, I smiled sheepishly pulling my legs back to stop the swinging and stuffing one last french fry in my mouth.

"Okay," Scott started, "What happens to a person who has a near death experience and comes out of it seeing things?"

"And is unable to tell what's real or not," Stiles assed, looking even more fidgety than usual.

"And is being haunted by demonic visions of dead relatives," Allison included, playing with her fingers.

"They're all locked up because they're insane." Isaac joked.

I kicked him in the shin and rolled my eyes when he glared at me.

"Hah, can you at least try to be helpful? Please." Stiles said sarcastically said.

Isaac sneered at Stiles from across the table, and seethed, "For half my childhood I was locked in a freezer, so being helpful is kinda' a new thing for me."

Damn.

"Do you- are you, are we still milking that?" Stiles asked, agitated. Scott plopped his head down on the table from the oncoming argument, while I was watching with wide eyes still stuffing my face with fries.

"Yeah, we are still milking that-" Isaac got interrupted, but not by one of us.

"Hi." I looked up to see the cute little Asian girl from history class and toned out the rest of the conversation trying to remember her name.

Kasey?

Kristy?

Karina?

Kelly?

"Kimber-

"Kira." I snap my fingers when Scott utters the name and point at him.

"That's the one!" Everyone looked at me in confusion and I shrugged defensively. "What?"

"Isaac go get me a snow cone." I huffed.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "No?"

I started at him unblinking, "Do you really wanna see what happened when you make a girl who's seven months pregnant go get her own snow cone?"

"I think the real question is do you want to see what the boyfriend does?" Stiles snorts.

Isaac shifted uncomfortably and pales a little "...What flavor."

"Surprise me." I say with my best smile.

He rolls his eyes heaving himself up and wandering off to find a snow cone.

"So," Lydia started, "are you talking Bardo in Tibetan Buddihism or Indian?" Okay how the hell does she know all this stuff?

"Either, I guess," Kira replied, taking a seat next to me, I shifted over to give her more room. "But all the stuff you guys are saying, all that happens in Bardo. There are different progressive states where you can have hallucinations, some you see, some you just hear. You can be visited by peaceful and wrathful deities."

Stiles spoke up, "Wrathful deities? What are those?" But he was looking at me for the answer.

I sighed, "Like demons."

He groaned, "Demons, right why not."

"Hold on," Allison interjected, "If there are different progressive states, then what's the last one?"

She shrugged, "Death. You die."

Of course it's that bad why would it ever be easy?

"Where the hell is Isaac with my snow cone!?"

...

"Sounds like your subconscious is trying to communicate with you," Deaton said. Stiles had an 'episode' in class today..you know with various hallucinations, the last one ending in sign language.

Never a dull moment.

"Well," STiles spoke, "How do I tell my subconscious to speak a language I actually know?"

"Do you remember what the sin language looked like?" Deaton asked."The placement and the movement of the hands?"

"You know sign language?" Stiles asked in disbelieve.

He smirked, "I know a little."

"Why am I not surprised?" I mutter mostly to myself.

Deaton smiled and looked at Stiles to show him what he saw in his hallucination, "Why don't you give it a shot?"

"Alright, the first move was like this," Stiles showed him.

"Okay, that mean's 'when',"

"And then there's this twice,"

"That means door,"

"And then there's this in between that," Stiles finished.

"That's it?" Deaton wondered. Stiles nodded. "When is a door not a door."

"When is a door, not a door?" Stiles asked, incredulously.

"When it's ajar." I answered tilting my head to the side.

"You're kidding me," Stiles twitched, "A riddle? My subconscious wants to tell me a riddle?"

"Not necessarily," Deaton said, "When the three of you went under the water, when you crossed the line from unconsciousness to a kinds of super-consciousness, you essentially opened a door in your minds."

"Okay, so what does that mean?" Scott asked, worriedly. "The door's still open?"

"Ajar," Deaton admitted.

"The door...into out minds," Stiles said, seemingly shocked.

"I did tell you it was risky." I glare at Deaton, yes thank you for the totally helpful comment right then.

"Alright so what do we do about it?" I demanded.

Deaton slightly narrowed his eyes in thought, "Well. that's difficult to answer."

"No, wait a second," Stiles interjected, "I know that look. That's the 'we-know-exactly-what's-wrong-with-you-and-we-have-no-idea-how-to-fix-it' look."

"One thing I do know, is having an opening like that into your mind? it's not good."

I snort "Yeah no shit."

He ignores me.

"You each need to close that door...and you need to do it as soon as possible."

...

Once we left Deaton's still not knowing what the hell we were supposed to do, Sheriff Stilinski's cat pulled up next to Siles'.

When he got out, Stiles asked, "Dad, what're you doing here?"

"I'm here because," He rubbed his palms together, "I could use some help." He looked over at me and Scott and said, "Actually, your help."

"Why me?" Scott asked seeing as the Sheriff seemed to be more focused on him then me.

"Because eight years ago, almost an entire family died in a car accident," He explained. "One of the bodies- a young girl named Malia- was never found. There's enough evidence to have me thinking that a werewolf could've caused the accident and then dragged her body away. If you could somehow get a lock on her scent, if you could somehow help me find her body it might provide the missing clue."

"And what if it was a werewolf?" I cut in.

"Well, then that's when you come in because there's somebody out there who murdered an entire family, someone who still needs to be caught."

Oh damn.

I just wanted to sleep...

...

Yeah, so breaking into a man's home is not my idea of a good time. Not that I hadn't done it before...but to be far he was a skin walker so...

"All I'm getting is some animal smell." Scott said shaking his head after trying to sniff out Malia's sent.

"What kind of animal?" Stiles asked as he shoved a stuffed horse in front of Scott's face.

"Dog."

Stiles and I both turned around and jumped when we saw a Rott staring directly at us, with a muder glint in his eyes. It was also snarling at us.

"Hi puppy," Stiles said as gently as he could in this current situation.

"Do something." I whispered frantically not as much afraid of the Dog more getting caught. I wrapped a hand around my stomach when bug kicked me in the rib.

See. She understands the urgency of this situation.

"Me?" Scott, asked concerned.

"Yes you," Stiles grumbled, "Glow your eyes at it, something, be the Alpha."

"I can't, I don't have control."

"Okay, buddy, you are going to have to try something." Stiles said.

Scott took a cautious step toward the dog saying, "Nice doggy,"

"Seriously?" I hissed quietly when the Dog started to bark at us.

"Apollo shut up!" A voice from the other room called and we all started to panic, so I did the only thing I could think of, I flashed my black eyes at it and it whimpered his way out of the room.

Well then. That went well.

Stiles quickly went back to his search and gave Scott a book because we were clearly running out of options here.

"Nothing?" I asked

"All I'm getting is that Dog." Scott admitted in defeat.

...

"I'm sorry," Scott apologized, when we walked up to the sheriff. "I tried as hard as I could. I mean, if it wasn't so long ago I might've been able to do it."

The sheriff sighed, "It's okay, it was a long shot. In fact, it was a pretty terrible idea." I didn't think it was that bad. "I think I just ripped a wound open in that poor man. I never should've brought you guys here. I don't know what I was thinking."

He looked up at Scott and gave him a pat on his shoulder saying, "Thanks for trying though,"

Scott accepted the gratitude with a nod of his head, and the sheriff stopped in front of me to lay a hand on my stomach, "Get her to bed would you?" He smiled.

I grinned at me, "Yes sir." I saluted.

He walked to his car saying good bye to all of us and telling Stiles he'd see him when he got home.

Scott looked over at Stiles and asked, "I don't get it, don't a lot of cases go unsolved?"

"Yeah," Stiles drawled out," I think this is one he couldv'e figured out right now."

"Why's it so important now?" Scott questioned.

"Well, he wants to be able to solve one more while he's still sheriff."

"Wait," I said holding up a hand, "What the hell do you mean 'still sheriff'?"

Stiles sighed as he look at me and then Scott with a look of hesitance on his face.

...

Oh hell no.

...

A/N!

Hey guys this is the new chapter I really hope you liked it!

I put up a new Twilight Story I would really love for you guys to check out!

The supernatural one is still in the making those chapters are so long! it's taking me forever to get one done.

Thank you once again for the reviews I love them!

~NicoleR85~ I swear you are my most loyal reviewer and I love you for it, thank you! I'm really glad you liked it and I hope you liked this one. I'm, planning on having this story go all the way till the end of season four so it's not over yet! and my supernatural story is gonna be a whole other unconnected thing.

~CherryTree230~ Haha I was dropping hints :) I picked the gender specifically for the name so you'll have to wait and see what that is, and your welcome I really hope you liked this chapter! :)

~Jazmine Cruz~ Thank you so much! I really glad you liked it! I hope you liked this chapter too! :)

Until next time lovelies ~LilMissSomethingElse

...


	34. Chapter 34

Derek and Peter remain chained to the metal fencing. Sparks flew from their bodies as electricity flows across the mental and into their bodies. A beared man stands in front of them by the device that provided the electric shock.

"You see this equipment?" He asked them in a strong Hispanic accent, "Very old. The settings are not quite accurate anymore. So it's hard to tell just how far to turn the dial. I think it's a little high."

He ups the dial and causes another surge of electricity shocking the werewolves once again, "I've seen some crack their teeth. Others, they just shake and shake even after their heart stops. Sometimes we don't even know they're dead."

Peter and Derek both groan from the pain and the man laughs at them, "But nobody wants to play a guessing game." The man told them, "So, why don't you just tell us? Where is las garras?"

"We don't know where las garras are." Derek panted cursing himself for ending up in this position. His girlfriend was seven months pregnant for god sake.

"No?" The man questioned, "Maybe you need a different method of persausion? Maybe we cut one of you in half, the other talks?" He suggested.

"I would just love to be there for volunteer," Peter told him, "but we really don't know what you're talking about. And honestly, isn't bisecting people with a broad sword a little medieval?" He joked.

The man laughed in response. "Broad sword?" The man asked between chuckling. "We're not savages."

The are other hunters in the room with him and one of them handed him something big. It isn't until the object roars to life and Derek shot Peter another death glare.

Oh God. He was gonna get cut in half by a psycho with a chain saw and Azalea was gonna bring him back to life just to kill him again.

They are interrupted by an older woman, "Boys." She started with a small smile, "No tiene que ser tan duro." She told them.

The man turns off the chainsaw as the woman stands in front of Derek and Peter, "No hablo espanol." Derek replied perfectly choosing to ignore the little voice in his head that sounded vaguely like a certain fiesty winchester whispering 'Liar." at him.

The woman looks pleased, but not surprised "Tu hablas idiomas, Derek Hale." She said knowingly. "You know exactly what I'm saying. And you know what we want. Were are the claws?"

"We don't know anything about any claws." Derek said in a hard tone.

"I know you won't talk, lobito." The woman gives him a nod, turning her attention towards Peter, "This one will talk." She said confidently, "This one loves the sound of his own voice."

"You should hear me sing. "Peter smirked.

"We want to hear you scream." The man told them.

"No one ever wants to hear me sing." Peter said in fake disappointment. Derek rolled his eyes wished he could reach over and hit him, because at this rate he was gonna get them both killed.

And if by some miracle they did survive this he was gonna kill him himself. Or maybe he'd let Azalea do it.

Yeah he'd let her do it.

"What could we do to persuade you, hmm?" She asked them, "It's not like you have someone to protect," The woman gives Derek a small glance. Almost as if she knew about Azalea and the baby. Derek's heart nearly stopped. "We'll just have to try something else," The woman then produces a small knife and cuts off Peter's right index finger and stabs the claw of the severed digit into the wooden floor, while Peter screams in pain.

"Think about it." The woman advised, not facing then anymore, "I'm only going to ask you nine more times." The women left, while Peter is still trying to recover from losing his finger, Derek tried not to think about what would happen when she got to ten.

...

So apparently while I was getting some much needed rest last night, Scott and Stiles went out searching for the car wreck and came to the conclusion that Malia is still alive and in fact a werecoyote...

Sure why the hell not?

Can it never be easy?

The Sheriff is incredulous that the coyote was actually a girl. Scott and Stiles tried to spin the story that the accident that killed the Tate family was cause when malia transformed while her mom was driving. Malia, wracked guilt at the death of her familiy, ran off into the woods and becomes trapped inside the body of a coyote. seems plausible.

"That makes sense." The Sheriff told them. Both Scott and Stiles let out a breath of relief, "In a Chinese folktale." He snapped at them causing both of them to jump and me to sigh. "This is...this is insane. I need this to be kept quiet. The three of you, not a word. I don't want anyone hearing about this. I especially don't want Mr. Tate hearing about this."

Scott got a far away look in his eyes and I followed his gaze to a large rock in the middle of the clearing and raise a brow waving my hand in front of his face.

"Sorry." Scott shook his head trying to focus, "What did you say?"

Before, I could say anything the Sheriff noticed someone arriving at the scene, Someone who really didn't need to be here.

"Oh, hell. Mr. Tate."

"It's hers." Mr. Tate said, when he noticed the Sheriff holding the dark blue jacket in an evidence bag. Behind him, Agent McCall apears and directs the man back to a deputy.

"Dad-" Scott said, but Agent McCall cuts in.

"I'll talk to you in a minute." He told Scott, "I wouldn't mind hearing how your mom's okay with you running around in the woods late at night."

The Sheriff sighs "You guys should get out of here before he comes back, see what else you can find out."

I snort, "Yeah no shit, my hormones would not be kind to him."

Scott chuckles and Stiles nudges me ahead of them in the direction of the jeep.

...

Stiles and Scott show Allison a picture of the coyote den while I sit on the desk and rub my swollen stomach, "It's right in the middle of the hiking trails."

"Well, that could narrow it down." Allison told us, "Coyotes travel in fixed trails. But I think you're right about her not going back to the den." She explained, "Coyotes don't like wolves. And they're really smart. If they don't want to be heard, they actually walk on their toes."

"Coyotes tip toe?" I ask tilting my head to the side.

"They tip toe." Allison confirmed in an amused tone, the bell rang telling us that class was about to start, "I got to go, but send me the pinned location."

Stiles gives her a thumbs up and settles down, while I slide off the desk and into the chair with a huff of exhaustion.

Scott moving to do the same when Kira appeared in front of him, "Hey. I'm Kira. You knew that. I knew you knew that. I don't know why I just told you that again." She said quickly and shyly, "Anyway, I have something for you."

I raise a brow in amusement, I've decided I like this Kira person, Bug kicks me in the rib and I decide she agrees with me.

"For me?" Scott asks.

"About the bardo." She says shuffling through her bag, "My explanation was sort of all over the place, so I did some research and I printed it out for you."

Scott gives her a chuckle, "You didn't have to do that."

"It only took a couple of hours." Kira replied in a no big deal way.

Scott's eyes widened and I chuckled.

"Then you really didn't have to do that."

Kira seemed to be having trouble finding the pages. "I swear I printed it out." She told him.

"Kira." Mr. something wit really have to start trying to remember there name- appeared behind her with a stack of papers, "You forgot all the research you did for that friend of yours." With that statement he walked away, leaving Scott and Kira looking awkwardly at each other.

So I of course decide to break the tension.

"I like you." I declared pointing at Kira drawing her and Scotts attention toward me. "I think I'll keep you." I said with a nod and a grin.

Her eyes light up and she flushed slightly smiling shyly at me before taking her seat, Scott shakes his head fondly at me before doing the same.

"All right, everyone. Let's get started." Mr. Yukimura! That's it! Yeah proud moment, instructed the class, "We were just talking about the interment camps and prisoners of war. There's a passsage in our reading that I'd like to go over in more detail. Who would like to come up and read aloud for us?" He gazes around the class and see's Stiles has his head down, "Mr, Stilinski, how about you?"

"Oh," Stiles replied looking on edge as he glanced around uncomfortably, "Maybe someone else could."

"Everyone participates in my class, Mr. Stilinski."

"Okay." He replied reluctantly making his way to the front of the class.

I watch in concern as Stiles starts to panic closing his eyes and taking deep breathes I suck in a breathe myself when the air buzzes with nervous energy.

Scott picked up on Stiles panic a few seconds after I did, "Stiles?" He asked getting out of the chair, "You okay?"

Stiles doesn't answer just taking more labored breathes, nearly falling into Scott's arms. "I should take him to the nurse's office." Scott told Mr. Yukimura and the teacher nodded seeing Stiles reaction.

I Pushed my self up with a little difficulty quickly waddling after them Mr yukimura doesn't try to stop me making me think that he knows better and that makes me chuckle a little and shake my head, hurring down the hall after them.

Scott manages to get Stiles to the locker room where his breathing get's even worse, "Stiles, look at me, Is it a panic attack?" Scott asks frantically.

"It's a dream, it's a dream." Stiles repeated frantically to himself "It's just a dream."

"No, it's not. This is real." Scott told him getting on the floor with him, "You're here. you're here with us. Okay what do you do?" Stiles wasn't shaking out of it and Scott looked close to panic himself so I stepped in.

"Okay, Stiles how do you tell if you're awake or dreaming?"

"Your fingers you count your finger." Stiles panted out, "You have extra fingers in dreams."

"How many do I have?" I asked him holding my hands up in front of his face, but he still wasn't looking at me. "Hey! Look at me. Come on Stiles. Look at my hands and count with me."

Stiles manages to look at my open hands "One Two."

"Keep going," Scott encouraged quietly from the side.

"Three. Four."

"Five." Scott chimed in when he stopped.

"Six. Seven." I said catching on,

"Eight."

"Nine. Ten." Stiles said confused.

"Ten." I repeated flexing my hands, "Ten."

Stiles panting was finally starting to slow down causing me to heave a sigh of relief. "What the hell is happening to me?" Stiles asked.

"We'll figure it out." I assured pushing some of his hair off his forehead with a sympathetic smile.

"You're going to be okay." Scott promised.

"Am I?" Stiles asked focusing on him, "Are you? He asked him, "Scott, you can't transform. Allison's being haunted by her dead aunt. Azalea's seven months pregnant with Dereks little werewolf pup and he's MIA. And I'm straight up losing my mind. We can't do this. We can't...we can't help Malia. We can't help anyone."

I slump against the wall blinking back tears and Scott frowns.

"We can try." He said, "We can always try."

...

"I don't want to make it sound like we don't appreciate your hospitality but do you think it would be possible to put that on ice?" Peter asked looking at his severed finger still on the floor, "Maybe something for my hand? Extra-large Band-Aid? Perhaps some antibiotic ointment?"

Derek rolled his eye, and the guard didn't get to answer as shadows moved on the floor upstairs. There is the sound of glass breaking. The guard readied his rifle and fires up into the slatted wood ceiling. Round after round were fired above too, the shell casings falling down through gaps in the boards.

The front door crashed inward, a woman's hand reached for the guard's gun and takes it from him. He attempts to throw a punch, but she uses the butt of her gun to hit him sending him sprawling. When she turns around to reveal her face, "You're the one who saved Isaac." Derek realized.

"I'm the one who was hired to save Isaac." The woman corrected him.

"Someone hired you to get us out of here?" Peter asked in disbelief.

"It was more of a favor to a family friend- a severely pissed off pregnant Winchester friend." She said moving to unchain Derek.

"And I was really only told to get Derek out of here. You, I'm totally fine leaving for dead."

"When did I get this reputation?" Peter asked slightly offended.

"Azalea sent you? What's your name?" Derek asked her.

"Yeah consider it a baby shower gift and Braeden." She answered simply.

"Oh yay," Peter said sarcastically, "I can't wait to see what other gifts we get from the Winchester side of the family."

"Let's get out of here." Baeden said grimacing as Peter grabbed his severed finger reattaching it some as the healing process kicked in.

"We're not leaving without it." Derek told her gathering his things.

"Without what?" Braeden asked slightly annoyed.

...

We rushed down the hallway at school, past the animal control officers and the Sheriff's department, after we got a call from Sheriff Stilinski that "Malia" Had almost attack someone at school.

"A couple of students said they saw it running across the field and back into the woods." Sheriff Stilinski told Stiles, "Thank God, nobody got hurt."

"What happens is she does hurt someone?"

The Sheriff gave a wary sigh, "Most likely they'll have to put it down."

"Put her down?" Stiles freaked, "Dad, try not to forget there's a girl in there, one that you'll be killing." Stiles, then noticed the look of disbelieve on his fathers face causing me to pinch the bridge of my nose and sigh.

"Come on, you aren't back to not believing, are you?" He questioned.

"I believe there are a lot of things I don't understand yet." The sheriff admitted, "Scott and Derek being werewolves and Azalea being whatever she is and being pregnant with a werewolf baby, but that doesn't mean everything and anything imaginable is suddenly possible."

The Sheriff catches my glare and the look of distraught on Stiles face, "Now, are you 100% sure that is a girl and not an animal?"

"Yes. Because Scott's sure." He told him turning his head down the hall where Scott stood, "Scott you been listening?" I asked in a low tone watching him nod at me I smirk and the Sheriff sighs, "All right, let's get this figured out. Come on."

I yawn and rub a hand over my swollen belly taking a minute to worry about Derek and tilting my head back to blink away tears, I look up at notice Scott's worried gaze at me and give a weak smile.

Walking over and interrupting the Sheriff grilling Mr, Tate about bringing a gun to School, tugging on Stiles sleeve to get him to look down a me I give a small defeated grin, "Can you take me to the loft?"

He frowns wrapping an arm around my waist his fingers resting protectively on my stomach leading me past Tate who gives a weird look at me.

"Sure Ace, lets get you home."

...

The next day we gathered in the Animal clinic with Dr. Deaton. "Xylanzine. It's a tranquilizer for horses." he sets down the small bottles, "For a werewoyote, expect it to work within seconds. I only have three. So whoever's shooting, needs to be a really good shot." He told them.

"Allison's a perfect shot." Scott said confidently.

"She used to be." Isaac countered.

"I'm a pretty damn good shot." I state.

Scott shakes his head, "She can do it." I shrug.

"If we manage to find the thing." Isaac chimed in again.

I rolled my eyes where was cade when you need her?

"Okay, what is the point of you?" Stiles asked annoyed, "You know besides persistent negativity, and the scarf. "He pointed at the scarf around his neck, "What's up with the scarf anyway?" I snort at him, "It's like 65 degrees out."

Isaac smirks, "Look, maybe I'm asking a question no one here wants to ask." He defended himself, "How do we turn a coyote back into a girl, when she hasn't been a girl for eight years?

"I can do it." Scott said, I raise a brow at him.

"You can?" Stiles asked trying to hide the doubt in his voice, I wink at him.

"You remember the night peter trapped us in the school?" Scott asked us.

"We try not to." I replied on the behalf of both of us.

"In the gym, he was able to make me turn using just his voice. Deucalion did the same thing in the distillery."

"This is a werecoyote, Scott." Deaton told him, "Who knows it it'll even work if you can find someone who can teach you."

"That's why we need Derek." Stiles said then winced when he realized I was standing right next to him.

I beam up at him, "Don't worry I called in reinforcements, I got the call this morning they'll be on there way home soon."

Stiles smiles softly at me when he see's my relief.

"I could try it on my own." Scott suggested, "But right now, I'm too scared to even change into just a werewolf."

"We need a real Alpha." Stiles told him earning a glare from Scott, "You know what I mean, " He told him, "An Alpha who can do Alpha things. You know, an Alpha who can get it going, You know-"

"Get it up?" I offered with a smirk.

"Great." Scott dejected, "I'm an Alpha with performance issues,"

"Is there anyone else besides Derek who could help?" Deaton asked them.

"I wouldn't trust Peter." Isaac said.

"Peter's with Derek." I wave him off.

"Maybe the twins?" Stiles offered.

"They're not Alphas anymore. After what Jennifer did, almost killing them?" Deaton told us, "It broke that part of them."

"Yeah, but what if they know how to do it?"

"Nobody's seen them for weeks." Scott said with a shake of his head.

"Actually," I start smirking when Stiles finished the thought for me.

"That's not totally true."

...

Well the Twins were absolutely no help at all causing us the go back to the original half assed plan and try to wing it ourselves.

"Anyone else thing we may be doing more harm than good?" Lydia asked in a worried tone."

"We're trying to keep a father from killing his own daughter." Scott reminded her.

"Actually we're trying to keep a guy from killing a coyote who is actually his daughter," Isaac stated, "Who we don't know how to change from a coyote back to his daughter."

I flick the back of his head, "That's enough out of you." I said when he let out a huff.

"Did you bring it?" Scott asked Allison, getting back on topic, she holds up a tranquilizer gun.

After hearing gun fire a couple minutes later Scott takes off on his bike toward the shots, Isaac and Allison follow close behind on foot.

Stiles phone rings and it turned out to be the Sheriff telling him about what happened at the tate house, "It took the doll again?" He questioned "What the hell is so important about this doll?"

"I don't know, but listen to me." The sheriff said while I toned out the conversation something dawning on me.

"It's the doll." I stated.

Stiles froze turning to face me, "Dad I got to go." He said hanging up, "All right, but why would it go all the way to the school and then all the way back to the house just for a doll? One that was in the car wreck on the first place?" He asked me, "we didn't find it in the coyote den."

"It likes the doll who cares?" Lydia asks.

I rolled my eyes pulling out my phone to call Scott turning to jog in his general direction, "Scott its me." I started when I got his voicemail, "You have to call me back as soon as you can. The doll belonged to Malia's Sister, Malia left if at the car for her sister. It's like bringing flowers to a grave" I explained pacing back and forth, "Okay, we all stole the flowers. So that's all she trying to do right. Bring the doll back to the grave, to the car wreck, That's where she's headed. The car wreck"

Stiles and Lydia finally catching on to what I was saying started to head in that direction when suddenly something caught my attention causing me to look down and I felt my blood freeze.

"Stiles?" I called slowly.

"Yeah?" He called back distracted Lydia however turned to look at me her face going pale in realization.

"Stiles!" She yelled, which grabs his attention he fails as he whips around to face us. He follows our eyes down to my feet.

"Oh, God." He said. Yeah no shit. I'm standing on one of Tates bear traps, the only reason it hadn't snapped close was because my foot was still holding the trigger down.

"Stiles, Just look for a warning label." Lydia says from a safe distance trying to remain calm while Stiles rushed to my side carefully.

"A warning label?"

"Instructions on how to disarm it," Lydia told him I was to busy trying not to panic but knowing that bug could tell even the slightest difference in my heart beat and she was starting to toss and turn.

Stiles gets on the ground and notices a red label on the side of the trap, "Lydia, why the hell would they put instructions on the bottom of the trap?"

"Because animals can't read." I said shakily not daring to move an inch.

"We have a problem," Stiles said in a tone I could only describe as controlled panic.

"Huh?" Lydia asked starting to actually panic now herself.

"I can't read either."

Bug lands one particularly hard kick to the ribs and I wince slowly rubbing a hand on my stomach.

"You don't need the instructions." Lydia told him, "When was the last time you've ever used instructions? Am I right?" She asked him.

I nodded in agreement. "You don't need them because you're too smart to waste your time with them, okay?" I said in a low voice, "You can figure it out. Stiles you're the one who always figures it out. So you can do it. Figure it out." I said in complete confidence in my best friend.

Stiles takes a few minutes to study the trap before turning the large screw that tightens the spring. It clicked into place. "Okay, I got it." He said turning to look at me, "Are you ready?"

I took a deep breathe and closed my eyes briefly before nodding quickly, "Okay here we go," He said pulling me out of the way just in time to avoid the delayed snapping of the trap.

"I knew you could do it." Lydia says in relief while Stiles and I cling to each other.

...

Scott allowed himself to wolf out while he was chasing Malia and was able to Alpha her into changing back, the Sheriff reunited her with her father and Stiles informed me that he was once again able to read.

When I finally dragged myself back to the loft totally exhausted but proud of our little misfit pack for today, I froze at the sight of a familiar back turned toward me putting a wooden container on the desk his shoulders slumped and black hair messy.

He turns to face me when the sound of the door catches his ear and his whole body sags with relief his green eyes sparkly at me while his tired face beams and I promptly burst into tears.

I rush into his arms breathing in his sent while he rocks me back and forth. He pulls me into a breathe stealing kiss and pulls back to whisper against my lips.

"Thank you for saving me."

I smile at him through teary eyes, "I'll always save you."

...

A/N!

Hey! So heres the next chapter I hope I didn't take too long to get it up. I have to rewatch some of season 3b and my laptop is literally falling apart so I'm trying not to over work it!

Also If I just happen to disappear for a while it would be because it finally decided to crash but hopefully that doesn't happen anytime soon!

I hope you liked it let me know what you think!

Thanks again for the reviews you guys know how I love them and you! Lol'

~CherryTree230~ Thank you! Im so glad you liked it! I can't wait to hear what you think of this chapter!

~NicoleR85~ Thank you! I hope you liked this one ok and yes she will meet Castiel most likely in this season but if not definitely in season 4!

~cecld16~ Lmao! That will be totally be fun to write with her conflict with herself because while it is a demon its still stiles!

~lolsmileyface6~ Lmao! I missed you too! Life is life ya know? I really hope you liked this chapter let me know that you think!

~Supernaturalidentity~ Yay! Im so glad your happy with the gender and you'll find out the name at the end of season 3b so the suspense might be a little long lol! I hope you liked this chapter!

~FizzWizz2011~ I hope you liked this chapter! Let me know what you think!

Until next time my lovelies~ LilMissSomethingElse


	35. Chapter 35

I sat on Dereks lap in the hospital waiting room while Melissa typed in all the information needed. While I had been going to Deaton for the baby because of it's supernatural gene pool, Melissa insisted I come in so she could see the baby for herself.

Derek after a little while of pleads and glassy blue eyes, came with me. He was still hesitant on coming out in public with me after his whole "States most wanted thing" but he wanted to come see the baby and I knew something like what people thought about him or us, or the baby wouldn't keep him from doing so.

I grinned at him from the corner of my eye turning my head to look at him and poke him in the cheek, only to have him turn his head at the last minute to bite my finger, causing me to squeal and giggle, Melissa chuckled not even looking up from her work while he pulled back to kiss my index finger instead.

A few of the other patients and nurses who had been eyeing us warily seemed to relax a little some even gave us amused smiles.

Melissa was just walking over to us with my chart in her hand when something down the hall caught her eye and she mumbled a quite "Oh here we go" under her breathe.

I furrowed my brows turning to fallow her gaze catching sight of Agent ass hole and Sheriff Stilinski on a collision course, "Follow me," She mumbled waving us after her.

"He is not coming in." The Sheriff told Agent McCall.

"This is the only hospital that will take him." Agent ass hole tried to reason.

"Him who?" I questioned from my place by Derek's side drawing the attention to the two of us.

"Ace, what are you doing here?" The Sheriff sighed moving to except to hug I was leaning for.

"Check up," I said motioning to my stomach.

He nods holding out a hand to Derek, "Derek." He greets.

"Sheriff." He nods make respectfully.

"How far along are you now?" He questioned while the Agent seemed to be growing impatient.

"Seven months, three weeks." I grin.

He whistled and shook his head, "Getting down to the wire now huh?"

"What about County?" Melissa asked before I could answer trying to conversation back to the original.

"You'd be surprised how fast things fill up when a guy like this needs surgery."

"They turfed him to us?" She questioned.

"Yeah," The Sheriff told, "If County doesn't want to operate on him."

"Then someone had to," Agent McCall told them.

The said patient was rolled in past us we all observed that his feet and arms are strapped down with thick padded cuffs of leather.

Derek carefully pulled me back under his arm.

"Somebody needs to do his pre-op interview." Melissa told them.

"Who usually does that?"

"Me." She realized, then she sighed "Come on you two we'll just have to spend a little less time cooing at bug then we would like."

We chuckle and follow her.

...

Later that night we ended up at the school, by 'we' I mean me, Scott, and Stiles, the original musketeers I could hear Scott talking to Stiles on the phone.

Stiles was in the locker room waiting for us while I pee'd and Scott waited for me.

"It's the middle of the night." Scott complained while we walked to the locker room.

"Which means it's after midnight and officially Mischief Night/Day, and, by perfectly awesome coincidence, it's also happens to be Coach's birthday." Stiles told him, "So if you two are not down here in five seconds, I will destroy you. okay? And I mean five, four, three, two-"

"One." We chorused behind him causing him to let out a rather girlish scream and flail around to face us causing me to burst into laughter crouching down to catch my breath.

"Stiles I've already pee'd forty two times today please don't make me again." I gasped out in between laughs.

His eyes got wide, "Forty two times?! Oh hey how was your check up?"

I bounced on my heels a few times while a grin lit up my face, "Oh my god, it was so cute we got a picture of her with her thumb in her mouth!" I said excitedly. "I also may have drag the fact that he was a thumb sucker out of Derek." I giggled.

Stiles snorted, "Derek 'rip-your-throat-out-with-my-teeth' Hale was a thumb sucker?"

I huffed a laugh placing a hand on my hip, "How do you think he got those adorable bunny teeth?" I sassed.

Scott made a face while Stiles fake gagged, "Oh ew I don't ever want to hear the words 'Derek' and 'Adorable' in the same sentence again."

Scott rolled his eyes, "Can we just get this over with already some of us actually want to sleep tonight."

Stiles waved him off, "Yeah, yeah. God Scott don't be such a whiny wolf."

...

When I walked into school the next day it was a total mad house with rolls of toilet paper fyling through the air and kids running up and down the hall. In the midst of it all, a golf ball headed towards me and I narrowly missed getting hit in the face, "All right, that's my face you fucker!" I shouted in the hall, seeing a few freshmen cower but no one owns up to it.

I finally make my way next to Scott and Stiles who were standing next to Scotts locker, who I noticed when I walked up is not paying any attention to us at all.

"What are you looking at?" I questioned crowding in beside him and tilting my head to the side trying to see what he was looking at.

"Me?"

"You looking at her?" Stiles questioned, motioning to Kira who was placing items into her locker.

"Who her?"

"Kira." I said in a 'don't even try to deny it dipshit' tone of voice.

"Are you worried about her?" Stiles asked.

"No." Scott answered quickly, "I mean yeah, I did push a heavy set of lockers one-handed in the locker room."

"Just tell her your like the incredible hulk," I snickered causing the two to laugh at the memory.

"Well, you did save her life." Stiles told him, "If anything I bet she's just nervous around you and your super strength. Who knows maybe you two could be friends."

"Stiles, I think I scared her in the locker room, I doubt she would want to be friends with me."

"Right now. Scott, I don't think you get it yet." Stiles told him and I raised my brow in 'go on' manner, "You're an Alpha. Your the apex predator. Everyone wants you. You're like the hot girl that every guy wants." Stiles told him while we started walking down the hall.

"The hot girl?"

"Oh yeah, you are the hottest girl." I assured him hiding my amusement.

"What?" Isaac asked coming from the opposite direction.

"I'm the hot girl." Scott told him, with a raised brow.

"Yes, you are." Isaac agreed without question, earning him a goofy grin from Scott.

...

Sitting in Coaches class a little while later we were for once engaged in a normal conversation, when we all heard a loud crash from Coach Finstocks office followed by a pissed "SON OF A BITCH!"

The three of us glance at each other pure smug before bursting into laughter along with the rest of the class.

"Mischief Night, Devils Night. I don't care what you call it." Finstock stormed in the room on a tangent, "You little punks are evil." The three of us could do absolutely nothing to hold our smiles back, "You think it's funny every Halloween my house gets egged?" A man's house is supposed to be his castle. Mine's a fickin' omlete."

I barked out a laugh at that one causing him to send me a look before his eyes fall on a wrapped gift on his desk. "Oh, this? We're gonna do this again?" He delcared to the class. holding it up.

"I don't think so." He threw the box on the floor and smashed it with his foot. A sound of glass breaking, filled the room, Finstock bends down to investigate and discovers a broken coffee mug with his picture and the caption "#1 Coach" Along with a card, "Happy Birthday. Love, Greenberg." He said with some disdain.

"Okay I don't know if that's thoughtful or creepy" I muse.

Coach purses his lips at me narrowing his eyes some before nodding along.

I toss my head back and laugh.

...

The FBI and the Sheriff's Department had stared to seal off the school. "Wait a minute, wait a minute!" Stiles exclaimed, "The William Barrow? The Shrapnel Bomber? Spotted nearby?" He asked while we followed his dad around the school;

"A little closer than nearby, actually." The Sheriff admitted.

"How do we get down to the basement?" Agent McCall asked a little ways behind us "I need to know where every entrance is. I don't want anybody coming in or out of the school." He said and continued on his way without even getting an answer.

"Sheriff, what's really going on here?" I asked resting a worried hand on my stomach.

...

We met up with Scott, Allison, Isaac, and Lydia in an empty classroom, "Barrow went after kids with glowing eyes?" Isaac questioned from the information, "He said those exact words?"

"Yeah. And no one knows how he woke up from anesthesia." Stiles explained, "Just that when they opened him up, they found a tumor full of live flies, which in any other circumstance would be all kinds of awesome."

"Did you say files?" Lydia asked her face quickly turning worried.

"Lydia?" Allison asked worriedly.

"All day I've been hearing this sound." She said, "It's like this buzzing."

"Like the sound of flies?"

"Exactly like the sound of flies."

"You know people used to think that flies were a sign of the demonic possession." I state causing all heads to snap in my direction their faces of disbelieve.

"What? Not helping?" I asked with a wince and a shrug.

"oops."

...

After the police left with and eyewitness that saw Barrow heading into a train station we decided to search the school ourselves since Lydia was convinced he's still here.

After searching the pools I met up with Stiles and Lydia in the art room, "Scott, and Isaac are in the basement right?" I asked.

"Yeah, with Ethan and Aiden." Stiles told me, "The plan is they meet in the middle, in the boiler room ."

I freeze when what he says sinks in, "All of the wolves. All of the ones with glowing eyes are in the basement, in the boiler room?!"

"Oh, my God!" Stiles said realizing the same thing I just did, "An engineer could se a boiler room to blow up the whole school."

"We have to get them out of there." Lydia said, "Text Scott and tell him that he and the others need to get out."

"Lydia, we need to get everyone out."

"How do we do that?"

...

Stiles ended up pulling the fire alarm to evacuate the school. He obviously always wanted to do that if the smile and thumbs up he was shooting Lydia were anything to go by, but Lydia was slowly shaking her head in distress.

I snorted from my spot on the opposite wall when Stiles turned around to see that Finstock was glaring at him.

"Wow. Pulling a fire alarm on Mischief Night is one thing." Finstock ranted, grabbing his backpack and his arm and leading them outside, while I followed behind, "Doing it when there's a mass murderer spotter nearby is insane!" He told him, "If I was four years younger, I'd punch you."

"What?" Stiles aksed obviously wondering what he was talking about, "Coach that doesn't make sense."

"Oh, well, it does to me!" He shouted back while walking away.

I let out a whistle and shake my head, "That man is buckets of crazy."

Scott and the other wolves join us outside a few minutes later. "We didn't find anything." Aiden told us.

"Not even a scent." Scott shared.

"It's 3:00, so school's over." I said motioning to Derek who stood in the parking lot with his arms crossed waiting for me and glaring at anyone who got to close. I shake my head in amusement.

"Does that mean everybody's safe?" Aiden asked us, everyone turned to Lydia.

"I don't know." She said uneasily, "I just I don't know."

I waves goodbye and made my way toward Derek, stopping in front of him to press a kiss to his lips smiling into it when my belly bumped into him his hands coming to rest on it.

I ignore the disbelieving stares of everyone in the parking lot as Derek helps me into the car coming to setting in the drivers seat next to me. "So what's the plan for today?"

...

"That's not exactly my color." Peter commented onto Talia's claws embedded into his own fingers. I grimace, "This is going to be excruciatingly painful."

"I don't like this plan," I say getting a kick in the rib in reply, "She agrees with me." I add motioning to my belly.

Derek sends me a reassuring look, "Just do it." Derek commanded.

"Oh, I'm going to." Peter said, "I just wanted you to know we all have our petty revenges."

He smirks shoving the claws into the back of Dereks neck.

I turn away unable to watch.

...

A/N!

Yay new chapter! This has probably taken me a crazy amount of time to get up but I've been bouncing back and forth between a lot of different stories trying to get new chapters written and I'm still working on those!

Also are any of new completely freaking out about season five like I am? I think im about to pop a blood vessel or something...

Anyways I hope you all like this chapter don't forget to let me know what you think!

Thank you all for the review you know I love them and you guys!

~lolsmileyface6~ Thanks sugar! lol I know Im still battling against it but so far it's holding out pretty well, thank god! anyways I hope you liked this chapter!

~CherryTree230~ Thank you! with all the drama and gore in teen wolf I like to keep it light hearted too, I really hope you liked this chapter!

~NicoleR85~ Thank you I'm glad you liked it! I think it'll be fun to be able to play with her and castle meeting lol! I hope you liked this one let me know what you think!

Until next time my lovelies ~LilMissSomethingElse.


	36. Chapter 36

"Are you sure you'll be okay?"

I sighed pressing the phone to my ear with my shoulder while I opened the door to the Sheriffs office, after Scott had called me and told me what happened and asked if I could come down.

The occupants in the room all looked up at me when I walked in I smiled holding up a finger, to signal I needed a minute.

"Derek, baby I'll be fine, I promise. Now would you please go buy me some candy? It's Halloween do you want to deprive your daughter of her first taste of delicious Halloween candy?"

The Sheriff snorted running a hand down the front of his face to hide his laugh and Stiles to smirk muttering something like, "got the old big bad whipped into shape like a puppy" Under his breath.

I laugh at the insult on the phone, "Stiles, Derek said to shut up."

He scoffed appalled, folding his arms over his chest and sliding down in his seat.

Agent McCall signed in annoyance. "I'll right, I gotta go Agent asshole is giving me tude over here. Love you."

I hang up with a click, "You keeping Hale in line Zales?" The Sheriff asked.

I snort, "He won't let me do anything, I keep trying to tell him, im pregnant. Not dying."

Lydia laughs and Kira looks a little amused and a whole lot out of the loop but I send her a reassuring smile and plop down on Scott's lap because he happened to be closest pointedly ignore the little 'oof' he let out before wrapping an arm around my stomach to hold me in place.

I grin at the distaste on Agent McCalls face before he sighs and get's down to business attempting to question Stiles, Scott, Kira, and Lydia about the incident at the power plant, "So when did you get there?" Agent McCall interrogated Stiles.

"At the same time." Stiles says flawlessly.

"At the same time as who?"

"At the same time as me." Scott told his father.

"By coincidence?"

"What do you mean coincidence?" Stiles asked with the slightest head tilt.

"That's what I'm asking you." Agent McCall told them, he then gestures between Scott and Stiles, "The two of you arrived at the same time. Was that coincidence?"

"Are you asking me?" Scott pondered.

"I though her was asking Stiles," I muttered with a shrug.

"I think he's asking both of you." Lydia told the two.

"Okay, let me answer the questions." Agent McCall told them with an annoyed tone. It wasn't until I muttered, "They why the hell are we here?" That he realized his mistake.

"Let me ask the questions. Just so I have this absolutely clear." He changed his attention to all four of them this time, "Barrow was hiding in the chemistry closet at the school. Someone left him a coded message on the blackboard telling him to kill Kira. Then Barrow took Kira to a power substation and tied her up with the intent of electrocution her, which blacked out the entire town."

"And how much does that suck?" I complain gesturing to the dark room we were sitting in.

"Sounds about right." Stiles agreed with him, ignoring my commentary.

"How did you know he'd take her to a power station?" He questioned the Stilinski.

"Well, 'cause he was an electrical engineer." Stiles, told him running his hand through her hair, "So where else would he take her?"

Agent McCall shoots him a look, "That's one hell of a deduction there, Stiles."

"Yeah, what can I say? I take after my pops." This time he gave Agent McCall one of those smiles with a wink.

"He's in law enforcement." I add like I'm talking to a child.

"From behind him, Agent McCall caught the sound of the Sheriff snorting at are antics, which results in him getting a hard stare from the Agent, "Stiles, just, uh...Just answer the man." He told him.

"We made a good guess." Stiles told him.

Agent McCall sighs at the response and turned his attention towards Scott and Kira, "What were you two doing?"

"Eating pizza." Scott answered just as Kira said, "Eating sushi."

They looked at each other for a moment over the top of my head, "Eating sushi." Scott replied, while again Kira said, "Eating pizza."

"Eating sushi and pizza." They both said together. I snorted, "Sounds legit."

"You two are just as bad as those three," Agent McCall remarked, motioning between Me, Scott and Stiles, "You believe this?"

"To be honest, I haven't believed a word Stiles has said since he learned how to speak-"

"Thanks Dad."

"But I think these kids found themselves in the right place at the right time and that girl sitting there is very lucky for it." The Sheriff told him.

"Kira, is that how you remember it?" Agent McCall asked the quiet girl.

Kira gets caught off guard when the question is asked towards her. She is even more off guard when he noticed the not only is Agent McCall looking at him but the Sheriff, Stiles, Scott, Lydia and I are as well.

"Yes." She told him.

"Then your free to go." He sighed.

"Can I have my phone back know?" She questioned hopefully.

"Im sorry but no, it's still considered evidence. A deputy is going to take you home." He told her.

...

The power was still out the next day and I wasn't feeling vary cheery. Even though it was October and were in California I was ungodly hot last night trying to sleep.

I just figure that had something to due with the fact that I'm almost eight months pregnant.

I was at my locker next to stiles' trying not to murder the general population meanwhile Coach Finstock has decided to make it his civil duty to inform students that classes will in fact go on.

"Class starts in five minutes. Just because there's no power don't expect there to be no school."

I groan trying to hide myself in my locker only to have my belly get in the way, I huff down at it, "That was a triple negative." Stiles said as he passed us, "Very impressive, Coach."

"Copy that." Finstock said pointing the bullhorn right at us, I glared at him and he quickly vacated the area.

Stiles knocked his keys onto the floor, when he reached down to pick them up he frooze starting at a unidentified key, "Where did you come from?" He questioned.

I tilt my head studying it, I shrug, "Maybe your dad put a new one on there."

He nods but still doesn't seem convinced, thats when we notice Scott about to make his way over to Kira, "No. No. Stop. Stop." Stiles stopped him by grabbing the end of his backpack.

"What?" Scott asked "I need to talk to her."

"No," Stiles stated, "You need to remember someone left a coded message telling Barrow to kill her."

"Which it why I need to talk to her."

"Scott, no way." Stiles protested.

"I have to agree with stiles," I chime in, "I like Kira, but until we figure out if she's just another psychotic monster that's going to start murdering everybody, I vote against any and all ineraction. I'm almost eight months pregnant Scott, I can't risk it."

"What if she's like me?"

"That girl walked through 1.21 jigawatts of electricity." Stiles told him, closing his locker, "She's not like you."

...

Outside the Sheriff's Station, Stiles and I were waiting in his jeep when Kira and Scott arrived on his dirt bike. He handed Scott three key cards, "Okay, this one will get you into all of the perimeter doors, this one into the evidence room, and this one's for my father's office." He explained to him pointing at the cards individually.

"You didn't steal these, did you?" Scott asked him as he and Kira stood outside the jeep.

I scoffed, "Have a little faith Scotty. I cloned them using the RFID emulator." I stated simply.

"Is that worse than stealing?"

I tilt my head and shrug, "It's smarter."

Scott didn't bother to question us, "Okay. So, now almost everybody's out dealing with the blackout. But there's always somebody at the front desk. There's Dispatch and usually a night shifter or two." Stiles explained to them and points to the side door, "You guys are gonna use that service door. All right? Nobody uses it. No, I'll text you if anyone comes out. " Stiles took a hold of Scott and pulled him close to us, "But, Scott, if you get caught, I can't help you. My dad's under investigation for an impeachment because of your dad, and Azalea's almost eight months pregnant, and Derek would kill us all, so, if anything happens we run and leave you both for dead."

"you've done enough as it is, don't worry about it."

"Alright, just hurry up." I told Scott with a fist bump.

When they get out of sight I whistle. "that's a lot of work for some naked pictures."

We sat waiting in the parking lot, me rubbing my stomach and Stiles playing with the mystery key on his ring, "Ah, hell." Stiles groaned when he spotted Agent McCall heading for the door.

"I'm so going to regret this." Stiles said throwing himself out of the jeep and running after him, while I quickly pulled out my phone and texted Scott.

: Code Asshole, I repeat code Asshole! position compromised!:

Thankfully Scott, Stiles, and kira, managed to meet back up without any problems

"That was awesome!" Kira cheered exciredly, I high fived her, "I mean, terrifying." She exchanged her mood quickly, "Completely terrifying...but kind of awesome!" She said with a laugh, "I've never done anything like that before. Have you?"

Stiles and Scott exchanged states and laugh while I cross my arms over my chest and pout, "Why don't you ask stiles considering he likes to look up peoples records."

"Oh come on that was one time!" He groaned.

I stuck my tongue out at him, "Just drive me home stilinski."

...

He follows me up to the loft Scott and Kira trailing behind us, and I tug the door open and freeze at the sight of a full blown party, with a D,j and people everywhere covered in neon body paint while black lights illuminated the loft.

I shake my head, "Derek is gonna kill us all." Bug kicks my rib she agrees with me.

I find Aiden in the crowd by the paint table with a smug look on his face and I smirk at him "Derek is literally gonna rip your throat out, with his teeth, you know that right?"

He glares at me while I flash my black eyes at him, watching him take half a step back before rolling his eyes and turning be around to face the table, he carefully cuts my shirts from around my belly and I have the lady paint a electric blue triskele on it.

A little while later I was eating candy at the snack table, while Scott and Kira wandered off together, Allison and Isaac danced together and Stiles made out with a girl with a orange wig on.

Standing back toward the shadows though I started to feel uneasy and in result of that the wind started to howl, that's when I noticed I couldn't find any of my friends anymore, they had just been there a second ago.

I walk out onto the balcony to get some fresh air when a livid growl fills the air, bug jerks violently causing me to fall to my knee and gasp, "Derek."

I make it back inside in time to see Derek flip over the D.J table stopping the music and getting everyone's attention.

"Get out!" Derek yelled dropping his voice in 'Werewolf range. This caused the entire loft to shake, and i gasp again when bug tossing back toward the other direction, I brace myself on the wall as the crowd bolts for the exit.

"Azalea!" Derek calls running over to me when it's just the wolves, Kira and Allison left in the loft, "Are you okay."

"She can sense when your angry," I say latching onto this arm, "It upsets her."

She instantly calms when he places a large hand in the center of the triskele and I breathe a sigh of relief.

Its short lived when five shadow figures emerge around us, "Oni," I mutter confused.

They quickly engage in a fight with the pack, everyone backing off when one of the oni pulls out a sword from inside his body.

They go for Aiden branding him behind the ear, and then they turn they're sights on me.

They're in front of me faster then anyone can react and I flash my black eyes at them in response. Derek is screaming for trying to fight his way through as is Scott and Isaac, when they force me to my knees.

And then suddenly they're gone, and standing in front of me in their place is a man in a trench coat.

My brothers run into the loft a second later, the man turns icy blue eyes to me and holds out a hand.

"Let me guess." I say while he pulls me to my feet.

"Castiel?"

...

A/N!

Castiel is in town with the rest of the winchester family! w

What do you think about that?

I really hope you liked this chapter and if you haven't I really hope you go check out my new story "Scares and Souvenirs" Im really excited about that one and I'm already starting on the next chapter tonight!'

Thank you all for the reviews! I hope you all continue to tell me what you think!

~lolsmileyface6~ thank you! lol I'm glad you liked it. what do you think of season 5 so far?! I hope you liked this chapter and I really hope you go check out my new story and tell me what you think!

~Cherrytree230~ IKR! she'll be here by the end of season 3B so get ready! I hope you liked this chapter let me know what you think!

~NicoleR85~ Thank you! Castiel is here! you'll get more of a reaction in the next chapter but Surprise!

~cecld16~ Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! let me know what you think about this one!

~kstaggsie1212~ Thank you so much! I'm so happy you like it! I hope you liked this chapter!

~joannamedina8814~ Thank you! I hope I didn't keep you waiting to long! But castiel is here! so hopefully that will make up for the wait!

Until next time lovelies ~LilMissSomethingElse


	37. Quick note!

Hey everybody first off im sorry this isn't a chapter, I actually wanted to get it up today.

I am working on it, but it's not quite done yet, I have to get up and drive two hours for a doctors appointment tomorrow morning, and my laptop is slowly dieing so it's running slow.

But I promise you'll have the new chapter this weekend, I just wanted to update you all so you know I havn't forgotten about you or this story so don't worry!

Im also gonna be working on getting a new chapter up for my story 'Scars and Souvenirs' I'm really digging on that one, so if you havn't read it yet please do, I'm really loving it!

Thank you and I'll have the new chapter up this weekend, thanks for sticking with me I love you guys!

Until next time lovelies~ LilMissSomethingElse


	38. Chapter 37

"So, let me get this straight, you're out hunting for Lucifer, as in 'the devil' himself-"

"That would be the one."

"And a 'powerful dark energy' drew you here, to beacon hills our very own hell hole." I said complete with wide blue eyes and hand gestures.

"That about sums it up peaches." Dean said with a huff tossing back a beer.

I turn to the awkward blue eyed angel in a suit and trench coat then, "And your Castiel the 'dick in a trench coat'?"

He turned confused but serious eyes to me, "I am an angel of the lord."

"Right, your the one who saved Dean?"

"That is correct, I'm the one who gripped him tight and raised him from perdition." He said in that serious monotoned voice.

I nod Pulling myself up from where I was seated on the stair, and waddling over to the angel, while Derek restrained himself from reaching for me, and wrapping my arms around him, causing his to freeze.

"Thank you." I said sincerely. He awkwardly patted my back once.

I pulled back turning toward Dean who watched the encounter with distaste, "Dean, I like your boyfriend," I state with a smirk.

He sputtered almost spitting out his beer, "What?"

Sam snorted rolling his eyes, and I smiled at him, "Awe sammy is someone bitter that the angel likes Dean more than you?"

He glares, while Castiel points out, "Dean and I do share a more profound bond."

I burst out laughing at the expression on both my brothers faces clutching my sides, until bug lands a kick to my rib cage, "Ow," I mutter through my laugh.

Derek grins at me use to it by now while my brothers look a little more concerned, I wave them off.

"May I?" Castiel asks motioning to my large belly.

I hesitate for a second, before smiles slightly, "Uh sure," He walks over toward me while the rest of the pack watches with careful eyes.

He places a hand on my stomach, and she shifts, the angel nods, "She's powerful, but her energy's clean, pure."

I grin shrugging my shoulder before waddling back to my place under Derek's arm when I see him getting restless, "You're right about one thing though, something is here. Those oni- you know the ancient ninja demons. They came looking for something."

"Well do we have any idea what that might be?" Sam asked.

"That's what we have to figure out obviously, but they were testing everyone supernatural for a reason, so lets start with that. But remember some of us still need to be tested, they will be back."

...

The next morning I was in a pretty good mood actually considering our newest shit fest, I slept at the loft with Derek, his arms wrapped protectively around my round belly and our baby girl, and my brothers camped out in Isaacs old room upstairs.

Their presence calming me into a peaceful night sleep, The next morning I slipped into a black maternity shirt with a skeleton rib cage on it and a little baby skeleton on the belly with some extreme stretch skinny jeans- believe me I need them.

I had Derek lift me up onto the counter while he wandered about the kitchen insisting on getting me breakfast, even though I insisted I really wasn't that hungry.

Dean wandered into the kitchen followed closely by Sam a minute after, the latter stopping to kiss my forehead while the former fiddled with a music player, with a pair of really big earmuff headphones plugged in.

"Here," Derek said setting down a red mug and a bowl on the counter next to me, "Chamomile, two tea bags, one sugar. Blackberries."

I grinned at him in thanks while Dean finally stopped his fiddling to raise a brow at me, "You hate blackberries."

My snort sounds in time with Sam's funnily enough, and I shake my head popping one into my mouth, "I do, but Bug loves them, I blame Derek, he's the only one out of the two of us that likes them, therefore it's his fault."

It's Dereks turn to snort now pressing a kiss to my cheek before turning to pour his own coffee, Dean rolls his eyes at me before strolling over and slapping the large headphones around my stomach and pressing play on the small player in his hand.

The opening guitar rift to smoke on the water sounds and he grins, "There." He declares overjoyed.

I give him an amused look, "Whacha doing?"

He smiles smugly up at me "Giving my niece some culture."

I just shake my head, "So, what's the plan today?"

He blows out a breath, "Mostly research, maybe a scope of the woods."

Sam snorts again, "What he means is, I'll be doing the research and he'll sit on his ass before deciding to drive through the woods for an hour."

I laugh, at his affronted face, "Sounds about right," Before jumping a little when the blue eyed angel suddenly popped up behind Dean.

He glances behind over his shoulder before blowing out a frustrated breath, "Cas get out of my ass!" He calls, the angel furrows his brow slightly before taking a step back.

I chuckle, "Well have fun with that, I have to go suffer through school," I press a kiss the Dereks lips and my brothers cheeks before grabbing my bag and heading toward the steel door.

"Have a good day guys! You too Castiel," I call back.

The angel tilts his chin down, "I too wish you good fortune today, Azalea Colt Elizabeth."

My brothers gape while I whirl back around throwing my hands up in the air in slight outrage, "Dude! You don't go around slinging full names like that!"

"I don't understand, that is your name." The angel mutters.

Dean claps him on the shoulder, "Just stick to Azalea. Trust me."

My eyes flicker to Derek and my cheeks heat at his amused expression his eye brow raised at me, "Azalea Colt Elizabeth?"

"A. C. E. Ace Winchester. What's it to ya?" I snap childishly crossing my arms over my chest and letting my feet hit the ground with a little more force on the way out of the loft- no I did not stomp.

Really, I didn't.

...

I followed behind Scott as Stiles led up into the Chemistry class room, listening intently as he rambled on, "So then she starts talking about phosphors and the key having chemicals on it, right? And so that made me think of the chemistry closet and the fact that someone had to let Barrow in."

He walked over to the board and saw that it was not blank, "It's gone," He whispers, "Okay it doesn't matter though." He said quickly.

Scott was watching with a worried expression and I could imagine mine was a mix of worry and curiosity, "It doesn't matter. I've still got the key," He look at his key ring and his face morphed into a shocked expression, "What the hell? I had it...I had it here." He told Scott, "I had it here this morning."

"The key you were talking about last night?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, I showed it to you, right?" He asked, "Didn't I show it to you?"

"No, you just told me about it." Scott said hesitantly, "I never actually saw it."

"I saw it." I piped up gettting a grateful look in return from Stiles. "You said you were here a couple hours ago?"

He nodded, "And the message left to Barrow spelling Kira's name was right there on the board in my handwriting and I had the key to the chemistry closet."

I furrow my brows glancing around the room questionably.

"So you unlocked the chemistry closet so Barrow could hide in it from the cops and then you wrote him a message to kill Kira?" Scott asked, trying to piece it together.

"I know how it sound, but look at this," Stiles pulled out a newspaper from his backpack, "This is the news report that came out about Barrow when they caught him okay? About the shrapnel bomb that he used." He pointed to the spot he had highlighted and I lean in closer to look, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"See this? See what he did? He put nuts, bolts and screws. And then he hid the bomb and the detonator in a box that he wrapped as a birthday present. What does that sound like to you?"

"Coach" I said at the same time that Scott said, "The joke we played on Coach."

"That was my idea. You remember? That was my idea. That's not coincidence. Its can't be." He insisted.

"I don't want to sound like I'm telling you that you're wrong." Scott assured him glancing at me, "But We don't think you're trying to kill people either." I finished.

"It was here," Stiles panicked, "It was all here." He mumbled.

"Dude, are you feeling okay?" Scott asked, noticing how tired he looked, "You're looking really tired."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Stiles told him biting at his thumb nail, "I just haven't been sleeping really."

"Why don't you go home? Take a sick day or something." I suggested.

Stiles simply nodded his head and walked out of the class room, me and Scott trailing out after him, "Did you tell him?" Ethan asked.

"No." Scott said, "He's got enough on his mind right now."

"If they're coming for the two of you in a few hours then so do you." Aiden reminded.

"What if it's not us?" He speculated, "Okay What if we're not the one's they want?"

"Who else it there?" I asked following his line of sight to Kira who was walking down the steps across the hall.

"Well I'll be damned"

...

After I disarmed the twins bikes, Me, Scott and Kira, all rushed to his house, bursting through the doors in high energy.

"We're running out of time." Kira told him.

"I know." Scott said as we both started to lock all the windows, "But Allison, her dad and Isaac are working on something that could help."

"I don't want to sound pessimistic or anything," Kira said as she watched us lock every window in sight, "But you really think that's going to keep them out?"

"Actually, we have a kind of security system." He said to her as he still moved around, "Things happened a couple weeks ago, lots of things, and we had my boss help make a few changes to the house."

"Your boss?" Kira asked confused, "Do you work for a security company or something?"

"No, he's a veterinarian." I chimed fighting the urge to use air quotes around 'Veterinarian'.

"You had a vet put in your alarm?" She said with disbelief, "I'll take werewolves sure, but this takes the cake."

"Yeah, sort of. But I can't arm it." Scott admitted, "Only my mom can."

"Where's she?"

"Don't worry. She'll be here." I reassured her.

"You didn't bring the twins here because you didn't want them to get hurt." She told him.

"I just don't particularly like them." I declared lightly.

Scott rolled his eyes at me, "I don't want anyone getting hurt." He said his eyes trailing over my stomach.

"I have to show you something." She told us as she pulled out a book from her backpack, "Have you ever heard of something called a kitsune?" She asked.

"I've hunted them." I confirm, and Scott shoots me a warning look when her eyes widen.

"Oh! No- I Wouldn't- Your fine! Sorry!" I said frantically waving my hands in front of me.

Scott gives me an exasperated look, and I snap my mouth shut, "Right. How about you two go upstairs and calm down. Read your book, I'll man the fort." I say with a nod.

Fifteen minute later I hear a key turn in the lock and stand from my position on the couch, expecting Melissa instead and much to my disgust it's our very own agent asshole, ladies and gentlemen!

His shoulders drop and he heaves a sigh when he sees me standing in the middle of the living room with my hands on my hips glaring at him.

"What are you doing here?" He questions with a tone of distaste.

I lift my chin at him, "I'm always here actually. Why are you here Raphael?"

"And why do you still have a key?" Scott voice sounded from the stairs where he stood fixing his father with a look that could kill.

"Funny you mention keys." Agent asshole told him ignoring his question, "Because while I have a key to this house, I'm not exactly sure how you got a key to my office." He pulled this laptop out of it's case and showed us a webcam photo of Scott and Kira.

Agent McCall was quickly getting sick of the silence we were giving him and decided to open his mouth once again. "Let me help you out here." He said heatedly causing me to roll my eyes and scoff, "Oh please do."

"This kind of thing usually begins with something along the lines of, 'It's not what you think.' Or, 'I can explain.' "

"Dad, let me help you out," Scott told him and I raised a brow impressed, "You need to leave."

"I will." Agent McCall told him, "With a satisfactory explanation."

"Go get a warrant." I spat out one hand wrapped around my stomach while I shifted my weight from foot to foot.

He turned angry eyes to me, "I don't need a warrant. I'm his father."

"No, you're a gene donor. I got my hair color from you. And that's all I got." Scott told him, "So you're not allowed to play though dad with me."

"PPrreaacchh," I called throwing a fist in the air just as Melissa walking into the house and sensed the tension in the room quickly, "Hey, what's going on?" She asked.

"Hi, mama McCall." I called waving happily, she shot me an amused smile, "Hello Zales."

"Maybe one of you should explain." Agent McCall, said. At the exact moment he noticed a shadowy figure entered the living room, "Scott, who the hell it this?" He asked as he made his way into the living room.

We all exchanged worried glances, "Dad, not! Dad, wait Dad." But it was too late. The demon warrior that had come out of the darkness took a stab at the Agent right into his arm. Melissa pulled him to a secluded corner as Derek burst in and started to fight with the demon warrior. The twins bust through a window together and I threw my hands up.

"Oh great, what is this a frickin reunion?!" I yell blocking a hit from on of the oni, together the werewolves managed to eject two other oni from the house while I took care of the ones by me, making sure to be extra cautious of my baby.

"Mom, the ash! Mom, go! Do it now!" Scott shouted at her. Melissa quickly dropped a jar of Mountain Ash across the threshold. It formed a perfect line which completed the security barrier Deaton established at the house.

The Oni could no longer get past.

...

Derek brushed his fingers along the floorboard of the house, "All of the baseboards are ash wood?" He asked seeming impressed.

"Uh, yeah. It was Deaton's idea," Scott told him before getting a weird look on his face, "And where the hell did you come from?"

"I've been following you." Derek confessed.

"For how long?" Scott asked.

"All day." He said as if it was normal.

"All day?!" Scott cried.

He gave Scott a pointed look, "My girlfriend is a little over eight months pregnant with my daughter and there are evil Japanese demons after her."

Scott looked sheepish while I chuckled, "Right. Sorry." He muttered, quickly rushing to his mothers side when she called out, "Scott, this isn't good!"

Derek waltzed over to me pulling me into his arms and running his hands over my stomach while he pressed kisses to my face, causing me to laugh and wiggle away from him.

...

Twenty minutes later we were all fought out, and all out of mountain ash as the Oni stood in front of us.

Each of us standing strong after I had screamed that they had to test us and then they would let us live until they actually listened to me.

One walked up to me, and I tensed my shoulders while Derek held my hand from a safe distance me behind me, It placed a black glove covered hand onto my cheek, and tilting my head back it's yellow eyes reminded me of fireflies and seemed to search my very soul.

A second later it pulled it's hand a way leaving a burning sting behind my ear and a numb cold in my bones Derek caught me when my legs gave out.

"I got you baby...I got you."

...

"...Stiles you okay?"

His blank face pulling into a smile, "Yeah I'm fine. What's been going on?"

No one noticed a single firefly lay on the ground behind him.

...

A/N!

Thank you every one for the reveiws I really hope you liked this chapter!

And who wants to hear a dumb story real quick?

So I was coming up to bed and I noticed a huge mosquitoe had some how gotten into my room, and was flying around by my pillow, So I throw a DVD box set at it and go over there to try to find it, because obviously im not about to go to sleep with a blood sucking parasite in my bed.

So I go searching for it but I can't find dracula anywhere! So then I google for fifteen minutes trying to find out if the big mosquitoes bite and It turns out it's a totally harmless crane fly...mosquitoes don't even get that big. So. I shall survive another night!

I'd still kinda like to know where it is though...

Anyways!

~CherryTree230~ Lol I'm glad I excited you, I kinda wanted to her reaction to be more grateful toward him for saving Dean, make it a little sweet you know? Did you like it?

~NicoleR85~ Well what did you think?! Where you okay with the sweet side of things for a change? lol let me know!

~lolsmileyface6~ I like it alright but not as good as the other ones, I actuall think the first two seasons are my favorite, but I would just die of happiness it Derek showed up for an episode lol! Let me know what you think of the chapter!

~cecld16~ Lol I hope you liked this chapter and it answered you question as to what he's doing here let me know what you think!

~MomicaClareS129~ Haha you just gotta love those boys! I'm thinking about having them stay for the rest of season three what do you thing?!

~joannnamedina8814~Lol yay! I really hope you liked this one! Let me know!

Until next time my lovelies! ~LilMissSomethingElse


	39. Chapter 38

RING RING RING!

I let out an unintelligent groan scooting away from Derek to reach my phone, "Ello?" I mumbled making a face at my stomach when bug settled heavily on my blatter.

I'm fully awake by the time Scott finished his explanation my heart hammering in my chest as I rushed out a quick, "I'll be there in two minutes"

My hammering heart beat and the sound of shoes being thrown out of the closet in my attempt to find my boots is what wakes Derek, he looks at me with wide frazzled eyes. "Azalea, what's wrong? Is it the baby?!"

"It's Stiles!" My voice cracks at the end as my eyes fill with tears thanks to my worry and the hormones.

He calms down slightly as he realizes that me and his daughter are fine, "What's wrong with Stiles?" He asked softly.

I huff in frustration, as I clamber down the stairs, "Theres no time we have to go!"

"WAKE UP!" I screech causing my brothers to jump up both of them grabbing guns trying to find the threat with blurry sleep filled eyes, "What's going on?" Dean mumbled.

"I'll tell you in car we have to go now. Get in the car!"

"God okay fine!" They grumbled grabbing jackets and shoes on the way out.

I take a shuttering breathe as the cold air hits me, "God stiles where are you?"

...

I explain Stiles history of sleep walking and his panicked phone call to Scott in the car on the way to the McCall house.

I rush into the house and up the stairs like I own the place as fast as my swollen pregnant feet will carry me, Scott and Isaac meet me us in the hallway when Scott gets another call from Stiles.

"Hey Stiles." He said putting it on speaker so I could hear, "Did you call him?" Stiles voice was shaking through the phone causing my heart to squeeze in my chest. "Did you call my Dad?"

"No. Just Isaac and Ace." Scott told him, "We're coming to find you. Can you figure out where you are?" I leaned over Scotts shoulder to listen better.

"Try to find something and tell us where to look."

"It's a basement." He told us, "I think...I think I'm in some kind of basement." That didn't sit right with me something in my gut telling me it's wrong.

"In a house?" Isaac questioned him.

"No, It looks bigger." He breathed over the line, "Like Industrial. I think there's a furnace. But it's cold." He told them, "It's freezing down here. I gotta turn the...I gotta turn the phone off. It's gonna die."

"Wait, wait, wait." I called grabbing the phone, "Stiles it's ace, come on what else it there? What do you see?"

"The phones dying. I can't talk." He told me, "I have to go." He whispers.

"Please Stiles," Scott urges but something else catches my attention, "Stiles why are you whispering?"

"Because I think there's someone in here with me." He whispers before the line cuts off again. We all exchange worried glances.

I sigh pitching the bridge of my nose in worry, "Okay, Derek can you try to track him my sent? Take my brothers with you, and point them in a direction please? I'm gonna go with Scott and Isaac to Stiles house, But we need people looking right now." I say my hunter coming out to play as I hand out jobs.

He nods pressing a light kiss to my forehead, "Be careful." He murmurs.

I shake my head, "Don't worry about me worry about Stiles."

...

The three of us burst into Stiles' Bedroom, only to find Lydia and Aiden already there. "How did you know?" Scott questioned, "Did he call you too?"

"I heard it." Lydia told him. Isaac gave her a confused face.

"Don't ask." Aiden suggested to him, "It gets more confusing when you ask."

"Not as confusing as this."

Stiles "Murder wall" Had chagned. Pictures and articles covered almost all the walls and the red threads stretch away from the walls and were as tided to the handles of a pair of scissors which was stabbed into the center of the mattress. The overall impression was a spiders wed radiating out from the center of Stiles bed.

"He uses red for unsolved cases." I explained to them.

"Maybe he thinks he's part of an unsolved case?" Aiden suggested.

"Or is an unsolved case." Isaac pointed out while I leveled him with a glare.

"Hold on. Is he still out there?" Lydia questioned, "You don't know where he is?"

"He said he was in an industrial basement somewhere." Isaac told them. "We came to get a better scent."

"What else did he say?" Lydia asked, starting to worry.

"Something's wrong with his leg." Scott told her, "It's bleeding."

"And she's freezing." Isaac included.

"Tonight's the coldest night of the year." I stressed, "It's going to drop into the 20s."

"What did his dad say?" Lydia asked.

"We didn't...we didn't tell him." Scott said with some hesitation.

"Stiles is bleeding and freezing," Lydia hissed at him, "And you didn't call his dad?"

"He made me promise not to." Scott caved, "We can find him by scent, If he's sleepwalking he couldn't have gotten far right?"

"You didn't notice his Jeep is gone, did you?" Aiden questioned.

I cursed and Lydia spared me a glance before pulling out her phone, "You promised you wouldn't call his dad. I didn't."

"Wait, Lydia, hold on." Scott begged, "I can get more help. Derek and Azalea's brothers are already out looking, and I can call Allison-"

"Everyone except for the cops. Great idea." Lydia cuts in with a sarcastic tone.

"She's right Scott." I say running a hand through my hair, "Or am I the only one who remembers that she gets these feelings when someone's about to die? I can feel the anxiety in the air it's putting me on edge."

"You don't have to call her dad." Scott told her, "It's five minutes to the station." I follow them out the door when Lydia calls to us. "We'll catch up." Indicating at Aiden.

"What? Why?" Scott questioned.

"There's something here." Lydia told us, looking around the room.

"Yeah." Isaac agreed, "Evidence of total insanity."

I glared at him black flaring in my eyes causing him to shrink back, realizing that yes im almost nine months pregnant but I am in fact still dangerous.

"We can figure out what's wrong with him after we keep him from freezing to death." I bite out.

"Go. We'll be right behind you."

...

Sheriff Stilinski tried to rmain calm, but he was shaking. "Come on. If his Jeep is gone, That's where we start. Parrish, let's get an APB out on a blue 1980 CJ-5 Jeep." Deputy Parrish nods in agreement. I text Derek to look for the Jeep.

The Sheriff then turned his attention to another deputy, "Cordova, I want a list of any kind of industrial basement or sub-level of any building that he could've gotten into while sleepwalking."

He then turned his attention to the entire department, "It's the coldest night of the year so far. So If he's out there barefoot in just a T-shirt, he could already be hypothermic. Let's move fast. Let's think fast." He then pointed at Me Scott and Isaac. "You three, come with me."

We gathered into his office, "Okay. Is there anything you need to tell me that I can't tell anyone out there?"

"Lydia knew he was missing." Scott informed him.

"Can she help find him?"

"Well, she's working on it." Isaac told him.

"Anything else?" He asked worriedly.

"I called Allison to help," Scott told him.

"And I have Derek and my brothers out looking for him, and if anyone can find something that's hidden it's them." I assure him.

"Can you find him by scent?"

There was a knock on the door, and Parrish poked his head in, "We got it, sir. We found the jeep." The deputy told them.

"Let's go then!" I urge moving toward the door when I saw the look on the Sheriffs face. "What?"

"Azalea it would make me feel alot better if you stayed here." He said looking pointedly at my large stomach.

I raised a brow, "You shitting me right?"

He sighs running a hand down in face in a way that reminded me of stiles, "Look I know my son and theres no way he would want you out there looking for him right now. Please just do it for Stiles."

Scott nods in agreement and my eyes fill with tears again and his face falls, I huff dropping down onto the bench and sniffling to my self. Scott reached out to touch me but I turn my shoulder away from his touch refusing to meet his eyes with my glassy blue ones as my face heats with the effort not to cry.

"I'll keep you updated, I promise." He assured me before they were gone and I let the tears fall.

...

Agent McCall entered an empty Sheriff station in a cast, with only one deputy manning the front desk, "Where is everyone?" He questioned aloud, but he turned his focus to the lone deputy, "We get a lead on our sword-wielding maniac?"

"Nope." Deputy Parrish told him, "But we've got posters up all over town for your guy." He pointed at a cartoon zorro, and I stiffle a laugh in to hot chocolate Parrish made for me.

"Not exactly how I described him to the sketch artist." Agent McCall told him.

"Well, you're not exactly the highest priority of the tonight, Agent McCall."

"What does that mean," Agent McCall asked, glancing around his gaze finally landing on my tear stained face his eyes drift down to my stomach and I see a twinge of concern in his face, "What's the high priority."

"Stiles." I say in a hallow voice just loud enough for him to hear me. "Stiles is missing."

...

Agent McCall had been reading the transcript of Scott's phone conversation with Stiles. He's focused on the bit about the burnt smell Stiles talked about how it make his eyes water. Melissa showed up saying she just finshed her shift an wanted to help and I insisted they take me with them.

"So what are you saying?" Melissa asked once we got into a black SUV.

"He's saying he might still be asleep." I answered for him already catching on.

"You mean he's been asleep the whole time?"

"Well, people who sleepwalk can do crazy things." Agent McCall told her, "One guy goes down to the kitchen and cooks an entire meal. Another guy is found mowing his lawn naked."

"Why's any of that matter?"

"Remember that townhouse apartment we lived in?" He asked her, "There was that one night I came of drunk."

"Oh, One night?" She challenged at him while I sent him a raised brow look.

"Let me finish," He told us, "So I'm drunk, passed out on the bed. I get up to go to the bathroom. Then all of the sudden I hear you yelling "What the ehll are you doing?""

"Because you were in the closet peeing into the laundry basket." She told him.

I bark out a laugh accidentally, slapping a hand over my mouth to quiet the noise and Melissa's lips twitch at the sides in an effort to not smile.

"Yeah, I thought I was in the bathroom," Agent McCall reminded her.

"Oh, no, you were drunk off your ass." She reminded him.

"Yeah, but I was convinced it was the bathroom." He repeated, "So how do we know he isn't just convinced he's in some kind of basement? And isn't actually there. I think when he called Scott, he was still alseep." He theorized. "And is still asleep right now."

"Then where is he?"

"I have an idea."

...

We pulled up to the reserve and I could feel the emotions in the wind urging me on, so I took the lead letting my eyes bleed black, and the power flood my veins knowing it was too dark for Agent McCall to see them.

My raven hair whipped around me as the wind roared and when I noticed the coyote den my heart drop, this is it.

"STILES!" I yelled running as fast as I could toward the entrance, I felt a hand grasp my arm and I glare at the owner of it, Agent McCall does waver at the look, "You could hurt yourself, I'll get him."

The tone in his voice caused me to relax nodding along to the plan, five minutes later he drug a screaming Stiles into mine and Melissa's arms.

"Stiles!" I yelled grabbing his hand as he finally woke up, letting out a sob of relief when he saw me collapsing in my lap.

I let out a silent thank you to whoever was watching over him, running my fingers through his hair.

"Your alright Sti I got you."

...

Once Stiles was settled into his hospital room Derek and I went to jump start the Jeep knowing he would loose it if it wasn't running when he got out.

Aiden was waiting for us when we got there and I rolled my eyes "So you think he was just sleepwalking?" He asked us, "Or is there something more?"

"In this town there's always something more." Derek told him.

"What if I told you I know something more?" Aiden asked us and Derek gave him a questioning look while I eyed him warily, "I kind of overheard...Well, I listened in on Stiles talking to Scott and You." He told me, "How he thinks he was the one who wrote that message in the Chemistry room. The message telling Barrow to kill Kira."

"You think Stiles, skinny, Defenseless, Stiles if the Nogitsune?" Derek asked in a incredulous manner, "A powerful, dark spirit?"

"I'm not the only one thinking it, I'm just the only one saying it."

"This thing wants to possess someone and chooses Stiles?" He questioned, "Why wouldn't it take someone bigger, stronger?" He then connected tow cables together and a spark lit up, "Someone with a little more power?"

I knew the answer to that question, Demons seem to possess the lest obvious choice, the longer it can go undetected the more damage it can do.

All I know is he could be the Devil himself and I still would try to save him.

That's what im gonna do now.

...

The next day at the hospital Scott and I stood beside Stiles as he sat on the bed of a MRI machine in the hospital I rubbed my stomach soothingly.

The doctor spoke through the intercom, "Stiles, just to warn you, you're going to hear a lot of noise during the MRI. It's due to pulses of electricity going through metal coils inside the machine. Uh, if you want we can get you earplugs or headphones."

"I don't need anything." He told the doctor.

"Hey, we're just on the other side of this window." Scott told him.

"I know, bit you know what they're looking for, right?" He asked us in a quiet voice, "It's called frontotemporal dementia." He said messing with his hand, "Areas of your brain start to shrink, It's what my mother had." He said as a tear fell down his face my eyes filling the same.

"It's the only form of dementia that can hit teenager." He continued talking, "And there's no cure."

"No human cure Stiles." I stressed flashing my eyes at him, "Did I even tell you about the time that Dean was electrocuted?"

He shook his head, I nod "It damaged his heart so bad that he was dying, there was nothing they could do for him, but he's still here because we figured something else out. Stiles if you have this we'll figure something else out."

Scott and Stiles wrapped up in a tight embrace as all of us struggled not to cry, when it was my turn my belly blocked most of the hug and we all chuckled through the tears Stiles finally letting a few fall as he pressed a light kiss to my unborn daughter.

I smiled at him sadly. "You'll be fine." I promised.

...

I sat in the waiting room wrapped in Dereks arms with Scott, Dean and Sam were at the loft with Castiel researching something or another I was glad, I didn't want Castiel around Stiles until we know what's wrong. I wasn't gonna risk it.

"You know the stuff you we're telling me about chemo signals earlier? It reminded me of the time you were teaching me to use anger to control the shift." Scott told Derek breaking the silence.

"I think you three ended up teaching me more about that." He said with a small smile.

"Are you teaching me again?" Scott questioned him.

"Think of it more like sharing a few trade secrets." Derek told him, "I'm sure Azalea told you the reason as to why I left Beacon Hills, right?"

Scott gave him a nod and Derek continued, "But that's not the only reason why I left. I needed to talk to my mother." He told him the confession not shocking me in the lest since I had already been told the story.

"Your dead mother?"

"She told me something that changed my perspective on a lot of things. She said that my family didn't just live in Beacon Hills. They protected it." Derek told him, looking at Scott. "This town needs someone to protect it. Someone like you."

"And someone like you to teach him a few trade secrets. And Stiles to teach us all a little something." I laughed.

Scott quickly jumps from his seat, "What?" I questioned seeing the alarm in Scotts eyes.

"He was trying to protect us." Scott realized, "Stiles was protecting us. From himself. We need to get back on the roof."

We rushed back onto the roof were Scott remembered the chemo signals Stiles gave off. "What are we looking for?" I asked.

"Im not sure. But I think Stiles wasn't just up here struggling with himself." Scott confessed, "I think he was struggling not to do something."

We found a bag of tools on top of one of the caged blocks. just above them we caught sight of a large gauge electrical wire that had been partially cut. A few sparks flew from it.

"Oh my god."

...

A/N

Hey guys! First off Im sorry for the long wait on this chapter I don't really have an excuse just summer and getting ready for my senior year of school (Yay!) And my laptop freaking out on me as usual.

A friend of mine gave me there laptop but it needs a battery so as of right now im still on my crappy one.

But here's the next chapter I hope you all like it!

Thank you for the reviews they inspire me to write so please keep leaving them!

~MonicaClareS129~ For you anything! Lol The boys will be here for the rest of the season I want them there for the birth of bug and its gonna be at the end so they'll be here!

~LoveLiveLife22~ Thank you so much Im so glad you liked it!

~FizzWizz2011~ Thank you I'm glad you liked it! Let me know what you think about this chapter!

Until next time lovelies ~LilMissSomethingElse


	40. Chapter 40

The sparking power line from the roof of Beacon Hills Hospital continued to make it's way, flying at Kira's face. Kira managed to quickly move out of the way, but then, like it has a mind of its own, it started to chase her, backing her up in the parking lot. At the same time an ambulance suddenly sped around the corner and impacted the electrified line. Upon inpact the driver lost control and rammed a fire hydrant, causing water to spray everywhere. pooling and running across the parking lot.

Kira quickly realized what was happening, "Get back!" She warned the people in the parking lot, "Everyone, get back!"

It didn't do much good. Dazed by the impact, the ambulance driver stumbled out of the vehicle. When his foot touched the wet ground he was instantly electrocuted. Isaac and Allison, both arrived just in time to watch it happen. Allison quickly tried to make her way to help the driver, unaware that the puddle of water was heading in her direction.

Isaac noticed the steady current and pushed her out of the way, just as the water touched his foot. He too was electrocuted, "Isaac!" Azalea yelled, seeing what had happened her, Derek and Scott just exiting the hospital.

She didn't even have time to think about the fact the Kira was able to somersault over a car and grad the live wire, cupping the sparking end with her hand and the power subsided while her eyes glowed a warm amber.

Kira's mom rushed her out of the parking lot, while Derek and Azalea ran to Isaac's side, Derek got down on his knees knowing that bending was not something that Azalea could currently do, pressing his fingers to his neck, "He's not breathing." Derek realized, "Scott, he's not breathing!"

Isaac was rushed to the emergency room and a nurse insisted on check on Azalea and the baby since she was so close to her due date know, and chaos started to die down. After being assured that she and the baby were both fine Azalea made her way to the waiting room where Scott, Derek, the Sheriff, Agent McCall, and Deputy Parrish were.

"Two people said they saw Stiles leave the hospital." Deputy Parrish reported to them.

"How if that possible?" The Sheriff barked, "His jeep is dead."

"One claimed to have said on foot," Parrish told him reading a statement. He flipped over to another page, "Another said it seemed that he was surrounded by a blue light and disappeared."

The Sheriff made a confused face, until he looked over at the supernatural creatures next to him. All of which avoided his gaze but he would come back to them later, "Someone needs to find him." The Sheriff directed at Parrish, "Now." Parrish quickly nodded and got to work. The Sheriff followed along quickly.

"Stilinski," Agent McCall rushed ahead to catch up, "I checked that electric wire and it appeared to have been cut." Agent McCall told him. "Tell the other to keep an eye out for signs of sabotage." The Sheriff nodded.

Derek and Scott stood side by side Azalea sat in a chair across the room from them. The exhaustion finally catching up to her.

"You have to tell Stilinski." Derek told him. "You have to tell him waht's really wrong with Stiles."

"What are you going to do?" Scott asked.

Derek motioned to Azalea who looked absolutely distraught sitting there while trying to fight off the sleep clouding her mind.

"She hasn't slept in twenty four hours. Im taking her home."

...

It had been Forty- eight hours since Stiles disappeared and Azalea and Derek sat in the Sheriffs office while he read the text Azalea had gotten that morning from Stiles, it read "Am ok. Please don't look for me. Be back soon." He'd been starting at it for some time now.

"Sheriff?" Deputy Parrish's voice entered his office, breaking the silence.

"Yeah."

"He just needs your signature." Parrish explained indicating for the delivery man the enter the office, "It's just printer cartridges and stuff." Parrish explained as the Sheriff looked over the over sheet, "Batteries for the next blackout."

"Not a bad idea, considering the number of electrical problems in this town." The Sheriff agreed with him.

With that Azalea and Derek left going to 'meet' with Chris Argent."

...

It was a little while later when Agent McCall appeared at the door. "I know you're a bit preoccupied at the moment." Agent McCall told him, looking around the mess of an office the Sheriff had.

"What is it?"

"This might sound strange, but have you had any issues with yakuza?"

"Japanese Mafia?" The Sheriff questioned him.

"Specifically, a guy named katashi."

...

Chris Argent returned home, he found the door to his office ajar. He pulled out his gun opening the door, revealing an ultrasonic emitter stabbed into the top of his office desk.

"Lose something?" A voice growled from behind him. Before, Chris has a chance, Derek knocked the gun from Argents hand and placed his claws against his neck. Chris pulled another gun and holds it to Derek's temple. Both of them panted heavily.

"Why are you breaking into my apartment?"

"Stiles is missing," Derek growled at him, "So the better question is why are you leaving emitters in my loft?"

"I have no idea why that would be in your loft." Chris declared to him. "I spent the entirety of the last two days trying to find Stiles."

"So have we." Derek removed his clawed hand and back away from Argent at the sound of Azalea's voice. They turned to find her with a pint of Allison's ben and jerry's and a spoon, and they both allow a small amused smile.

"Any luck?" She asked softly.

"No." Chris shared with disappointment, "You?"

"All I got was a message."

"What did it say?"

Azalea hesitated for a moment. For the past two days she had been trying to figure out what exaclty Stiles had meet or if it was actually him. "He said' 'Am okay. Please don't look for me. Be back soon."

"That doesn't sound like a warning."

"I know. I haven't been able to get anything from him since."

They were about to leave then Azalea hesitated.

"What?"

"We're both trying to find Stiles." She told him, "Mind if I ask what you planned on doing if you find him?"

"Well, that depends on which Stiles I find." Chris eyed at them.

Azalea had just gotten a text from the Sheriff saying that Stiles was at the high School when Agent McCall walked in.

...

At the Sheriff's station, Derek had been examining a pair of handcuffs, while Azalea sighed pulled on hers next to him, "So, I don't suppose you have any idea why Stiles would frame us for murder?" Chris asked them.

"Honestly," Derek said with a bored tone, "I didn't think Stiles was smart enough to frame us for murder."

"That's why he chose Stiles." Azalea said turning to glare at them, "Because no one has any idea what he's capable of. Well let me tell you if there was every any mind he would want to take control of it would be Stiles."

"McCall is going to come out here any minute and probably talk attorneys." Chris explained to him, "Say you've agreed to allow mine to represent you."

"Why should I trust your attorney?" Derek challenged.

"Actually your both gonna trust mine." Azalea said catching they're attention.

"And why is that?" Christ asks.

She grins all kinds of smug, "Because i'm gonna call my godfather, and trust me Bobby Singer can have us out within the hour."

...

Derek was just about having it with being handcuffed to the bench, "I could easily get out of these, you know." Derek said.

"So could I, " Chris and Azalea echoed.

"But I'm not interested in being a fugitive from the law." Chris said.

"Well, I'm not interested in being a victim to a 17-year-old possessed by a psychotic fox." Derek deadpanned at him.

"I just can't waddle fast enough to get away." Azalea said cracking up laughing.

Causing Derek to chuckle and shake his head, "Just give me a few more minutes Chris advised him.

"Okay, fine." Derek said, "If something happens, don't expect me to risk my life trying to save yours."

"What about hers?" Chris said nodding toward Azalea who was still giggling to herself, her cheeks red with laughter and her eyes tearing up with the force of it.

"Always."

...

The Deputies at the station were in a panic, "What's happening?" Chris asked on of them, who was unlocking their handcuffs. The deputy in question, hastily unlocked Argent, Derek, and Azalea's handcuffs and ran for the door.

"What's happening?" Chris, then asked Derek. Derek's enhanced hearing kicked in as he hears the ticking sound coming from the box, back inside the Sheriff's office.

"Get down!" Derek shouted, Chris pulled Azalea under him shielding her head and stomach with his arms while Derek cover the both of them with his body, just as the blast busted through the glass window of the Sheriff's office.

"Get me an ambulance here, at the Sheriffs station, we've got multiple officers down. Mltipul officers down."

Scott and Stiles both rush to aid some of the fallen officers, "Scott?" Stiles calls out to him. Scott noticed that he was holding onto a dying deputy.

Across the room, Chris Argent was holding onto Derek while Azalea Pulled pieces of glass out of his back trying to hide her tears from him. "Derek."

"Im okay." He assured them, as they help him stand.

"You saved my life." Chris pointed out to him.

Kira then ran inside the station, whispering to Scott and Stiles, "Go, go, go." She told them earning a confused look from Scott, "The Oni. They're coming."

"Stiles we gotta get out of here." Scott told him. From across the room, he caught sight of Azalea looking at Stiles wide-eyed and ready to move. Scott instantly shook his head at her and she froze watching them run out of the station, but she saw the look on Stiles' face and she knew something wasn't right.

She ran out after them dialing Deaton as she went.

...

When She crept into the vet's office later that night soaking wet and holding the needle in her hand Kira was knocked out and Scott a a katana in his stomach, the Nogitsune hissing at him.

"You really have to learn, Scott." He chastised him, "You really have to learn not to trust a fox." He gave him a wink, "Know why? ;Cause they're tricksters." He told him, smiling, "They'll fool you, They'll fool everyone."

That's when she decides to intervene, injecting the syringe full of wolf lichen into Stiles neck, watching him collapse on the floor.

"Not everyone."


	41. Chapter 41

Ace held on to the back of Scott's bike the best she could with her nearly nine month large belly, they were on they're way to meet and essentially try to stop the Sheriff from admitting Stiles to Eichen house.

Derek was still in the lockup after the Sheriff insisted that after the whole bomb thing the pregnant teenager was released. Her brothers where still at the loft keeping the Angel busy. This thing was a demon to simplify it. An ancient Japanese fox demon but we're simplifying it remember?

They both jumped off the bike as soon as it came to a stop in front of the eerie old asylum, Scott a little more gracefully then Azalea but she didn't worry about it. They were both much to worried about their best friend currently standing in front of the door of said insane asylum with his father.

Scott looked thoroughly hurt when he asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

It was the Sheriff that answered him seeming how Stiles was unusually quiet. "Because we wanted to avoid something like this." The Sheriff answered, placing a hand on Stiles' shoulder, "It's only 72 hours."

"This is the same place where Barrow came from." Scott reminded him, while Azalea waddled over to wrap her arms around Stiles torso and lay her head on his chest, "The guy who had a tumor inside him filled with flies." Then he looked at the Sheriff, "You don't know everything yet."

"I know enough." The Sheriff told him, "Nogitsunes, Kitsunes, Oni, or whatever they're called."

"Wow Sheriff that was actually all surprisingly correct." Azalea said shooting him a sarcastic thumbs up from her place attached to his son.

"Guys, I saw an MRI that looked exactly like my wife's. And it terrifies me." He confessed, "I'm headed down to L.A. tomorrow to talk to a specialist."

"Then why are you putting him in here?"

"He's not." Stiles finally spoke up, "It was my decision."

"Stiles, we can't help you if your in here." Azalea said peering up at him.

Stiles sighed gripping her by the shoulders and holding her at arms length, "And I can't hurt you. Or her," He said running a hand over her heavy distended belly.

"Deaton's got some ideas." Scott pleaded to her, "Argent's calling people. We're gonna find something. And if we can't-"

"If you can't…" Stiles said stepping out of Azalea's embrace and closer to Scott, "If you can't, then you have to do something for me, okay?" Stiles turned to looked back at Azalea, "Make sure I never get out."

Stiles walked the rest of the way to give Scott as big a hug as he could muster, "We'll find a way." Scott told him, "Don't worry." Stiles gave him a nod and turned toward Azalea.

Azalea stubbornly bit back the tears threatening to gather in her ice blue eyes and accepted the kiss Stiles place on the top of her head with determination. She met his whiskey colored eyes and made him a promise.

"I'm a Winchester. This thing is a Demon, Stiles. I promise you I will win."

….

Scott, Ethan, Aiden, Lydia and Kira had joined Ace and Allison at the Argent's apartment, "My father said all of the Katashi evidence is being moved to a Federal Lockup by armored car tonight." Allison told the group, "Probably within the next few hours."

"We're going to rob an armored car?" Ethan asked them.

"Well, we're going to try."

"Okay what do I do?" Ace asked with an annoyed expression on her face, "Because as much as I loathe to admit it, I'll just slow you down."

"Go back to the loft and help your brothers," Lydia suggested, "you said it yourself, there's got to be something that'll expel it from Stiles."

"Find it."

…

Azalea heaved a frustrated sigh tossing the stack of papers in her hands onto the desk in front of her and dropping her head into her hands.

"Having a bad day cherry pie?" Dean's gruff voice asked her from where he sat with a book of spells in his right hand and a beer in his left.

"I'm having a bad week." She snarled back. Sam frowned putting down his laptop to look at her.

She rolled her eyes, "Derek's still in a holding cell, my feet are swollen, I cant sleep on my side anymore, I can't do anything useful to help, and my best friend is possessed by a psychotic fox!" She whined.

"Well you said this thing is a demon right?" Sam asked.

"To put it simply yes."

"Then you should be able to exercise it shouldn't you?" Dean asked.

"In theory yes. The problem is it's a thousand years old its not gonna let itself get backed into a corner long enough for me to perform an exorcism. It's a trickster it feeds off of chaos and strife and pain, It likes to play games and right now we don't even know the rules."

Just then her phone chimed with a text and she groaned. "Why do I never learn of these clusterfucks with actual phone calls? It's always texts!"

Her brothers shot her bemused looks and she read them the text unimpressed.

"We got the scroll. Stiles gone again."

"Peachy ."

…...

A/N!

Hello lovelies! Im sorry for the recent delay and this short chapter but my laptop officially crashed and I just got a new one delivered and had to set it up, but im back up and running again! Im working on an update for my story 'A little bit of Angel in her Devil eyes' next so If you havn't checked that one out yet please do! And please review it means a lot to me to know people are actually reading and enjoying my stories! Any feed back is helpful and motivating!

The next chapter should be longer and we're almost to the end of season 3b and that means BUG IT COMING! Yay get excited!

Until next time lovelies~ LilMissSomethingElse


	42. Chapter 42

I stood in the police station next to Derek, him and Chris were being processed out of custody. My brothers stood behind me, their presence large and intimidating. Cas was out doing whatever an angel does in there spare time and both of them had decided to follow me around, in hopes of being useful.

"Sorry, but I can't let you walk out with this." Deputy Parrish told Argent, he was talking about the electroshock cattle prong the Argent's just love to carry around with them. "It's way above the legal voltage limit."

"I only use it for hunting." Chris told him.

"Yeah, well, I'm pretty sure you could use it to jump start a 747." Parrish snipped.

"This property belongs to me and the charges were dropped." Chris told him, "Although, I'm not exactly sure who's responsible for that."

He looked at Derek and he shrugged. "I am." The Sheriff confessed as he made his way over to the desk. I grin waddling my way over to hug him. "I'll take care of this, Parrish."

"Sheriff, I'm not kidding." Parrish said, not even bothered by the fact the Sheriff had cleared Derek and Chris of murder charges, "This thing's a few watts from being a lightsaber."

"I said I'll take care of it." The Sheriff told in a light manner. "Yeah don't sweat it Parrish. Hey I have cookies hidden in the Sheriffs office, If you can find them and promise not to tell Stiles, you can have some." I offered.

Parrish chuckled shaking his head at me, "I might actually take you up on that. Thank you." He headed in the direction of the Sheriffs office and Papa Stilinski allowed Chris to take back his weapon.

….

After Parrish got his cookie and left the Sheriffs office, that's where we all headed.

The Sheriff showed us the results of Stiles' MRI scans, "The specialist I saw in LA told me the thing that every doctor says when he's trying to avoid a lawsuit. 'We can't say for sure'. And then I spoke with Melissa." He then pulled out another MRI scan, "These are brain scans. My wife's and Stiles'. I knew they were similar." He placed the two imagines together and they matched up perfectly, "Exactly the same."

"And I'm guessing this isn't possible?" Chris told him.

"Not even remotely." I answer holding the two pictures up next to each other. "You know, I remember Claudia." I state turning a smile to the Sheriff, "Stiles is just like her. Same eyes, same smile, same incredible mind, and spitfire personality. But he doesn't have her disease." The Sheriff gives he a watery smile breathing a sigh of relief.

"Demons are incredibly manipulative, they'll say anything to get what they want." Dean chimed in from his place in the back.

"The trickster is still playing tricks." Sam said clarifying his point.

"But why this trick?" Chris questioned.

"When I was in the Army, an officer told me, "If you want to defeat your enemy, you don't take away their courage. You take away their hope."" The Sheriff shared.

"You don't look like a man who gives up hope easily." Chris said.

"But Stiles might. If this thing inside him, if it's using his mother's disease as some sort of psychological trick, then this isn't just a fight for his body," The Sheriff theorized, "It's also a fight for his mind, right?"

"It would make sense." Derek agreed.

"You know, he's left people severely injured." Chris reminded all of us.

"And others severely dead." I glared challenging him to say another word on the subject.

"That's why I need the five of you." The Sheriff indicated around the room, "I need people who are experienced in this kind of thing. I need you to help me stop him."

"And by stop him, you mean trap him." I stated watching the Sheriff nod. I glance back at my brothers, we grin at each other.

"Alright the Winchester clan back in business!" Dean cheered punching a fist in the air.

…...

At the Argent Apartment, Allison had already placed weapons on Chris' office desk. Allison must have noticed the intense look on all of our faces, "This is everything non-lethal I could find." She reassured.

"Take all of it." The sheriff told us.

"What's the plan here?" Allison asked as we started loading up on our weapons.

"Our best shot right now is for Derek to try to pick up Stiles' scent at Eichen House." Chris told her, "Especially if he went through something stressful there."

"Should all of us be going to the same place?" She questioned with some concern.

"Where else has Stiles been showing up?"

"School…the hospital."

"Okay, hold on." Derek told us, "We did this already. He disappeared. We started looking for him." He reminded us, "Then walked right into a trap at the hospital."

"He's getting us to repeat the same moves." Sam added.

"So what do we do?" The Sheriff asked our rag tag team, "Wait for him to come to us?"

"We can't" I disagree, "Not if the Oni find him when the sun goes down."

"Scott's working on them right now with Kira." Allison informed us.

"That's the problem." Dean spoke up, "We're all trying to outfox the fox."

We all share a nervous glance.

"Listen." The Sheriff spoke, "I'll understand if anyone wants to back out."

The hunters and the Werewolf exchange firm glances with each other, "I'm not gonna be the first wolf to run from a fox." Derek said with confidence.

I laugh grabbing his hand, "I could give birth at pretty much any time now, I'm still not gonna miss this."

"Apparently I'm carrying the lightsaber." Chris agreed taking hold of the electroshock cattle prong.

"Sheriff you, Ace, Derek, and Dean head to Eichen House." Allison directed us, "Dad, It's you, me, and Sam in the hospital." Allison told them.

"We all meet in the school." Chris concluded as he grabbed two fully loaded semi-automatic pistols off the table. I immediately took notice.

"Making sure you have a few lethal options just in case?" I asked him pointedly.

"I like to prepare for the worst."

I grab his wrist in a bruising grip glaring at him with pitch black eyes.

"So do I."

…...

At Eichen House the four of us were in the room that Stiles had stayed in his first night. "Are you getting anything?" The Sheriff asked Derek.

"Just the smell of restlessness," Derek told him eyeing the room, "Almost as if he couldn't sleep."

"That's my fault," The Sheriff sighed. "I forgot his pillow. He can't sleep without it."

I sigh rubbing a hand down his back in comfort.

"How are you holding up?" The Sheriff asked me suddenly.

Causing everyone else to look at me, I blink at him. "I'm frustrated." I admitted, "I should've noticed as soon as it happened."

"It's not your fault." He assured hugging me gently.

"Hey, If anyone can out wit a demon its you." Dean said a look a pride in his eyes, "I have absolutely no doubt."

The Sheriff's phone buzzed.

"What's that?"

"Someone's breaking into my house." The Sheriff explained, "After Stiles started sleepwalking, I had some security precaution's put in. Motion sensors. Cameras."

When the Sheriff finally pulled up an image, Stiles was sitting on a bed looking directly at the camera. He had a smirk on his face waving at us.

"That's his room."

…...

When we all made it to the Stilinski house, Stiles was already gone, but the Sheriff noticed that his chessboard had been rearranged. "What is all this?" Derek asked, "What are these sticky notes for?" He picked up a piece that was labled "Isaac" That had been taken off the board.

"This is what Stiles used to try and explain to me about all out you." The Sheriff explained.

"So, maybe it's a message from Stiles." Allison suggested, "The real Stiles."

"You think there's a reason my name's on the king?" Derek questioned.

"I think the more alarming detail is that I'm one move from being in checkmate." I said pointing to the piece on the board with a sticky note that said 'Zales and Bug'  
>"But the move that puts me there takes Allison out of the game."<p>

"It's not a message from Stiles." Chris realized looking at the pieces, "It's a threat from the Nogitsune."

"The loft." Derek said suddenly, "That's where he is."

"This couldn't sound any more like a trap." Chris said.

"I don't think it is." The Sheriff said.

"I think you opinion might be slightly biased, Sheriff." Chris said lightly.

"Hear me out. If it wanted us dead we would be dead by now. But it's choosing not to." He explained, "What we're dealing with here is basically someone who lacks motive. No rhyme, no reason, right?"

"Meaning what?" Sam asked.

"Our enemy is not a killer." He concluded, "It's a trickster. The killing is just a by-product."

"If you're trying to say it won't kill us, I'm not feeling too confident about that." Dean said.

"It won't." I spoke up realizing what the Sheriff was trying to say, "It wants irony. It wants to play a trick. It wants a joke." I said catching each of their eyes as I talked. "All we need to do is change the punch line."

"The sun is setting, Sheriff. What do you have in mind?"

….

When we got to the loft Stiles stood with his back to the door, turning around to face us with a crooked smile on his face seeming more Stiles then nogitsune.

"Hey dad."

…...

A/N!

New chapter up! I hope you all like it, I'll be trying to update all of my stories this week!

Thank you to all who reviewed I love them and they're all appreciated! Please keep it up!

Until next time lovelies~ LilMissSomethingElse


	43. Chapter 43

Sheriff Stilinski walked ahead of the rest of us into the loft, face to face with Stiles. He lets a pair of handcuffs fall into view changing Stiles' blank expression into one of surprise. "You want to handcuff me?" He asked him in a soft tone that I wasn't buying.

The Sheriff nodded as he spoke, "If my son is still here, if there's still a part of him standing here in front of me, then he'll put these on willingly." He slowly explained walking toward him, "And he'll come with us, because he knows we're here to protect him from himself and from others." Stiles held out his wrist in a sign of defeat, and I narrow my eyes at him from my place next to Derek a few feet behind the Sheriff.

Once, the Sheriff managed to click the handcuffs in place we watch Stiles' defeated expression turn into something else completely different, "You're not my son," He realized. Stiles gave a slow shake of the head just as he snapped apart the handcuffs easily. In that moment Allison and Chris entered the loft.

Stiles gave a slow smirk as we all stood in front of him, watching us with a steady glance, but the smirk didn't falter. Allison met Stiles' eyes as she pulled out a tazer and shoots, but Stiles caught it in mid-air between the wires with a head shake easily disarming the young huntress by throwing the stun gun against the wall.

Without a second thought Derek launched himself at Stiles just as Stiles reached out to grab him. Stiles managed to grab him by the arm, easily slamming him face first into his metal table, and tossing him at the wall.

By the time he hit the ground I found myself in the Nogitsune's arms, one around my neck the other around my stomach, and therefore baby.

Everyone in the room shifted forward threateningly at the sight, making 'Stiles' step back "Ah ah ah." He warned.

He ran a hand down my arm, sighing contently, "You Azalea are all kinds of chaos, Nogitsune's feed off of chaos, but then again you knew that didn't you little Winchester?"

I sneer, whispering under my breath the words to an exorcism that I was confident would work. He gasped jerking harshly before reaching up the clamp a hand tightly over my mouth.

I gasp at the lack of oxygen forcing myself to take deep breathes through my nose, "I wouldn't do that if I were you!" He growled in my ear getting a fist in the shirt over my stomach.

Derek snarled at him his eyes shifting to a threatening beta blue. The Nogitsune chuckles. "Now, now Derek don't be such a sour wolf." He said teasingly rubbing a hand over my stomach. "I can't actually hurt her, the last little bit of Stiles in here is just practically screaming in my ear." He said pointing to his temple, "Don't touch the baby." He whispered tauntingly.

"No you see this is just some reassurance that you won't touch me. But that really doesn't change anything does it Argent?"

They all turned to see what he was talking about and what I was looking at, Chris had a gun pointed at us. I saw a rage fill Dereks face but before he could say anything the Sheriff was already stepping forward. "Argent, listen to me." He tried to reason with the man, "Don't do this."

"Why not?" I've don't it before." Chris explained to the Sheriff, "Werewolves, bersekers. I can easily add a Nogitsune to the list."

"What about the seventeen year old girl that's thirty two weeks pregnant?" Derek snarled shaking with an animalist rage he was barely able to control, I tried to calm him with my eyes pleaded that we would be alright. He caught on to the silent plead taking a deep breath to calm himself, not that it worked.

"I won't hit her." Chris said confidently.

"You're not going to shoot my son." The Sheriff commanded him, But Chris still didn't make a move to remove his gun trained on Stiles.

"You said it yourself, Sheriff." Chris says, "That's not your son."

"Put it down."

Stiles easily feigned distress, "Dad, he's going to shoot me."

It sounded so much like out Stiles that I winced at the sound.

Stiles turned back to Chris with a wicked expression, "Pull the trigger." He pressed without hesitation, causing Chris to pause momentarily, "Come on. Shoot me." He sneered.

"Listen to me, you put the gun down now!" The Sheriff ordered.

"Shoot me."

"Put the gun down now!"

"Dad." Allison tried to get to her father the panic clear in her eyes.

"Shoot me!"

"Put the gun down!"

Seeing the scene before her Allison slowly realized the same thing I was but couldn't voice thanks to the hand around my mouth, "Strife." She whispered and I caught Derek eyes conveying the same thing.

"Put it down! Put it down!"

"Stop, stop it!" Allison shouted at them, "This is what he wants, this is exactly what he wants."

Stiles smiled at the statement, "Not exactly, I was kinda hoping Scott would be here. But I'm glad you all have your guns out." He shared turning us the face the big windows just as the sun had set all the way. "Because you're not here to kill me." The Oni manifested and phase through the lofts large main window, "You're here to protect me."

Both the Sheriff and Argent started shooting, but Argent found his gun wouldn't fire, he automatically dropped it and drew another. The Sheriff continued to shoot at the demons. From behind us, two more Oni appeared as Allison armed herself with her Chinese ring daggers and Derek shifted.

While all this as going on, the Nogitsune slowly stated to back away from the fight. Derek caught his eyes and 'Stiles' smiled wickedly, "Catch." He chuckled shoving me in Derek's direction.

I fell into his arms, gasping to get more air back, while Derek rubbed my back, the gun fire stopped and I looked up to see the Oni gone and Scott and Kira standing in the door way. "What happened?" Scott asked taking in the scene and rushing to Allison's side while Kira asked me nicely if I was okay. I smiled reassuringly at her.

"They disappeared." Allison informed him.

"They literally just vanished." Chris remarked.

"And so did Stiles." Derek said his chest rumbling against my ear with the words, "In a cloud of black smoke."

….

Later that night I sat next to Derek while he set up a chess board, "What are you doing?" Peter questioned him, subtly squeezing my shoulder, I smile slightly at him, "And more importantly, why aren't you healing?" He asked noticing the gash on Derek's shoulder. I grimace at the sight of it.

"It's from one of their swords." Derek told him as he began placing pieces onto the board, "It'll heal."

"By playing chess?"

"Back in his room, Stiles had a board with our names on some of the pieces." Derek explained, "If this is a game to him, then I need to figure out the plays."

"Not so easy to do when it's a game without rules." Peter said thoughtfully.

"What does that mean?"

"You're dealing with the kind of spirit that's lived too long to play by human rules. It's a fox spirit that chose to become human and not just any human. It chose the one that belongs to a werewolf pack." Peter explained while I listened on already aware of all of this. "It could be a coincidence, but possessing someone's something they can do only every 100 years. If a kitsune is an annoying pain in the ass, then a nogitsune, which is a dark kitsune, is a freaking disaster."

"Chess is Stiles' game." I spoke up glancing at the board, "It's not the game of a Japanese fox."

Peter nodded before pointing at Derek's wound, "Do yourself a favor and put something on that. Before it gets infected."

No one noticed the fly enter the loft.

….

I spent most of the next day at the loft, my stomach had been feeling just slightly crampy after everything yesterday and I opted out of going to school, not wanted to risk is but when Scott called telling me that Lydia had found Stiles unconscious and they were talking him to the McCall house I had no choice but to go.

Derek had left earlier in the day giving only a vague response on where he was going, so I called and left him a voice mail in case he got back before me.

….

I waddled through the room of the McCall house and came to the sight of Stiles unconscious on the couch and Scott, Melissa Lydia, Aiden and Deaton scattered around the room. "Guys this is crazy." Melissa told them, "He needs to be in the hospital."

"Mom, remember what happened last time he went to the hospital?" Scott reminded her.

"It doesn't look like he's bleeding." Deaton announced as he inspected Stiles stomach wound, "I think he might even be healing."

"You mean healing like we heal?" Scott asked the hope evident in his voice, but I noticed that Deaton looked unsure. "That's good right?"

"For him, yes." I announced walking further into the room, "For us? I'm not so sure."

"Well if we're not gonna kill him, shouldn't we at least be tying him down with really big chains?" Aiden asked.

"I might have something more effective." Deaton told us, he produced a bottle of liquid from his doctor's bag. "Open his mouth."

As Scott and Aiden held Stiles' mouth open, Deaton placed a few drops of the liquid on the tongue. Stiles woke up with a start and grabbed Aiden around the throat. There was a mischievous smile on his face. "Get him off me!" Aiden growled, but it was unnecessary as Stiles' grip around his throat loosened.

"Kanima venom." Stiles realized, "Nice touch." He commented as his body got effected by the venom. Aiden roared at him but Scott pushed him back away, Stiles wasn't deterred at all.

"You know how they say that twins get a feeling when the other one's in pain?" He asked eyeing Aiden specifically, "You didn't lose that talent too did you?" He asked, "Oh, I hope not. You're going to need it." Both Aiden and Scott gave him a confused look and he simply rolled his eyes, "Okay, I'll give a little hint. Ethan's at the school."

"Go." I told Aiden.

Stiles lets out a sinister laugh, "Oh, I hope he gets there in time. I like the twins. Short tempers. Homicidal compulsions." He lamented, "They're a lot more fun than you trying to save the world every day."

"Doc, you brought something to paralyze his body." I said, "You got anything for his mouth?"

"Yes, I do." The doctor placed black gaffers tape over Stiles mouth, who at first started shouting through the tape, before laughing.

….

"How much longer do you think we have?" Scott asked Deaton. Stiles was still paralyzed, but we all knew it was only a matter of time before the venom stopped working.

"I wish I knew. But honestly that's not what worries me right now."

"What do you mean?"

"I think we're grossly underestimating the danger here." Deaton admitted, "He might be paralyzed, but it still feels like he's got us right in the palm of his hand."

"You could call your brothers." Lydia suggested looking at me.

I shook my head, "I don't want him anywhere near Sammy, and the angel would just kill him, and he goes everywhere Dean goes. We can handle this."

"Oh!" Scott said looking like he had an epiphany, "You can draw one of those things, that would keep him here."

"A Devils trap?" I clarified watching him nod, and shake my head, "Its still technically a spirit and not a Demon so it wouldn't work, I can still exercise it but it's different."

"Is it dangerous?" Melissa asked.

I tilt my head to the side, "It could be, depending on how difficult it is, that's the problem with exorcisms, you have to remember that theres a human person in there to."

"Theres gotta be something else." Scott said shaking his head. "The scroll said to change his body." Lydia pointed out.

"That's if I translated it correctly." Deaton said pointedly, "We're looking for a cure in something that might actually be nothing more than a proverb or a metaphor.

"And what if he doesn't want it?" Scott asked, "He's never asked to be a werewolf."

"What if it saves his life?" Lydia questioned.

"What if it kills him?" Scott shot back with some hesitation, "I've never done this before, what if I bite him and accidentally hit an artery or something?"

"The venoms not going to last long." I informed them.

"Call Derek."

I shook my head, "I did he's not answering."

"I think there might be someone else who could help." Lydia said.

….

When Peter Hale arrived at the door, Scott was quickly against it, "No way!" Scott declared before making an attempt to slam the door in Peters face. Just like last time Peter Caught it without trouble and I chuckle.

"Really Scott?" He asked unamused, making his way inside.

"Have you forgotten he tried to kill all of us at some point?" Scott whispered to Lydia.

"Believe me, I don't like this plan as much as you do," Lydia told us, "But Talia told me that he knew there was a possible way to save Stiles."

"So that's what she told you," Peter said while examining Stiles, "He doesn't look like he would survive a slap across the face," Peter concluded as he knelled down in front of Stiles, who was giving him a glare. "Much less the bite of a werewolf."

I couldn't help the bark of surprised laughter causing them to look at me and Peter to smirk, "I'm sorry go on." I insisted.

"You don't think it would work?" Scott questioned.

"This is more a war of the mind than the body." Peter explained to them, "There are better methods to winning this battle."

"What kind of methods?" Lydia questioned on guard.

"We're going to get into his head."

….

"Are you sure that is such a good idea?" Melissa questioned with some concern.

"It may be the best chance we have right now." Deaton reasoned.

"Scott is going to try and dig through pale and sickly Evil Stiles' mind to unearth pale and sickly Real Stiles." Peter explained once more, "Then guide him back from the depths of his own subconscious." Peter looked over at Scott, leaning over one of the dining chairs, "But he'd not going to do it alone."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Somebody needs to go in with him."

"So what do we do if we find him?" Scott questioned look down at the tied up Stiles.

"You're going to have to guide him out somehow." Peter explained to him, "Try to give him back control of his mind, his body."

"Could you elaborate on the somehow?" Lydia questioned after it was decided she would go with Scott, since it was too much of a risk for me at this stage of the pregnancy.

"It's not feeling very specific at the moment." Peter admitted. Stiles made a huge body jerking movement on the couch.

"What if this is just another trick ?" Scott questioned. Peter was more than offended by the question.

"When are you people going to start trusting me?" Peter asked in an annoyed tone.

"I meant him." Scott told him tilting his head over in Stiles direction, I snorted patting the eldest wolf on the shoulder. This time Stiles made another movement causing him to be able to move a bit off the couch.

"Scott, we're running out of time."

…...

"Look at that. Do you see that?" Melissa questioned us, Lydia's nose had started to bleed. They had been in Stiles mind for a while now and we were all a little anxious. Melissa then tried to reach over and unhook Scott's claws from his neck but was stopped by Deaton.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." Deaton said.

"What's happening?" This time she looked over to Peter who had also noticed the blood, "What's happening to her?"

Peter quickly knelled over to Lydia, "Lydia, can you hear me?" There was a small eye movement from behind Lydia's eyelids, "Lydia you're stronger than this. Okay, you need to concentrate."

For a moment Lydia doesn't breath, "Lydia." He gets no response so he decides to take a page out of Lydia's book and Scream at her, "Lydia!"

….

"This is taking too long" I said getting up from my chair and shrugging my jacket off.

"What are you doing?" Melissa asked while I rolled up my sleeves and walking over in front of the couch.

"I'm exercising it." I stated determined it would work.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Peter questioned.

I met his eyes harshly, "We don't have a choice."

I took a deep breath and started chanting the latin words I had memorized. After about a straight minute both Lydia and Scott gasped back into reality, "Did it work?" Scott questioned before noticing me who had not stopped with my reciting.

Peter pulled them out of the way and started to whisper to Lydia but I couldn't pay attention finally seeing the twitches and movement I was looking for.

I chanted louder.

In reaction, Stiles eyes popped open and his body jerked and he began coughing and falling to the floor. He ripped the tape from his mouth and started to pull out a long stand of gauze bandage until there was a sizable pile on the floor.

I finally stopped talking and we all watched on in shock when suddenly black smoke issued forth and a hand reached out of the gauze; it appeared to be the bandaged hand of the Nogitsune, Stiles watched in horror backing away as the figure crawled out of the bandage covering the floor until it was fully formed.

The figure lunged itself forward and Scott and Peter rushed to hold it down, "Hold him." Scott told Peter.

"I'm trying." He countered back.

After hearing their voices the figured stopped trying to fight them off, "Wait!" I yelled realizing something was wrong. I rushed forward and pulled the bandages from the creatures head, finding another Stiles underneath. The real one.

I breathe a sigh of relief wrapping my arms around him, "Scott? Where are they?" He said hugging me back. It us a second to realize the Nogitsune, was gone.

And It took Lydia with it.


End file.
